Amor Blanco A Través De Unos Ojos Azules
by Katsura-Sunoichi
Summary: [AU. Contraparte de “Amor en Umbrias"] Yugi, después de varios años, descubre que no es hijo único. Esto traerá a su vida la llegada de alguien en especial que cambiará su vida y la de Seto Kaiba. ¿Cuáles cambios sucederán en la vida del Rey de los Juegos y del CEO? [Seto por un OC muy peculiar y con un concepto distinto al acostumbrado.] *FINALIZADO*
1. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! NO me pertenece, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

Saludos lectores, ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Cómo va todo? Espero que bien. Este Fic esta Re-Subido. Ocurrió un inconveniente, muy grave para mí, en donde esta historia terminó borrada, pero gracias a ustedes, lectores, en especial a Mirialia Paolini y TsukihimePrincess, aquí está nuevamente publicada. Decidí dejar los capítulos tal cual estaban antes de que fuese borrada, si lo desean no deben volver a releer los capítulos (tal vez a algunos les dé flojera XD) Pero los subiré todos por si algún lector quedó en X capítulo. ¡Gracias a todos aquellos que dedicaron aunque fuese una milésima de su tiempo a leer esta historia antes de ser borrada y por su apoyo! Espero que también la sigan apoyando…

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: La Historia Que Comienza Con La Luz**

Era una hermosa mañana en la ciudad Domino. Los rayos del sol irradiaban a toda persona que circulaba por sus calles y dentro de estas se hallaban unos jóvenes que se disponían a ir a la escuela.

-¡Oye date prisa amigo!- gritaba Honda a su amigo que hacia lo posible por alcanzarlos.

-¡Sí, Yugi vamos!- intentó darle ánimos su fiel amiga de la infancia Anzu.

-¡Sí que eres lento amigo!- vociferó su mejor amigo Jounouchi.

-¡Allá voy, allá voy!- respondía Yugi entre jadeos provocados por el recorrido hecho con sus piernas para poder llegar con sus amigos.

Finalmente logró llegar hasta ellos y ya todos reunidos se dispusieron a llegar a la escuela.

Mientras conversaban en el recorrido que debían de seguir para llegar a la escuela, Yugi recordó todas las cosas que había vivido con sus fieles amigos.

Ya no era tan pequeño que digamos, pues había transcurrido 1 año desde que el Faraón, en compañía de los artículos milenarios, había desaparecido y junto con ellos se fueron todos los sucesos sobrenaturales y peligrosos a los que tuvo que enfrentarse con sus amigos, dando paso a una vida normal que tanto él, como sus amigos, trataron de llevar.

La mente de Yugi comenzó a recordar como las cosas habían cambiado en ese lapso de tiempo:

Su mejor amigo Jounouchi había decidido empezar a trabajar como mesero en un hotel muy prestigioso. Al principio le parecía un trabajo humillante pero luego termino aceptándolo puesto que según él su padre se gastaba todo el dinero en bebidas alcohólicas y no quería seguir dependiendo de él. Además, quería cumplir la promesa que hace tiempo le hizo a su hermana Shizuka de llevarla al mar.

Honda había conseguido una beca para estudiar aviación en una de las mejores escuelas y asistía allí todos los fines de semana.

Anzu seguía trabajando a medio tiempo para cumplir su sueño de ser bailarina profesional.

Finalmente él, por su parte, se había dedicado a trabajar en la tienda de su abuelo ya que esta había crecido y el pobre no podía con todo.

Tanto pensar le hizo olvidar que ya habían llegado a la escuela por ello todos se dispusieron a ingresar.

Una vez dentro, se podían escuchar los murmullos de las conversaciones amenas entre los jóvenes hasta que un Señor con algo de edad llegó al lugar. Al entrar los jóvenes dejaron de hablar, colocándose en sus respectivos pupitres luego.

-Buenos días jóvenes, en el día de hoy estudiaremos los ejercicios de la sección dos del libro Matemáticas para la Vida, por tanto les pido que se sitúen en esa página.- comunicó el profesor a sus no tan animados estudiantes.

-Vaya, hoy será un día muy largo. Debí de haber traído una almohada y un almuerzo extra.- comentó con desdén Jounouchi.

-Y que lo digas.- respondió al comentario Honda.

-Y luego le piden a su almuerzo y a su almohada que llenen los exámenes parciales por ustedes.- comentó burlona Anzu.

-Bah.- bufaron Jounouchi y Honda al mismo tiempo.

Yugi lo observaba todo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Como amaba a sus amigos, ellos habían estado con él en todos los momentos. Pero luego esa sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar de lo que se había enterado la noche anterior en su hogar, algo que lo dejó sorprendido y devastado a la vez, que no había relatado a sus amigos hasta ahora.

 _FLASH BACK:_

 _Yugi en compañía de su madre y abuelo se encontraban organizando el almacén donde se guardaban los juegos, todos se encontraban sucios y empolvados debido al gran desorden que habían organizado._

 _-¡Uff! Por fin terminamos.- comentó con cansancio la madre de Yugi._

 _-Sí, de esa manera no confundiré más los juegos viejos con los nuevos.- dijo Sugoroku._

 _-Así es, tanto trabajo me dio hambre.- comentó Yugi_

 _-Entonces vayamos a cenar.- respondió su madre al tiempo que salía del lugar en compañía de Sugoroku._

 _Yugi se disponía a imitarlos cuando al salir tumbó unos libros que se hallaban en un estante ya viejo, él se puso a organizarlos cuando en ellos encontró un viejo álbum. Movido por la curiosidad, empezó a ver las fotos contenidas en el. En estas pudo ver fotos de su madre y su abuelo cuando eran más jóvenes. Pero, una de las fotografías llamó considerablemente su atención, esta mostraba a su madre en lo que parecía ser un hospital con un pequeño bebé en sus brazos, parecía ser que ella había dado a luz a ese bebe puesto que su rostro se veía algo cansado. A su lado estaba el abuelo, quien estaba en actitud de hacer reír al bebé._

 _Por un momento pensó que era él aquel bebé, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado ya que la foto mostraba a lo que parecía ser una niña con unos hermosos ojos azules._

 _Sacó la fotografía del álbum, salió del lugar confundido puesto que nunca antes había visto esa fotografía y pensó en la posibilidad de que ese bebé fuese su… ¿hermana? Siempre pensó ser hijo único y de no ser así… ¿Por qué su madre y su abuelo habrían de ocultárselo?_

 _Salió del lugar con la determinación de que su madre pudiera responder a sus dudas, sin imaginar cuán grande sería su descubrimiento._

* * *

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

¡Muchas Gracias por su Apoyo: Mirialia Paolini, TsukihimePrincess, Kia-chan Kuchiki (De seguro ya las tengo cansadas con tantos agradecimientos XD)!

Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, lectores/ras. Subiré los capítulos paulatinamente.

¡Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

¡Hola! Aquí otro capítulo más. Estos son cortos porque, en el tiempo en que los escribía, estaba cursando las asignaturas preliminares para concluir el Nivel Técnico de mi carrera.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: ¿No Soy Hijo Único?**

 _Una vez fuera del almacén de juegos y con la intrigante fotografía en mano, Yugi se aproximó a la cocina para cenar con su madre y abuelo. Al llegar pudo darse cuenta de que estaban por terminar de cenar. Se introdujo la fotografía en el bolsillo de su pantalón, se sentó en la mesa a cenar con el fin de preguntarle a su madre una vez que terminara._

 _Después de unos minutos, terminó de cenar y cuando hubo esperado a que su madre terminara de limpiar los platos, se acercó y preguntó:_

 _-¿Mamá, puedo preguntarte algo?- comenzó._

 _-¿Claro, que sucede hijo?- contestó su madre._

 _-Es que... cuando salía del almacén de los juegos me encontré esta fotografía y me gustaría saber quién es ese bebé que tienes en brazos.- respondió, al tiempo que sacaba la fotografía y se la mostraba a su madre._

 _Ella no respondió, su rostro palideció, su cuerpo parecía estar inmovilizado._

 _Se preocupó al darse cuenta del cambio de semblante de su madre._

 _-¿Qué sucede, Mamá?- cuestionó, tratando de hacerle reaccionar. Pero, por otra parte, su confusión se hizo presente. Por la reacción de su madre, sospechaba aún más sobre el origen de aquel bebé._

 _Su madre continuó inmóvil. El abuelo, que se encontraba cerca, miró la escena y pudo visualizar la fotografía que su nieto tenía en mano. Al verlo, comprendió todo. Al igual que su nuera, su rostro mostró melancolía. No obstante, se acercó a ellos, tomó a la madre de Yugi y la sentó en una silla. Yugi lo miró de una interrogativa manera._

 _-Yugi, hijo, ha llegado la hora de que te enteres de una verdad dolorosa para nosotros… Que no te hemos dicho por el gran dolor que nos causa.- expresó Sugoroku._

 _Al escuchar esas palabras, la confusión palpitó en el corazón de Yugi, reacción provocada por la confusión y el nerviosismo que en ese momento lo embriagaban. Por su parte, su madre empezó a derramar abundantes lágrimas, haciendo que él se sintiera aún más aturdido._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir abuelo?, por favor dime, ¿por qué mamá se puso así al ver esa foto?- respondió demandante Yugi._

 _-Te lo diré hijo, pero debes escuchar y prestar mucha atención por favor.- contestó el abuelo, notando en la expresión de su nieto que podía empezar a decir aquello que esperaba escuchar para responder sus preguntas_.

 _-Veras hijo, cuando tu Madre y tu Padre se casaron, pasaron todo un año tratando de tener un bebé, como no lo lograban, ambos temían ser estériles. Decidieron ir a un médico especialista para hacerse ambos un análisis de esterilidad. Cuán grande fue su sorpresa al saber que el análisis determinó que no eran estériles, porque tu madre estaba embarazada. Tiempo después, a los 3 meses de embarazo, los médicos determinaron que el bebé era una hermosa niña.- expuso el abuelo._

 _Yugi abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al procesar cada palabra._

 _Su madre agudizó el llanto._

 _-Entonces yo...yo... ¡NO SOY HIJO ÚNICO!- exclamó, con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _Sugoroku, al ver su expresión, estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas también, pero las contuvo para poder continuar relatando lo ocurrido en el pasado a su nieto._

 _-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Porque mi hermana no está con nosotros? ¿Por qué me lo ocultaron? ¡Por favor explíquenme porque no entiendo nada!- fueron las palabras de un Yugi sumamente confundido, mientras que su madre se ahogaba en llantos de dolor. Sin embargo, sus labios soltaron unas pocas palabras que, por su timbre, cualquiera podía notar el dolor y el trabajo que costaba pronunciar cada una._

 _-Siendo tú un bebé… tu hermana te amaba, siempre quería estar contigo y decía que siempre te protegería. Un día… ella no pudo estar contigo porque tenía que llevarte al médico para hacerte un estudio que te practicaban mensual para asegurar que crecieras sano y fuerte; ella se puso muy triste por no poder estar contigo, por eso le sugerí que mientras llegabas, ella se pasara la tarde con una amiga que no residía tan lejos, ella aceptó con la condición de que, al llegar el anochecer, ella estuviera devuelta en casa. Al regresar del médico contigo, me encontré con tu abuelo desesperado buscando a tu hermana. Cuando pregunté qué sucedió, me dijeron que ella no estaba en casa de su amiga y que no la hallaban en ningún lugar… Desde ese entonces ella... ella... ¡NUNCA REGRESÓ!- no pudo más y se echó a llorar con más fuerza._

 _-Le preguntamos a su amiga por su paradero, pero ella sólo dijo que tu hermana se fue al atardecer. La buscamos en todos los lugares de la ciudad, colocamos carteles de se busca en todos lados y… nada. Tu madre, tu padre y yo aún guardábamos la esperanza de poder hallarla pero… El tiempo nos la quitó. Tratamos de seguir adelante, de protegerte y evitar que sucediese lo mismo contigo pero… a pesar de nuestro esfuerzo era muy doloroso y… tu madre nunca pudo superarlo… Decidió que sólo te hablaría de ella cuando lo hubiese superado por completo pero, como ya ves, eso aún no ha sucedido.- respondió el abuelo con inmensas ganas de llorar._

 _Yugi, por su parte, estaba en shock y con lágrimas en sus ojos aún. No obstante, comprendía el dolor de su familia. Tenía una hermana pero no sabía si estaba viva o muerta, o que le había sucedido._

 _-Yo... yo... quisiera haberla conocido... estar con ella... quisiera... yo... ¡¿Por qué tuvo que pasarle eso?!- expresó Yugi volviendo a sollozar, abrazando a su madre, quien correspondió el abrazo entre lágrimas. El abuelo no se contuvo más, empezó a llorar uniéndose al abrazo, formando así una hermosa escena familiar._

 _-Mama, sé que es muy doloroso para ti pero... Me gustaría que me contaras todo sobre mi hermana. Así, aunque no la haya conocido, sentiré como si lo hubiese hecho.- solicitó el tricolor separándose de su madre, mostrando una sonrisa y secándose las lágrimas luego._

 _-Está bien, hijo.- respondió su progenitora, imitando la acción de su hijo._

 _Así transcurrió el resto de la noche, contando anécdotas de aquella niña que llevaba ya 14 años desaparecida, de cual nada sabían hasta la fecha._

 _END OF FLASH BACK_

* * *

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

¡Gracias por leer: Mirialia Paolini, TsukihimePrincess, Kia-cha kuchiki y todos aquellos que leen aunque no dejen un Review!

Recuerden que soy abierta al dialogo y que siempre espero sus comentarios.

Las actualizaciones serán más continuas.

¡Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

 **ADVIERTO** : Esta historia esta publicada en otra página en la que estoy registrada pero con un nombre de usuario diferente. Si llegan a leerla en esa otra página, **NO ES PLAGIO** , la escritora es la misma.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Cabellos Castaños, Ojos Azules.**

-¿Oye Yugi, es que acaso no piensas llegar de la luna?- preguntó Jounouchi a su amigo, al notar que este no prestaba atención a sus palabras.

-¡Oh! Disculpa amigo, ¿qué me decías?- preguntó Yugi.

-El profesor acaba de decir que resolvamos los ejercicios en pareja. Anzu y Honda ya están emparejados y te decía que formáramos pareja nosotros dos.- informó Jounouchi.

-Claro que sí.- respondió a su mejor amigo.

De esta manera empezó una aburrida mañana de clases para los estudiantes de la Escuela Domino.

…

-Bien, entonces con esa decisión queda concluida esta reunión.- expresó el CEO de la compañía más prestigiosa en el mercado de los juegos, quien se encontraba en una Junta Directiva con los ejecutivos de su compañía.

Seto Kaiba odiaba esas reuniones, pero sabía que eran necesarias para el progreso de su compañía.

-¡Uff! Esa reunión fue la más larga de todas.- comentó Mokuba.

-Sí, detesto cuando se extienden de esa manera.- respondió Seto.

-Oye hermano, ¿qué te parece si salimos a desayunar? Escuché de una nueva tienda-cafetería que abrieron hace poco y, según los rumores, preparan una comida deliciosa.- comentó animado Mokuba.

-Me parece bien.- respondió Seto, tratando de complacer a su única familia.

-¡Sí!, entonces vamos.- respondió Mokuba muy feliz, amaba pasar tiempo libre con su hermano.

Sin más que decir, salieron de la compañía rumbo a la nueva tienda-cafetería. Al llegar, pudieron apreciar la hermosura del lugar por fuera y se adentraron para comprobar que dentro fuera el mismo resultado.

Al entrar, Seto experimentó una sensación que nunca antes había sentido. Su corazón dio un latido tan fuerte que provocó que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera todo el cuerpo, sus ojos se abrieron disimuladamente y sus labios no articularon palabra al ver a la hermosa joven que tenía en frente.

Era una joven alta, dueña de una hermosa y larga cabellera blanca que llegaba hasta su trasero, portadora de unos cálidos y penetrantes ojos azules, vestida del uniforme del lugar, que constaba de una falda blanca que llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, dejando ver así las bien formadas piernas que portaba la joven, una camisa color crema con un listón en el cuello, lo que permitía observar sus perfectas y bien formadas curvas, así como lo esbelto de su cuerpo.

Seto intentó ignorar las sensaciones que le provocó mirar a la joven, pero esto se complicó cuando ésta se les acerco a él y a su hermano con una cálida sonrisa.

-Bienvenidos, ¿en qué puedo servirles?- expresó ella, cortésmente.

-Venimos a desayunar, escuchamos que aquí hacen una comida deliciosa.- respondió un entusiasmado Mokuba.

-Entonces no se han equivocado de lugar. Adelante, elijan una mesa a su gusto.- respondió la joven.

Ambos hermanos eligieron su mesa, ya en ella se encontraba el menú con los platillos. La joven se mantuvo de pie al lado de la mesa que habían elegido para tomar su pedido.

-Quiero el plato número seis con una limonada por favor.- eligió Mokuba, después de observar atentamente el menú.- ¿Y tú, hermano?- preguntó, pues ya llevaba un buen rato sin decir palabra alguna.

-Lo mismo que tú, Mokuba.- respondió Seto, con los ojos cerrados tratando de mostrar desinterés. Negando a sus ojos la petición de estar abiertos para poder seguir observando a la joven.

-En un momento vendrán con sus pedidos. Espero que puedan disfrutar su estadía. Con su permiso.- respondió la joven.

-Gracias, es propio.- respondió Mokuba obteniendo de la joven una reverencia y un consecuente _" A su orden"_ antes de marcharse.

-Qué bonita chica y además amable, ¿no crees hermano?- preguntó Mokuba.

-Si tú lo dices.- respondió con su típico aire indiferente, ocultando sus verdaderos pensamientos.

 _"-No es bonita...es hermosa… ¡¿Qué demonios acabé de pensar?!"_

Por su parte, la joven que antes había atendido a los hermanos Kaiba, se adentró a la cocina para dejar la orden de sus más recientes clientes para que fuese preparada. Suspiró con algo de melancolía, conocía a ese hombre aunque él no supiera nada de ella. _"Cabellos Castaños, ojos azules y un hermano más pequeño con el pelo negro y largo"_ sin duda era él, pero no era él lo que causaba ese suspiro melancólico, sino su apellido _"Kaiba"_ aquel que despertaba horribles recuerdos. Volvió a suspirar y se reprendió a sí misma, discutiéndose que debía concentrarse en su trabajo.

Más tarde, a la mesa de los Kaiba llegó el pedido justo como lo habían hecho. A pesar del buen sabor de la comida, Seto, a diferencia de Mokuba, mostraba un rostro disgustado, puesto que pensaba que sería aquella chica que los había atendido quien llegaría con su pedido, pero en su lugar sólo fue un joven.

Después de degustar y terminar la comida, el mayor de los Kaiba hizo una señal al joven que había llevado sus pedidos para que fuese a buscar el dinero, una vez que hubo pagado, ambos hermanos se disponían a retirarse del lugar.

Antes de marcharse, Seto no pudo evitar buscar a la joven con la mirada y después de unos segundos, pudo verle en la tienda atendiendo a una señora. Sin saber por qué, se sintió complacido con verla antes de irse.

 _'' ¿Quién es ésa chica? ¿Por qué no la he visto antes? ¿Cuál será su nombre? ¡¿Por qué demonios me hago todas estas preguntas?!_ _''_

* * *

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

Gracias por leer: Mirialia Paolinili, TsukihimePrincess, Kia-chan kuchiki y todos aquellos que leen aunque no dejen un Review.

Espero sus opiniones, críticas e impresiones.

¡Sayonara!

¡Feliz día!


	4. Chapter 4

Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Cabellos Blancos, Ojos Azules.**

La hora de salida de la escuela había llegado, con ello, se podía visualizar la felicidad de los jóvenes que salían de allí.

Yugi y sus amigos se encontraban en las calles recorriendo el camino acostumbrado para llegar a sus hogares. Todos estaban animados conversando a excepción de Yugi, que permanecía callado y pensativo.

-¿Sucede algo, Yugi? Desde que salimos de la escuela no has dicho palabra alguna.- expresó preocupada Anzu.

-Sí, es cierto, también durante las clases estabas así de distraído. ¿Qué sucede, amigo?- concordó Jounouchi.

Todos detuvieron sus pasos, en espera de una respuesta.

-Siento preocuparlos chicos pero es que... lo que me tiene así… es algo que no les he dicho.- dijo agachando la mirada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Algo que no nos has dicho?! ¡¿Entonces qué esperas para decirlo?!- exclamó demandante Honda.

-Es que… este no es buen lugar para decirlo.- respondió Yugi, levantando una entristecida mirada.

-¿Acaso es tan grave?- preguntó Jounouchi.

-No… al menos eso creo. Pero no me gustaría decirlo aquí.- volvió a expresar.

-Bien, entonces, ¿qué te parece si vamos a la nueva tienda-cafetería que recién inauguraron? Según los rumores que he escuchado, venden una comida deliciosa y económica.- sugirió Jounouchi, todos asintieron al tiempo que se dirigían al lugar guiados por él.

...

-Vaya, al parecer los rumores son ciertos, este lugar es muy bonito.- comentó Honda, una vez dentro del establecimiento.

-Sí, pero mejor probemos la comida.- expresó Jounouchi, con una entusiasmada sonrisa.

Los demás contemplaron el lugar. Inmediatamente dieron un paso, les atendió un joven alto, vestido del uniforme del lugar que consistía en una camisa crema y un pantalón blanco ajustado, portador de unos cabellos negros que le llegaban un poco más abajo del cuello. Este joven era el mismo que había llevado el pedido a los hermanos Kaiba la ocasión en que fueron al lugar. Mostraba un semblante simpático y agradable.

-Buenas tardes, ¿en qué los ayudo, chicos?- dijo el joven de manera simpática.

-Pues, venimos a pasarnos un rato entre amigos y a probar su comida.- respondió animado Jounouchi. Los demás sonreían con una gota de sudor en sus frentes.

-Bien, entonces seleccionen la mesa que gusten para tomar su pedido.- respondió el joven.

Los jóvenes seleccionaron la mesa y el joven tomó sus pedidos, retirándose para referir la orden a la cocina.

-Bien, Yugi, ya estamos aquí, ahora suelta la sopa.- expresó Jounouchi.

-Bueno es que yo... yo... tengo una hermana mayor.- dijo melancólico Yugi. Todos mostraron su estupefacción.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿NO QUÉ ERAS HIJO ÚNICO?!- exaltó Jounouchi, levantándose con sobresalto, lo que provocó que las personas que estaban en el lugar voltearan a mirar a los que ocupaban la mesa. Al darse cuenta de las centradas miradas, se sintió avergonzado y volvió a sentarse.

-A ver Yugi, explícanos, ¿cómo es eso de que tienes una hermana mayor?- indagó calmada aunque muy sorprendida Anzu.

-Lo que sucede es que...-

…

-Vaya, en verdad lo sentimos Yugi.- habló Honda.

Todos guardaron silencio por unos escasos minutos.

-¡Quitemos esas caras! Las posibilidades de que la hermana de Yugi esté muerta son las mismas que las que esté viva, así que no nos pongamos tristes. Estoy seguro de que si todos juntos la buscamos, la hallaremos.- agregó un animado Jounouchi.

Los rostros mostraron dudas a pesar del entusiasmo en las palabras de Jounouchi. Aunque estaban dispuestos a ayudar, veían muy escasas las oportunidades de hallar a la hermana de Yugi.

-Jounouchi tiene razón, aún hay posibilidades. Además, hemos enfrentado cosas más peores y arriesgadas, juntos. Si nos disponemos, estoy seguro de que lograremos hallarla.- reforzó Honda.

-Los chicos tienen razón Yugi.- concordó Anzu, mirando al tricolor con ternura en sus ojos.

-Pero... Tienen razón, chicos. Gracias… No sé qué hubiese sido de mí sin ustedes.- expresó entre lágrimas.

-¡Pero que cosas dices! Para eso estamos contigo.- se sumó la voz de Honda.

-Disculpen la tardanza aquí tienen sus... ¿Jounouchi?- expresó la joven que traía los pedidos.

-¿Mayu?- pensó en voz alta y sorprendido Jounouchi.

Los demás se quedaron observándolos con cara interrogativa, a excepción de Honda

Yugi experimentó un extraño sentimiento, pues la chica que hace un momento al parecer sólo Jounouchi y Honda conocían, era bastante parecida a la que su madre le había descrito aquella noche como su hermana: _"Tenía unos hermosos cabellos blancos heredados de tu Padre, además de unos ojos azules y profundos, pero que dilataban dulzura a la vez"_ así la describió su madre. Aquello era lo que precisamente veía en esa chica. Por un momento pensó en la posibilidad de que fuera su hermana y se llenó de alegría, pero al instante trató de desechar el pensamiento, no quería darse falsas ilusiones. Además, ni siquiera conocía a esa chica, aunque aguardaba un enorme deseo de hacerlo.

-No puedo creerlo. Jounouchi que gusto verte después de tanto tiempo.- añadió la joven que traía los pedidos, los cuales colocó en la mesa con cuidado. Siendo ella la misma que había atendido a los hermanos Kaiba en la pasada ocasión.

-A mí también... me da tanto gusto verte. Veo que no has cambiado nada. Sigues… sigues igual de obsesiva con el trabajo.- respondió Jounouchi. Absteniéndose de expresar lo hermosa que había permanecido.

-Pero que cosas dices, -sonríe- también me da mucho gusto verte Honda.- comentó la joven, mirando al nombrado.

-Lo mismo digo.- respondió, mirando preocupado a Jounouchi.

Anzu emitió una pequeña tos en señal de que, tanto ella como Yugi, se sentían excluidos.

-¡Oh!, disculpen la exclusión chicos. Ella es Mayura pero todos le dicen Mayu.- presentó Jounouchi.

-Mucho gusto.- contestó la joven con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios, sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Yugi y Jounouchi.

Anzu observó un tanto molesta el gesto de parte de Yugi mientras que Honda un poco esperanzado de parte de Jounouchi.

-Mucho gusto, soy Yugi.- respondió con timidez.

-Yo soy Anzu.- respondió la susodicha con algo de molestia aún.

-Mayu, Honda y yo estudiábamos juntos en la misma escuela antes de mudarme aquí a Domino. Éramos muy buenos amigos así que consideren a Mayu como una amiga más.- aclaró Jounouchi.

Yugi y Anzu asintieron.

-Vaya, Jounouchi, veo que eres amigo del Rey de los Juegos. Eso es grandioso. -Yugi se sonrojó y respondió con un: _"No es para tanto"_ \- ¿Se les ofrece algo más?- preguntó la recién conocida.

Todos negaron, indicando que estaban a gusto con la atención.

-Bueno, entonces les dejo para que disfruten de su pedido. Me gustaría seguir platicando pero tengo que seguir con mi trabajo, tal vez nos volvamos a ver pronto. Realmente es un placer conocerlos.- dijo Mayura.

-Igual para nosotros, considéranos tus amigos a partir de ahora.- se expresó Yugi.

No sabía por qué pero esa chica le provocaba ternura y confianza, apenas conociéndola. Volvió a pensar en lo mismo anteriormente dicho pero volvió a desechar la idea.

-Gracias, lo haré. De mi parte piensen lo mismo.- respondió la joven con una cálida sonrisa y cuando se iba a marchar Jounouchi habló:

-¡Oye, espera!- Mayura se detuvo- Tenemos casi 2 años sin vernos y sé que debes irte porque tienes trabajo, pero ¿qué te parece si vamos a un Torneo de Fin de Semana que habrá en KaibaLand? Muchas personas irán y nosotros, como fanáticos de los duelos, asistiremos también, allí podríamos platicar. ¿Qué dices?- preguntó.

Mayura lo pensó por unos segundos.

-Sí, me parece una excelente idea. Nos veremos allá entonces.- respondió animada, recordando que igual había prometido llevar a alguien a ese evento.

-¡Genial! Entonces es un hecho.- respondió Jounouchi.

Todos asintieron gustosos y, consecuentemente, Mayura se marchó.

-Yugi, Mayu es una buena amiga, ella podría ayudarnos a encontrar a tu hermana. Además, seremos más para la búsqueda.- respondió animado Jounouchi.

-Sí, estoy seguro de que con ustedes todavía hay esperanza de hallar a mi hermana.- respondió animado Yugi, todos asintieron con igual humor.

-¡Bien! Entonces, para empezar, entrémosle a esta comida que se ve deliciosa.- sugirió Honda. Todos sonrieron, disponiéndose a comer.

Una vez que hubieron acabado de degustar los platos, pagaron la cuenta de manera colectiva y se dispusieron a marcharse.

Jounouchi, al igual que cierto cliente que antes había ido al lugar, buscó a Mayura con la mirada, pero no la halló.

Todos, a excepción de uno, salieron expectantes y animados del lugar.

Jounouchi estaba animado, triste y a la vez confundido. El regreso de Mayura a su vida, había traído sentimientos que él creía haber desaparecido pero… En ese momento… no estaba del todo seguro.

* * *

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

Gracias por leer: Mirialia Paolinili, TsukihimePrincess, Kia-cha kuchiki y todos aquellos que leen aunque no dejen un Review.

Espero sus opiniones, críticas e impresiones.

¡Sayonara!

¡Feliz día!


	5. Chapter 5

Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

Konichiwa lectores/ras. Aquí otro capítulo más. Gracias de antemano por leer. La verdad es que aún me siento triste, muy triste por lo ocurrido con esta historia. Pero bien, dicen que las cosas pasan por una razón. Tal vez el resultado de todo esto es algo positivo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Torneo de Fin de Semana y Encuentro Inesperado.**

Se hallaba en su compañía terminando los preparativos finales para organizar el Torneo de Fin de Semana. Ésta era su más reciente estrategia para el mercado de los juegos. Para participar en el Torneo sólo se requerían 100 yenes y ser un duelista de nivel 4 o inferior. Habiendo escogido ese nivel pensando en los duelistas novatos, como un modo de que estos se volvieran, poco a poco, más fuertes.

Sentado en su escritorio, dio fin a sus labores por ese momento y alzó su mirada hacia el techo para descansar su cuello ya agotado por las horas pasadas frente al computador. Por un momento, se quedó contemplando el techo, blanco y plano. Al mirar dicho color, recordó era el mismo color de pelo de aquella chica desconocida que había visto en aquella cafetería aquella vez y que lo había hecho cuestionarse a sí mismo.

Por un momento, visualizó su rostro, y junto con él, aquella cálida sonrisa que le regalo esa mañana. Sin saber con exactitud el motivo, sus facciones se relajaron.

Se freno así mismo.

Él había asistido a reuniones donde se hallaban mujeres hermosas y de alta clase, los negocios le habían dado a conocer mujeres de sociedad que le habían hecho propuestas tentadoras para cualquier hombre, todas las cuales había rechazado sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero, ninguna de las mujeres ya mencionadas ni ninguna que antes haya conocido, le había hecho sentirse tan atraído como se sintió con aquella joven, que aunque odiaba admitirlo deseaba volver a ver y conocer.

Varias veces se encontró a punto de salir de su Corporación para ir a aquella cafetería sólo a verle, cuestionándose así mismo por querer hacerlo. Pero nunca podía salir, siempre ganaba el trabajo. El hecho es que se sentía extrañamente atraído por una chica que no conocía, que sólo había visto una vez.

-Tonterías.- dijo para sí en voz baja.

-Hermano, toda está listo ya. El Torneo puede empezar en cualquier momento.- anunció Mokuba, entrando a la oficina.

-Bien, entonces que dejen todo listo para empezar a las dos de la tarde sin retraso alguno.- sentenció Seto.

-Sí, hermano.- contestó sonriente Mokuba.

Seto se levantó de su escritorio, tomó su maletín para marcharse y Mokuba lo siguió para dar la orden a los técnicos.

Mientras iban de camino, pensó en sus expectativas sobre el Torneo. Si tenía éxito, organizaría uno todos los fines de semana. A medida que los duelistas avanzaran de nivel, pondría nuevos retos.

Por un momento su mente pensó en la posibilidad de ver a la chica en aquel evento. Se reprendió al instante, desechando el pensamiento.

…

Se encontraba en su hogar, tomando una difícil decisión. Ya había llegado de semana y ella no sabía con precisión que ropa ponerse. En ese instante, un jovencito de baja estatura, con el pelo verde y unos ojos anaranjados entró a la habitación:

-Hermana, hoy es el Torneo de Fin de Semana. Recuerda que prometiste llevarme.- recordó el pequeño.

-Sí, Shogo, lo recuerdo. Pero tú también recuerda que jamás he roto una promesa y mucho menos a ti.- le respondió guiñándole un ojo.

-Lo sé. Por eso te quiero tanto.- se abalanza sobre ella, da un beso en su mejilla.-Pero es que con el trabajo pensé que no lo recordarías.- respondió Shogo.

-Eso también lo sé. Pero de todas maneras debo ir porque un viejo amigo y unos amigos me invitaron a ir.- respondió, colocándolo encima de la cama.

-¿Un viejo amigo? ¿Lo conozco? -preguntó Shogo.

-Por supuesto. Es un amigo de la escuela de donde antes estudiaba. Y no es sólo mi amigo, es nuestro amigo.- respondió la ojiazul.

-¿Nuestro amigo? ¿Quién será? -piensa- soy malo recordando, mejor dime quién es.- cuestionó Shogo, haciendo un puchero.

-Está Bien. Es Jounouchi.- reveló sonriendo.

-¡Jounouchi! ¡Genial! ¿Quién iba a pensar que lo encontraríamos aquí? y ¿qué tal esta?- preguntó.

-Muy bien. A él y a Honda al parecer les ha ido bien estos años.- respondió Mayura escogiendo, después de mucho pensar, su ropa.

-Honda también. Otro amigo más.- dijo Shogo animado.

-Y no sólo eso, hay algo que está todavía aún mejor.- respondió ella, con una juguetona sonrisa.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó curioso Shogo.

-Es amigo de Yugi Mutou, el Rey de los Juegos. Y él, junto con sus amigos, asistirá al Torneo.- contestó con emoción Mayura, como si estuviese diciendo algo espectacular.

-¡GENIAL!- comenzó a saltar en la cama.- ¡Conoceré al Rey de los Juegos! Hermana por nada del mundo podemos faltar. ¡Es la oportunidad de mi vida! ¡Yugi Mutou y Seto Kaiba!, los dos mejores duelistas del mundo en un solo lugar.- respondió entusiasmado y dando saltos en la cama.

Sonreía afablemente. Amaba ver a su hermanito así de contento. Cuando éste último mencionó a Seto Kaiba, recordó que había asistido a su lugar de trabajo.

Recordó su rostro tan bien perfilado, adornado con unos penetrantes ojos azules. Su hermoso pelo castaño. Su atlético cuerpo, alto y delgado pero con unos músculos bien definidos… Sacudió su cabeza para dejar de pensar en él. Pero aunque dejó de hacerlo, su mente comenzó a recordarle aquellos malos momentos que había vivido en el pasado, cuyo responsable estaba relacionado con aquel reconocido apellido. Desvió aquellos recuerdos.

-Mejor deja ya de saltar en la cama y vamos a prepararnos, no querrás hacer esperar al Rey de los Juegos ¿O sí?- dijo de manera juguetona y cariñosa.

-No, no lo hare. Iré a prepararme de inmediato.- expresó animado, al tiempo que se bajaba de la cama y se dirigía al baño a asearse.

…

Yugi y sus amigos (a excepción de Honda que no pudo ir por las clases de Aviación) ya se encontraban en KaibaLand esperando ansiosos que comenzara el Torneo.

-Ese Kaiba sí que es un tonto, mira que sólo permitir que participen duelistas de nivel 4 o menos. Ahora sólo seremos espectadores.- expresó Jounouchi.

-Jounouchi, mira el lado bueno, los duelistas novatos podrán perfeccionarse. Sabes que la Corporación Kaiba es una compañía de juegos, quienes más juegan son los niños. Estoy seguro de que Kaiba quiere que los niños también aprendan de los duelos y no lo vean como algo sólo para grandes.- aclaró Yugi con entusiasmo.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- concedió Jounouchi.

En ese instante, las personas notaron la presencia de Yugi y se abalanzaron sobre él para pedirle autógrafos. Trató de firmar algunos para salir del paso, junto con la ayuda de Anzu y Jounouchi que igual intentaban zafarlo de la multitud.

-Vaya, veo que el Rey de los Juegos nos honra con su presencia.-expresó, con su ya acostumbrado deje sarcástico.

-Hola, Kaiba.- saludó Yugi. La multitud se dispersó con la llegada del castaño.

-Hola chicos, que bueno que están aquí. El Torneo ya casi da inicio.- informó Mokuba.

Seto iba a decir algo más, pero se detuvo y abrió de manera disimulada sus ojos al ver a la joven que había sido dueña de sus pensamientos los últimos días. Su cuerpo volvió a experimentar las sensaciones que sintió en aquella ocasión en que la vio por primera vez. Ella se encontraba a la entrada del lugar con un niño a su lado, el cual corrió y llegó al lugar donde estaban. Después de saludar con mucho cariño a Jounouchi, le pidió un autógrafo a Yugi y a él muy emocionado.

Sólo unos minutos después, aquella chica que aún le era desconocida se acercó a ellos.

-Buenas tardes, aquí estoy, espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho.- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

-Para nada, llegas justo a tiempo.- dijo Yugi con una sonrisa en sus labios. Anzu también le saludó. Jounouchi pensó en saludarla con cariño pero por alguna razón sólo le extendió la mano.

-Tú eres la chica de la cafetería.- reconoció Mokuba, después de observarla por unos minutos.

-Así es, veo que me recuerdan. Ustedes son los hermanos Kaiba.- recordó Mayura.

-¡Oh! veo que la conocen. Su nombre es Mayura pero todos le dicen Mayu, es una buena amiga mía.- expresó Jounouchi colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Mayura, sonriendo. Gesto que hizo para restregar a Kaiba que era su amiga, puesto que pudo observar como sus ojos se abrieron de manera disimulada al verla.

-Mucho gusto.- respondió Mayura.

-Igualmente.- dijo sonriente Mokuba. Dirigió la mirada a su hermano, que no había respondido al saludo.

-Ya veo, eres amiga de ese tonto.-

 _''-Mayura, así que ese es tu nombre.-''_

Sin saber por qué, se alegró de saber su nombre y de verla en el Torneo, aunque en cierto sentido eso era lo que odiaba, el no saber el _por qué_. Por ello, llegó a la conclusión de que, la mejor manera de saberlo, era conociéndola, acercándose a ella, y el que fuera amiga de Yugi facilitaba las cosas. Quería descubrir el _por qué_ esa chica provocaba esas sensaciones en él si apenas la conocía.

-¡¿A quién demonios le dices tonto, niño rico?!- respondió Jounouchi con su actitud furiosa de siempre.

Seto sólo lo miraba de manera burlona, mientras que Mayura sonrió con una gota pequeña en su frente.

-Hermana, ¿pudiste inscribirme?- preguntó Shogo, el mismo pequeño que habia pedido autógrafos a Yugi y Seto

-¿Hermana?- cuestionó Yugi, en voz alta. Mayura pudo escuchar la pregunta.

-¡Oh!, había olvidado presentar a mi hermano menor. Su nombre es Shogo y es un fanático de los duelos.- presentó.

-Mucho gusto. Me encantan los duelos por eso decidí participar en el Torneo.- respondió emocionado.

-Pues será mejor que te prepares, porque casi comienza.- dijo Mokuba.

-Ya te inscribí, así que ánimos y ve a prepararte hermanito.- respondió Mayura dándole ánimos a su hermano.

Yugi observaba todo con tristeza. Pensó que si su hermana estuviera con él, tal vez estaría dándole ánimos como Mayura lo hacía con su hermano.

Por más que lo intentaba, su mente no dejaba de pensar en la posibilidad de que Mayura fuese su hermana perdida, pero el que Shogo fuera su hermano echaba a un lado la posibilidad y aquello… lo entristecía enormemente.

-Sí, ánimos enano.- animó de manera cariñosa Jounouchi.

-Sí, Mucha suerte.- respondió Anzu.

-Ve a ganar Shogo y confía en tus cartas.- respondió Yugi.

-Lo haré .Gracias a todos. Estoy muy emocionado.- respondió Shogo.

Seto observaba los gestos de aquella chica de manera discreta. Debía reconocer que poseía algo diferente, algo que aún no podía descifrar. Pensó en seguir observándola y acercándose poco a poco para descubrir lo que buscaba.

-Mokuba, que comience el Torneo.- indicó a su hermano menor, quien respondió con un enérgico asentimiento.

-Buenas tardes duelistas. Una vez más, la Corporación Kaiba les da la bienvenida. Antes de dar inicio formal al Torneo, todos los duelistas deben ir al sector C, allí tendrán veinte minutos para preparar sus Decks y luego serán llamados todos de nuevo aquí. Los respectivos oponentes serán elegidos por una máquina al azar. Las reglas, como ya saben son las mismas y serán dichas antes de cada duelo. Sin más que decir, damos inicio al gran Torneo de Fin de Semana.- finalizó Mokuba. El público ovacionó ante el anuncio.

Los duelistas encaminaron sus pasos hasta el sector ya mencionado por Mokuba.

-Hermano, ya debes irte, mucha suerte y no olvides que aunque pierdas siempre serás mi ganador.- dijo con cariño Mayura a su hermano, quien agradeció sus palabras y aseguró no olvidarlas.

-Ánimo Shogo, confía en tus cartas y ellas te darán la victoria.- animó Yugi.

-Buena suerte. No vayas a perder.- comentó Jounouchi.

-Ánimo pequeño.- se sumó Anzu.

Shogo hizo un ademán con la mano y gritó un fuerte agradecimiento, mientras corría al lugar antes anunciado.

-Espero que todo salga bien. Por cierto, ¿Honda no vendrá?- preguntó Mayura al notar su ausencia.

-Honda está en una escuela de aviación los fines de semana, por eso no podrá venir.- informó Anzu.

-Ya veo.- respondió Mayura.

Seto aún distante, esperaba el momento en que la chica se separara del grupo de Yugi para hablarle. Quería conversar con ella pero sin la presencia de los demás. La poca paciencia que en él existía estaba por extinguirse al ver que no ocurría lo que esperaba.

-Hace mucho calor, iré por un refresco chicos.- la escuchó informar.

-Está bien, pero no te tardes. En unos minutos comenzaran los duelos.- recordó Jounouchi. Mayura respondió con un asentimiento, marchándose a buscar la bebida.

Seto aprovechó la situación, siguiéndola de manera discreta.

Se colocó a su lado, después de esperar a que tomara la bebida del quiosco en donde se ofertaba.

-Así que eres amiga del tonto de Jounouchi.-comentó.

-Sí, Señor Kaiba.- se limitó a responder. Escuchar la voz del empresario, extrañamente, alteró sus nervios, apoderándose de su rostro un pequeño y casi invisible sonrojo que trató de ocultar.

Seto se sintió molesto al ser llamado _''Señor''._ Otras personas solían llamarlo así expresando con ello su respeto, el hecho no le molestaba. Pero, por una desconocida razón, no deseaba escucharlo de ella.

-Llámame Seto. ''Señor'' se escucha como si hablaras con un hombre de algunos cincuenta años.- respondió, molesto.

Los nervios de Mayura aumentaron.

-Dis-cúlpeme, Seto.- respondió, dominada por los nervios. Se sintió mejor al llamarle sólo Seto. El apellido _''Kaiba''_ no era de su agrado.

-Conozco a Jounouchi y sus amigos desde hace ya un tiempo, pero jamás te he visto con ellos hasta ahora.- refirió Seto.

Era lo primero que deseaba saber. ¿Por qué no la había conocido si Yugi y compañía siempre lo involucraban en sus historias extrañas y él, sin más remedio, se vio obligado a acompañarlos en varias ocasiones?

-Es que recién acabo de mudarme. Ambos vivíamos en Tokio y nos hicimos amigos antes de que se mudara aquí en Domino. Yo sólo conocía a Jounouchi y Honda, a Yugi y Anzu los conocí en la cafetería.- respondió Mayura, más calmada.- Por cierto ¿qué le pareció la cafetería?-

-No estuvo tan mal, a excepción de una cosa.- respondió Seto.

-¿Puedo saber cuál?- preguntó Mayura.

-Tú fuiste quien nos atendió, pero no quien nos llevó los pedidos. Creí que quien atendía era quien llevaba los pedidos igual.- respondió Seto.

-¡Oh!, es eso, disculpe. Es que como es una tienda-cafetería y esta recién inaugurada hay poco personal, por esa razón tenemos que dividirnos entre tienda y cafetería. Por eso algunas veces quien atiende y toma el pedido no es el mismo que lo lleva a la mesa. Pero si gusta, la próxima vez que vaya le aseguro que quien le atenderá será el mismo que lleve su pedido.- respondió Mayura sonriente.

-Ya veo, tendré que volver a ir para comprobarlo.-

 _''-Por supuesto que lo haré y debes ser tú aquella persona… Espera... ¡¿Por qué debe ser ella?!-''_

-Visítenos cuando guste.- respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

 _'' -Esa sonrisa… ¡Esa molesta sonrisa!- ''_

 _''Duelistas por favor dirigirse al centro de la plataforma para iniciar los duelos''_. Se escuchó por el micrófono, recordando a Mayura el duelo de su hermano.

-Disculpe, pero debo ir a apoyar a mi hermano. Nos veremos luego. Adiós.- respondió casi corriendo, el platicar con Kai… Seto le había hecho olvidar el duelo de su hermano, pero aun así…

Se sentía feliz.

Seto no contestó a su despedida por la notoria prisa de la chica. Se sintió satisfecho por el momento, ya sabía un poco más de ella. Llamó en especial su atención saber qué tipo de relación tenía con Jounouchi. De modo que esa sería su siguiente información por indagar.

Por su parte, Mayura finalmente llegó con los demás.

-Dijiste que no tardarías.- recordó Jounouchi.

-Lo siento, me distraje mirando las atracciones.- respondió, omitiendo el verdadero motivo, no viendo en el gran importancia.

-No importa, lo importante es que llegaste a tiempo.- contestó Yugi. Mayura se limitó a sonreír y asentir.

 _''Duelistas, es hora de iniciar los duelos, la máquina comenzará a elegir a los primeros participantes''_. Anunció Isono, dando inicio a los duelos.

* * *

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

Bien, estos son cortos pero los demás serán más largos. Como advertí la ocasión anterior, el romance irá de espacio.

Gracias por leer: Mirialia Paolinili, TsukihimePrincess, Kia-chan kuchiki y todos aquellos que leen aunque no dejen un Review.

Espero sus opiniones, críticas e impresiones.

¡Sayonara!

¡Feliz día!


	6. Chapter 6

Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

Konichiwa lectores/ras. Aquí otro capítulo más. Gracias de antemano por leer. La verdad es que aún me siento triste, muy triste por lo ocurrido con esta historia. Pero bien, dicen que las cosas pasan por una razón. Tal vez el resultado de todo esto es algo positivo. No soy buena describiendo duelos, por lo que no abundare mucho y Shogo Aoyama es un personaje que sale en la película de Yu-Gi-Oh! La Leyenda del Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos, que es la primera película de la primera serie o, como le dicen en la web, la Temporada 0.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Deseando Conocerte.**

-Activo mi carta Vínculo de Poder. Ya sabes lo que significa.-expresó Shogo al tiempo de que los puntos de vida de su adversario llegaban a 0.

-Espectadores, el ganador del Torneo es Shogo Aoyama.- anunció Isono.

Con ello se escucharon los gritos de la multitud, especialmente los de Mayura y los demás que todo el tiempo habían estado animando al pequeño ganador.

Minutos después Shogo bajo de la plataforma de duelos y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás. Todos lo abrazaron y felicitaron por tan increíble duelo.

Seto aún seguía observando a Mayura discretamente. La conversación que tuvo con ella y el éxito del Torneo le motivó a tomar una decisión. Tomó el micrófono y anunció:

-Felicitaciones al ganador de este Fin de Semana, pero los demás duelistas no tienen por qué desanimarse, ya que a partir de ahora la KC organizará un Torneo todos los fines de semana, en donde los duelistas podrán avanzar de nivel enfrentando nuevos desafíos. Así que los espero el próximo fin de semana.- anunció Seto. Todos lo aclamaron en señal de aprobación y apoyo de su decisión.

-Vaya, al fin Kaiba uso la cabeza y podremos participar en el Torneo.- comentó Jounouchi.

-Me parece súper emocionante, ya tenía bastante tiempo de vacaciones.- se expresó Yugi.

-Sí, lo bueno es que podremos conocer nuevos duelistas y hacer buenos amigos.- respondió Anzu.

-Yugi, muchas gracias, con la ayuda de tu consejo pude ganar.- agradeció Shogo a Yugi.

-No hay de que agradecer, al fin y al cabo fue tu conexión con las cartas lo que te dio la victoria.- contestó Yugi. Shogo respondió con un _"SI''_ extremadamente animado.

-Felicitaciones pequeño duelista, aquí tienes tu premio. Espero verte en el próximo Torneo.- dijo Seto a Shogo entregándole como permio un Deck cargado de cartas nuevas.

La última oración la dijo mirando a Mayura de reojo. Shogo tomó el premio muy feliz, mostrándoselo a su hermana con entusiasmo y dándole las gracias a Seto, habiéndole respondido con un _'' Cuente con Ello''_ , haciéndole sonreír con satisfacción. Ya tenía más de una manera de verse con Mayura para conocerle. Además, ese pequeño podía ser una fuente de información para hallar la respuesta que buscaba respecto de la relación entre Mayura y Jounouchi.

-Chicos, aún es temprano así que, ¿qué les parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por las atracciones de KaibaLand? Así, mientras lo hacemos, Mayu saldará esa platica que tenemos pendiente.- sugirió Jounouchi.

Seto prestó sumo oído a esas palabras, ya que era una de las cosas que más deseaba saber. Desgraciadamente, sabía que no iba a poder saber nada más, no podía andar por todo KaibaLand persiguiéndolos. Empero, se aseguraría de descubrirlo a costa de lo que fuera.

-Me parece una excelente idea.- aprobó Shogo, todos se marcharon. Aunque antes de irse Mayura volteó la mirada y con una sonrisa dijo a Seto:

-Nos vemos, Seto.- se despidió.

Se sintió sumamente complacido, ninguno de los otros se había despedido de él, sólo ella se había molestado en hacerlo. El gesto, le hizo sentirse, extrañamente para él, feliz aunque sólo asintió como respuesta.

Mientras veía como se marchaba, pensaba en la pequeña conversación que sostuvo con ella esa tarde, sumando aquel gesto.

-Mayura, no sé qué demonios es lo que me pasa contigo, ni el porqué de todo lo que sucede cuando te veo… Pero hay algo que sí sé… Necesito saber más de ti y sin duda lograré hacerlo.- expresó determinante al tiempo que se marchaba a su oficina, seguido más tarde por su hermano.

Los demás se habían quedado en uno de los quioscos de KaibaLand conversando sobre lo que había ocurrido en los años en que Jounouchi y Mayura no se habían visto. Mayura les contó cómo había conocido a Jounouchi y se habían hecho, junto con Honda, tan buenos amigos.

-Jounouchi eres un pervertido.- dijo Anzu reprendiéndolo.

-¡Pero ya les dije que fue un accidente! Estaba jugando fútbol cuando el balón se salió del campo, cuando fui a buscarlo me resbalé y caí entre los pechos de Mayu, pero no fue intencional.- se defendió Jounouchi. Recordó la suavidad de los pechos de Mayura en ese entonces y se sonrojó.

Mayura sólo sonrió. Jounouchi seguía siendo ese joven infantil y rebelde que conoció aquella vez. Aunque seguía siendo berrinchudo, su mirada y gestos le indicaban que estaba más tranquilo y más maduro, cosa que realmente le provocaba alegría por él. Por otra parte, se quedó observando por un momento a Yugi, ese chico mostraba una mirada cálida y amable, calidez que se parecía mucho a la que ella misma expresaba cuando alguien le agradaba o intentaba agradar. Era increíble el parecido de la mirada y los gestos de ese joven con los de ella, hasta podía asegurar que se veía a sí misma sonriéndole a alguien. Un vago y doloroso recuerdo pasó por su mente, pero ella le ordenó a su cerebro desecharlo de inmediato.

-Pero bueno, ya no discutamos sobre eso. Mayu, cuéntame, ¿que ha sido de tu vida después de que me mudé de Tokio?- preguntó Jounouchi.

-Casi nada cambio. Después de que te mudaste conseguí otro empleo mucho mejor que el que antes tenía, con la ayuda del cual pude seguir ayudando a Mamá. Después de varios desvelos logré terminar el instituto e hice un curso técnico sobre el Comercio y las Finanzas, eso me tomó los dos años que no nos hemos visto. Luego de eso, a Mamá se le presentó una propuesta de trabajo aquí en Domino, la cual acepto y, para evitar inconvenientes, decidimos mudarnos.- relató Mayura.

-En pocas palabras, después de que te fuiste mi hermana sólo se dedicó a trabajar y a estudiar, por eso no hay mucho que contar.- expuso Shogo.

Jounouchi se sintió feliz. En ningún momento Mayura mencionó haber tenido una relación con alguien y eso lo hacía sentir satisfecho, pero por otra parte… lo hacía odiarse a sí mismo.

-Pero cuéntame, ¿tú que has hecho en todo este tiempo?- preguntó Mayura.

-Bueno, es una historia muy larga, pero Yugi y Anzu me ayudaran a contarla.- expresó Jounouchi.

Anzu y Yugi asintieron. De esa manera empezaron a relatar todo lo ocurrido durante el lapso de tiempo en que Jounouchi se había mudado de Tokio.

…

En su oficina, se encontraba pensando que nuevo reto pondría para el próximo torneo. Aunque el primero le había dado buenos resultados debía mantenerlos, aquello no era tarea fácil. Después de analizar mucho elaboró una estrategia y la dejó lista para sólo tener que implementarla en el próximo torneo. No quería tener mucho trabajo pendiente para esa semana, ya que, quería seguir investigando a aquella chica para saber más de ella, por eso haría lo posible por tener un próximo encuentro con ella.

…

Después de conversar bastante y de contarle a Mayura todas las aventuras que habían tenido los chicos (al principio ella no las creía pero al ver la seriedad con que las relataban les creyó de manera definitiva), estos ya se encontraban en las calles rumbo a sus hogares. Estaban a punto de despedirse para que cada quien tomara su camino individual, cuando Yugi dijo:

-Mayura, ¿qué tal si te acompañamos? De esa manera sabremos donde vives y vendremos a recogerte para el próximo torneo, si es que vas a asistir claro.-

Al principio, Mayura se negó bajo el fundamento de que no quería causarle molestias y de que ya estaba acostumbrada, pero la insistencia de Jounouchi y Shogo la hizo acceder.

La casa de Mayura quedaba un tanto retirada del sector de donde vivían Yugi y los demás pero no suponía una larga distancia. Una vez llegaron allí, se despidieron no sin antes recibir agradecimientos por parte de Mayura y Shogo. Después de aquello, cada quien tomó su propio rumbo hacia su hogar.

* * *

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

Bien, estos son cortos pero los demás serán más largos. Como advertí la ocasión anterior, el romance irá de espacio.

Gracias por leer: Mirialia Paolinili, TsukihimePrincess y todos aquellos que leen aunque no dejen un Review.

Espero sus opiniones, críticas e impresiones.

¡Sayonara!

¡Feliz día!


	7. Chapter 7

Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

Konichiwa lectores/ras. Aquí otro capítulo más. Gracias de antemano por leer. La verdad es que aún me siento triste, muy triste por lo ocurrido con esta historia. Pero bien, dicen que las cosas pasan por una razón. Tal vez el resultado de todo esto es algo positivo. A este capítulo le añadí un par de cosas…

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Amándote En Mis Recuerdos.**

Tras haber terminado el recorrido que lo llevaba a su hogar, Jounouchi se introdujo en este último para descansar. Afortunadamente, su alcohólico Padre no se encontraba allí por lo que respiraría tranquilidad y silencio aunque fuese por un sólo momento.

Se introdujo en su cuarto y se lanzó en la cama, encima de ella empezó a hacer memoria sobre todo lo ocurrido ese día. Recordó las palabras de Shogo respecto de que Mayura no había tenido ninguna relación amorosa con nadie durante el tiempo que no estuvo con ella como su amigo.

Amigos…

Sólo eso eran el aquel tiempo pero su corazón no parecía entenderlo.

Su mente comenzó a recordar los momentos vividos en aquel tiempo…

 _FLASH BACK:_

 _Jounouchi, Honda y un grupo de estudiantes se encontraban jugando fútbol en un campo escolar. Todo el juego iba bien hasta que uno de los estudiantes golpeó tan fuerte la pelota que la sacó del campo. Jounouchi, por el hecho de estar más cerca del objeto, accedió a buscarlo pero mientras lo hacía sufrió un pequeño desliz y cayó en los pechos de una joven que estaba a punto de levantarse de uno de los bancos de la escuela._

 _La joven observó con furia el rostro de Jounouchi entre sus pechos, y cuando éste último sacó su rostro de dicho órgano, se echó rápidamente para atrás al reconocer quien era. Esa chica era la famosa "Mayu'' de la escuela, tenía fama de ser una muchacha hermosa y dulce pero realmente violenta con los hombres pervertidos._

 _Se quedó observando el furioso rostro de la joven sin saber que decir, ésta, por su parte, tomó la pelota que él había ido a buscar y la lanzó fuertemente en su estómago, provocando un aullido de dolor. Después de haber realizado tal acción, se marchó sin decir nada más._

 _Jounouchi se levantó y trató de limpiarse el polvo que adquirió del suelo por la caída, se quedó mirando el lugar por donde había partido la joven. Pensó para sí que había reaccionado de acuerdo con los rumores y se sintió un poco culpable a pesar de haber sido un accidente, le restó importancia al asunto por el momento y regresó con sus amigos para llevar la pelota._

 _-Vaya, que mala suerte tienes, mira que caer justo sobre los pechos de la chica que odia a muerte a los pervertidos. Debe dolerte mucho el estómago.- comentó un chico._

 _Sus amigos habían visto la escena desde lejos._

 _-Ba,-bufó- fue sólo un accidente, después le pediré disculpas.- comentó._

 _-Será mejor que lo dejes así, esa chica es sumamente violenta con los pervertidos, puede pensar que quieres hacerle otra cosa pervertida y golpearte de nuevo.- comentó otro de los chicos.-_

 _-Es normal que las chicas odien a los pervertidos y que quieran defenderse de ellos.- respondió Jounouchi._

 _-Te equivocas, esa chica es diferente, en verdad los odia y los golpea bien fuerte cuando intentan propasarse con ella.- confirmó otro chico más._

 _Él seguía pensando que la actitud de esa chica era normal, pero los comentarios de los chicos le dieron algo de curiosidad, despertó un deseo de conocerle._

 _-Mejor olvidemos eso y continuemos el juego.- sugirió Honda, todos accedieron._

 _Sin embargo, Jounouchi seguía pensando en la actitud de aquella chica y en una manera de disculparse con ella, pero por el momento continuó el juego con sus compañeros de clase._

…

 _El timbre sonó indicando que todos los alumnos podían marcharse a sus hogares. Jounouchi estaba en la puerta de la salida cuando vio a la joven con la que se había accidentado, la famosa "Mayu''. Pudo visualizar que estaba sola y que al parecer se iría de la misma manera a su hogar._

 _-¡Oye, Mayu!- gritó y la chica volteo._

 _Él se dirigió hacia el lugar donde ella estaba._

 _-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con notable molestia en su voz, pues reconoció que era el mismo chico que se había deslizado entre sus pechos ese día._

 _-Sólo quería disculparme por lo que pasó hoy, fue un accidente, en verdad lo lamento.- dijo Jounouchi de una manera calmada, dando a entender que en verdad lo lamentaba._

 _-¿Estás seguro de que fue sólo un accidente?- preguntó ''Mayu'', muchos ya le habían inventado varias excusas._

 _-Sí, de lo contrario no te estuviera pidiendo disculpas porque no me sentiría culpable.- respondió mostrando seguridad._

 _La chica al observar esa actitud relajó sus facciones._

 _-Entonces acepto tus disculpas.- dijo de una manera más apacible. Al parecer el chico decía la verdad._

 _-Bien, muchas gracias. Soy Jounouchi. Por cierto he escuchado que te dicen Mayu pero ¿es ése realmente tu nombre?- preguntó calmado y con una sonrisa._

 _La chica dudó el decir su nombre, pero al parecer el chico no tenía malas intenciones. Además, era el único que hasta entonces se había disculpado por hacer algo que para ella era pervertido._

 _-Es Mayura, pero puedes llamarme Mayu.- respondió calmada y con un rostro más amigable, cosa que agradó mucho a Jounouchi._

 _Honda, apareció, corriendo hacia él._

 _-Aquí estas, creí que te habías marchado sin esperarme.- dijo a Jounouchi y se asustó al ver con quien estaba. Mayura al verlo mostró un rostro poco confiado pero Jounouchi, dándose cuenta de los gestos de ambos, dijo a Mayura:_

 _-Él es Honda, mi vecino, al igual que yo no tiene malas intenciones así que puedes estar segura de que no intentará propasarse contigo.- tratando de inspirarle confianza._

 _Ella se mostró más tranquila y Honda al darse cuenta respondió:_

 _-Honda Hiroto.- tratando de ser amable pero todavía con temor._

 _-Seguro debes conocerme por Mayu, pero mi nombre es Mayura, igual puedes llamarme Mayu.- dijo ella de manera apacible._

 _Honda se sorprendió, pensó que lo trataría de una manera más rencorosa._

 _-Veo que estabas a punto de marcharte sola, ¿te podemos acompañar?- preguntó Jounouchi._

 _Honda miró confuso al rubio ante tal pregunta y la manera tan natural con la que la había hecho._

 _-No es necesario.- respondió Mayura._

 _-Tal vez tengas razón, pero así me sentiré menos culpable por lo que sucedió esta mañana.- respondió Jounouchi._

 _-Ya te he dicho que acepto tus disculpas.- recordó Mayura._

 _-Pero no me cuesta nada hacerlo, además, por la dirección que ibas a tomar antes de que te llamara, pude ver que la calle tiene una intersección con la localidad donde vivo, así que igual me sale más cómodo llegar a mi hogar.- comentó._

 _Honda se preguntaba por qué el interés de Jounouchi en esa chica si ya había escuchado y comprobado los rumores sobre ella._

 _-Está bien.- accedió Mayura._

 _Estaba algo insegura pero el chico aún no le daba motivos para pensar que tenía malas intenciones._

 _Entonces los tres se marcharon juntos a sus hogares. Durante el camino conversaron sobre temas joviales. Al principio, Mayura casi no hablaba pero poco a poco comenzó a comentar hasta que tuvieron una amena conversación. Más tarde, se despidieron y cada quien tomó el rumbo más cercano a su hogar._

 _En el camino, Honda interrogó a Jounouchi sobre el interés de él hacia la chica, pero este sólo dijo que se sentía culpable por el accidente y que por eso quiso acercarse. Además de que la chica le pareció agradable en comparación con los rumores, Honda concordó con él y el tema quedó cerrado por esa tarde._

 _Pero aquella tarde fue la primera de muchas, puesto que, al día siguiente en la escuela, Jounouchi saludó a Mayura como si se conociesen de años. Al principio ella se incomodó pero luego terminó aceptando su amistad. Honda siempre le advertía que tuviera cuidado pero al final se convenció de que ella era una buena persona, sólo que era extremadamente precavida con los chicos. De esa manera terminaron formando una buena amistad, al grado de que todos los días se la pasaban juntos en la escuela y en las tardes se marchaban juntos a sus hogares tras salir de esta._

 _Tan fuerte se volvió su amistad, que en varias ocasiones Jounouchi fue a casa de Mayura para que esta le ayudará en las tareas. Fue en ese entonces en donde conoció a su madre, cuyo nombre es Mara, a Shogo su hermano, y a Hiro su primo que vivía con ellos. Mayura le comentó sobre su otro hermano pero el mayor, Kotaro, que se hallaba viviendo fuera de Japón y de su padre que había muerto hace algunos años. Todos le parecieron personas muy buenas y amables pero muy distintas a Mayura físicamente, al punto de no parecer sus parientes. Restó importancia al hecho._

…

 _-Jounouchi, espero que esta vez saques buenas calificaciones.- instó Mayura._

 _-Sí, te aseguro que haré que el tiempo que me has enseñado no sea en vano.- respondió un animado Jounouchi._

 _-Eso espero. Por cierto, ¿podrías ir mañana a mi aula y excusarme con el profesor? Es que mañana no podré ir a la escuela porque debo acompañar a mamá a resolver unos asuntos.- pidió Mayura._

 _Al escuchar esas palabras el semblante de Jounouchi se entristeció pero aun así lo ocultó y con ánimo respondió._

 _-Cuenta con eso.- dijo solamente._

 _-Muchas gracias. Buenas noches y estudia mucho.- respondió sin notar el cambio de ánimo del rubio y acompañándolo hasta el umbral de la puerta._

 _-Sí, lo haré. Buenas noches.- respondió triste y observando como la puerta del hogar que tanto le gustaba visitar se cerraba._

 _Se lanzó a las calles sombrías y oscuras con su maletín escolar en las manos. Sentía que nada le importaba, no quería que el día siguiente llegara por el simple hecho de que no vería a Mayura en la escuela. Entonces esa tristeza que sentía le hizo reflexionar y preguntarse el por qué la sentía, ante la búsqueda de la respuesta surgió una hipótesis…_

 _'' -Será que yo… yo… ¿me he enamorado de Mayura?-''_

 _Pensar le hizo olvidar que la casa de su amiga no quedaba tan lejos de la suya y que por eso ya había llegado. Al notarlo se introdujo en ella, se dio un baño y recostó en la cama. Aunque era aún temprano y no tenía sueño, prefería tratar de dormir para ni siquiera sentir a su alcohólico padre llegar. Por eso odiaba su hogar y amaba la escuela. En su hogar sólo estaban los insultos, y en ocasiones, los golpes de su padre cuando llegaba tomado, mientras que en la escuela reía y se divertía con Mayura y sus compañeros de clase._

 _Mayura, la visualizó como siempre, tan hermosa, divertida, simpática y sobre todo, con la cálida sonrisa que le regalaba todos los días en la escuela. La hipótesis que antes pensó hizo acto de presencia pero el aún no estaba seguro de que fuera cierta puesto que nunca antes se había enamorado, había escuchado a sus compañeros comentar algo referente a como era estar así y lo poco que escuchó lo estaba experimentando._

 _Entonces le vino a la mente una idea para comprobar su hipótesis: el día siguiente Mayura no iría a la escuela, por tanto no pasaría el día con ella como siempre, por lo que eso le ayudaría a descubrir cómo se sentiría un día sin estar con ella. Por tanto, si mañana él se sentía igual o peor que como se estaba sintiendo, no dejaba de pensar ella y la extrañaba al grado de verla desesperadamente, ¡entonces eso significaba que efectivamente estaba enamorado!_

 _''-¡Excelente idea, Jounouchi! Si tan sólo fueras así de listo para las Matemáticas…-''_

 _Morfeo le hizo saber que por esa noche era suficiente, por ello, lo llevó en su viaje._

…

 _La mañana había llegado y él aún seguía con Morfeo hasta que su padre, como cada mañana, lo despertó con sus insultos. Se levantó, aseó y cambió para ir a la escuela, ya estaba acostumbrado a los insultos matutinos de su padre, por eso no les dio importancia._

 _En el camino a la escuela se sentía sumamente deprimido, su único anhelo era que ese día pasara lo más pronto posible. Pensó en desviarse del camino y no llegar a la escuela, no le veía el sentido al ir si Mayura no estaba, pero recordó que había dado su palabra de que la excusaría con el profesor y no quería hacerle quedar mal. Por eso continuó en el camino._

 _Faltando poco para llegar a la escuela, pudo ver a unos brabucones quitándole el dinero para su almuerzo a un pequeño indefenso. Ante tal injusticia, no pudo evitar enfrentarlos para ayudar al pequeño a pesar de que estos eran más grandes y fuertes que él, pero él tenía fama de ser un peleador que le gustaba enfrentarse a tipos de ese aspecto._

 _Después de que por ambos lados se hubieron dado muchos golpes, Jounouchi aún tenía a un brabucón tendido en el suelo golpeándolo, este le suplicaba que dejara de hacerlo, que no volvería a cometer el mismo error pero él no accedía, se sentía deprimido y quería soltar toda esa depresión. Honda, que precisamente se encontraba cerca del lugar, al reconocerle, inmediatamente fue y se lo quitó de encima preguntándole que era lo que le ocurría. Entonces recodó la hipótesis de la noche anterior e inmediatamente reconoció que eso que había cometido, era la comprobación de lo profundamente enamorado que estaba de Mayura, puesto que perdió el control por el simple hecho de saber que no le vería en un día._

 _Honda, al ver que no respondía, le gritó insistentemente, él sólo le dijo que fueran a la escuela._

 _Estuvo a punto de decir que estaba loco por querer ir en ese estado pero al ver la frustración y confusión de su rostro, lo acompañó en silencio._

 _En la escuela, fue al aula de Mayura y la disculpó con el profesor, este último ni siquiera le preguntó que le había ocurrido, conocía de antemano la fama del joven, aun así disculpo a la estudiante._

 _Honda se hallaba esperándolo en el pasillo cerca del aula._

 _-¿Jounouchi, qué es lo que te pasa viejo? Casi matas a ese chico si no llego.- dijo._

 _-Él estaba abusando de otro.- se defendió con sus ojos ocultos por sus flequillos._

 _-Pero eso no era motivo para golpearlo así, además mírate, te ves muy mal, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?- volvió a preguntar Honda._

 _No pudo contener más la frustración que sentía._

 _-¡NO LA VERÉ HOY…. NO LA VERÉ HOY Y QUIERO VERLA!- gritó_

 _Honda lo comprendió todo al instante._

 _-Vayamos a uno de los bancos a conversar, en ese estado no puedes entrar a clases.- dijo._

 _Jounouchi lo siguió callado._

 _-Lo sabía. Sabía que terminarías perdidamente enamorado de ella. Lo sabía por como la mirabas y lo feliz que te veías cuando estabas con ella.- dijo Honda, ya en los bancos._

 _Jounouchi seguía en el mismo estado que antes._

 _-Pero no te engañes amigo, ella no te mira con los mismos ojos, para ella eres sólo un amigo al que aprecia mucho, nada más eso.- Honda volvió a recitar._

 _-Buenos días, chi… ¡¿Jounouchi, qué te pasó?!- preguntó notablemente preocupada Mayura._

 _Jounouchi, al reconocer su voz, alzó los ojos con un brillo de felicidad en ellos._

 _-¿Mayura? ¿Qué no estabas en una diligencia con tu madre?- preguntó Honda, sin querer referirle nada de lo ocurrido aun._

 _-Se supone que así sería pero tuvimos un inconveniente y no pudimos ir. En vista de eso decidí venir a la escuela. Discúlpame por haberte pedido que me disculparas con el profesor Jounouchi, pero mejor vayamos a la enfermería y allá me cuentan que pasó.- respondió mirando con preocupación a Jounouchi, quien no respondió nada y sólo iba camino a la enfermería con ella y Honda._

 _''-Mayura… estoy tan feliz…-''_

…

 _Ya en la enfermería, Honda contó a Mayura lo que había ocurrido excluyendo los sentimientos de Jounouchi, mientras que a este le colocaban vendajes y ellos estaban en el pasillo, también le contó sobre el alcoholismo de su padre, usándolo como excusa para justificar su comportamiento._

 _Después la enfermera avisó que podían entrar._

 _-Jounouchi, Honda me contó todo.- informó Mayura._

 _Sus ojos se abrieron en extremo. Honda iba a decirle algo para que entendiera que no le había contado de sus sentimientos pero uno de sus amigos le llamó y prefirió salir del lugar y dejarlos hablando a solas._

 _-Comprendo que no sea fácil convivir con un padre alcohólico y que te insulte a cada momento pero los demás no tienen que pagar por ello.- al escuchar eso Jounouchi se calmó y comprendió que Honda no le había contado todo._

 _-Yo… sólo quería ayudar ese pequeño. Y mi Padre… odio estar en mi hogar, me gusta más estar aquí en la escuela, contigo, Honda y los demás. Mi hogar es un infierno.- refirió con impotencia._

 _Mayura estuvo a punto de llorar, ella también había pasado por algo similar pero aun peor. No tenía el valor para contárselo, sólo su Madre lo sabía. Por eso comprendía su dolor a la perfección._

 _-Lo sé, pero debes ser fuerte y no volver jamás a pagar tu dolor con los demás. Si vuelves a hacerlo o a pelearte con los demás en peleas callejeras como he escuchado, entonces no podremos seguir siendo amigos.- dijo con firmeza._

 _Jounouchi se tensó, sintió un dolor en el pecho. No quería… no, no podía alejarse de ella._

 _''-¡NO!-''_

 _-Lo siento, en verdad no lo volveré a hacer.- respondió apenado y cabizbajo._

 _Ella le sonrió y contestó colocando una de sus manos entre sus rubios cabellos para acariciarlos._

 _-Bien, entonces vayamos a clases.- expresó mientras expandía una sonrisa. Él asintió con una igual. Su felicidad había vuelto._

 _Desde esa ocasión, Jounouchi amó a Mayura a escondidas. Muchas veces intentó confesarle sus sentimientos pero el miedo al rechazo lo frenaba. Honda siempre le decía que la olvidara y que se alejara, que ella no sentía lo mismo por él y que sólo se lastimaría más, pero el hacía caso omiso a sus palabras._

 _Hasta que se convenció de que él tenía razón…_

 _El alcoholismo de su Padre lo llevó a contraer deudas grandes, las cuales ni él ni su Padre podían saldar, por eso se vio obligado a mudarse de Tokio y lo hizo convencido de que Mayura no correspondería a sus sentimientos porque para ella eran simplemente amigos y se marchó decidido a olvidarla, sin ni siquiera despedirse. Honda y su familia también habían decidido mudarse, como ni siquiera sabía a donde ir, decidió mudarse a la misma ciudad que él, siéndole aquello de mucho apoyo._

 _Desde ese día, se volvió un peleador callejero y un brabucón que molestaba a los demás. Tratando de esa manera de olvidar a un amor, su primer amor, el cual para él no era correspondido._

 _FIN FLASH BACK_

Ahora Mayura había regresado a su vida y él creía haberla olvidado, pero ahora estaba confundido. A pesar de que él se marchó de Tokio sin decirle nada, siendo ellos buenos amigos, pensaba que ella lo odiaría por haberse ido sin ni siquiera despedirse.

Cuando la vio en la cafetería, pensó que lo insultaría por ser un mal amigo. Conociéndola, podría asegurar que le propinaría una buena bofetada. Pero en su lugar, sonrió como tanto él amaba sin reclamarle nada, ni siquiera a Honda.

Tal vez aún… quedaba una esperanza, por más mínima que fuera, de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

-Debo dejar de pensar en esas cosas. Eso no significa que haya dejado de verme como un amigo. Ella sólo me ve como eso y nada mas.- se dijo así mismo, quedando más tarde profundamente dormido.

* * *

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

Gracias por leer: Mirialia Paolinili, TsukihimePrincess, Kia-chan kuchiki y todos aquellos que leen aunque no dejen un Review.

Espero sus opiniones, críticas e impresiones.

¡Sayonara!

¡Feliz día!


	8. Chapter 8

Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

Konichiwa lectores/ras. Aquí otro capítulo más. He arreglado ciertos puntos que vi innecesarios en el capítulo… tal vez noten la diferencia…

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Buscando la Oportunidad de Verte de Nuevo** **.**

La semana había dado inicio, con ella un día más de trabajo en la vida de Mayura, razón por la cual se hallaba rumbo a su trabajo. Mientras recorría las calles, empezó a recordar lo ocurrido durante el fin de semana, en especial dos cosas:

La primera era la conversación que sostuvo con Seto Kaiba. Según los rumores, Seto era alguien arrogante, engreído, orgulloso, sarcástico y extremadamente prepotente. No obstante, también se hablaba de él como alguien sumamente inteligente y como gran empresario e informático. La cuestión es que, cuando conversó con ella, parecía ser alguien completamente distinto. Se veía calmado, en ningún momento mostró una actitud prepotente o altanera, se dirigió hacia ella de una manera que se podía decir amable y hasta le dijo que podía llamarle por su nombre sin usar un término de superioridad como _''Señor''_. Esa actitud la intrigó, pero igual le hizo sentirse especial, sintió deseos de volver a platicar de nuevo con él…

Se reprendió a sí misma por tener esa clase de pensamientos. Seto Kaiba era un empresario con dinero mientras que ella era sólo una chica de sociedad media. Jamás serian amigos cercanos porque eran de sociedades distintas.

La segunda era el extraño sentimiento que le provocó fijarse en el parecido de su mirada con la de Yugi. A penas conocía a Yugi en persona, sólo había escuchado de él por su fama de duelista. Jamás lo había visto de manera personal. El que ese gesto tan parecido al de ella le provocara ese sentimiento la intrigaba, jamás lo había sentido con nadie. Ordenó a su mente que dejara de pensar en tantas cosas y se apresurara para no llegar tarde a su usual día de trabajo.

…

-Tendré que hacer un cambio de personal urgente, estos incompetentes no sirven ni para entregar un informe a tiempo.- expresó el Presidente de la KC, extremadamente furioso.

Sus incompetentes empleados, según él, no podían ser agiles con los documentos que debía firmar.

-Sentimos el retraso, Señor Kaiba, aquí tiene sus informes.- entregó Isono, su mano derecha.

-¡Hasta que por fin llegan!- exclamó molesto.

Debía salir de la compañía lo más pronto posible si de verdad quería ir a la cafetería a ver a esa chica, si se quedaba aunque fuese un sólo minuto más, su trabajo ganaría y eso no lo dejaría cumplir con su objetivo, por eso firmó los papeles con notoria rapidez, devolviéndolos a Isono.

-¿Y mi hermano? ¿Aún no ha llegado?- preguntó, refiriéndose a Mokuba.

-Llamó para que le dijéramos que se quedaría en la casa por esta mañana y que lo esperaría allí para almorzar juntos.- respondió Isono.

-Está bien. Voy a salir, sigan trabajando normalmente y no tomen ninguna decisión sobre nada hasta que regrese.- ordenó al Isono que asintió. Después de ver a su jefe marcharse, meditó sobre su tan extraña actitud.

 _'' -El Señor Kaiba siempre procura estar en la compañía, pero ahora pareciese como si quisiera aprovechar cualquier situación para salir de ella. ¿Le estará pasando algo malo?-''_

Conocía a la perfección a su jefe, y éste, era prácticamente obsesivo con el trabajo, el que quisiese evitarlo era algo preocupante. Después le comentaría al Joven Mokuba.

…

Conducía su vehículo a toda velocidad. La cafetería en donde trabajaba Mayura quedaba considerablemente retirada de su compañía y ya había pasado más de la mitad de la mañana. La cafetería cerraba al medio día.

Producto de su rápida conducción logró llegar a la cafetería a tiempo. Antes de entrar, sintió su corazón latir más rápido, ordenó molesto que dejara de hacerlo sin ser por éste escuchado. Tratando de ignorarlo, entró sin más preámbulos, buscando con la vista a la chica. Su corazón latió aún más veloz al escuchar una voz detrás de él.

-Buenos días, veo que es un hombre de palabra.- era Mayura.

Ella también estaba nerviosa, su corazón igual latía fuerte, pero su cuerpo se movió por inercia al ver a Seto entrar a la cafetería, sin escuchar las veces que le ordenó detenerse.

-Así es, vengo a comprobar que tú también la tengas.- expresó con notoria curiosidad. Aunque su corazón latía aceleradamente, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad, tampoco podía dar indicios de las sensaciones que ella provocaba en él.

Los nervios se intensificaron en Mayura. Extrañamente para ella, el tono de voz de Seto y sus gestos al pronunciar esas palabras le parecieron muy atractivos, lo que provocó un sonrojo que esta vez sí fue notado por Seto, que sonrió triunfal para sí al darse cuenta de ello. Empero, ni la sonrisa interna de Seto ni el sonrojo de Mayura duraron mucho, ésta recordó lo que había pensado anteriormente sobre él y como era una realidad. Por eso su sonrojo desapareció, con ello la interna sonrisa triunfal de Seto.

-Entonces es mi oportunidad de demostrárselo. Para empezar, seleccione la mesa que más guste para tomar su pedido.- sugirió la ojiazul.

Seto notó el cambio de actitud, se molestó levemente. Por un momento pensó, al ver su sonrojo, que las sensaciones que él sentía con ella eran mutuas. Sin embargo, el tono de voz y sus gestos la hicieron verse tan atractiva, instándole a querer conocerle más. Le hizo sentirse ansioso, y aunque por una parte lo odiara, también le gustaba, por eso escogió la mesa al alzar para no perder tiempo.

-¿Dígame, que es lo que desea ingerir?- preguntó Mayura después que él hubo ocupado la mesa.

-Sólo un café bien cargado.- contestó el CEO.

-Bien, en un momento vendré con su pedido.- contestó ella con una sonrisa amable, llegando con el pedido unos pocos minutos luego.

-Vaya, veo que realmente eres una mujer de palabra.- comentó.

-Me alegra que lo haya comprobado.- contestó Mayura.

-En el torneo pude ver que te llevas muy bien con Jonnouchi, al parecer eran muy buenos amigos en el pasado.- comentó expectante a la respuesta, poniendo en marcha su plan de saber su relación con Jounouchi, estando ella a punto de despedirse y él notándolo.

-Así es. Honda él y yo éramos amigos inseparables, prácticamente como hermanos. Hasta que ambos se mudaron sin ni siquiera despedirse.- comentó con cierta tristeza.

-Entonces para ellos tú no eras su amiga si se marcharon sin despedirse.- dijo tomando de un sólo sorbo todo su café.

-Se equivoca. Si realmente conoce a Jounouchi sabrá que su Padre es alcohólico, eso es algo difícil de manejar. Supongo que ese fue uno de los motivos que lo llevó a irse sin despedirse.- lo defendió.

-De todas formas, por educación y, en honor a la amistad que siempre defiende, debió despedirse.- contestó mordaz, molesto por la forma en que defendió el rubio.

Mayura no podía contradecirlo, él tenía razón en ese sentido.

-Tiene razón, pero… no es un motivo para dejar de considerarlo mi amigo.- dijo seriamente.

Seto sonrió triunfal para sí, no sólo porque le dio la razón, sino porque dejó entendido que sólo habían sido buenos amigos y, sumándole a aquello los constantes discursos de amistad que profesaban Yugi y compañía, terminó concluyendo que sólo se trataba de una simple amistad.

Para su mala suerte, el dueño del negocio hizo una seña a Mayura indicándole que se preparara para cerrar el establecimiento.

-Bueno, supongo que ya comprobó que soy una mujer de palabra, ya que está comprobado puedo marcharme, si es que no desea nada más.- añadió al entender el mensaje de su jefe.

-No, no lo deseo.- respondió Seto.

-Entonces le agradecemos su visita y espero que vuelva pronto.- despidió. Aunque esto último acostumbraba a decirlo por cortesía a sus clientes, en esa ocasión lo decía de verdad. En verdad quería que volver a verlo pronto.

Seto por su parte, estaba molesto. Siempre que entablaba una conversación con ella, algo ocurría que les impedía continuar. Aun así no podía desaprovechar ningún momento de la ocasión, sabía lo difícil que sería volver a verla.

-Espera - ella volteó.- como ya sabes el Torneo de Fin de Semana continuará, sería conveniente que tu hermano, como ganador del primero, asista. Además, habrá nuevos retos.- dijo estando ella al punto de marcharse.

-Le aseguro que él no dejara de asistir por nada del mundo.- aseguró con una sonrisa.

El castaño se sintió satisfecho. Había disipado sus dudas respecto de Jounouchi y había posibilidades de un segundo encuentro.

-Bien, entonces los veré el próximo fin de semana.- comentó para asegurarse de que esto último ocurriera.

-Hasta entonces.- expresó ella comprobando su asistencia.

Seto dejó el pago del café en la mesa y se marchó ansioso, anhelando que con rapidez avanzara la semana.

Mayura, al tomar el pago, notó que había sido casi el triple de lo que costó el pedido. Salió de la cafetería con el fin de seguirlo para devolverle el cambio, pero él ya no estaba.

 _''-Seto Kaiba…-''_

* * *

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

Gracias por leer: Mirialia Paolinili, TsukihimePrincess,Kia-chan kuchiki y todos aquellos que leen aunque no dejen un Review.

Espero sus opiniones, críticas e impresiones.

¡Feliz día!

¡Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

Konichiwa lectores/ras. Aquí otro capítulo más. Gracias de antemano por leer. He corregido unos pequeños errores que antes este capítulo tenia…

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Amargo Pasado y Dulce Posibilidad**

Mayura entró a la cafetería feliz. Pero al instante meditó sobre la causa de su repentina felicidad. Se negaba a creer que la razón era la visita de Seto Kaiba. Temía de lo que su corazón podía estar empezando a sentir. Ella no podía enamorarse, tenía miedo de hacerlo, con el pasar del tiempo había podido ver en los demás que el enamorarse era algo hermoso pero doloroso a la vez. Ella no quería sufrir, ya había sufrido demasiado y no quería más.

La hora de cerrar su lugar de trabajo llegó. Se despidió de todos sus compañeros y se dedicó a caminar en dirección a su hogar. En el camino seguía meditando sobre sí misma y sobre lo que le sucedía. Sólo había hablado con Seto Kaiba dos veces y se sentía sumamente atraída hacia él, no podía negárselo a si misma porque, desde que habló con él por primera vez, no había dejado de pensar en él, aunque odiaba hacerlo. Por otra parte estaba aquello que sintió cuando pudo notar el parecido de la mirada de Yugi. Esto último la tenía tan perturbada como lo de Seto Kaiba, puesto que desde aquella vez no dejaba de recordar la imagen del rostro de Yugi mostrando dicho gesto, cosa que realmente la inquietaba.

Trató de dejar de pensar en todo aquello, en especial lo relacionado con Seto Kaiba. Él es un hombre poderoso y con dinero, podría tener a la mujer que se le antoje en el momento que se le antoje mientras que ella era una más de las chicas de clase media, jamás se interesaría en alguien como ella. Aunque este último pensamiento la hizo sentirse sumamente triste, se sentía bien consigo misma. Dentro de sí, sabía que aunque no fuera una mujer de clase alta como Seto, había sabido luchar y trabajar para ser alguien en la vida, que era y debía seguir siendo fuerte. Pensar aquello, le hizo recordar la cosa más horrible que había sucedido en su vida, su triste y amargo pasado…

 _FLASH BACK:_

 _Una niña de escasos años de edad se hallaba corriendo por las oscuras calles que propinaba la noche. Al parecer, intentaba huir de algo o de alguien. Su desesperación le hizo mirar hacia atrás para verificar si seguía siendo perseguida. Este último movimiento hizo que pasara por desapercibido un vehículo que conducía justo en frente de ella. El resultado: una niña blanca, de cabellos blancos y ojos azulados en el suelo totalmente ensangrentada._

 _…_

 _Despertó con pesadez en los ojos producto del tiempo que había dormido. Al hacerlo, sintió su cuerpo adolorido y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, posó sus manos sobre esta y pudo percibir que estaba cubierta con una manta. Al observar su mano derecha, pudo notar que esta se hallaba conectada por un extraño objeto a una máquina. También pudo percibir que tenía un objeto extraño más que cubría su boca y nariz, del cual extrañamente podía sentir que brotaba aire. Sin saberlo, se hallaba en un hospital._

 _Al mirar en derredor, observó un enorme cristal y a alguien detrás de el observándola, intentó moverse para levantarse pero el dolor en su cuerpo se lo impidió. En unos minutos un señor entró a donde ella se encontraba. Era el doctor._

 _-Buenas noches pequeña, ya has despertado.- saludó._

 _La pequeña no contestó, sólo le observó comunicando confusión en su pálido semblante. El doctor al notar esto prosiguió._

 _-Estas en un hospital. Sufriste un accidente y has estado en coma. ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?- preguntó con paciencia._

 _-No lo sé, no sé nada.- contestó ella entre sollozos, con un rostro confuso._

 _Con la reacción, el doctor comprobó su hipótesis: esa niña sufría de amnesia. El accidente le provocó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza afectándole el lóbulo temporal, perdiendo de esa manera la memoria._

 _-Tranquila pequeña. -la abraza- todo estará bien. Sé que ahora todo es extraño y confuso pero ten paciencia y tus dudas serán aclaradas.- dijo el doctor tratando de consolarla, partía su alma ver a una niña tan hermosa en ese estado._

 _Ella siguió llorando, el dolor de cuerpo que aumentó con su llanto, haciéndole dormirse en los brazos del doctor. Éste la volvió a acomodar en la camilla y la dejó durmiendo, aún estaba débil, había sido demasiado para un cuerpecito como el de ella. Después de hacer lo anterior salió del lugar._

 _Fuera se encontraba un hombre alto de cuerpo robusto, tez blanca, ojos color café y cabellos negros como la noche, en espera del doctor. Este hombre era quien había accidentado a la pequeña y la había socorrido, por consiguiente se había mantenido al tanto de su situación. Esto lo hacía para tratar de aliviar la carga de la culpa._

 _-Doctor, ¿qué tal sigue la niña, aún no hay respuestas?- preguntó angustiado una vez que lo observó salir._

 _-Si las hay, la niña ya despertó, pero desafortunadamente sufre de amnesia.- respondió. El hombre, que antes se había alegrado al escuchar que había despertado, volvió a entristecerse. Con voz temblorosa volvió a preguntar:_

 _-¿Y es permanente?-_

 _-Aún no los sabemos. Ahora que despertó le haré unos estudios para ver cuál es la naturaleza de la amnesia, si es permanente o retrograda, aunque creo que ella posee una combinación de ambas.- respondió el doctor._

 _-¿Cómo es la retrograda?- preguntó el interesado._

 _-Es cuando nuestro cerebro recibe un golpe pequeño en el lóbulo temporal provocando una hinchazón, esta hinchazón, por consiguiente, provoca la pérdida parcial de la memoria. Cuando esta hinchazón desaparece, los recuerdos regresan.- explicó._

 _-¿Y ambas tienen cura?, es decir, esa pequeña ¿podrá recuperar sus recuerdos aunque tenga una de las amnesias o la combinación de ambas?- preguntó expectante aquel hombre._

 _-En la amnesia permanente no la hay, los recuerdos no regresan, en cambio en la retrograda sí. Lo que sospecho es que ella padece una combinación de ambas, es decir, existe una posibilidad de que cuando el golpe que recibió en el lóbulo sea curado, ella recupere sus recueros, pero estos deberán ser motivados a salir, lo que quiere decir que para que puedan regresar ella debe tener objetos, escuchar cosas, ver cosas y estar en lugares que hagan que el cerebro traiga de vuelta esos recuerdos, de lo contrario jamás serán recuperados. – explicó el doctor._

 _-Es decir que si ella no ve, oye y está en lugares que le hagan recordar, ¿sus recuerdos se perderán para siempre?- nuevamente preguntó aquel hombre._

 _-Así es, pero no nos adelantemos a nada. Le voy a practicar unos estudios esta noche y luego le diré los resultados.- añadió el doctor._

 _-Muchas gracias doctor, por favor manténgame al tanto.- dijo aquel hombre. El doctor asistió y se marchó para cumplir su palabra._

 _A la mañana siguiente, el doctor volvió a reunirse con aquel hombre que reveló llamarse Kenjiro y le comentó que los resultados de los análisis confirmaron sus sospechas. Efectivamente, la niña tenía una combinación de amnesia permanente con retrograda._

 _Como decisión final, el doctor y Kenjiro hablaron con la pequeña y trataron de explicarle su situación. Para su fortuna, el golpe no había afectado más partes de su cerebro por lo que a su corta edad pudo entenderla aunque no del todo. Por tal razón, se tomó la decisión de llevarla a un orfanato, de esa manera estaría rodeada de niños, no perdería la niñez y además, según ellos, había más posibilidades de que recordara. Mayura siendo tan sólo una niña y sin comprender del todo, prácticamente, accedió._

 _Sus días en el orfanato no fueron del todo tristes, allí había muchos niños y en poco tiempo hizo muchos amigos. Kenjiro siempre la visitaba y en ocasiones le llevaba obsequios._

 _Como no tenía nombre ni lo recordaba, le apodaron ''Niña Albina'' esto a razón de su piel y cabellos blancos. Con el pasar del tiempo se hizo muy inteligente y pudo comprender de manera completa su situación. Varias veces intentó recordar pero siempre recordaba lo mismo: ella corriendo a oscuras en la carretera y siendo atropellada por un vehículo. Era todo lo que recordaba antes de entrar al orfanato. Según su parecer, no recordaba más porque tal vez en el orfanato no había nada que le hiciese recordar, por eso se resignó a vivir en el._

 _Hasta que el día de su desgracia llegó, sí, aquel día cuando a sus 13 años de edad alguien solicitó su adopción. Ella al saberlo se sorprendió bastante, pues pensó que jamás sería adoptada por el tiempo que llevaba allí. Ya se había acostumbrado a vivir allí y ayudaba a las personas que trabajaban en el orfanato con los niños._

 _La encargada del orfanato la llevó con su nuevo padre adoptivo y ella lo observó:_

 _Un hombre alto con el pelo negro, ojos del mismo color, vestido con un traje de ejecutivo y con un rostro que podía decirse amable. La encargada los presentó._

 _-Aquí está, señor.- dijo la encargada, él observó a la joven con un rostro amable, dedicándole una sonrisa._

 _-Él es tu nueva familia, su nombre es Seichiro Kaiba. Es hermano del dueño de la gran KC, Gozaburo Kaiba, hace ya un tiempo éste último adoptó a dos pequeños también.- presentó la encargada._

 _La ''Nina Albina'' miró desconfiada al señor._

 _-Hola, la encargada tenía razón, eres una jovencita muy linda. Te aseguro que trataré de ser el mejor padre del mundo y que te daré todo el amor paternal que no has recibido en todos estos años.- dijo aquel señor. Ella al escuchar esas palabras disipó su temor y nació en ella una esperanza de ser feliz, con una familia._

 _-Muchas gracias por querer adoptarme, señor. Le aseguro que trataré de ser una buena hija.-_

 _-No sabes lo feliz que me hacen esas palabras. Ya verás que nos llevaremos bien, como verdadero Padre e Hija.- respondió. Ella asintió y sonrió, la encargada por igual. De esa manera quedaron terminados y firmados los papeles de adopción._

 _Cualquiera que hubiera observado la escena diría que serían una familia feliz y que ella no tendría motivos para llamar a su pasado amargo._

 _…_

 _Esa misma mañana, la ''Niña Albina'' se fue con su nuevo padre. En el camino, éste conversó sobre la muerte de su esposa por cáncer. Ella se conmovió. También conversaron acerca de su nuevo nombre, quedando convenido que era lo menos importante y que con el tiempo hallarían uno especial. Al llegar a su nuevo hogar, pudo notar que era una casa grande y espaciosa, una muy bonita. Su padre le dijo que había llegado al castillo de su felicidad y ella se alegró mucho, tal vez después de tanto tiempo sería feliz con una familia._

 _El primer mes que estuvo viviendo con Seichiro fue muy bueno. Él le compro motones de cosas con que entretenerse y era, hasta el momento, un buen padre, lo que hizo que ella le tomara mucho cariño. Pero después de ese mes, comenzó el infierno._

 _Esa noche su Padre, como de costumbre, se había ido a trabajar y la había dejado con la niñera. Ella acostumbraba a esperarlo porque él no llegaba muy tarde, esa noche no hizo la excepción. Cuando llegó, dijo a la niñera que podía retirarse y esta lo hizo. La ''Niña Albina'' quien estaba en la habitación y notó la llegada de su Padre, se abalanzó para abrazarlo como de costumbre, pero como respuesta, recibió un fuerte golpe acompañado de insultos._

 _Ella no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué lo hizo? Él siguió golpeando e insultándola hasta que ella no aguanto más los golpes y quedó inconsciente._

 _Cuando despertó se hallaba aún el piso con el cuerpo adolorido y cubierto de golpes. Con esfuerzo se puso de pie, vio a su padre en un sillón dormido y con una botella de licor en la mano. Entonces lo comprendió todo, él la había golpeado porque estaba borracho. Con el dolor en el cuerpo y lágrimas en los ojos, buscó una manta y lo cubrió, luego se fue a su cama y cayó profundamente dormida por el efecto de los golpes._

 _…_

 _Al día siguiente, él la despertó._

 _-¡Santos, mi niña! ¡¿Qué te pasó?! ¡¿Quién diablos te dio todos esos golpes para aniquilarlo?!- expresó._

 _-Anoche usted llegó, fui a abrazarlo como siempre pero usted me golpeó e insultó. ¿Acaso no lo recuerda?- fue lo único que salió de su boca, con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _-¡¿Qué?! No puede ser. Entonces yo…. Perdóname mi corazón yo…- la abrazó- no era yo anoche. El estúpido de mi hermano decidió cederles mi 4% de la KC a sus hijos sin mi consentimiento, eso a pesar de que yo también te tengo a ti y debo ver por ti. Eso me hizo tomar y por eso yo…. Perdóname, te aseguro que no volverá a pasar.- dijo con voz temblorosa._

 _-Está bien, pero por favor no lo vuelva a hacer, eso es muy doloroso.-dijo secándose las lágrimas._

 _-Sí, te lo aseguro. Ven, vamos a curarte.- añadió llevándola a una recamara donde tenía un botiquín de primeros auxilios._

 _Después de que la ayudó a curarse le dijo que su niñera había renunciado y que la comida la compraría en algún establecimiento. Ella se sintió triste porque no quería quedarse sola, pero su padre le dijo que le compraría más objetos entretenidos y que le buscaría otra mejor. Ella asintió, él se marchó a comprar la comida. Después de que llegó, comieron juntos y al terminar se volvió a retirar para, según él, buscar otra niñera._

 _La búsqueda duró hasta la noche puesto que él no regresaba, ella se preocupó pero después pensó que a lo mejor se había quedado en el trabajo. Sentía hambre._

 _-Qué bueno que llegaste, papá. ¿Trajiste de cenar? Tengo hambre.- dijo en cuento le vio llegar._

 _-Maldita mocosa, sólo sirves para traerme más gastos. ¡Eres un estorbo!- se abalanzó sobre ella y la golpeó sin previo aviso. Trató de huir pero su fuerza se lo impidió._

 _-Si te adopté fue para que mi maldito hermano me aumentara el porciento que recibía de la KC de un 3 a un 4, pero aunque lo hizo, se lo concedió a esos otros mocosos, así que ya no me sirves para nada.- decía mientras la golpeaba. Ella lloraba y trataba de escapar pero él se lo impedía. Su corazón, su vida, todo perdió su razón de ser en ese momento._

 _Ella terminó inconsciente, su verdugo, al notarlo, la tendió en la cama y se marchó._

…

 _Volvió a despertar esta vez en la cama. Su cuerpo adolorido y su corazón roto y moribundo. Quería salir corriendo de allí, quería escapar aunque sabía que no tenía a donde ir._

 _Intentó escapar pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba con llave, la buscó por todos lados pero no la halló._

 _Él la había encerrado._

 _Comenzó a llorar desesperadamente aun a pesar del fuerte dolor de su cuerpo a cada sollozo._

 _Desde entonces su vida era un infierno._

 _Muchas veces Seichiro la dejaba sin comer, se alimentaba de vez en cuando. Él se la pasaba afuera todo el día y, cuando regresaba por la noches, ella se hacia la dormida para que no la golpeara. Algunas veces no lo hacía, pero otras la despertaba y golpeaba. Después despertaba como siempre, en la cama y encerrada._

 _Quería morir para dejar de sufrir, sentía que no podía más. Gritaba todos los días desesperadamente por ayuda pero nadie la escuchaba por que las ventanas estaban cerradas. No sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperada._

 _Hasta que una noche…_

 _Llovía muy fuerte. Como todas las noches se estaba haciendo la dormida para que tal vez él no la golpeara. Su corazón empezó a latir fuerte y su cuerpo tembló al sentirle cerca. Entonces su pesadilla se hizo realidad._

 _-Sabes, lo he pesado mejor, tal vez si sirvas para algo.- empezó a decirle con morbo, empezando a tocarle las piernas. Su cuerpo temblaba y abundantes lágrimas salían de sus ojos._

 _La sacó de un tirón de entre las sabanas, comenzó a tocarle las partes de su cuerpo con brusquedad._

 _-¡NOOO! ¡POR FAVOR NO! ¡SE LO SUPLICO! ¡NO!- gritaba intentando zafarse._

 _Él la golpeó…_

 _-¡CÁLLATE! Haré que por una vez, desde tu maldita adopción, seas útil.- gritó y siguió con la misma brusquedad. Colisionó de desesperación, tomó una lámpara que estaba al lado de la cama y lo golpeó en la cabeza, quedando él inconsciente encima de ella. Tomó la llave que él tenía entre sus manos y salió despavoridamente de allí._

 _La caminata y la lluvia la hicieron desmayarse en medio de la calle._

 _…_

 _Despertó, con miedo de estar en el mismo lugar y en el mismo estado…_

 _¡NOOOOO!-_

 _-Tranquila. Estas en un hospital.- dijo un señor, quien, afortunadamente, la vio desplomarse y le socorrió._

 _-¿En un hospital?- observó comprobándolo, recordando todo lo que había pasado._

 _-Así es, te desmayaste en medio de la calle. Tuviste suerte de no ser aplastada. ¿A dónde vives? Tal vez pueda llevarte de vuelta.- ella al escuchar eso se horrorizó._

 _-¡NO!, allí no, no quiero volver allí. Por favor dígame, ¿estoy lejos de donde me halló?- preguntó._

 _-Sí, por suerte venia en mi vehículo cuando te vi.- contestó. Ella se relajó._

 _-Gracias por ayudarme.- agradeció._

 _-No fue nada. Estabas muy mal. El doctor dijo que estabas molida a golpes y que estabas desnutrida. - dijo el señor. Su semblante se entristeció. Iba a responder pero el doctor entró._

 _-Al fin despiertas jovencita. ¿Cómo te sientes? Espero que mucho mejor, ya que estás despierta darás cuenta a la policía.- agregó el médico. Ella se asustó._

 _-¿La policía? ¿Por qué? – preguntó._

 _-Estas molida a golpes y claramente muestras signos de desnutrición aguda. Será mejor que vayas con ellos, así tal vez te lleven con tu familia de regreso.- dijo el doctor._

 _-No, por favor, se lo suplico. Mire, usted sólo ayúdeme a encontrar un orfanato lejano y le aseguro que no le causaré problemas.-suplicó._

 _-¿Orfanato lejano?- preguntó el doctor._

 _-Sí, soy huérfana, no tengo a donde ir. Así que, por favor, ayúdeme.-_

 _El doctor estuvo a punto de negarse pero al meditar su estado aceptó._

 _Desde ese día, nunca volvió a saber más nada acerca de Seichiro Kaiba y deseaba no hacerlo._

 _Fue llevada al orfanato más lejano posible. Después de agradecer como un millón de veces al doctor y al señor que la encontró, se quedó en este con la ayuda de estos últimos. Allá se enteró de que la KC ahora pertenecía a Seto Kaiba. Al escuchar la noticia, recordó las palabras de la encargada del orfanato ese horrible día en que fue adoptada:_

 _''Él es tu nueva familia, su nombre es Seichiro Kaiba. Es hermano del dueño de la gran KC, Gozaburo Kaiba, hace ya un tiempo éste último adoptó a dos pequeños también. ''_

 _Ese Seto Kaiba debía ser uno de los pequeños, que según la encargada del orfanato, había adoptado ese tal Gozaburo. De seguro él también había sufrido las consecuencias de ser adoptado por un Kaiba._

 _En ese orfanato conoció a Maya, la hermana de Mara, su ahora madre adoptiva. Maya trabajaba en el orfanato y Mara iba a conversar con ella casi todos los días. La ''Niña Albina'' le tomó mucho cariño a Maya cuando llegó al orfanato, tanto así que le contó lo sucedido en su anterior adopción. Maya le contó a Mara y esta se conmovió al grado de que buscó amistad por parte de la niña, ya crecida para ese entonces. Las tres se hicieron grandes amigas. Mara se encariñó tanto con ella que decidió adoptarla, ella tenía la esperanza de que esa adopción fuese distinta y así fue, le brindó el cariño y el amor que necesitaba para sanar sus heridas._

 _Hoy en día Mara era su madre, Shogo y Kotaro eran sus hermanos y Hiro su primo. Después de tanto dolor tenía una familia. Aunque aún seguía intentando recordar sobre su pasado, sin tener resultado alguno._

 _Como no tenía nombre a excepción de ''Niña Albina'' Maya y Mara decidieron ponerle una combinación de sus nombres, llamándola ''Mayura'' y desde entonces su vida cambio para bien._

 _FIN FLASH BACK_

Sí, su pasado había sido un trago muy amargo, pero ella había sabido seguir adelante y luchar a pesar de todo. Tan concentrada iba en sus pensamientos, que no se fijó que alguien iba caminando por la misma acera que ella y por eso terminaron chocando.

\- Discúlpeme, es mi culpa por andar de descuidada por las calles.- respondió a esa persona, quien por su singular cabellera fue reconocida por ella al instante.

-¿Yugi?- preguntó.

-Mayura, que gusto verte.- respondió el nombrado, siempre que la veía se sentía feliz, atribuyéndolo al parecido que tenía con su hermana perdida de acuerdo con la descripciones de su madre.

-Lo mismo digo. ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?- volvió a cuestionar.

-Acabo de salir de la escuela.- contestó.

-Oh, sí, ya había olvidado que la escuela no queda muy lejos de donde trabajo.- recordó.

-Sí, ¿vas para tu casa?- ella asintió.- entonces ¿qué te parece si nos vamos juntos?- propuso.

-Me parece una buena idea.- aceptó con una sonrisa, empezando a recorrer las calles con su compañía.

-Me parece extraño que Jounouchi y los demás no te hayan acompañado esta vez. Por lo que me dijeron aquel día, son inseparables.- comentó.

-Sí que lo somos, pero vivimos muy lejos los unos de los otros, por eso siempre nos dividimos un poco más alejado de donde me encontraste.- respondió.

-Ya veo. Con que es eso- agregó.

-¿Y Shogo cómo está? Seguro está entrenando para participar en el siguiente torneo.-

-Sí, está todo emocionado con eso. No para de practicar con las cartas que ganó en el torneo anterior.- informó.

-Se nota que es un verdadero duelista.- dijo Yugi.

-Sí, estoy muy orgullosa de él.- dijo con ternura pero con tristeza a la vez expresados en su rostro.

Yugi lo notó.

-¿Entonces, por qué pones una cara tan triste?- cuestionó, queriendo saber el por qué.

Ella no quería decir la verdad pero tampoco quería mentirle, sentía que podía confiar en Yugi, su corazón se lo decía aunque ella no supiera la razón.

-Es que… Yugi, Shogo y yo… ¿parecemos hermanos?- indagó.

-Pues… para serte sincero no mucho.- respondió apenado.

No quería mentirle, ella y Shogo eran muy distintos, no parecían hermanos. Pero a lo mejor eran hermanos de diferentes padres o madres y por eso tal vez no se parecían tanto.

-Sabía que dirías eso. Eso es porque Shogo y yo somos hermanos adoptivos.- respondió con tristeza.

Yugi se sorprendió, pero a la vez se encendió en él una posibilidad que le llenaba de felicidad, pero no quiso precipitarse ni ilusionarse en vano. Más quiso indagar.

-¿Shogo es adoptado?- preguntó.

-No. Yo soy quien es adoptada. Era huérfana, hasta que su mamá me adoptó. Pero aunque no llevemos la misma sangre para mí son mi familia y les amo.- respondió sonriente.

Yugi se quedó observándola y le sonrió igual, ella era muy fuerte. Debió de pasar mucho sufrimiento y aun así seguía sonriendo.

-Así es, no es necesario llevar la misma sangre para ser hermanos.- dijo un sonriente Yugi.

Pero al mismo tiempo meditaba en su corazón y pensaba que las posibilidades de que Mayura fuera su hermana eran más asertivas, pero él no quería precipitarse, ya habían pasado muchos años desde la desaparición de su hermana. Iba a seguir preguntándole pero ella lo detuvo.

-Bueno Yugi, aquí te dejo. La calle que me lleva a mi hogar queda más lejos por eso me despido aquí.- expresó despidiéndose.

Yugi se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón, estaba tan cerca de su casa que pudo observarla a pocos metros de ellos.

-Tienes razón. ¿Ves esa casa que está allá?- ella asintió- allí es donde vivo. Tal vez un día de estos podríamos reunirnos con Jounouchi y los demás. Mi abuelo tiene una tienda de juegos, podríamos jugar algunos y divertirnos.- invitó Yugi sonriente.

Al escuchar la palabra Juego y Abuelo salir de la boca de Yugi, tuvo un fuerte dolor de cabeza…

 _'' -¿Por qué si eso significa Juego, abuelo?- preguntó ella con la apariencia de una pequeña y un bebé en brazos. ''_

 _''-Porque tanto tu papá como yo sentimos pasión por los juegos y estoy seguro de que tu hermano también la tendrá.- dijo un señor a quien no pudo ver bien el rostro, pero al parecer era su abuelo. ''_

Posó su mano sobre su cabeza y titubeó. Aquello… ¿había sido un recuerdo de lo que al parecer fue su infancia?

Yugi notó la acción que había hecho y preguntó con preocupación:

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, estoy bien, disculpa. Es que hoy fue un día de mucho trabajo en la cafetería. Acepto tu invitación. Un día de estos será, pero por ahora debemos regresar a casa.- dijo para no preocuparlo.

Yugi asintió y ambos se despidieron.

En el camino, Yugi meditaba sobre su recién descubrimiento. Las posibilidades de que Mayura fuese su hermana eran más altas que antes. Además, su corazón le daba a entender que estaba en lo correcto. Aun así, debía seguir investigando. Cuando llegara a su hogar, preguntaría algo más a su madre y abuelo acerca de su hermana. No quería darse falsas esperanzas pero tampoco las perdería.

Por su parte, Mayura también meditaba lo antes ocurrido. Ella siempre trató de recobrar sus recuerdos sin tener ningún resultado. Por lo que recordaba, el doctor le había dicho que para recordar debía situarse en lugares, oír y ver cosas que hicieran salir a flote sus recuerdos. Si ella había tenido un recuerdo al escuchar esas palabras de Yugi…

¿Quería decir que él, y la Ciudad Domino… eran parte de los recuerdos de su vida?

* * *

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

Bien, no sé si han notado como poco a poco los capítulos se han ido alargando. Como advertí la ocasión anterior, el romance irá de espacio.

Gracias por leer: Mirialia Paolinili, TsukihimePrincess,Kia-chan kuchiki y todos aquellos que leen aunque no dejen un Review.

Espero sus opiniones, críticas e impresiones.

¡Sayonara!

¡Feliz día!


	10. Chapter 10

Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

Konichiwa lectores/ras. Aquí otro capítulo más. Gracias de antemano por leer. Este capítulo tiene algo que el anterior no tenía… tal vez noten la diferencia…

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Vestigios de Una Verdad.**

Yugi se aproximó a su hogar para hacer todo lo que antes había planeado. Al llegar, su Madre y Abuelo le dieron la bienvenida.

\- Llegaste hijo, ¿qué tal la escuela hoy?- preguntó el Abuelo que estaba al lado de su Madre, en el espacio donde se vendían los juegos.

-Todo bien. Por cierto, tengo una pregunta que hacerles.- dijo Yugi.

El Abuelo y su Madre mostraron rostros de curiosidad.

-¿Qué sucede, hijo?, ¿acerca de qué quieres preguntarnos?- respondió su Madre.

-Es acerca de mi hermana.-respondió.

El rostro de ambos se tornó triste. Yugi al ver esto, prosiguió.

-Sé que es duro y doloroso pero… necesito la respuesta de esa pregunta.-

-Y ¿cuál es?- preguntó el Abuelo.

-¿Si vieran a mi hermana después de tantos años, serían capaces de reconocerla?- preguntó el tricolor.

-Por supuesto que sí. A pesar de los años es mi hija, yo le críe y le vi nacer. Pero ¿por qué nos haces esa pregunta?- su Madre respondió sin titubear.

-Es que…. Les conté a los chicos lo que sucedió con ella y ellos me dijeron que me ayudarían a hallarla. Hoy estábamos hablando acerca de cómo empezar a buscarla.- el rostro de la Madre de Yugi y del Abuelo se entristeció, dándole a entender a Yugi que su búsqueda sería en vano.- Sé qué hace ya mucho tiempo que mi hermana desapareció pero las posibilidades de que esté muerta y de que esté viva son iguales, así que no perderé la esperanza aun. Además, cuento con mis amigos y ellos nunca me han defraudado. Por eso quería saber si podrían reconocerla, así nos ayudarían también a hallarla.- respondió animado Yugi.

El Abuelo y su Madre intercambiaron miradas.

-Entendemos, hijo. Nada nos haría más feliz que el tener a tu hermana devuelta y respetamos el hecho de que quieras mantener la esperanza e ir a buscarla. Te apoyamos en lo que necesites.- respondió el Abuelo.

Veía casi imposible el que su nieto y sus amigos hallaran a su nieta pero respetaba el hecho de que Yugi quisiera mantener la esperanza que él y su nuera habían perdido.

-Gracias. Sé que parece imposible pero con la ayuda y la fuerza de mis amigos hemos logrado milagros y estoy seguro de que aún hay esperanza.- respondió.

Sus parientes sonrieron.

-Bien, entonces iré a mi cuarto a cambiarme para después comer. Me muero de hambre.- añadió. Su Madre y Abuelo asintieron.

Mientras subía las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto, meditó sobre su próximo paso a trazar. Sólo había dicho parte de la verdad a sus parientes. Su verdadero propósito era asegurar que Mayura fuera a su casa la próxima vez que la viera, para que así su Madre y Abuelo la conocieran y, por consiguiente, reconocieran. Era cierto que había hablado con sus amigos sobre su búsqueda pero sólo acordaron que se reunirían en su casa para iniciar los planes de búsqueda.

Una pregunta le incitó a pensar: Si Mayura era su hermana, ¿Por qué no le reconoció en el primer instante en que lo vio? Ahora que lo pensaba bien nunca se había percatado de aquello. Pero tal pensamiento se esfumó, puesto que pensó que la razón por la que no lo había hecho es porque cuando desapareció era sólo una niña, eso tal vez no lo recodaba. No había dicho a sus amigos sobre sus sospechas acerca de Mayura pero pronto se las haría saber.

…

Mayura tardó llegar a su hogar a pesar de que cuando se despidió de Yugi no estaba muy lejos de él. La razón: el recuerdo que le había mostrado su cerebro. Éste le venía a la mente una y otra vez, exactamente como lo hizo cuando estuvo con Yugi.

Finalmente llegó a su hogar. Fue recibida por una mujer de mediana estatura con unos apacibles ojos color miel, sus verdosos cabellos llegaban hasta los hombros y su tez era blanca.

-Hija, llegaste. ¿Qué tal tu día?- preguntó su Madre Mara.

-Algo agitado pero bien.- respondió pensativa, Mara se percató de ello.

-¿Pasó algo malo hoy? Te ves algo desanimada.- intuyó.

Mayura dudó relatarle lo ocurrido.

-No. Nada malo ha pasado pero si algo que me ha dejado confundida.- reveló Mayura.

-¿Qué es, hija?- preguntó nueva vez Mara.

-Es que… hoy mientras salía del trabajo me encontré a Yugi, ¿sabes quién es verdad?- Mara asintió- íbamos conversando muy bien hasta que me invitó a su casa diciéndome que su Abuelo tenía una tienda de juegos y que él, sus amigos y yo podíamos divertirnos jugando algunos. Cuando escuché la palabra Juego y Abuelo salir de la boca de Yugi, me dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza y tuve un recuerdo algo borroso.- resumió Mayura.

Mara se sorprendió, puesto que a esas alturas pensó que su hija adoptiva jamás volvería a recordar su pasado debido al tiempo que había transcurrido.

-¿Y qué viste?- quiso saber.

Mayura le refirió lo que había visto:

 _''- ¿Por qué si eso significa Juego abuelo?- preguntó ella con la apariencia de una pequeña y un bebé en brazos. ''_

 _''-Porque tanto tu papa como yo sentimos pasión por los juegos y estoy seguro de que tu hermano también la tendrá.- le dijo un señor a quien no pudo ver bien el rostro, pero al parecer era su abuelo. ''_

-¿Eso fue todo?- preguntó Mara.

-Sí. Estuve pensando al respecto, creo que tal vez eso signifique que esta ciudad y Yugi tuvieron parte en el pasado que he tratado de recordar.- respondió Mayura.

-Puede ser. Pero no nos adelantemos a nada. Ya han pasado muchos años desde que desapareciste para tu familia y de seguro muchas cosas han de haber cambiado en ella, sea cual sea, ya sea la de Yugi o no. Por eso no podemos precipitarnos.- dijo Mara.

Mayura asintió, concediendo a su Madre la razón.

-¿Qué debería hacer mamá?- preguntó con tristeza y frustración.

Mara le entendió. A pesar de todo el amor y el cariño que ella y su familia le habían dado, y del que su hija les había dado a ellos, conocía perfectamente el enorme deseo de ésta última por recordar su pasado y sus raíces. Sabía lo mucho que se había esforzado por tratar de recuperar sus recuerdos.

-Sigue tratándolo, hija. Si eso sucedió quiere decir que hay una posibilidad de que estés cerca de tu familia, de que recuperes por completo tus recuerdos.- consoló su Madre.

-Pero tal como dijiste las cosas han cambiado, ha pasado mucho tiempo ya. Y si...- iba a continuar pero su Madre la interrumpió.

-Es cierto lo que dije, pero también dije que no nos precipitáramos. ¿Por qué no accedes y vas a su casa conforme a su invitación? Si lo que sucedió hoy se repite una vez que estés allá, entonces le contaras todo lo que te ha sucedido y todos juntos llegaremos a una conclusión precisa.- sugirió su Madre al tiempo que le abrazaba y ella le correspondía.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, se expresó:

-Tienes razón, mamá. Eso haré. Te amo, no sé qué hubiera sido de mí sin ti. Pase lo que pase, para mi serás siempre mi Madre.-

-También te amo hija, para mi serás mi hija siempre, y siempre tendrás el cariño de mi familia pase lo que pase. Ahora seca esas lágrimas y vamos a comer.- dijo con una sonrisa Mara.

Mayura hizo caso a su Madre y a la vez le preguntó:

-¿Shogo y Hiro aún no llegan?-

-No. Pero no tardaran en hacerlo.- respondió su Madre con una sonrisa. Ambas se fueron al comedor abrazadas.

Más tarde Shogo y Hiro hicieron acto de presencia. Toda la familia se dedicó a comer y, posteriormente, tomaron una siesta como acostumbraban después de terminar de hacerlo. Todos se hallaban dormidos a excepción de Mayura, quien meditaba sobre sus recuerdos y las palabras de su Madre. Un pensamiento cruzó por su mente…

 _'' -¿Por qué si eso significa Juego abuelo?- preguntó ella con la apariencia de una pequeña y un bebé en brazos. ''_

 _''-Porque tanto tu papa como yo sentimos pasión por los juegos y estoy seguro de que tu hermano también la tendrá.-''_

Ese señor que al parecer era su Abuelo, le hizo saber que ese bebé que llevaba en brazos era su hermano.

Su mente generó una deducción impactante…

El nombre de Yugi significaba Juego, podría ser que… Yugi fuese ese bebé… En dado caso que así fuera… Yugi y ella eran...

 _''-¡HERMANOS!-''_

Se sobresaltó por su propia deducción, pero ella también daba respuesta a los sentimientos que tuvo con él al darse cuenta del parecido de sus gestos. Todo parecía adquirir sentido e indicar su parentesco. Pero no debía precipitarse, como le dijo su Madre. Seguiría su consejo y haría lo posible por acercarse más a Yugi.

* * *

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

Me parece que, antes de la historia ser borrada, no contenía la descripción de Mara, que despistada soy… XD

Pero bueno, aquí esta. Tiene el pelo verde porque Shogo también lo tiene verde y ella es su mama… el pelo verde…

Me recuerda al Seto Kaiba de la temporada 0. La verdad es que ese Seto no me gustó para nada y eso que adoro a Seto con todas sus facetas XD …

Reitero: Necesito un Psiquiatra… _ _U

Gracias por leer: Mirialia Paolinili, TsukihimePrincess, Kia-chan kuchiki y todos aquellos que leen aunque no dejen un Review.

Espero sus opiniones, críticas e impresiones.

¡Sayonara!

¡Feliz día!


	11. Chapter 11

Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

Konichiwa lectores/ras. Aquí otro capítulo más. Gracias de antemano por leer. Este capítulo tiene ciertas cositas diferentes… tal vez noten la diferencia…

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Amor Familiar a Flor de Piel.**

Tras no poder llevar a cabo su siesta, Mayura se preparó para regresar a trabajar.

En el establecimiento, las horas pasaban, con ello los clientes, quienes entraban y salían a menudo. Todo parecía usual y habitual hasta que llegaron ciertos clientes…

-Buenas tardes.- saludó animado Jounouchi.

Mayura, reconociendo la voz, volteó su rostro, percatándose de la presencia de Yugi y sus amigos. Los saludó a todos con una sonrisa al tiempo que se dirigía a atenderlos.

-Hola chicos, que gusto verlos de nuevo.- saludó.

-Si, a nosotros también.- comentó Yugi. Él le dedicó una mirada llena de esperanza y ella por igual, pero nadie más se percató de ello.

-¿Qué mesa van a escoger, chicos?- preguntó Mayura.

-Pues... Aquella de allá.- decidió Jounouchi.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la mesa antes señalada. Mayura los acompañó para tomar sus pedidos.

-Mayura, hoy no vamos a ordenar nada, sólo vinimos a invitarte a una Tarde de Juegos que habrá en mi casa.- expresó Yugi.

-¿Tarde de Juegos?- preguntó la nombrada.

-Sí, el Duelo de Monstruos sin duda es el mejor y más jugado, pero también existen otros juegos que bien valen la pena jugar. La casa de Yugi es el lugar perfecto para jugarlos, puesto que su abuelo tiene una tienda de los mismos. Estoy segura de que nos divertiremos mucho, así que por favor ven con nosotros.- respondió Anzu con un rostro suplicante.

Yugi y el resto se habían reunido en su casa antes de ir a la cafetería como habían acordado antes. Allí, Yugi les comentó sus sospechas acerca de Mayura y sobre su plan para confirmarlas. Todos se sorprendieron ante la posibilidad, en especial Jounouchi, quien halló respuesta al poco parecido que vio en Mayura y su familia cuando los conoció.

Mayura recordó la plática con su Madre esa mañana.

-Me parece excelente chicos y de verdad me gustaría ir. Pero como es una Tarde de Juegos supongo que será en la tarde y, como ustedes saben, yo trabajo en las tardes también.- respondió.

Los chicos no se desanimaron, tenían todo planeado y dentro de sus planes habían previsto aquello.

-Lo sabemos, pero también sabemos que, según las leyes de nuestro país, todos los trabajadores tienen derecho a un día libre, esta cafetería no hace la excepción, de lo contrario estaría cerrada. Por eso vinimos aquí, queremos saber cuándo es tu día libre, para que ese día sea el que organicemos la Tarde de Juegos en mi casa.- se expresó Yugi. Los demás esperaban expectantes la respuesta de ella.

Mayura se conmovió al ver la estima que le tenían a pesar de haberse conocido hace poco. El gesto la motivó a hacer lo posible para que sus recuerdos regresaran y así comprobar si ella y Yugi tenían un parentesco.

-Chicos, en verdad les agradezco el aprecio y la estima que me tienen a pesar de que nos conocimos hace poco. Por eso es imposible que rechace su invitación. Mi día libre es mañana.- respondió conmovida. Todos los demás respondieron con un animado y alto ' _'Sí''_ como grito de victoria.

-Bien, entonces mañana en la tarde nos veremos en casa de Yugi. No vayas a faltar y no tienes nada que agradecernos, los amigos para nosotros son como nuestra familia.- comentó Jounouchi. Todos los demás asintieron aceptando sus palabras.

-Muchas gracias de todas formas.- les respondió Mayura con una sonrisa

-Bien. Entonces ya está acordado, mañana a partir de las 2:00 pm la tarde será una Tarde de Diversión.- comentó animado Honda.

-Sí, allá nos veremos sin falta.- comentó Mayura confirmando nueva vez su asistencia.

Ya todo aquello comentado y decidido, Yugi y los demás salieron de allí esperanzados y expectantes a la llegada del día siguiente. Mientras que Mayura se sentía ansiosa y temerosa de lo que pudiera ocurrir.

Las horas restantes para cerrar el establecimiento en donde Mayura trabajaba llegaron. Por tal razón sus puertas fueron cerradas y ella tomó el rumbo a su hogar.

 _…_

En su casa, al llegar, le comentó a su familia todo lo ocurrido aquella tarde.

Ellos se entristecieron, la idea de que la familia de Mayura apareciera significaría que ella debía marcharse de su lado, pero aunque esto les causaba ese sentimiento, le apoyaron y le expresaron que sin importar lo que sucediese ella seguiría siendo parte de esa familia. Mayura les hizo saber que sus sentimientos eran compartidos y correspondidos. Cerraron la escena con un cálido abrazo familiar. Más tarde, la noche hizo su aparición y con ello la llegada de Morfeo a aquel hogar.

 _…_

La Tarde de Juegos había llegado, por ello, poco antes de la hora de su inicio, Yugi, sus amigos y su familia se hallaban dando los toques finales a la organización de la casa para los juegos. Una vez esos finalizados sólo faltaba la llegada de la visita.

Yugi había comentado sobre Mayura a su Madre y Abuelo, estos al escuchar las descripciones de Yugi y los demás, estaban ansiosos de su llegada para conocerla. Yugi y el resto también lo estaban pero no por las mismas razones de Ashita y Sugoroku, sino para comprobar las sospechas que tenían dentro de sí.

La hora 0 llegó, alguien tocó la puerta del hogar de la familia Mutou. Yugi se tensó y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Cuando rodó la perilla para ver a la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta, descubrió que era ella, Mayura. Ambos se saludaron con tensión oculta. Yugi le invitó a pasar y ella accedió. Al entrar allí, saludó a Jounouchi, Anzu y Honda que estaban en el lugar.

Yugi vociferó a su Madre y Abuelo que la visita había llegado, sus pasos se escucharon bajar. Lo que paso a continuación fue imborrable para Yugi y su familia…

Cuando la Madre de Yugi y Sugoroku vieron a Mayura, su corazón les dio un vuelco, sus ojos se abrieron externadamente, sus cuerpos empezaron a temblar y por sus mejillas rodaban abundantes lágrimas. Ninguno de los presentes preguntó qué ocurría, sólo observaban la escena sin abrir la boca, expectantes a lo que podría ocurrir.

Mayura, al tal reacción, comenzó a sentir un agudo dolor en el pecho, por ello poso su mano sobre el, ese dolor provocó que sus lágrimas salieran a flote y que su mente comenzara a presentarle imágenes fugaces y borrosas.

Ashita intentó articular palabra en medio de la sorpresa y la conmoción. Era evidente, tenía en frente a su hija después de 14 años de desaparición. Estaba segura, era ella.

-Hi…ja… Yu… ra… hi… ja.- intentaba decir pero sus hipidos se lo dificultaban.

Yugi al escuchar salir esas palabras de la boca de su Madre, empezó a derramar lágrimas. Yura era el nombre de su hermana, su Madre la había reconocido.

Mayura, habiendo escuchando el nombre, empezó a sentir un agudo dolor de cabeza y a ver más imágenes fugaces. Colocó sus manos con brusquedad sobre su cabeza, sentía que iba a estallar, el dolor era insoportable. Los demás al notar esa acción salieron de su conmoción y se acercaron para ayudarle.

-¿Mayura que tienes? ¿Qué pasa?- intentó saber Jounouchi.

-Mayura...- expresó con preocupación Anzu.

-¿Qué tienes?- le gritó Honda.

Yugi y su familia aún no salían de la conmoción, sólo observaban estáticos. Hasta que por todo el hogar se escucharon tres gritos…

-¡Kyaaaaaa!- Mayura se desmayó en brazos de Jounouchi.

-¡HERMANA!- gritó Yugi al verla desplomarse.

-¡HIJA!- gritó Ashita al verla caer.

-Hay que llevarla a un hospital, ¡RÁPIDO! ¡LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA!- gritó exasperado Jounouchi, con los nervios a flor de piel por tener a Mayura inconsciente en sus brazos.

Anzu, lo más rápido que pudo buscó el teléfono y lo halló en la sala, posteriormente comenzó a marcar el número del hospital más cercano.

Ashita, Sugoroku y Yugi se hallaban cerca del cuerpo inconsciente de Mayura sostenido por los brazos de Jounouchi.

-Hija, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado, cuanto he sufrido por tu ausencia. Nunca dejé pensar en ti ni un solo día de mi vida. Que alegría, que felicidad.- expresaba Ashita entre lágrimas e hipidos.

-Hermana,-hipa- no sabes todo lo que tengo que contarte.- decía Yugi.

-Mi… nieta, mi adorada nieta, mi enanita está de vuelta.- se unía Sugoroku en lágrimas.

Honda, Jounouchi y Anzu no pudieron más que unirse al llanto al presenciar la escena. Pero la voz de la ambulancia los despertó de la conmoción. Los paramédicos interceptaron a Mayura en la camilla con la ayuda de Jounouchi y luego de ello la montaron en el automóvil médico seguidos de Ashita, Sugoroku, Honda, Jounouchi, Anzu y Yugi.

 _…_

En el Hospital, la familia Mutou y los demás se hallaban en la sala de espera. Todos se habían calmado ya.

-Vaya, quien iba a pensar que Mayura es la hermana mayor de Yugi.- comentó Jounouchi.

-Sí, es increíble.- se sumó Honda.

-Gracias Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda y Anzu, gracias a su esperanza mi hija pudo aparecer después de tantos años, en verdad no saben lo infinitamente agradecida que estoy con ustedes.- expresó Ashita y Sugoroku asintió.

-Gracias una vez más amigos, ustedes fueron quienes me animaron para no perder la esperanza, no sé qué sería de mi si no hubiesen existido, no saben cuánto les amo.- expresó con lágrimas Yugi.

Los chicos no sabían que decir ante tan hermosas palabras, no obstante tímidamente dijo uno de ellos:

-No tienes nada que agradecer, ustedes para nosotros son como nuestra familia.- añadió Jounouchi. Honda y Anzu asistieron con lágrimas en los ojos.

La hermosa escena familiar fue interrumpida por el doctor.

-¿Familiares de la jovencita de cabello blanco y largo?- anunció.

Todos se aproximaron a él con sobresalto.

-¿Doctor cómo está mi hermana?- preguntó Yugi.

-¿Se recuperará verdad?- cuestionó Ashita.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?- se sumó Jounouchi.

El doctor no sabía cuál de todas las preguntas responder primero.

-La señorita se encuentra estable, por ello es posible que despierte dentro de unos minutos como máximo horas. Parece ser que sufrió una alteración neuronal que le provocó la inconsciencia pero estará bien. Por el momento, lo mejor es que seamos pacientes y esperemos a que despierte.- informó el doctor respondiendo todas las interrogantes en una sola respuesta.

Los interesados comprendieron la situación, se aliviaron al saber que no tenía nada grave. Agradecieron al doctor y le pidieron que cualquier anomalía les fuese informada, el doctor accedió a la petición y luego se marchó. Ellos sin más que hacer, se dedicaron a esperar que Mayura despertase.

 _…_

Estaba inconsciente en el cuarto de hospital. En su inconsciencia recordó absolutamente todo sobre ella:

Recordó su infancia, el nacimiento de Yugi. Recordó que la tarde en que desapareció había ido a jugar a casa de su amiga adinerada y que al salir de allí fue confundida con ella por unos delincuentes, quienes la secuestraron para obtener dinero a cambio de su rescate. Esos delincuentes la amordazaron y llevaban en un auto hacia un rumbo desconocido, iban tomando, por ello el vehículo se estampó contra un poste. Por fortuna, ella salió ilesa pero por desgracia sus verdugos también. Corrió lo más lejos que sus piernas le permitieron y fue desde allí que comenzó su otra historia, pues a raíz de aquello había sufrido aquel accidente que le había causado la perdida de la memoria.

También recordó el suceso más reciente: el reencuentro con su familia. El sentimiento y la conmoción nuevamente se hicieron presentes aun en la inconsciencia, despertando como consecuencia de ello.

-Humm. ¿Dónde estoy?, oh de seguro en un Hospital.- pensó para sí en voz alta.

El doctor en ese mismo instante entró al cuarto.

-¿Qué bueno que despiertas jovencita, como te sientes?- indagó.

-Algo anonada pero bien.- ella respondió.

-Es normal debido a la alteración neuronal que sufriste.- comentó el doctor.

-Sí, supongo.- se limitó a decir.

-Iré avisarle a tus parientes que ya despertaste.- informó el doctor.

Ella al escuchar la palabras ''parientes'' se sintió tan feliz que respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, no se tarde por favor.-.

El doctor al notar su cambio de ánimo, asintió con una sonrisa y se dispuso a cumplir con su palabra.

Pocos minutos después entró con todo el grupo, la familia se reunió de nuevo.

-Yura… hija.- le dijo Ashita sin poder contener las lágrimas que salían por sus ojos.

-Mamá, abuelo, Yugi.- respondió ella con la misma actitud que su madre.

Entonces los nombrados comenzaron a llorar y se abalanzaron sobre ella fundiéndose en un grande, cálido y amoroso abrazo familiar. Los demás, incluyendo al doctor, no pudieron contener las lágrimas al ser espectadores de tan conmovedor reencuentro. El amor familiar estaba a flor de piel en ese cuarto de hospital.

Minutos después se separaron y comenzaron a platicar sobre todo lo ocurrido en los 14 años de la desaparición de Mayura, cuyo nombre real era Yura.

Dentro de la plática, surgió la inquietud de por qué Yura no reconoció a Yugi al verlo por primera vez y sobre todo como había ido a parar con una nueva familia. Yura, para borrar sus inquietudes, les relató todo lo ocurrido desde su desaparición aquella tarde hasta ese día. Omitiendo la adopción de Seichiro Kaiba.

Después de que todo hubo quedado aclarado, Yura pidió que se le llamara a su otra Madre para informarle lo ocurrido, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y accedieron a la petición.

Minutos después su otra Madre, Shogo y Hiro llegaron al hospital preocupados, pero al conocer el estado de Yura se tranquilizaron.

Jounouchi y Hiro se saludaron con mucho cariño, puesto que mientras Jounouchi vivía en Tokio y visitaba a Yura, estos dos se habían hecho muy buenos amigos.

Mara comprendió la situación de Mayura, ahora Yura, y trató de que Shogo- quien se hallaba muy triste por el hecho de Yura ya no estuviese con ellos- hiciera lo mismo. Al principio fue difícil hacer que comprendiera pero las palabras de Yura y los demás le hicieron entrar en razón, ya que estas daban crédito de que a pesar de todo Mara, Hiro, Kotaro y él seguirían siendo su Madre, primo y hermanos.

Después de haber aclarado todo aquello, la Tarde de Juegos se convirtió en una Tarde Familiar, donde hubo risas, anécdotas, sonrisas y sentimientos encontrados. Para Yura las cosas no podían ser mejor, jamás había sido tan feliz.

En el ocaso, el doctor decidió dar de alta a Yura bajo el argumento de que su desmayo se debió al impacto del retorno de sus recuerdos y que todo lo demás en ella estaba perfecto. Una vez dada de alta Yura, y sus ahora dos familias, se dirigieron a la casa de su otra Madre Mara, para recoger las pertenencias de Yura y transferirlas a casa de Yugi.

La despedida fue muy dolorosa, especialmente de parte de Shogo, pero al final las lágrimas derramadas se convirtieron en sonrisas puesto que comprendían que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era por el bien y la felicidad de Yura, con eso les bastaba.

En el retorno a su ahora nuevo hogar, Yura meditaba sobre el rumbo que tomaría su vida a partir de allí, un rumbo del cual esperaba mucha felicidad al lado de su familia, amigos… y tal vez…

 _Él_

* * *

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

Gracias por leer: Mirialia Paolinili, TsukihimePrincess,Kia-chan kuchiki y todos aquellos que leen aunque no dejen un Review.

Espero sus opiniones, críticas e impresiones.

¡Sayonara!

¡Feliz día!


	12. Chapter 12

Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

Konichiwa lectores/ras. Aquí otro capítulo más. Gracias de antemano por leer. Este capítulo no tiene nada agregado, esta tal cual lo escribí la primera vez.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Cambios y… ¿Distanciamiento?**

La familia Mutuo, incluyendo a los amigos de Yugi, habían arribado su residencia. Se adentraron en ella y Yura, conociéndola, se insertó en su habitación para organizar sus cosas. Después que hubo dejado todo listo, se dirigió a la parte de la casa de donde estaban los demás.

-Hermana, ¿ya terminaste de organizar tus cosas?- preguntó Yugi.

-Sí, ya está todo listo. ¿Dónde están mamá y el abuelo?- indagó al no verles.

-Salieron a comprar los preparativos de la cena, dijeron que hoy cenaríamos algo especial por tu regreso.- respondió Yugi.

-Veo que mamá y el abuelo no han cambiado mucho. Recuerdo su cara de felicidad cuando naciste, pareciera que era su hijo quien había nacido, no su nieto.- recordó con una sonrisa.

-Sí, el abuelo y yo nos queremos mucho. Pero él me contó que contigo fue igual, hermana.- comentó Yugi.

-Sí, conmigo también se alegró mucho cuando nací pero no fue igual que como contigo, siempre atribuí eso a que naciste varón e idéntico a papá. Además, siempre decía que serias idéntico a él en los juegos y por eso pidió que te pusieran por nombre Yugi. Además de que mi nombre, Yura, era parecido.- relató a su hermano.

-Ya veo, así que el Padre de Yugi también es un experto en los juegos, esa habilidad está en la sangre.- comentó Honda.

-Mayura… quiero decir, Yura, ¿a ti también te gustan los juegos?- indagó Anzu.

-Tal vez no tanto como a Yugi, el abuelo y papá pero si hay algunos que me gustan.- respondió.

-¿Y el Duelo de Monstruos te gusta?- preguntó Jounouchi.

-Nunca me he interesado en aprender a jugarlo, pero como ahora soy la hermana mayor del gran Rey de los Juegos supongo que deberé aprender a jugarlo.- respondió Yura.

-Si quieres puedo enseñarte, hermana. Veras que no es tan difícil, sólo debes pensar bien tu jugada antes de hacerla y tener estrategias.- motivó Yugi.

-Pues si no es tan difícil creo que aprenderé a jugarlo rápido. Además, quien me ensenará será el mismísimo Rey de los Juegos.- respondió Yura con una sonrisa entusiasta.

Podía hacerse buena en todo a lo que le ponía empeño. Además, no quería hacerle pasar el ridículo a su hermano siendo él, el mejor de los duelistas y ella su hermana mayor.

-No es para tanto hermana, no soy el único buen duelista que hay, también hay otros como Kaiba y Jounouchi.- aclaró Yugi.

Escuchar ese apellido le hizo recordar su portador, se posó en su rostro un casi invisible sonrojó al recordar su último encuentro con él.

-Pero nunca nos compararíamos contigo amigo, especialmente el idiota de Kaiba, por más que lo ha intentado nunca lo ha conseguido.- comentó Jounouchi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No digas eso Jounouchi, a pesar de todo Kaiba es un gran duelista y pelea con honor, por eso se ha ganado mi respeto y el de los demás duelistas.- contestó Yugi.

Yura al escuchar esas palabras de su hermano, sin saber porque, se sintió feliz al ver como él le describía como duelista.

-Además, no olvides que te ha pateado el trasero varias veces.- comentó en tono burlón Honda.

-No tienes que recordármelo tonto, por eso lo detesto tanto. Aguarda un momento… ¡Dices que él me han vencido varias veces cuando sólo han sido dos idiota!- respondió Jounouchi con furia al tiempo que se abalanzaba contra él.

Honda lo esquivó sonriente. Los demás sonrieron, estaban acostumbrados a las riñas de ambos.

Yura dejó de sonreír por un momento para pensar. Esa conversación le había hecho recordar una anterior que había tenido con los chicos en KaibaLand, en donde ellos describían la rivalidad de Seto hacia su hermano Yugi. Aunque ellos se lo atribuían al pasado de él y el _''Otro Yugi''_ del cual también le hablaron. Una pregunta fue formulada…

¿Cambiaría Seto su trato hacia ella por el hecho de ser la hermana mayor de Yugi?

Su rostro se tiñó de tristeza al imaginar que la respuesta seria un sí. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

-Ya estamos de vuelta.- anunció el abuelo con unas bolsas en ambas manos y su nuera por igual.

-Perdón por la tardanza. Pero esta cena debe ser especial y los ingredientes para hacer que lo sea son difíciles de conseguir a estas horas. Pero esperen un poco más y tendrán como recompensa una deliciosa cena.- respondió alegre la Madre de Yura y Yugi.

Todos asintieron sonrientes.

Una hora más tarde, la cena estuvo lista. Todos la degustaron con alegría y sonrisas. Luego de aquel agradable compartir, los amigos de Yugi se despidieron de su familia y se marcharon a sus propios hogares.

Horas después, ambos hermanos estaban en la habitación del menor, comenzando a platicar sobre todo lo sucedido en todo el tiempo que no habían estado juntos. Se desmenuzaron el uno al otro, intercambiando conocimientos acerca de sus aficiones e intereses. La plática llamó al sueño, dejando a ambos hermanos profundamente dormidos y abrazados en la cama del menor.

* * *

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

Gracias por leer: Mirialia Paolinili, TsukihimePrincess, Kia-chan kuchiki y todos aquellos que leen aunque no dejen un Review.

Espero sus opiniones, críticas e impresiones.

¡Sayonara!

¡Feliz día!


	13. Chapter 13

Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

Konichiwa lectores/ras. Aquí otro capítulo más. Gracias de antemano por leer. Este capítulo tiene una muy leve modificación…

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Plática y… ¿Acercamiento?**

Los días pasaron con notoria rapidez, al grado de que ya se acercaba el fin de semana. Durante esos días todo había transcurrido con normalidad: Yura seguía trabajando normalmente, de vez en cuando visitaba a Mara y los demás, Yugi y sus amigos seguían asistiendo a la escuela, Ashita y Sugoroku atendían la Tienda de Juegos y esperaban el regreso de sus respectivos hijos y nietos.

La única variación hasta entonces era el cambio de empleo de Jounouchi de Mozo de Hotel a Heladero, a razón de que había decidido renunciar al primer empleo por uno, según él, menos humillante y casi de igual paga. Además de que era menos estresante el trabajar en una heladería como había escogido. Los demás dieron un voto de apoyo a su decisión.

Sin más preámbulos, el fin de semana hizo su llegada y con él, el famoso Torneo de Fin de Semana patrocinado por la gran KC. En casa de Yugi, todos estaban listos para asistir al evento excepto una persona…

-Hermana, ¿te falta mucho?- vociferó Yugi a su hermana mayor.

Ella era la única del grupo por quien esperaban para iniciar su recorrido a KaibaLand, ya estaban un poco retrasados por esperarle.

-No, ya casi estoy con ustedes.- gritó Yura.

Sabía que estaba retrasando a los demás pero no pudo evitar el tardarse en tomar la decisión de su vestuario, aunque muy en el fondo, en su subconsciente, lo que provocó esto último era la posibilidad de reencontrarse con Seto Kaiba. Terminó de arreglarse lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás.

-Disculpen la tardanza, ya estoy lista.- expresó.

Jounouchi no pudo evitar abrir desmesuradamente los ojos y quedarse sin habla al ver a la Yura que tenía en frente: estaba adornada con un vestido rosa opaco, unos tacones no muy altos se podían visualizar en sus pies, en su rostro un rosa avivado decoraba sus labios y un maquillaje casi invisible adornada sus ojos, haciéndolos ver más hermosos, azulados y penetrantes, sin olvidar su extenso y lacio cabello blanco que se desbordaba hasta llegar a su trasero. Estaba realmente hermosa. Yugi y Anzu notaron la mirada de Jounouchi, sonrieron para sí.

-Yura, estas tremendamente linda. Tendré que pedirte consejos para verme tan bien como tú.- elogió Anzu.

-Pero que cosas dices, si estas más deslumbrante que yo. Soy quien debería pedirte consejos.- respondió Yura apenada.

-Entonces te aconsejo que vayas a un Oftalmólogo que mejore tu vista y así veas que te equivocas.- dijo con una sonrisa Anzu.

-Anzu tiene razón hermana, estas hermosa.- comentó Yugi. Ella se sonrojó

-No es para tanto, pero mejor vayámonos ya, estamos retrasados.- sugirió. Ellos accedieron y, por consiguiente, fijaron su rumbo hacia KaibaLand.

 _…_

En KaibaLand, Seto Kaiba se hallaba impaciente. Los duelistas ya se encontraban preparando sus Decks y dentro de ellos se hallaba el hermano menor de Mayura quien había llegado sin ella, cosa contraria a lo sucedido la vez anterior. Eso le llevó a pensar que ella tal vez no asistirá al torneo esa vez, llenándolo aquello de enojo, ya que lo veía como un obstáculo para cumplir con su objetivo. Pero al voltear su rostro, se dio cuenta de que su hipótesis era errónea, pues pudo ver a la persona que le había hecho formularla aproximarse a su Parque de Diversiones al lado de Yugi y los demás.

A decir verdad, estaba más hermosa que todas las veces que la había visto.

Al verle llegar, relajó sus facciones alteradas por el enojo y espero a que ellos terminaran de entrar.

Yura al divisar a Seto de lejos, se empezó a sentir muy nerviosa, pero al recordar la deducción que había hecho con anterioridad respecto de su parentesco con Yugi, esa sensación fue sustituida por una de tristeza. Entonces decidió dejar a un lado por completo la posibilidad de que Seto Kaiba y ella podían si quiera ser amigos, todo cambiaría a partir de ese momento, el momento en que Yugi le dijera que ella era su hermana mayor.

Los pensamientos intrínsecos de Yura no fueron un obstáculo para llegar hasta donde el CEO.

-Hola Kaiba, veo que el torneo ya empezó.- saludó Yugi.

-Así es, llegan tarde. Todos los duelistas ya se encuentran preparando sus Decks, incluyendo al ganador del torneo anterior.- respondió el presidente mirando a Yura, pronunciando la última oración con tono represivo.

-Oh, Shogo ya está aquí. Supongo que nos retrasamos demasiado por mi culpa. Le pediré disculpas en cuanto pueda.- expresó Yura con notoria tristeza.

Sin duda, no sería un buen día. No sólo Seto Kaiba la odiaría por ser la hermana de su eterno rival, si no que por su culpa Shogo creería que su lugar estaba siendo sustituido por Yugi cuando para ella ambos eran sus hermanos.

Seto, al darse cuenta del cambio de semblante de la chica, se sintió culpable. Es cierto que había usado un tono despectivo al pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero había sido así por la molesta impaciencia ante su espera, pero su intención no era ponerle triste. Cuando iba a tratar de enmendar su error, Yugi se adelantó.

-No te preocupes hermana, ya le explicaremos porque llegamos tarde. Además, aún estamos aquí para apoyarle y animarle.- dijo a su hermana para que esta tomara algo de ánimo.

Se percató de un término que él empleó para dirigirse a ella.

-¿Hermana?- pensó en voz alta, con notoria sorpresa expresada en su rostro.

Yura al escucharlo y observarlo, ocultó sus ojos detrás de sus flequillos.

 _''-Todo cambiará a partir de ahora.-''_

-Oh, es cierto, Kaiba no sabe nada, es que las cosas pasaron tan rápido. Kaiba, sé que la última vez que vinimos, te hicimos saber que esta chica, a quien conoces por Mayura, era hermana de Shogo y amiga de Jounouchi, pero la verdad es que su verdadero nombre es Yura y en realidad es mi hermana mayor.- informó Yugi.

Seto, ante tal verdad, sólo pudo mostrar su asombro.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-¿Cómo? ¿Yugi tiene una hermana mayor?- preguntó Mokuba, quien se hallaba cerca e iba a saludar a los chicos cuando escuchó la explicación de Yugi.

-Así es, verán Kaiba y Mokuba, cuando Yura era niña sufrió un accidente que le causó la pérdida de la memoria. Afortunadamente, un buen samaritano la socorrió y como no recordaba nada sobre ella, decidieron dejar su cuidado a un orfanato, allá fue adoptada por la familia de Shogo, después ellos se mudaron aquí en Domino y así fue como le conocimos. Una tarde la invitamos a la casa de Yugi y al ella ver a la Madre y el Abuelo de Yugi, que también lo eran de ella, recuperó la memoria.- explicó Anzu.

-Yura tuvo ese accidente fuera de su hogar, por eso para los padres de Yugi ella desapareció. La buscaron por mucho tiempo pero no la hallaban, al final perdieron la esperanza y dejaron de buscarla. Para ellos, especialmente la mamá de Yugi, fue muy difícil superar su desaparición que duró muchos años, por eso se lo ocultaron a Yugi hasta hace unas semanas.- terminó de explicar Jounouchi.

De esa manera explicaron a Seto lo ocurrido de manera resumida. Los hermanos Kaiba estaban asombrados.

-¡Wow! es casi increíble. De no ser por la seriedad con que nos cuentan todo esto, les diría que sacaron esta historia de una novela.- comentó Mokuba aún asombrado.

-Con que de eso se trata. Entonces ese pequeño no es en realidad tu hermano si no Yugi.- respondió Seto.

Yura al escuchar eso, a pesar de la tristeza que sentía, se armó de valor y respondió:

-Sí lo es, aunque no llevemos la misma sangre para mí lo es y lo seguirá siendo siempre.- dijo mirándole a los ojos y con un tono demandante.

Azul con azul colindaron, no pudiendo evitar seguir contemplándose el uno al otro, acelerando los pálpitos de ambos corazones…

-Así es y será.- respondió Yugi, rompiendo el ensoñador contacto.

-Bueno, ya que ahora eres la hermana de Yugi y tienes otro nombre, debemos presentarnos de nuevo. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mokuba.- expresó el menor de los Kaiba con una sonrisa y la mano extendida.

Yura no evitar sonreír y recobrar un poco de ánimo al ver tan lindo gesto de parte de Mokuba, por eso correspondió a su presentación.

-El gusto es mío. Mi nombre es Yura, soy la hermana mayor de Yugi.- dijo con una cálida sonrisa y uniendo su mano con la de él. Mokuba asintió sonriente.

Seto, al ver tal escena, pensó hacer lo mismo que su hermano en cuanto vio que éste terminó de presentarse, pero como siempre, lo que más odiaba sucedía: algo o alguien lo interrumpía. En esta ocasión quien les interrumpió fue Isono cuando anunció que los duelistas debían acercarse a la plataforma inicial para dar inicio formal a los duelos.

Todos los presentes se dirigieron a la plataforma para poder presenciar los duelos. Yura y los demás pudieron divisar a Shogo entre los duelista.

-Ánimos hermanito.- gritó Yura.

Shogo al escuchar su nombre, volteó su rostro y pudo ver a quien lo pronunció. Sus ojos se iluminaron de felicidad al ver que su hermana había ido a apoyarle y sobre todo que había cumplido su palabra de que seguiría queriéndole como su hermano. Por ello, sonrió y balanceó su mano para saludarles y hacerles saber que agradecía su apoyo, porque los demás también le saludaron con ánimo.

-¡Ánimo Shogo!- prorrumpió Yugi.

-¡No vayas a perder enano!- animó con cariño Jounouchi.

-¡Aquí estamos para apoyarte!- se sumó Anzu.

Seto continuaba al lado de ellos, pero distante, como acostumbraba, y por tal razón pudo ver como el semblante de Yura se veía más feliz. Aquella sensación que experimentó cuando le miró a los ojos, reapareció.

 _''-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa chica me hace sentir así? Ni siquiera porque ahora sé un poco más de ella he podido hallar ese por qué, esa respuesta.- ''_

La tecnología de la KC había elegido a los duelistas y sus respectivos adversarios, Shogo no había sido seleccionado porque como ganador del torneo anterior debía enfrentarse al duelista que lograra vencer a los demás para que luego se enfrentasen, por consiguiente, esperó a que llegara su turno de combatir. Yura se percató de ello.

-Chicos, Shogo aún no va a combatir, por eso aprovecharé la situación para saludarle y pedirle disculpas por no llegar más temprano a apoyarle.- expresó.

-Está bien, te esperaremos aquí, hermana.- dijo Yugi.

Conocía las intenciones de su hermana, quería que Shogo supiera que ella seguía queriéndole como a un hermano y que su relación no cambiaría. Los demás asintieron y mientras Yura se marchaba, se dedicaron a disfrutar de los duelos. Seto escuchó todo a pesar de estar distante, siguió a Yura con la mirada.

Yura llegó hasta donde Shogo, le saludó con el mismo cariño con que siempre lo había hecho, explicó el porqué de su retraso y le pidió disculpas. Shogo la disculpó, comenzaron a entablar una conversación muy amena sobre su madre Mara, Hiro y como habían sido los días con su familia mientras ella no estaba.

Los repetidos vasos de agua que había tomado durante el día, provocaron en su cuerpo un deseo de ir al baño, por tal razón le hizo saber a Shogo que iría a aquel lugar y posteriormente se marchó. Seto, quien la había estado observando discretamente, alcanzó a ver cuándo partió.

-En un momento regreso.- dijo a Mokuba mientras se marchaba.

-Sí, hermano.- respondió el menor que estaba a su lado.

Yura, aún en el baño, comenzó a pensar. Su hipótesis era que inmediatamente Seto Kaiba se enterara de su parentesco con Yugi, éste la trataría diferente. Pero si pensaba bien las cosas, podía notar que no fue del todo así: no le miró con desprecio ni mostró desagrado cuando se enteró de lo antes mencionado y además, su hermano la saludó con cariño, sin mostrar rechazo alguno, por ello cobró ánimo en cuanto Mokuba le mostró tal gesto. Con estos pensamientos, salió del tocador y cuando lo hizo, para su sorpresa se encontró con el dueño de sus pensamientos.

-Seto.- fue lo único que pudo articular al verlo justo en frente de ella.

El nombrado sintió un calor, extrañamente agradable, recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar su nombre en aquellos labios.

-Tal como dijo mi hermano, ahora eres otra persona, lo prudente es que volvamos a presentarnos.- manifestó con voz firme el CEO de la KC.

Una calidez embriagó el cuerpo de Yura al escuchar esas palabras, se sentía tan feliz. Esas palabras significaban que él no la odiaba, ya que tendría con ella el mismo gesto que Mokuba. Aun así, no quiso darle a entender al CEO lo que esas palabras le hacían sentir.

-Mi nombre es Yura, soy la hermana mayor de Yugi. Mucho gusto.- dijo con una sonrisa que aunque parecía usual en realidad ocultaba un gran nerviosismo con un toque de felicidad.

-Soy Seto Kaiba pero llámame sólo Seto.- respondió al tiempo que extendía la mano para que la presentación fuera cerrada.

Yura accedió, una corriente eléctrica recorrió cada parte del cuerpo de ambos cuando ambas manos estuvieron unidas. Era la primera vez que había un contacto físico entre ellos. Sus manos parecían no querer zafarse pero debían hacerlo y lo hicieron. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo empezar la conversación pero segundos después Seto tomó la iniciativa.

-Ahora resulta que eres la hermana mayor de Yugi.- expresó mientras se ponía a su lado, como si fuera por inercia ambos comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro.

-Así es, la verdad es que todo esto fue muy repentino.- respondió Yura.

-Los chicos me dijeron que tuviste un accidente que te causó la pérdida de la memoria y que estuviste desaparecida por varios años - informó.

-Sí, así fue. Estuve un tiempo en un orfanato, después otro tiempo en otro y en el último que estuve fui adoptada por mi otra madre Mara, que es la mamá de Shogo, mi hermanito más pequeño.- le contó.

Se sentía tan a gusto conversando que no le dio dolor acordarse de su pasado como acostumbraba antes.

-Ya veo. Yo… sé lo que es vivir en un orfanato.- confió, siéndole aquello de gran sorpresa para él mismo, se sentía tan amena su compañía que no le importó revelar aquella información tan propia.

Con esa oración comprobó que él y su pequeño hermano eran aquellos niños de quienes habló la encargada del orfanato aquel día en que fue adoptada. Su semblante se tornó triste al pensar en el sufrimiento por el que debió de pasar al lado de un Kaiba.

-Ya veo. Pero no hablemos del pasado, por más enorme que sea nuestro deseo, no podemos cambiarlo, mejor hablemos del presente. La KC ha tenido mucho éxito en cuanto a los juegos, este parque de diversiones es grandioso, debió de costarte mucho esfuerzo el construirlo.- comentó.

-Así es. Aunque el mercado de los juegos se ve presa fácil realmente no lo es, hay que mantenerse a la vanguardia para poder obtener éxito.- profirió el castaño.

Su capacidad empresarial era irrefutable.

-Tienes toda la razón. Los juegos últimamente se han vuelto muy atractivos, especialmente el Duelo de Monstruos.- dijo Yura.

-Sí, de todos los juegos ese ha sido, sin duda, el más demandado de todos los demás. Personas de todas las edades lo juegan hoy en día.-concordó Seto.

Yura recordó lo que antes había pensado sobre él y su reacción cuando se enterara de que Yugi era su hermano.

-¿Sabes?… Yo… pensé que me odiarías cuando te enteraras de que soy la hermana mayor de Yugi.- expresó con sinceridad, haciendo un repentino cambio de tema.

Tan a gusto se sentían platicando que no se dieron cuenta de que habían recorrido casi todo KaibaLand.

-¿Por qué habría de hacer tal cosa?- preguntó.

-Es que los… muchachos me contaron acerca de tu rivalidad hacia mi hermano y… pensé que al saber que soy su pariente también tendrías el mismo sentimiento negativo hacia mi.- respondió apenada y cabizbaja.

Seto lo notó.

-Es verdad que antes tenía cierta rivalidad hacia Yugi, pero en realidad no era con el Yugi que está en estos momentos, es decir, con tu hermano, si no con el _''Otro Yugi''_. Supongo que los demás te pusieron al tanto concerniente a este _''Otro Yugi''_ \- Yura asintió. -

-Al principio no creía nada de lo que me contaron acerca del _''Otro Yugi''_ pero al ver la seriedad con que relataban las cosas terminé creyéndoles.- le confió Yura.

-A mí también me parecían patrañas y locas fantasías. Creí cuando lo vi con mi propios ojos.- reconoció el CEO, aunque aquella declaración no había sido hecha a nadie más.

-Entonces has visto al ''Otro Yugi''.-Seto asintió- ¿Me podrías decir cómo es?- preguntó.

-Es, prácticamente, idéntico a tu hermano, sólo que más serio y con una mirada más desafiante.- trató de describirle Seto sin entrar en detalles.

-Ya veo, con que así era el _''Otro Yugi''_. Me hubiese gustado conocerlo.- contestó Yura, con una sonrisa.

Mokuba estaba preocupado por su hermano, dijo que regresaría en un momento y ya se había tardado demasiado. Cuando salió de la plataforma de los duelos, pudo reconocer a su hermano al instante, iba a dirigirse hacia donde él estaba pero se frenó así mismo al ver que iba caminando acompañado de la hermana de Yugi.

No fue la compañía de la chica lo que le hizo detenerse, sino el rosto de su hermano mientras platicaba, se veía tan distinto que por un momento pensó que estaba observando a su antiguo hermano, aquel que sonreía. Un pensamiento fugaz cruzó por su mente y sonrió ante la posibilidad. No quiso interrumpir, se volvió a la plataforma de duelos.

-El otro día crucé por la cafetería en donde trabajas pero no te vi allí.- comentó Seto a Yura. Había cruzado por el lugar durante la semana pero no le pudo ver. Esta última, al principio se extrañó, ella siempre estaba allí en horas de trabajo.

-¿Por casualidad era un Jueves?- preguntó.

-Sí.- respondió.

-Oh, es que los jueves es mi día libre, por eso no me encontró allí.-respondió sonriente.

Recordó que precisamente ese día había recuperado la memoria y por consiguiente a su familia, eso le hizo recordar a sus hermanos Shogo, Yugi y al torneo.

-Nuestra plática me ha hecho olvidar el torneo y los demás. Debo irme ahora para apoyar a mi hermano.-

Seto también lo había olvidado.

-Te acompaño, después de todo soy el organizador del torneo y debo entregar el premio al ganador de esta semana.- recordó.

Ambos se marcharon juntos a la plataforma de duelos. Los dos se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro y aunque ninguno de los dos lo hiciera saber al otro, ambos disfrutaban de su respectiva compañía.

Afortunadamente, cuando llegaron al lugar, aún no se había decidido el ganador del Torneo. Shogo estaba tan concentrado en analizar a su oponente que no recordó que su hermana se había ausentado un largo rato después de haberle dicho que iría al baño. Yugi y los demás habían disfrutado tanto de los duelos que no habían notado la extendida ausencia de Yura.

-Iré con mi hermano y los demás, nos vemos luego Seto.- se despidió Yura.

-Sí, iré con Mokuba.- se despidió igual Seto. Él pensó en despedirse con algún otro gesto más que con palabras pero se reprimió a sí mismo, y sin más se marchó en dirección a su hermano.

Yura se dirigió al lugar donde se hallaban los demás.

-Hermana, ¿dónde habías estado?- preguntó Yugi, sólo cuando le vio recordó que se había ausentado.

-Es que fui al baño, me encontré con una vieja amiga y comenzamos a platicar, teníamos tanto tiempo sin vernos que platicamos al grado de que olvidé el torneo.- no le gustaba mentir. Pero quería reservar esa plática con Seto sólo para ella.

-No importa, lo importante es que ya estás aquí.- expresó Jounouchi. Yura asintió y se dispuso a disfrutar de los duelos.

Minutos después el contrincante de su hermano Shogo fue seleccionado. Todos le animaron lo más que sus pulmones le permitieron. Finalmente el duelo acabo y Shogo fue nuevamente ganador del torneo. Seto como siempre hizo entrega del premio y luego de ello los muchachos se dispusieron a marcharse.

De esta manera llegó a su fin el torneo.

* * *

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

En la versión Japonés de la serie, Mokuba no llama a Seto por su nombre, le dice ''Ni-sama''. ''Ni'' es una forma corta de decir hermano, además de que es como una identificación de que es hombre, ya que cuando es ''One-cha'' o ''Ne'' se utiliza para llamar a una hermana, ósea mujer. Volviendo con lo de Mokuba y, como seguro saben, el ''Sama'' es un término honorífico para referirse a alguien o para expresar admiración cuando se refiere a una persona que por general es alguien destacado. Mokuba llama así a Seto porque, como saben, es alguien muy importante para él. Por eso en el transcurso de este Fic Mokuba llamara a Seto ''Hermano'' que es lo mismo que el ''Ni-sama'' con que lo llama en la versión original japonesa. Para Yugi será el mismo caso porque los japoneses no suelen llamar a sus hermanos por su nombre, sino como ''Oni-chan'', para varón y ''One-chan'' para mujer. Por eso Yugi llamara a Yura ''Hermana''.

Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo, no le agregue muchas cosas porque el día de ayer y el de hoy fueron frustrantes para mí… Sucede ser que en mi país están protestando en las calles por la energía eléctrica y la escasez de agua. Ayer y hoy hubo muchas protestas en una parte de la comunidad donde vivo, en donde quemaron llantas de vehículos en medio de las calles impidiendo el paso de los demás vehículos, lanzaban piedras y explotaban botellas en las calles. Yo estaba con un grupo de estudiantes y un profesor que llegábamos de la universidad e íbamos a pedir a los protestantes que nos cedieran el paso y, cuando intentamos acércanos a ellos para pedirles el favor, ¡comenzaron a dispararnos con armas caseras! Afortunadamente, ningún estudiante salió herido pero ¡más tarde llegó la policía y se formó una balacera!

Para nuestra fortuna, una señora nos auxilió en su casa cuando la balacera comenzó y salimos despavoridos… Los estudiantes que andaban conmigo y yo fuimos llevados a nuestros hogares por la policía…

Aún estoy un poco paranoica pero ¡Lo importante es que sigo con vida!... Por eso:

¡Gracias por leer: Mirialia Paolinili, TsukihimePrincess. Kia-chan kuchiki y todos aquellos que leen aunque no dejen un Review!

Espero sus opiniones, críticas e impresiones.

¡Feliz día!

¡Ja ne!


	14. Chapter 14

Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

Konichiwa lectores/ras. Aquí otro capítulo más. Gracias de antemano por leer. Este capítulo tiene leves arreglos…

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Sentimientos Cruzados**

Después de haber dado término al torneo y de que todos los participantes se hubieran marchado, Seto en compañía de su inseparable hermano Mokuba se dirigía a su hogar en el vehículo del primero. La estadía en el medio de transporte había sido en silencio hasta que el menor de los Kaiba decidió romperlo.

-El torneo fue todo un éxito este fin de semana también, ¿no crees hermano?- comentó e interrogó Mokuba a su hermano mayor.

El nombrado no respondió a la interrogante, sus pensamientos en ese instante eran dueños de una joven de tez blanca y ojiazul con quien había platicado hace unos minutos atrás.

Mokuba, al ver que su hermano no había respondido, volvió a preguntar para captar su atención.

-¿Hermano?-

-Disculpa Mokuba, ¿qué decías?- dijo una vez fuera de sus pensamientos.

-Decía que el torneo fue un éxito este fin de semana.- recalcó.

-Sí, lo fue, estaba pensando en una nueva estrategia para que el próximo sea un éxito también.- contestó con la vista fija en la ruta que estaba trazando, queriéndole dar a entender a Mokuba que esa era la cuestión en la que estaba pensando y que por eso no respondió de inmediato a su pregunta.

 _''-Dudo mucho que estuvieras pensando en eso, hermano.-''_

 _FLASH BACK:_

 _-Isono, ¿le dijiste a mi hermano que me quedaría en casa y que lo esperaría para almorzar juntos?- preguntó Mokuba al nombrado._

 _-Sí señor, su recado fue entregado.- contestó Isono a través del teléfono a su segundo jefe._

 _-Bien, entonces lo esperaré para almorzar, gracias Isono.- respondió Mokuba a este último indicándole que colgaría el teléfono._

 _-Señor Mokuba, ¿cree que podría permanecer en el teléfono unos minutos más? Es que tengo algo que decirle.- dijo el subordinado al percatarse de aquello._

 _-Por supuesto Isono, dime ¿de qué se trata?- indagó._

 _-Es que el señor Kaiba ha estado actuando un tanto extraño que digamos.- confió Isono._

 _-¿Mi hermano actuando extraño? ¿Por qué lo dices?- volvió a preguntar._

 _-Pues vera, como usted sabe, el Señor Kaiba es un hombre muy dedicado a su trabajo, al grado de que muchas veces, tanto usted como yo, hemos tenido que recordarle que es un ser humano y que tanto trabajo podría enfermarlo.- introdujo Isono._

 _-Estoy consciente de ello.- respondió Mokuba._

 _-En los últimos días el señor se ha comportado de una manera tal, que pareciese como si quisiera evadir el trabajo.- informó._

 _Mokuba se sorprendió. Su hermano, como bien había dicho Isono, era prácticamente obsesivo con el trabajo, por eso el que quisiese evadirlo era sumamente extraño._

 _-¿Mi hermano intentando evadir el trabajo? Eso es alarmante.- respondió._

 _-Así es, últimamente ha estado muy exigente con los informes, pide que se los entreguen con rapidez, y además, trata de acelerar cualquier trámite que tenga que hacer. Es como si quisiese que el trabajo en la compañía terminara para el no tener que ejecutarlo, señor.- añadió Isono._

 _-Eso es realmente extraño, mi hermano nunca se había comportado así. Pero no te preocupes Isono, tal vez finalmente se dio cuenta de que tanto trabajo le hace mal.- respondió Mokuba._

 _-Tal vez señor, pero permítame decirle que una vez que termina el trabajo, en dos ocasiones en esta semana, el sale de la compañía sin pedir que ninguna tarea se deje en ejecución.- agregó._

 _Eso alarmó aún más a Mokuba. Por lo general, cuando su hermano salía de la compañía, él regresaba a la casa, dejaba al personal trabajando y les decía que cualquier anomalía le fuera informada. Últimamente se estaba quedando en la casa por petición de su hermano, según él, para que no se agobie con tanto trabajo que él se encargaría de hacer, por tal razón probablemente las veces que salió de la compañía el seguro no estaba. Pero lo que más le preocupaba, es que esas dos veces que Isono dijo que su hermano salió de la compañía, él no había regresado a la casa, pues había estado toda esa semana en ella por lo antes mencionado. ¿Acaso su hermano le estaría ocultando algo y por eso quiere que permanezca en la casa?_

 _-En ese caso tampoco te preocupes Isono, yo me encargaré de investigar lo que sucede con mi hermano. Gracias por informarme y cualquier otra cosa que observes fuera de lo común me informas.- ordenó Mokuba._

 _-Sí señor, y no tiene nada que agradecer, estoy para servirle.- respondió Isono._

 _-Gracias, adiós.- respondió por última vez y colgó el teléfono._

 _END FLASH BACK_

-Pero no te agobies tanto hermano, el torneo es el próximo fin de semana, es decir que tienes toda la semana para formular esa estrategia. Además, con lo inteligente que eres estoy seguro de que generarías, no una, sino varias estrategias en tan sólo minutos.- expresó sonriente Mokuba.

Seto sonrió intrínsecamente con cariño, su hermano siempre le apoyaba.

-Tal vez tengas razón hermano, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar.- contestó Seto a su comentario.

Con esa respuesta comprobó las palabras de Isono. Efectivamente, su hermano estaba tratando de trabajar aceleradamente. La pregunta era el Por qué lo hacía. ¿Qué es lo que su hermano tenía o quería hacer que trataba de terminar el trabajo con tanta rapidez? Una posible respuesta surcó por la mente del menor de los Kaiba en forma de imagen, llevándolo a formularse una singular hipótesis…

 _''- ¿Será que a mi hermano le gusta la hermana de Yugi?-''_

Según recordaba, la hermana de Yugi trabajaba en una Tienda-Cafetería que recién se había abierto, podía ser que la razón por la que su hermano quisiera terminar con tanta prisa el trabajo se debiera a que quisiera ir a verle allí. Su suposición daba sentido a la nueva actitud de su hermano respecto del trabajo.

Conociéndolo, jamás admitiría que ella le gusta, al menos no de inmediato, por eso decidió indagar antes de continuar con sus formulaciones.

-La hermana de Yugi me pareció una linda persona desde el principio, mucho más ahora que sé que es su pariente.- comentó, expectante a la actitud de su hermano.

Seto, al escucharle mencionar aquella chica, relajó sus facciones y su rostro se tornó más calmado, como si sólo su mención le provocara tantas sensaciones a la vez. No obstante, sólo asintió ante el comentario.

Se percató de todo aquello y sonrió, conocía a la perfección a su hermano y sabía que aquellos gestos, por simples que parecieran, eran la comprobación de que a él le gustaba la hermana de Yugi, aunque no podía asegurar que estaba enamorado. Iba a continuar pero notó que ya habían llegado a su hogar y decidió que era suficiente por ese momento.

Ambos se desmontaron del vehículo y se dirigieron a la entrada de su residencia. Mokuba le hizo saber que iría a su cuarto a descansar y le surgió que hiciera lo mismo, siguió su consejo y se dirigió a su cuarto. Una vez dentro, estaba a punto de encender su portátil pero al hacerlo la imagen de Yura se hizo presente, optó por no encenderla y se lanzó a su cama. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes, al hacerlo su cerebro comenzó a presentarle imágenes de todo lo que había sucedido con Yura mientras platicaban esa tarde. No había dejado de pensar en ella desde que se terminó el torneo y la vio marcharse de lejos.

Visualizó todo sobre ella: sus penetrantes ojos azules, su largo y sedoso cabello blanco, su tersa piel blanca, su esbelto cuerpo y sobre todo su sonrisa, esa sonrisa cálida que daba calor a su pecho y le hacía sentir una calma inexplicable. Todo en ella le gustaba, le fascinaba…

Un momento…

¿Acabó de decir que ''Le gustaba''? Abrió sus ojos de golpe. ¿Acaso era ese el ''Por qué'' que tanto buscaba y por el cual había decidido acercarse a ella?

 _''-¿Entonces todo lo que siento cuando la veo… lo que he sentido desde el principio es porque… ella me gusta?-''_

Pensó esta vez sentado en su cómoda y espaciosa cama. Para el todo esto que estaba sintiendo era nuevo. Desde su adolescencia, se había dedicado a trabajar en la compañía. Nunca había tomado el tiempo para pensar en cosas como el Amor y los sentimientos, por ello fue perdiendo el interés en esas cosas. Pero no por ello los desconocía, ya que había escuchado como otras personas se habían enamorado y las experiencias que habían tenido con ello. Además de que había leído, por su fama, libros en donde los autores relataban historias relacionadas con tales cosas. Pero la teoría no siempre concuerda con la práctica.

Finalmente había obtenido su respuesta: Yura le gustaba, aunque por su carácter le costaba aceptarlo no podía engañarse a sí mismo y negarse lo evidente. Pero en conjunto con la respuesta surgió una nueva duda: ¿Sentiría ella lo mismo que él? Esa respuesta la desconocía, pero lo que si conocía era su determinación, por ello sabía que no descansaría hasta hallar esa respuesta.

Aunque sabía que ella le gustaba, no conocía mucho del Amor, así que pensó que la mejor opción para saber más sobre él era volviendo a leer aquellos libros donde se relataban historias de Amor, el problema es que tendría que buscarlos dentro de la enorme biblioteca donde se encontraban, pero ya resolvería ese pequeño obstáculo. Con estos pensamientos terminó quedándose profundamente dormido.

 _…_

La dueña de los pensamientos de Seto Kaiba se hallaba dentro de las paredes de su baño personal. Había acabado de tener una cena amena con su amada familia y posteriormente se había retirado al baño para ducharse. Mientras sentía el agua recorrer su cuerpo, su mente comenzó a hacerle un recuento sobre su conversación con Seto Kaiba esa tarde. Lo cierto es que no había dejado de pensar en él desde que puso un pie fuera de KaibaLand.

Se sentía feliz, ya que Seto no le odiaba por ser hermana de Yugi como pensó que lo haría. Pero después empezó a meditar en el Porqué de esa felicidad y eso la llevó a meditar sobre otros Por qué:

¿Por qué cada vez que hablaba con él se sentía feliz? ¿Por qué cada vez que terminaba la conversación, deseaba volver a hablar con él? ¿Por qué no había dejado de pensar en él desde que lo conoció?

¿Acaso será que ella…?

No, eso no podía ser, a ella no le podía gustar Seto Kaiba. Él era un hombre rico, de alta clase y ella una joven humilde de clase media, jamás llegaría a fijarse en alguien como ella, por eso no habría ni siquiera posibilidades de una relación, por consiguiente sus sentimientos no serían correspondidos y ella sufriría por ellos. Eso era lo que precisamente quería evitar, ya había sufrido demasiado en su vida y ahora que empezaba a ser feliz no dejaría que esa felicidad se esfumara. Por eso nunca se había molestado en salir con nadie, porque temía ser lastimada, le temía al sufrimiento.

Optó por dejar de pensar y salir del baño. Una vez fuera de él, secó su cuerpo mojado y se colocó su pijama. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando e inconscientemente se quedó dormida.

* * *

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

¡Gracias por leer: Mirialia Paolinili, TsukihimePrincess, Kia-chan kuchiki y todos aquellos que leen aunque no dejen un Review!

Espero sus opiniones, críticas e impresiones.

¡Feliz día!

¡Ja ne!


	15. Chapter 15

Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

Konichiwa lectores/ras. Aquí otro capítulo más. Gracias de antemano por leer. Me siento un poco inspirada, extrañamente porque está lloviendo donde vivo, y tal vez empiece a escribir el capítulo que sigue después del último que escribí de esta historia. No sé exactamente por qué la lluvia me inspira, aunque siempre lo he atribuido a que mi signo zodiacal es Cáncer XD.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: De Azul a Azul**

La semana dio inicio, con ello el retorno de las labores de trabajo de Yura. Se levantó de su cama temprano como acostumbraba y se dirigió al baño para higienizarse. Una vez fuera de aquel lugar, se colocó su usual uniforme de trabajo y se encaminó hacia la habitación de su hermano para despedirse, sabía que él debía ir a la escuela y que de seguro ya estaba despierto.

Tocó la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, desde dentro le vociferó que podía pasar, ella accedió.

-Buenos días, hermano.- saludó.

-Buenos días, hermana.- contestó Yugi al tiempo que se acercaba a ella para abrazarle y darle un beso en la mejilla, ella correspondió.

Yugi y Yura, desde el momento en que supieron que eran hermanos, se llevaban excelentemente bien. A pesar de todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados se adoraban como si todo ese tiempo no se hubiese perdido.

-Por lo que veo ya te vas a trabajar, hermana.- dijo después de haberse separado, colocándose su tradicional chaqueta escolar.

-Sí, aunque todavía es muy temprano, acostumbro a levantarme unos minutos antes.- expresó a su hermano mientras tomaba asiento en la cama del mismo.

-Somos dos, yo también acostumbro a levantarme un poco más temprano.- expresó Yugi con una sonrisa la cual Yura correspondió con una igual.

Yura esperó a que Yugi terminara de cambiarse para acompañarlo en su recorrido a la escuela, ahora que vivía en casa de su auténtica familia su lugar de trabajo quedaba más cerca y por ello podía acompañar a su hermano hasta cierta distancia.

Después de que ambos hermanos estuvieron listos, se dispusieron a salir de su hogar. Al estar ya fuera, pudieron ver a sus amigos que estaban a punto de tocarles la puerta.

-Chicos, buenos días.-saludó Yura.

-Buenos días, Yura.-saludó Jounouchi.

-Buenos días, Yugi.- saludó Anzu

-Buenos días, par de hermanitos.- saludó con cariño Honda.

Después de que todos se hubieron saludado, iniciaron el recorrido a sus respectivos lugares. Mientras caminaban conversaban sobre temas joviales, hasta que Jounouchi dio el primer paso al cambio del tema.

-Honda, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que estas saliendo con mi hermana?- preguntó enojado.

Los demás miraron sorprendidos y expectantes a Honda, quien se había sonrojado.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?- preguntó asustado.

-¿Acaso olvidaste que soy su hermano mayor?- respondió dándole a entender que era la misma Shizuka quien se lo había hecho saber.

-En realidad lamento no haberte dicho nada Jounouchi, pero es que aún no somos novios, estamos saliendo para conocernos. Además, con lo celoso que eres pensé que no te agradaría la idea, por eso estaba esperando a ver como sucederían las cosas para luego contarte.- Honda expresó estas palabras con notoria culpa, dándole a entender a todos que sus disculpas eran sinceras.

Jounouchi al ver esa actitud relajó sus facciones y colocándole una mano en el hombro dijo:

-Está bien, acepto tus disculpas. Pero te lo advierto, si haces sufrir a mi hermana, te aseguro que te buscaré hasta en el mismísimo infierno y te mataré sin pensarlo dos veces.-

Los demás sonrieron nerviosos, incluyendo a Honda, quien respondió.

-No tienes que decírmelo porque lo sé, por eso ten la seguridad de que nunca la hare sufrir.- dijo con seguridad.

-Jounouchi, no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que Honda cumplirá su palabra.- dio su voto de confianza Yugi.

-Además él es nuestro amigo.- se sumó Anzu.

-Gracias, chicos.- agradeció Honda.

-No sabía que eras tan celoso Jounouchi.- comentó Yura quien hasta entonces había permanecido callada.

El dueño del nombre se sonrojó.

-Ya sabes cómo somos los hermanos mayores, siempre velamos porque nuestro hermano menor tenga lo mejor.- expresó rascándose la nuca.

-Tienes razón, por eso estaré muy atenta en el momento en que Yugi decida salir con alguien.- contestó Yura con una sonrisa mirando a su hermano, éste se sonrojó.

Anzu quien también escuchó esas palabras se sonrojó igual, entonces Yura lo noto y sonrió para sí. Su hermano tal vez… tenía una admiradora secreta.

Después de risas y bromas de parte de Honda y Jounouchi, los chicos se despidieron y cada quien tomo su rumbo: Yura al trabajo y los demás a la escuela.

 _…_

En la KC, el presidente de la misma, se hallaba como de costumbre dentro de ella. Como siempre, se hallaba en frente del monitor de su ordenador. Seto había salido más temprano que de costumbre rumbo a su compañía, esto se debía a un sueño que había tenido la noche anterior…

 _*FLASH DREAM*_

 _Estaba en un espacio oscuro y lúgubre sin lograr ver nada en derredor._

 _-¿Dónde diablos estoy?- pensó en voz alta._

 _Entonces una voz le dio respuesta a su interrogante._

 _-Estas en lo más profundo de tu corazón Seto Kaiba.- dijo la voz._

 _-¿Qué? ¿En lo más profundo de mi corazón dices? ¿Quién demonios eres?- preguntó demandante._

 _-Soy tu consciencia. Mira hacia allá.- le indicó la voz._

 _-¿Mi consciencia?- se preguntó._

 _Al dirigir la vista pudo ver una luz que resplandecía, decidió ir a ver de qué se trataba y al llegar pudo observar que era una puerta que provocaba la luz y la misma estaba cerrada. Cuando la abrió, se sorprendió con lo que halló dentro: era un cuarto lleno de juguetes por todos lados y su hermano Mokuba estaba en medio de ellos con su apariencia de hace 6 años en actitud de estar dibujando._

 _-¿Mokuba?- se preguntó sorprendido._

 _-Él es la primera puerta dentro de tu corazón. Tu corazón está oscuro debido a las cicatrices de tu pasado. Tu hermano Mokuba es quién te ha dado esta luz pequeña que da un poco de iluminación a tu alma y corazón.- explicó la voz que se había presentado como su consciencia._

 _-¿Mokuba da luz a mi alma y corazón?- seguía preguntándose Seto._

 _-Sin embargo, a pesar de esa luz que te brinda tu hermano, tu corazón no está del todo sano, aún quedan cicatrices. Por eso aún hay oscuridad.- explicó la consciencia de Seto._

 _-¡Deja de decir estupideces! Esto es sólo un sueño y de seguro pronto despertaré.- sentenció._

 _-Efectivamente lo es, pero antes de que despiertes debo mostrarte esa última puerta. Mira allí.- le indicó nueva vez la voz._

 _A pesar de lo que había dicho, dirigió su mirada donde le indicó la voz y pudo visualizar otra puerta que resplandecía igual que la de Mokuba._

 _-¿Qué hay allí?- se preguntó._

 _-Es una nueva puerta que ha abierto tu corazón. Como puedes ver, irradia una luz que, junto a la de tu hermano, sería suficiente para acabar con toda la oscuridad de tu corazón. Sin embargo, no puede hacerlo porque tu orgullo no se lo permite.- contestó la voz._

 _Escuchó la voz pero no contestó nada, se encaminó hacia la puerta para investigar lo que en ella se hallaba._

 _Al estar frente a la puerta, la luz que esta irradiaba era tal que tuvo que cubrirse los ojos debido a su intensidad, pero eso no le detuvo y por consiguiente la abrió._

 _La luz no le permitía ver con nitidez lo que había tras la puerta pero poco a poco fue perdiendo intensidad y por ello pudo ver a una figura a través de ella. Sus ojos se llenaron de asombro cuando dicha figura tomó forma y pudo reconocer quien era._

 _-Tú eres… ¡Yura!- respondió en cuanto le reconoció._

 _La figura de Yura se acercó sin pronunciar palabra alguna, tocó su mejilla y lo besó. Asombrado, no hizo ningún movimiento con sus labios. Pero después, al sentir la suavidad de los labios de ella sobre los suyos, comenzó a corresponder y ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso. Pero no duró mucho, puesto que ella se separó unos instantes después y comenzó a desaparecer frente a él._

 _-¿Qué está pasando?- se preguntó Seto al ver como se esfumaba poco a poco._

 _-Regresaré cuando tu orgullo me lo permita.- dijo la figura mientras se esfumaba por completo._

 _Intentó sostenerla pero fue demasiado tarde. Todo se volvió oscuro y él iba cayendo en una especie de abismo._

 _-¡Arrgggg!- gritó mientras caía en una completa oscuridad._

 _-Seto, ese es el verdadero deseo de tu corazón y donde estas cayendo es en la profunda oscuridad donde te sumerge el orgullo.- expresó por última vez la voz._

 _*END OF FLASH DREAM*_

Despertó agitado y con sudor en su cuerpo. Ese sueño no le había permitido volver a dormir, por consiguiente, se marchó a su trabajo más temprano que de costumbre para tratar de obviarlo.

Pero aunque lo había obviado en su mayoría, había una parte que no había podido obviar, esa parte era donde Yura y él se fundían en un beso. Aquella parte del sueño se había sentido tan real que le hizo llevarse sus dedos a sus labios mientras recordaba la escena.

El sonido del teléfono le llevo a salir de su ensoñación.

-¿Sí?- contestó.

-Señor Kaiba, disculpe si estaba ocupado y le he interrumpido, pero su hermano Mokuba está en la línea y pide hablar con usted.- informó Isono.

-Transfiere la línea.- ordenó Seto.

-Como usted ordene.- respondió Isono y la línea fue transferida.

-Buenos días, hermano.- saludó Mokuba.

-Buenos días, Mokuba. ¿Qué tal dormiste, hermano?- indagó Seto. Sólo con su hermano tenía esa cortesía.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Te llamo para decirte que iré a desayunar a la tienda-cafetería donde trabaja Yura, la hermana de Yugi, allí hacen una comida deliciosa y además me sirve de recreación.- informó Mokuba.

No es que tuviera tanta hambre como para desayunar, su verdadero propósito era seguir investigando concerniente a los sentimientos de su hermano hacia la hermana de Yugi. Si conocía a su hermano y sus sospechas eran ciertas, este le diría que lo acompañaría a pesar del trabajo que debía de tener en Kaiba Corp.

-En ese caso te acompañaré, salí tan temprano esta mañana que no tuve tiempo de desayunar.- respondió.

Como anillo que encaja en el dedo fue el acierto de Mokuba, por eso esbozó una sonrisa.

-Me parece una excelente idea, hermano, pero ¿no tendrás mucho trabajo en la compañía? En la cafetería se puede ordenar para llevar, si quieres puedo pedirte algo y llevártelo más tarde a la compañía como hemos hecho muchas veces.- sugirió.

Aunque, si seguía acertando, su hermano le diría que tiene la capacidad de hacer todo el trabajo más tarde, que en realidad sería una justificación para ver a Yura.

-No hay tanto trabajo porque aún es muy temprano, y si lo habría, la experiencia me llevaría a terminarlo en segundos, así que bien puedo terminarlo más tarde. Además, ¿no eres tú el que siempre me reprocha que tanto trabajo me enfermará?- respondió.

Mokuba sonrió triunfal, conocía a la perfección a su hermano y efectivamente Yura le gustaba, tal vez mucho.

-Tienes toda la razón hermano, además me alegra mucho que al fin te des cuenta de que tanto trabajo no te hace bien.- respondió animado.

-Bien, entonces en 30 minutos pasaré a recogerte. Hasta entonces, hermano.- dijo Seto.

-Sí, aquí te esperare, adiós.- respondió Mokuba al tiempo que cerraba el teléfono. Seto hizo lo mismo.

-Te veré una vez más hoy.- dijo para sí mismo.

Pensar en ella le daba calma, pero antes de irse debía dejar todo listo, por eso hasta entonces se dedicaría a trabajar.

 _…_

Exactamente 30 minutos más tarde, pasó a recoger a su hermano para desayunar juntos.

No tardaron en llegar al establecimiento ya que Seto había conducido con rapidez. Una vez dentro del lugar, Seto buscó a Yura con la mirada. Mokuba notó esa acción y empezó a hacer lo mismo, su objetivo era ver el comportamiento de su hermano hacia Yura, y si ella no estaba no podría cumplirlo.

-No veo a Yura por ningún lado, seguro es su día libre.- comentó.

Seto, al escuchar esas palabras de su hermano, recordó que la ocasión en que conversó con Yura por última vez, esta le había dicho que su día libre eran los jueves y ese día no era jueves. Además, en la penúltima conversación que tuvieron, ella le hizo saber que en ocasiones estaba en la tienda y otras veces en la cafetería debido a la falta de personal.

-Seguro debe estar en la tienda.- comentó con seguridad.

El joven que les había dado los pedidos la ocasión en que visitaron el lugar por primera vez, apareció en frente de ellos. Con cortesía y simpatía les dijo:

-Buenos días y sean bienvenidos, ¿podrían elegir una mesa a su gusto para tomar sus pedidos?-cuestionó sonriente.

Seto, decepcionado, respondió:

-Mokuba, elige la mesa que quieras.- indicó a su hermano.

Este notó el cambio de actitud en el tono de voz de su hermano y por eso eligió una mesa al alzar. El chico les acompañó hasta la mesa para tomar sus pedidos. Mokuba hizo su petición y Seto hizo lo mismo pero mostrando total desinterés. Por eso Mokuba, después de que hubieron hecho sus pedidos, dijo al chico:

-Disculpe, si no es mucha molestia, ¿podría decirle a Yura que nos traiga los pedidos? Es que ella es una amiga nuestra y a aparte de la deliciosa comida que sirven aquí venimos a saludarla.- pidió con cortesía.

Seto se sorprendió, no se había percatado de lo mucho que agradaba Yura a su hermano menor. No obstante, esperó expectante la respuesta del chico.

-Oh, veo que son amigos de Mayu… quiero decir Yura. No es ninguna molestia para mí decirle, estamos para servir a nuestros clientes a plenitud. El inconveniente es que ella se encuentra organizando algunas cosas en la tienda, por eso sus pedidos tendrían un leve retraso. ¿No les importaría este pequeño percance?- explicó e indagó el joven.

-Por supuesto que no.- respondió Seto al instante.

-Bien, entonces Yura vendrá en un momento con los pedidos.- informó el joven.

-Gracias.- agradeció Mokuba.

-Estamos para servirle.- respondió el joven al tiempo que se retiraba para cumplir la petición de sus clientes.

Cuando el joven se marchó Seto comentó a su hermano:

-Veo que Yura te ha caído muy bien.- dijo con una expresión distinta a la que había mostrado cuando llegaron al lugar, una más animada por así decirlo.

Mokuba observaba minuciosamente cada expresión en su hermano.

-Sí, me parece alguien muy dulce y amable.- respondió Mokuba sin descuidarse de las expresiones de su hermano.

 _'' -Así que no soy el único…-''_

El joven que había tomado los pedidos de los hermanos Kaiba, después de dejarlos en la cocina, se dirigió a la tienda para informarle a Yura sobre la singular petición de sus clientes. No tardó mucho en llegar a la tienda y encontrarla en el almacén de dicho lugar.

-Mayu… quiero decir Yura, será mejor que dejes esas cosas y vayas a la cafetería, unos clientes pidieron que tú seas quien lleve sus pedidos.- dijo con simpatía aquel chico cuyo nombre era Takumi.

Él y Yura se llevaban extremadamente bien y esto se debía a que habían sido amigos desde que Yura vivía en Tokio. Él se había mudado a ciudad Domino no mucho después de que Jounouchi lo hiciera. No obstante, él y Yura se conocieron antes de ella conocer a Jounouchi, por ende había sido una amistad sincera y duradera.

-¿Unos clientes?-pensó- de seguro es el señor Kumamoto y su familia, diles que hoy estoy ocupada y que tú serás quien les atenderá hoy.- respondió Yura, acomodando unos zapatos al mismo tiempo.

Su jefe había contratado una mayor cantidad de personal, a causa de aquello, pasaba más tiempo en un lugar de la división del establecimiento que en otro.

-No creo que les agrade recibir ese recado a los clientes porque no son el señor Kumamoto y su familia.- contestó Takumi.

-¿No es la familia Kumamoto? ¿Entonces quiénes son?- preguntó sin dejar a un lado su labor.

-Seto Kaiba y su pequeño hermano.- respondió Takumi.

Paralizó la labor que estaba haciendo en ese momento y empezó a sentirse nerviosa, por consiguiente su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

-¿Seto y Mokuba Kaiba?- volvió a corroborar con nerviosismo.

-Así es, me dijeron que eras su amiga y me pidieron que fueras tú quien les llevara los pedidos para poder saludarte. Yo les expresé que su pedido se retrasaría porque estabas en la tienda y ellos dijeron que no tenían inconveniente con eso.- explicó Takumi.

Seto una vez más provocaba una disputa interior en Yura: una parte de ella llamada corazón, se sentía feliz de que Seto pidiera con exclusividad que fuera ella quien llevara sus pedidos y de que tanto él como su hermano la vieran como su amiga. Por otro lado, la razón, le decía que era imposible que Seto Kaiba se fijara en ella por sus diferencias sociales y que debía alejarse de él para evitar enamorarse y terminar sufriendo por un amor no correspondido.

-Oye, Yura, será mejor que te des prisa en atenderlos. No creo que al gran Seto Kaiba le guste que le hagan esperar y que el jefe corra el riesgo de perder clientes.- dijo Takumi para intentar captar su atención, pues ella al parecer andaba bien lejos con sus pensamientos.

Yura, a pesar de su conflicto interno, recordó que debía cumplir con su trabajo y dejar las cosas personales a un lado.

-Sí, iré a recoger los pedidos para entregarlos. Gracias por avisarme Takumi.- respondió tratando de ocultar sus alterados nervios.

-No es nada. La orden es la 6.- indicó.

Se dirigió a la cocina a recoger el pedido como antes había dicho. Estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para tomar la bandeja que contenía los alimentos. ¿De tal manera le hacía sentir Seto Kaiba? Sí, era la respuesta pero no debía pensar en eso en ese momento y debía actuar con normalidad, por eso trató de calmarse y se dirigió a la mesa en donde se encontraban los hermanos Kaiba.

-Lamento la tardanza chicos, aquí están los pedidos.- hizo su llegada.

Mokuba sonrió y volteó el rostro para ver la reacción de su hermano y allí estaba: esa mirada que su hermano le estaba dedicando a Yura en esos instantes, esa sola mirada estaba llena de algo que sorprendió a Mokuba en sobremanera…

 _''-Amor-''_

No podía estar equivocado, su hermano miraba a Yura con Amor. Lo sabía porque de niños él le regalaba la misma mirada antes de ser adoptados por Gozaburo, sólo que un tanto distinta puesto que era una mirada de Amor fraternal.

 _''-Tal vez Yura puede traer a mi antiguo hermano de vuelta, al Seto que sonreía, al Seto que a pesar de nuestro sufrimiento en el orfanato me regalaba su afecto, al Seto que no temía expresar sus sentimientos.-''_

Mientras Mokuba estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, Seto y Yura volvieron a experimentar la misma sensación de la vez anterior. Ambos sin saber cómo, se quedaron sumergidos en la profundidad del azul de los ojos del otro, como si ambos ojos azulados estuvieran disfrutando de la calidez que provocaba colindar con el otro. Pero la portadora de uno de los ojos recordó que tenía un trabajo que ejecutar, por eso rompió el contacto con aquellos ojos semejantes a los de ella y comenzó a colocar los pedidos en la mesa. Cuando el contacto se rompió, Seto salió del trance que le había provocado el contemplar los ojos de Yura. Mokuba al ver los platos sobre la mesa salió de sus pensamientos.

-Yura, no tienes por qué disculparte, el muchacho que nos atendió nos advirtió que el pedido se retrasaría.- respondió sonriente Mokuba.

A pesar de que no conocía del todo a Yura, podía notar a leguas que era una buena chica por su forma de actuar las veces que había compartido con ella. Sin embargo, eran los sentimientos de su hermano los que estaban en juego, así que debía conocerle más para asegurarse de que fuera la chica correcta para él.

-Lo sé, pero aun así tarde demasiado. Pero lo importante es que ya están aquí. Me da mucho gusto volver a verlos por aquí.- les dijo sonriente.

Seto al escuchar esa frase se sintió complacido.

-A nosotros también, ¿verdad hermano?- cuestionó Mokuba.

-Sí.- contestó.

Aunque fue una repuesta seca, fue suficiente para que avivar su felicidad.

-Mi hermano salió tan temprano de casa esta mañana que olvidó desayunar, por eso lo más seguro es que tenga mucha hambre.- respondió Mokuba sonriendo.

-No es para tanto.- respondió Seto.

Mokuba comenzó a degustar su plato, por eso no respondió al comentario

-Bien, entonces espero que ambos puedan desayunar a gusto aquí. Les agradezco el hecho de venir. Me retiro, con su permiso.- comentó Yura al tiempo que se disponía a marcharse.

Como en las demás ocasiones, no quiso dejar que se marchara sin antes asegurar otro encuentro con ella.

-Aguarda un momento.- dijo.

Ella se detuvo y le miró expectante, el prosiguió:

-En el torneo del próximo fin de semana podrán participar duelistas de nivel 8 o superior. Sin embrago, deberán enfrentarse a un nuevo reto que consiste en ganar el duelo sin usar cartas de trampa. De seguro Yugi y tu otro hermano aceptaran el reto.- comentó, esperando que en su respuesta ella le asegurará que asistiría al torneo.

-¡Wow! sí que es un reto. Estoy segura de que Yugi, Shogo y Jounouchi no vacilaran en aceptarlo. Bien, ya debo continuar con mis labores. Buen provecho, gracias por venir y nos veremos en el torneo.- respondió Yura.

Satisfecho con el hecho de saber que ella asistiría al próximo torneo, con una mirada, extrañamente pasiva tratándose de él, y con voz apacible respondió en voz baja:

-Espero verte allí.- dijo calmadamente, como si el saber que ella asistiría allí le daba paz a su corazón y a las facultades que conformaban su cuerpo, y ciertamente eso era lo que sucedía.

Esa mirada, en combinación con esas palabras, la acaloraron de felicidad, le incitaron sumergirse en la profundidad de aquellos penetrantes ojos azules. Su corazón no se pudo contener al escuchar esas palabras.

-Allí estaré.- respondió con una mirada semejante, con la misma expresión que Seto había demostrado.

Ambos volvieron a quedarse sumergidos en la profundidad del azul del otro, como si nadie estuviese cerca de ellos en ese instante, como si lo único que importara era continuar palpando el azul del otro.

Mokuba, al notar el aura que reinaba entre los dos, los observó durante ese instante. Primero miró hacia su hermano y después hacia Yura, ambos parecían estar anonados mirando el uno al otro. Sin embargo, Mokuba pudo percatarse de algo: Yura le dedicaba a su hermano la misma mirada que él a ella… Aquello significó tranquilidad para él, su hermano tal vez no sería lastimado.

Después de varios segundos, casi minutos, Yura salió de su ensoñación y al romper el contacto con los ojos de Seto, este hizo lo mismo.

-Bueno, hasta luego.- dijo nerviosa y apenada.

-Hasta pronto, no vayas a faltar al torneo.- dijo sonriente Mokuba.

-Hasta… entonces.- terminó de despedir Seto.

Yura asintió y les sonrió por última vez antes de marcharse.

Más tarde, tanto Seto como Mokuba terminaron de degustar sus platos y después de hacer el pago, se marcharon del lugar.

* * *

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

¡Gracias por leer: Mirialia Paolinili, TsukihimePrincess, Kia-chan kuchiki y todos aquellos que leen aunque no dejen un Review (al principio, yo era una de ustedes y heme aquí)!

Espero sus opiniones, críticas e impresiones.

¡Feliz día!

¡Ja ne!


	16. Chapter 16

Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

Konichiwa lectores/ras. Aquí otro capítulo más. Gracias de antemano por leer. Este capítulo es corto y le he corregido ciertas cosas… Pero me gustaría compartir mi respuesta respecto de un lector que me hizo la singular pregunta de por qué simplemente no agregue a Yura el nombre de Kisara ya que para ese lector eran, prácticamente, la misma persona salvo el parentesco con Yugi. Mi respuesta está en mi perfil y es la siguiente:

Desde que comencé a ver anime, tengo una extraña afición y fascinación por los personajes de anime que poseen el cabello blanco, entre ellos: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Yue de Sakura Card Captor, Hinako de Myself Yourself, entre otros… _Pero el que tenga esa característica no quiere decir que sea siempre mi personaje favorito._ Algunos hacen la excepción como: Seto Kaiba de Yu-Gi-Oh! (Con quien estoy obsesionada XD). Yura no es más que el producto de mi preferencia con los personajes de cabello blanco. Cuando vi a Yu-Gi-Oh! Me encantó el personaje de Kisara pero me decepcionó que no tuviera tanta participación y que sólo se revelaran pequeños detalles de su relación con el sacerdote Seto (Kazuki Takahashi iba a agregar las partes que contenían el romance entre ellos pero el plazo de entrega estaba al punto de vencerse y tuvo que acortarla al grado de dejar el romance casi nulo, aunque la serie en si no es romántica.) Aunque en realidad lo hice con la intención de crear otro Fic escenificado en Egipto en donde, aprovechando el romance que Takahashi no pudo agregar para hacer volar mi imaginación, explicaría la relación Seto/Yura y Seto/Kisara así como el parecido de Yura con Kisara, sería como un pasado de esta historia pero… No sé si llegue a escribirlo… estoy muy insegura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Decisión.**

Minutos después de la partida de Seto del lugar de trabajo de Yura, esta se dirigió al mostrador para esperar la llegada de otros clientes. La hora de cerrar el establecimiento se acercaba y por ello la cantidad de clientes era reducida. En esos instantes su amigo Takumi se acercó al mostrador e inicio una conversación con ella.

-Vaya Yura, sí que eres afortunada, mira que hacer que el gran CEO, Seto Kaiba y su hermano pidan con exclusividad que seas tú quien los atienda, realmente te envidio.- comentó su amigo de antaño.

-No fue para tanto, Takumi.- respondió con desdén pero en el fondo si se sentía afortunada.

-Yo no lo creo, sabes que Seto Kaiba es conocido por su extremada arrogancia y prepotencia. Sin embargo, cuando ellos pidieron que fueses tú quien les llevara los pedidos y yo les hice saber que en ese caso el pedido se retrasaría, Seto Kaiba respondió de inmediato que eso no era un inconveniente, como si quisiera verte con urgencia. Además, me dijeron que aparte de la comida, venían aquí para verte y me he fijado que desde que los atendiste aquella vez han venido frecuentemente.- se expresó Takumi.

Yura estaba pensando en un argumento para contradecir el punto de vista de su amigo pero le fue imposible generarlo. Takumi tenía razón, y aunque no quería engañar a su corazón y mucho menos aceptar que Seto Kaiba le gustaba por miedo al sufrimiento de un amor no correspondido, debía aceptar que el reconocer que Takumi tenía razón la ponía feliz.

-¿Lo ves? Sabes que tengo la razón. Y para serte sincero, creo que Seto Kaiba está interesado en ti.- comentó Takumi conociendo a su amiga, notando su silencio.

Yura al escuchar eso abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Sólo porque el pidió que yo lo atendiera no quiere decir que le interese. No seas exagerado.- respondió. Aunque en su interior no concordaba la respuesta.

-No es sólo por eso. Lo digo por la forma en que te mira, además el día en que los atendiste por primera vez pude notar su disgusto cuando se dio cuenta de que sería yo quien le llevaría los pedidos y no tú, la segunda vez que vino fuiste tú quien lo atendió y pude ver de lejos como su rostro mostraba notoria satisfacción mientras le atendías y ahora pude ver la mirada que te dedicó en cuanto le atendiste hoy. Todo eso sólo indica que él tiene interés por ti.- argumentó Takumi.

Yura iba a responderle pero el dueño del lugar llegó y les anunció que la hora de cerrar el negocio había llegado, detuvieron la conversación y empezaron a cerrar el establecimiento. Después de cumplir con dicha labor, se disponían a salir del establecimiento cuando Takumi como despedida vociferó:

-¡Piensa lo que te dije, Yura!-

Ella iba a responderle nuevamente pero el aceleró su moto y se marchó con una sonrisa burlona.

Sin más remedio, comenzó a emprender el recorrido al retorno de su hogar. Mientras recorría las calles, pensaba en las palabras de Takumi, la razón por las que las decía y la felicidad que estas le hacían sentir. No podía negarlo más, su corazón se lo impedía. Definitivamente, Seto Kaiba le gustaba. Esa afirmación la entristeció. La razón: su temor hacia el amor y el sufrimiento que este le pudiera causar. Además, desconocía los sentimientos de Seto. Aunque, si analizaba las palabras de Takumi, si existía una posibilidad de que sintiera lo mismo por ella pero era sólo eso, una posibilidad, no algo certero.

Después de tanto pensar notó que estaba a punto de llegar a su hogar y apresuró sus pasos para adentrarse en él. Al llegar, su madre y abuelo le dieron la bienvenida.

-Buenos días hija, que bueno que estés de vuelta, la comida ya está servida.- saludó su madre.

-Bienvenida hija.- se sumó el abuelo.

Yura como respuesta sonrió con melancolía y respondió:

-Buenos días mamá, abuelo. No tengo hambre así que comeré más tarde, de todas formas gracias por la comida. Subiré a mi cuarto para cambiarme. Hablamos más tarde.- refirió.

Su madre respondió con un _"Está bien, hija"_ pero en el fondo estaba preocupada por la tristeza que mostraba su rostro.

Se adentró en su cuarto y se quitó su uniforme de trabajo para darse una ducha. Una vez terminada la ducha, se colocó una ropa cómoda y se recostó en la cama. Estaba triste por lo que su corazón le había hecho entender, porque tal vez sus sentimientos jamás serian correspondidos, porque tenía miedo de sufrir. Unas gotas de agua salina estaban posadas en su rostro proveniente de sus ojos.

-Hija, ¿podemos hablar?- habló su madre, dando golpes ligeros a la puerta.

No iba responderle para hacerle entender que estaba dormida, sentía que no estaba en condiciones de hablar con nadie, pero después optó por saber qué cosas quería su madre hablar con ella. Se secó las lágrimas, trató de disimular su tristeza y abrió la puerta.

-Sí, mamá, pasa- invitó a pasar, su madre accedió.

Su madre se sentó sobre su cama y ella la imitó.

-Dime mamá, ¿de qué quieres conversar conmigo?- preguntó.

-Hija, sé muy bien que hemos estado separadas muchos años y que aunque soy tu Madre, tal vez existan muchas cosas que debo conocer de ti debido al tiempo que hemos pasado separadas. Pero soy tu Madre, y a pesar de ese lapso de tiempo que no hemos estado juntas mis sentimientos hacia ti no han variado en nada. Por ese sentimiento, sé que algo que te causa tristeza te pasa, hija. Mi intuición de Madre me lo dice y quiero que confíes en mí. Sea lo que sea lo entenderé y no te juzgare. Confía en mí y dímelo por favor.- expresó Ashita tomando las manos de su hija entre las suyas.

Pudo sentir el amor de su Madre a través de aquellas palabras. No se contuvo, se abalanzó en sus y comenzó a llorar.

Ashita abrazó a su hija con ternura y dejo que se desahogara en sus brazos. Después de que se sintió desahogada, Yura se separó de su Madre, se secó las lágrimas y comenzó a hablar.

-Yo… yo siempre le he temido al Amor. Yo tengo miedo de ser lastimada, tengo miedo de sufrir. Desde pequeña siempre escuché que era el sentimiento más hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra, pero veía como mis amigas sufrían por Amor y como eran lastimadas y engañadas por quienes ellas decían amar. Yo no quiero que me pase lo mismo, no quiero ser lastimada y engañada. Ya he sufrido demasiado y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de ustedes, mi familia, los seres que amo, no quiero que nada se interponga a esa felicidad.- comenzó de nuevo a sollozar.

-Hija, no debes temer al Amor. Como bien has escuchado, es el sentimiento más hermoso que hay sobre la tierra, pero sólo es hermoso si se siente de verdad y desde el fondo del corazón, si no es así, se vuelve amargo y doloroso. Por ello, si las personas sufren, no es por su causa, sino porque ellas no lo han sentido desde lo profundo de su corazón.- aclaró su Madre.

-¿Quieres decir que las personas que sufren por Amor, son aquellas que no son amadas de verdad?- indagó.

-Así es, pero en el caso de una pareja las cosas son aún más complicadas, porque si sólo uno de los dos es el que ama de verdad entonces el otro será quien sufra. Por eso ambas personas deben amarse de verdad sino uno de los dos sufrirá y la relación jamás avanzará. Pero tus palabras se deben a que te has enamorado ¿verdad?- acertó Ashita.

-Yo… yo aún no sé si estoy enamorada, creo que me gusta. Tal vez sólo sienta atracción.- comento más calmada.

Hablar con su Madre le estaba empezando a provocar un efecto positivo. Aunque reconocía tener sentimientos hacia Seto y pensaba que este le gustaba, tal vez se tratará de otro sentimiento que ella desconocía y su madre le ayudaría a descifrarlo.

-Bien, entonces empecemos por descubrir que es lo que realmente sientes por esa persona. Veamos, ¿qué es lo que sientes en cuanto le ves?- comenzó Ashita.

-Todo mi cuerpo se tensa, me pongo muy nerviosa y mi corazón se acelera bastante, un extraño cosquilleo surca por mi estómago y mi mente se nubla por completo, pero a pesar de todo eso me acerco a él como si fuera por inercia, como si mi cuerpo tuviera voluntad propia.- confió a su Madre.

-¿Cómo te sientes cuando estas cerca de él?- volvió a indagar Ashita.

-Siento como si el tiempo no avanzara y por alguna razón una extraña calidez embriagaba mi cuerpo… Me pierdo entre sus profundos ojos.- relataba sus sentimientos como si estuviera en ese instante.

Su madre sonrió, era evidente que su hija jamás se había enamorado y estaba experimentando la antesala de ese estado.

-Bueno, ya tengo un diagnóstico: efectivamente presentas síntomas de un enamoramiento leve pero que si continua se convertirá en un enamoramiento letal.- dijo Ashita en tono burlón, en cierto sentido era lo que realmente estaba sucediendo con su hija pero quería hacerle entender que no debía de temer por aquello.

Yura, por su parte, cambio el semblante ilusionado de su rostro por uno triste, su Madre prosiguió:

-Yura, eso que te sucede no es un motivo para estar triste, es la parte más hermosa de la juventud.- expresó Ashita.

Yura iba a hablar pero su Madre le detuvo para continuar.

-Sé que tienes miedo de sufrir y que en este momento la razón de ese miedo es el no saber si tus sentimientos serán correspondidos.- añadió Ashita.

Se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su Madre. Sin siquiera habérselo dicho, fue capaz de predecir la razón de su miedo y tristeza. Efectivamente, ni el paso del tiempo logra cambiar los sentimiento de Amor de una Madre hacia sus hijos.

-Pero déjame decirte que sufrirás aún más quedándote sin hacer nada y lamentándote por estar expuesta al dolor, que intentando conocer y conquistar esos sentimientos que desconoces.- advirtió Ashita.

Al principio Yura no entendía el mensaje de su Madre hasta que luego de unos segundos lo comprendió.

-¿Quieres decir que debo intentar conquistarlo?- preguntó totalmente asombrada.

-Así es, pero no te estoy queriendo decir que te abalances sobre él y seas una lanzada. No se trata de eso.- respondió.

Yura la miró con intriga.

-Es tratar de hacer, con acciones, que él sienta los mismos sentimientos que sientes por él. Eso no se logra alejándose de el por tener miedo a sufrir, por el contrario, se logra acercándose a él y tratando de conocerle. Si al final descubres que efectivamente tus sentimientos no serán correspondidos, entonces te alejas y tratas de olvidarle. La felicidad, tú felicidad, es tú decisión hija. Tú eres quien decide que cosas en tu vida te harán feliz y que cosas que no. Pero no hagas de esta fase de tu vida un trago amargo por un sentimiento que desconoces, un sentimiento que tiene la posibilidad de no ser pero también de ser y de traerte mucha felicidad.- término de aconsejar.

Las palabras se Ashita tuvieron tal impacto, que le hicieron tomar una decisión.

-Tienes razón mamá, yo soy quien decido ser feliz y he decidido seguir tu consejo. Ya no lloraré ni tendré aversión al sufrimiento. Es cierto que este sentimiento tiene la posibilidad de no ser correspondido pero eso puede cambiar si yo lo decido. Tal vez no sea fácil y existe la posibilidad de que salga lastimada pero prefiero sentir el dolor por haberlo intentado que por haberme quedado de brazos cruzados.-

Su madre le sonrió con amor.

-Muchas gracias mamá, gracias a ti y a tus palabras he decido luchar por mi felicidad. Te amo mamá.- expresó, al tiempo que se fundían en un tierno abrazo.

Ashita derramó lágrimas en el hombro de su hija al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca, en especial la última oración.

-Yo también te Amo, hija y sólo deseo tu felicidad.- contestó Ashita secándose las lágrimas.

-¡Ah! el tiempo ha pasado rápido, debo prepararme para volver a trabajar.- exclamó Yura con preocupación al mirar el reloj que había en su cuarto.

Se despidió de su Madre con un beso en la mejilla y estaba a punto de dirigirse a su armario para buscar su uniforme cuando su Madre le dijo:

-Por cierto, no me dijiste quien ese Príncipe Azul que te está robando el sueño.- comentó su Madre en tono juguetón pero con verdaderos deseos de saber quién había sido el chico que había conquistado el corazón de su hija.

-Eso es un secreto por ahora.- contestó Yura con una pícara sonrisa.

Ashita comprendió que no lo sabría por el momento, por ello no insistió en saberlo. Ya se enteraría de quien era dicho afortunado.

Minutos después se cambió, se despidió de su Madre y Abuelo y empezó a recorrer las calles que fijaban como destino su lugar de trabajo, no sin esbozar una sonrisa en su rostro al pensar en cierto hombre de pelo castaño y ojos azules que su corazón deseaba volver a ver.

* * *

Blue-Eyes-White Girl:

¡Gracias por leer: Mirialia Paolinili, TsukihimePrincess, Mirai-96, Kia-chan kuchiki y todos aquellos que leen aunque no dejen un Review!

Espero sus opiniones, críticas e impresiones.

¡Feliz día!

¡Ja ne!


	17. Chapter 17

Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

Konichiwa lectores/ras. Aquí otro capítulo más. Gracias de antemano por leer. El día de hoy he subido los capítulos muy continuos porque he tenido el día libre y como estos capítulos ya estaban escritos pues ¿Por qué no subirlos? XD

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Cita Imprevista.**

Las horas transcurrieron con rapidez y normalidad en la Tienda-Cafetería en donde Yura laboraba. La cantidad de clientes que recurrían al lugar era reducida producto de la cercanía de la hora de cerrar el establecimiento. Esta última, sin más demora, hizo su aparición y con ello el lugar quedó cerrado.

Recorría las calles de retorno a su hogar con una sonrisa en sus labios. La conversación que había tenido con su Madre la había hecho reflexionar y entender que no debía temer al sufrimiento puesto que si ella lo decidía podía evitarlo, por tal razón decidió que haría lo posible para que ese sentimiento que ella sentía fuera correspondido.

Minutos después llegó a su hogar y en el sostuvo una agradable reunión con su familia y los amigos de Yugi. Luego de degustar una deliciosa cena cortesía de su Madre, los amigos de Yugi se fueron y los demás integrantes de la familia se fueron a descansar para tener energías suficientes para el próximo día. Yura durmió plácidamente, pues el día siguiente era su día libre de trabajo y por lo tanto no debía de preocuparse por levantarse temprano en la mañana, aunque siempre lo hacía debido a que ya se había acostumbrado.

Sin preámbulos, la mañana hizo su llegada y saludó a Yura por el ventanal de su habitación. Esta al sentir el saludo se despertó, levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño para acicalarse y prepararse para un nuevo día.

Luego de haberse aseado, se dirigió a su closet para buscar una ropa con la que se sintiera cómoda. Después de varios minutos de indecisión optó por ponerse un vestido rosa pastel. Se vistió con la prenda ya mencionada y estaba a punto de dirigirse a la habitación de su hermano como de costumbre pero pudo escuchar su voz en la cocina, por ello cambió su destino hacia aquella parte de la casa.

Ya en la cocina saludó a todos con cariño.

-Buenos días a todos.-

-Buenos días hermana.- respondió con mucho cariño Yugi.

-Buenos días, hija.- saludaron al unísono Ashita y Sugoroku.

-Hija, ven acompáñanos a desayunar.- invitó Ashita.

Hizo caso a su Madre, se sentó con ellos a disfrutar del desayuno.

Después de risas y anécdotas relatadas por Yugi, este se despidió de todos y se marchó a la escuela. Yura no le acompañó porque ese día no tenía trabajo, además de que estaba segura de que sus amigos lo esperaban y acompañarían hasta la escuela.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con normalidad y tranquilidad. Ella decidió quedarse a en la casa, disfrutando parte de su tiempo con su Madre y Abuelo.

 _…_

Para el CEO, esa mañana no era tan tranquila como lo era para Yura. La razón: la noche anterior se había dedicado, como se lo propuso, a leer aquellos libros que hablaban del Amor y que se hallaban en la biblioteca de su hogar por su fama.

Su orgullo no le permitía cuestionar a alguien sobre el Amor. Además, no le gustaba para nada la idea de andarle contando sus cosas a alguien. Por eso decidió buscar conocimiento en los libros, ya que en ellos se encuentran los pensamientos y creencias de personas con experiencia y sabiduría. Pero no eran los libros la razón de su inquietud sino lo que había leído la noche anterior, lo cual no dejaba de rondar por su mente una y otra vez:

 _''El Enamoramiento es un estado que afecta a nuestra mente y corazón. En algunos casos, las personas que se encuentran en dicha condición no son conscientes del estado en que están, para ello tenemos los siguientes síntomas que nos pueden servir de indicadores para saber si existen la posibilidad de que ese sea nuestro estado:_

 _Distracción Mental: a la persona enamorada le es imposible dejar de pensar en aquella persona que le gusta. Todo lo que ve, escucha o hace le recuerda a dicha persona y por ello, en ocasiones, se distrae en la mayoría de sus actividades habituales._

 _Pérdida de control corporal: la persona enamorada, cuando está cerca de la aquella persona de la que se está empezando a enamorar, no tiene control sobre su cuerpo, este parece actuar solo y la persona no puede controlar las sensaciones que tiene al estar cerca de aquella persona._

 _Aumento de latidos del corazón: Es el síntoma más común. Cuando la persona enamorada está cerca o simplemente ve a aquella persona por la cual está empezando a sentir amor, su corazón aumenta la velocidad del bombeo de la sangre lo que provoca el famoso efecto ''Mariposas en el Estómago''. En ocasiones, con sólo la persona pensar en aquella otra y en los momentos que ha tenido o puede pasar con ella, este efecto aparece._

 _Es importante que la persona que cree estar enamorada sepa diferenciar el gustar con el estar enamorado. La diferencia entre estos estados es muy simple: el gustar es el primer síntoma del enamoramiento. Sin embargo, cuando la persona enamorada tiene contacto con la persona que '' Le gusta'' no siente los síntomas antes mencionados, sólo se siente bien con lo que sus ojos ven ya que sólo existe un interés físico, no más allá de ello. Por el contrario, cuando hace contacto con la persona de la cual se está empezando a ''Enamorar'' los síntomas ya mencionados hacen su aparición, además de que existe un interés más allá que el físico, es decir, no importa lo que los ojos ven sino lo que el corazón y el cuerpo sienten. ''_

No eran aquellas palabras que había leído aquella noche lo que le hacía sentirse intranquilo, sino la enorme vinculación que ellas tenían con lo que le estaba sucediendo, en especial el último párrafo.

Si todo eso era cierto entonces él… él

¡¿Estaba empezando a enamorarse de Yura?!

Su propia deducción le causó asombro, él que jamás se interesó en el Amor… ¿Sería eso posible? Había una manera de saberlo: seguir tratando a Yura. Él debía descubrir por sí mismo sus sentimientos, si no lo hacía dejaría de ser Seto Kaiba. Por el momento, debía dejar de pensar en esas cosas y dedicarse a trabajar, se acercaba la hora de almorzar y quería pasar ese tiempo con su hermano, por ello retornó a sus labores empresariales.

 _…_

Yura, por su parte, se hallaba aún en su hogar aprendiendo sobre el Duelo de Monstruos con su Abuelo.

-Entonces existen monstruos con atributos luz, oscuridad, fuego y tierra.- repasaba lo enseñado, hasta el momento, por su Abuelo.

-Así es, también existen cartas mágicas que le sirven de ayuda a monstruos con algún tipo de atributo.-continuaba enseñando Sugoroku.

-Bien, hoy aprendí algo nuevo sobre el juego. Debo aprender a jugar el Duelo de Monstruos ya que soy la hermana del Rey de los Juegos, no puedo hacer quedar a mi hermano en ridículo.- expresó determinante.

-Me parece bien hija, pero no debes apresurarte. El Duelo de Monstruos es un juego de estrategia, no se aprende a jugarlo de la noche a la mañana.- aconsejó Sugoroku a su querida nieta.

Minutos después su madre anunció que el almuerzo estaba listo y estos dejaron a un lado el famoso juego para dedicarse a comer.

Una vez terminado el almuerzo, Sugoroku y Ashita le hicieron saber a Yura que tomarían una pequeña siesta, esta a su vez les comunicó que iría a visitar a Mara, su otra Madre. Ninguno de los dos hizo objeción y por ello se despidieron de ella. De ese modo Yura se lanzó a las calles con destino a su antiguo hogar.

 _…_

Seto, al igual que Yura, había terminado de almorzar con su hermano y posteriormente se había despedido de él para dirigirse a su compañía con el fin de continuar con su labor.

Extrañamente, esa tarde había decidido retornar a su compañía al pie. No había un motivo en especial, sólo no sentía el deseo de irse en su vehículo, no le vendría mal a su cuerpo caminar unos cuantos metros. Algunas comodidades podrían traer consecuencias a la salud, eso lo tenía bien claro.

Después de haber caminado unos cuantos metros, Se detuvo en una acera a esperar el paso de los vehículos para poder cruzar al otro lado, pues el semáforo estaba en verde. Mientras esperaba en aquella acera, sus fosas nasales captaron un aroma dulce y relajante, un aroma que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de percibir, que era realmente único. Por tal razón, aquellos sensores le invitaron a llevar la vista hacia el origen de aquel aroma. Su corazón se llenó de un calor indescriptible al descubrir que dicho aroma pertenecía a la mujer que era dueña de sus pensamientos.

Se quedó estático observándola, puesto que estaba en la misma acera que él y al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia. Permaneció estático sin pronunciar palabra alguna, sólo contemplaba la mujer que tenía al lado: sus largos y sedosos cabellos blancos que bailaban al compás del viento, su bien adornado cuerpo, su tersa y bien cuidada piel… Todo, absolutamente todo, en esa mujer parecía no tener defecto, todo en ella fascinaba.

Yura, por su parte, aún no se había percatado de la presencia de Seto hasta que llego a su nariz un aroma varonil exquisito, un aroma tal que no pudo resistir el buscar el lugar de donde provenía. Su corazón casi se sale de su pecho al darse cuenta de que el portador de ese aroma era aquel hombre de pelo castaño y penetrantes ojos azules que había logrado abrir una brecha en su corazón.

Ninguno emitió palabra alguna, ambos se quedaron contemplándose hasta que después de unos segundos, casi minutos, Seto reaccionó.

-Eres… Tú.- dijo casi en susurro producto de las intensas sensaciones que ella provocaba en él.

-Hola… ¿Cómo estás?- respondió Yura, con gran nerviosismo.

Los latidos de su corazón se habían descontrolado, sus piernas estaban a punto de quebrarse. Trató de no demostrarlo y de darse ánimos recordando las palabras de su Madre.

-Bien… ¿Y tú?- respondió Seto.

Él también estaba muy nervioso pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz de volver a verla, por eso su nerviosismo no era muy notorio.

-Bien.- respondió aún nerviosa.

Tanto Seto como ella se quedaron callados sin saber que más decir, pues ambos se hallaban en la misma situación. Finalmente, Yura se armó de valor.

-Y tú hermano, ¿qué tal esta? Es extraño que no esté contigo.- preguntó tratando de sonar lo más natural posible.

-Se quedó en casa jugando videojuegos, aunque ha crecido sigue teniendo una pizca de niño.- respondió Seto.

Sus nervios se estaban esfumando debido a la comodidad que sentía al estar cerca de ella, por ello respondió de una manera muy natural.

-Ya veo, y ¿vas camino al trabajo? Porque si es así lamento si te estoy retrasando.- expresó.

-No. Hoy decidí dar un paseo, a veces hacer las mismas cosas siempre suele ser aburrido. Además, soy el Presidente, puedo ir las veces que se me antojen.- respondió pronunciando la última oración con el típico tono arrogante por el que era conocido.

Aunque no le agradaba del todo la idea de mentir, no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad de estar con ella y más aún cuando era muy probable que no hubiera interrupciones.

Yura sonrió ante tal gesto de arrogancia. Tal vez para las demás personas eso era lo que más les molestaba de él. Sin embargo eso, para ella, lo hacía verse más atractivo. De seguro aquello se debía a sus recién descubiertos sentimientos.

-Me parece una buena idea el pasear el día de hoy. El sol no es tan molesto y el viento es agradable, el clima está perfecto.- respondió sonriendo. Sus nervios se habían ido, empezaba a hablar con espontaneidad.

-Es verdad. Y tú, ¿a dónde te diriges?- preguntó.

-Aún no tengo un destino fijo. Decidí salir a conocer la Ciudad Domino, hace poco que me mude y por eso sólo conozco la ruta trabajo- hogar.- respondió.

En parte aquello era cierto. Detestaba mentir pero anhelaba pasar ese momento con él, ella no podía ni quería negárselo.

Meditó la respuesta de su acompañante por unos instantes. Él nunca había salido con nadie a ningún lugar, excepto con su hermano Mokuba. Se sentía inseguro pero al final se decidió a pronunciar lo que estaba pensando.

-Conozco esta ciudad a la perfección. No tendría inconveniente en mostrártela.- propuso.

-Me parece una excelente idea.- respondió feliz.

Relajó sus serias facciones al captar la respuesta. ¿Cómo no hacerlo aquella sonrisa?

-Sígueme. Primero iremos al acuario Domino.-expresó al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar. Yura lo siguió sonriente.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al mencionado Acuario. Yura estaba maravillada, todo le parecía realmente hermoso. Seto la observaba con satisfacción. Se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado cuando pensó que la satisfacción sólo se conseguía cuando ganaba un duelo.

-Hermoso, todo es realmente hermoso.- pronunciaba ante cada animal marino que veía.

El joven encargado del lugar donde ella y Seto estaban, al ver su emoción ante la vista de cada animal le hizo una propuesta.

-Bienvenidos, Señor Kaiba, señorita. Disculpe que les interrumpa pero si gustan puede pasar al área de los delfines, estos pueden tocarse.- sugirió el joven sonriente.

-¿En serio? Seto, ¿vamos sí?- suplicó Yura.

-Vamos.- respondió mientras se dirigía al lugar, cayó rendido ante sus cristalinos ojos azulados.

Con un emocionado _''Gracias",_ ella lo siguió.

Ya en el estanque donde se hallaban los delfines, los encargados del lugar le permitieron a Yura tocarlos conforme a las palabras del joven.

-Son tan tiernos, que hermosura.- comentaba mientras tocaba a los mamíferos.

Dirigió la vista hacia donde estaba Seto, pudo ver que este se hallaba recargado en el barandal que estaba fuera del estanque, observándola.

-Seto, ven, toca los delfines también. Veras que tiernos son.- propuso sonriente.

-No gracias, estoy bien aquí.- dijo Seto, mostrando total desinterés.

-Por favor, será sólo unos minutos.- volvió a insistir.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien aquí.- volvió a responder.

-Bien, entonces no me dejas otra opción.- respondió mientras se dirigía hacia donde él estaba. Los latidos de su corazón empezaron a ser más rápidos al ver a Yura acercase a él, casi se sale de su pecho cuando esta, sin escucharlo cuando él le decía que le soltara, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta el estanque colocándola en la cabeza de un Delfín junto a las suyas.

Ambas manos unidas irradiando calor una a la otra se hallaba sobre la cabeza del mamífero. Seto sintió una profunda conmoción en su corazón al sentir el contacto de su piel con la de Yura a través de la unión de sus manos. Yura sentía lo mismo, por ello no deshizo el contacto entre sus manos y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Ves que tiernos son?- expresó con una cálida sonrisa frotando la cabeza del Delfín junto a las manos suyas.

Él la miró a los ojos y, por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado, sintió un enorme deseo de acercarse a sus labios debido a la cercanía de sus rostros, provocando aquello, algo que ni siquiera su hermano había visto en él: un leve sonrojo.

No queriendo que ella se percatara de ello, volteó su rostro. A duras penas deshizo la unión entre sus manos y se puso de pie.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Voy al baño, en un segundo regreso.- dijo de espaldas para evitar que ella notara su sonrojo.

Ella se limitó a responder con un _''Aquí te espero''_ mientras lo veía marcharse.

Se introdujo dentro de uno de los baños del Acuario, una vez allí se miró en un espejo. Su corazón aún no se calmaba y sus mejillas denotaban un color carmesí. Nunca antes se había sentido así, todo eso era totalmente nuevo para él.

Mientras intentaba calmar las nuevas sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba, recordó que su destino debió haber sido su Corporación, por ello sacó su celular del bolsillo de su gabardina púrpura y marcó el número de teléfono que lo comunicaba con su compañía. Isono fue quien contestó.

-Buenas tardes, Corporación Kaiba. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – contestó su mano derecha.

-Soy yo, Isono.- se identificó.

-¿Señor Kaiba? ¿Qué se le ofrece señor? ¿Ha tenido algún problema?- preguntó preocupado. Era muy extraño que su jefe no hubiera llegado a tiempo a la compañía y sobre todo que llamara, cosa que no era costumbre en él.

-No sucede nada. Esta tarde no estaré en la compañía, así que sigan trabajando y no autoricen nada de relevancia sin mi consentimiento. Mañana a primera hora quiero un informe detallado de todas las operaciones del día de hoy. ¿Entendido?- ordenó Seto.

-Sí, como usted ordene.- respondió Isono, al instante colgó el teléfono. Aún seguía preocupado por la actitud de su jefe pero prefirió guardar todo en su memoria para referírselo al señor Mokuba más tarde.

Después de haber dado la orden a Isono retomó el control sobre sus emociones y se volvió hacia donde se hallaba Yura.

-Ya estás de vuelta.- comentó ella con una sonrisa al verle llegar.

-Creo que ya conociste el Acuario, ahora iremos a la plaza del reloj.- informó.

-¿La plaza del reloj?- preguntó Yura mientras seguía a Seto, quien se dirigía a la salida.

-Sí. Es el lugar más frecuentado de todo Domino. Lo llaman así porque en el centro hay un enorme reloj.- explicó Seto.

-Oh, ya veo. Pues vayamos allí.- comentó Yura muy animada.

Minutos después se encontraban en la famosa plaza Domino. Yura empezó a observar toda la plaza, pudo palpar que no estaba muy concurrida. Después de tanto observar, ambos decidieron sentarse en uno de los bancos que había alrededor de la plaza.

-La ciudad Domino es realmente hermosa. Quien pensaría que en ella hallaría a mi verdadera familia.- comentó Yura con la vista dirigida hacia el cielo.

-¿Y tú otra familia? ¿Qué ha sucedido con ella? - preguntó Seto extendiendo su mirada al cielo al igual que ella.

-Ellos siguen siendo mi familia ya que los amo igual que si lo fueran en realidad. Mis sentimientos hacia ellos no han cambiado y no cambiaran nunca porque gracias a ellos pude tener un hogar mientras no conocía el paradero del mío.- contestó aún con la vista hacia el cielo.

-Eres muy afortunada.- respondió Seto al comentario con notoria nostalgia en el tono de su voz.

Yura, al notar dicho tono, dirigió su mirada hacia él, que aún estaba contemplando el azulado cielo.

-Seto…- dijo casi en un susurro.

-No todas las personas tenemos la oportunidad de estar con nuestras familias. Sin embargo, tú no tienes una sino dos, realmente eres muy afortunada.- elogió sin desviar su mirada del cielo.

Entonces recordó que Seto era aquel niño de quien la encargada del orfanato dijo haber sido adoptado por Gozaburo Kaiba precisamente el día en que ella fue adoptada por el hermano de este último.

Se moría de ganas por decirle que ella comprendía sus sentimientos a la perfección, que ella también había vivido la pesadilla de ser adoptada por un Kaiba. Pero decidió no hacérselo saber para no arruinar aquel momento con recuerdos dolorosos del pasado. Sin embargo el meditar esas cosas le hizo convencerse de algo…

 _"-Seto… tú… debes de haber sufrido mucho con Gozaburo, tal vez… por eso actúas de manera arrogante y prepotente. No conoces del amor de un hogar, no sabes lo que es expresar el amor a los demás porque no lo han hecho contigo, no puedes dar lo que no has recibido. La prepotencia y arrogancia que demuestras es sólo un escudo que usas para proteger a tu verdadero ser, para evitar el sufrimiento. Yo… yo quisiera… darte ese amor que necesitas y que desconoces.- ''_

Tales eran los pensamientos y sentimientos de Yura, los cuales le hicieron comprender más a Seto y el por qué actuaba de tal manera, lo que hizo que sus sentimientos hacia el crecieran. Por eso quiso conocerle más, se aventuró a preguntar:

-Tienes toda la razón, soy muy afortunada. Pero qué me dices de ti, ¿qué hay de tu familia? Sólo conozco a Mokuba.-

Aunque ya sabía de antemano que él había sido adoptado por Gozaburo, quería saber que había ocurrido con su familia. Además, quería escucharlo de sus propias palabras, quería que él fuese abierto con ella.

-Él es mi única familia. Mi madre murió cuando dio a luz a él, en ese entonces yo sólo tenía 5 años, mi padre murió 3 años después en un accidente automovilístico. Fuimos llevados a un orfanato, allí fuimos adoptados por Gozaburo Kaiba quién también murió 8 años después.- respondió sin mirarla.

Escuchaba todo con mucha atención. Su corazón se llenó de tristeza al escuchar parte de la historia de Seto y eso reforzó su teoría anterior. Por eso se armó de valor y colocó una de sus manos justo donde se hallaban las de él.

-En verdad lo lamento. Yo… no debí haberte preguntado esas cosas, no debí haberte hecho recordar el pasado.- se disculpó con tristeza, con toda la longanimidad que podía expresar su voz.

Al sentir nuevamente el contacto entre sus manos, no pudo evitar querer atraerla hacia él, abrazarla para profundizar el contacto entre ambos, pero recordó quien era: Seto Kaiba, aquel hombre que había sido capaz de salir adelante sin la ayuda de nadie. Lo menos que quería era la lastima de ella, por ello la acción de Yura lo hizo molestarse al grado de que deshizo el contacto entre sus manos.

-No vale la pena pensar en el pasado. Yo fui capaz de salir adelante por mi propia cuenta, sin la ayuda de nadie. Y aun puedo hacerlo ahora, no necesito la compasión de nadie.- dijo con arrogancia.

Escuchar el tono arrogante con que hizo tal comentario incremento su tristeza, entendiendo que Seto había creído que ella le tenía lastima, lo que sería como una herida a su orgullo para él. Por ello, con la mirada oculta entre sus flequillos para que él no notara las ganas de llorar que tenía en ese momento, se puso de pie sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Tienes toda la razón. Te agradezco que me hayas mostrado parte de la ciudad, en verdad muchas gracias. Sabes, ya he fijado un destino y ese es la casa de mi otra madre. Nos vemos luego.- dijo con las lágrimas al punto de salir de sus ojos.

Se sintió culpable al notar el cambio de tono en su voz. Ahora que lo pensaba, su tono de voz no fue del todo agradable. Cuando ella estaba a punto de marcharse, la detuvo con una de sus manos.

-Espera, aun no te vayas.- profirió.

Su corazón se estremeció, cobró ánimo.

-¿Sí?- preguntó.

-No olvides recordarles mi invitación a tus hermanos.- contestó.

El ánimo que antes había recobrado volvió a desplomarse. Pensaba que él la había detenido porque no quería que ella se marchara, pero finalmente pudo darse cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Aun así trató, como siempre hacia, de no demostrarlo.

-Te aseguro que ambos irán.- contestó con una porción de desdén.

-No sólo quiero que ellos vayan…También quiero que estés allí. Me gustaría volver a verte.- contestó, como si fuese otra persona quien hubiese hablado, no él.

Las palabras rebosaron de alegría a su corazón.

-Entonces allí estaré.- respondió.

-Entonces allí te esperaré.- contestó Seto.

Yura sonrió con amor y Seto, para el asombro de esta, había esbozado una sonrisa casi invisible. Esto último la impulsó corazón a atreverse a hacer una acción…

Se acercó a él sin importarle la oleada de nervios que sentía en ese instante, llegó hasta su rostro y depósito en el un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Él permaneció estático, su corazón parecía tener planes de salirse de su pecho, todo su cuerpo empezó a sentir un calor embriagador, un calor extrañamente agradable.

-Gracias por mostrarme la ciudad. Nos vemos.- dijo marchándose sin ni siquiera esperar su respuesta o mirarle a los ojos, producto de los nervios que sentía en este instante como consecuencia de la acción que había hecho.

Ni siquiera se preocupó por el hecho de que ella se haya marchado sin escuchar una respuesta de su parte, sólo se quedó exactamente donde estaba, con una de sus manos posada en la mejilla en donde segundos antes ella había depositado un corto beso.

Probablemente, no se imaginaba lo que había provocado en él con dicha acción…

 _'' -Yura… me gustas, no, no es sólo eso…Tal vez no sepa con exactitud si realmente estoy empezando a enamorarme de ti… Una cosa sé con certeza… Yo…. Yo… te quiero para mí… y Seto Kaiba… siempre consigue lo que quiere.-''_

Tomó nueva vez el móvil, comunicando su ubicación al chofer para que pasara a recogerle.

* * *

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

¡Gracias por leer: Mirialia Paolinili, TsukihimePrincess, Mirai-96, Kia-chan kuchiki y todos aquellos que leen aunque no dejen un Review!

Espero sus opiniones, críticas e impresiones.

¡Feliz día!

¡Ja ne!


	18. Chapter 18

Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

Konichiwa lectores/ras. Aquí otro capítulo más. Gracias de antemano por leer. El día de hoy he subido los capítulos muy continuos porque he tenido el día libre y como estos capítulos ya estaban escritos pues ¿Por qué no subirlos? XD

En la versión Japonés de la serie, Seto suele llamar a Jounouchi _**''Bonkotsu''**_ Que según la traducción significa _**''Mediocre''**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Celoso de un Mediocre.**

Minutos después de lo ocurrido en la plaza del reloj tanto Seto como Yura habían llegado a sus respectivos destinos: Seto había decidido dirigirse a su hogar y Yura a la casa de su otra Madre.

Yura compartió un momento muy agradable con su otra familia, pues rio, merendó y se divirtió mucho. Pero ni siquiera ese momento con su familia le había hecho olvidar aquel beso que le había dado a Seto. Aún quedaba en sus labios el sabor de aquella suave y tersa mejilla de aquel apuesto hombre, se sonrojó al repasar aquel momento y el hacerlo la llenó de felicidad, por ello se dijo a si misma:

 _''-Seto…tú me gustas, no, tal vez… tal vez estoy empezando a enamorarme de ti… es algo de lo que no estoy segura, pero lo que se con certeza es que aunque ocultes a tu verdadero ser con esa arrogancia y prepotencia que demuestras, estoy segura que dentro tuyo hay un hombre excepcional.- ''_

Estos eran sus antes de despedirse de su familia y emprender el camino de regreso a su auténtico hogar.

…

Finalmente llegó a su hogar y se dispuso a pasar el resto del día con su familia y con Jounouchi y los demás que se hallaban en la casa al momento de ella llegar.

Todos disfrutaron de un momento agradable y de una rica cena, pues la noche estaba posada en el cielo. Después de degustar la cena se inició una amena conversación.

-Hermana. ¿Qué tal fue tu día libre?- preguntó Yugi a su hermana mayor.

-Excelente.- respondió Yura sonriente.

 _'' -¿Y cómo no serlo cuando te lo pasas con la persona que te gusta?-"_

-Por lo menos para alguien el día fue bueno. Porque el profesor de Matemáticas me arruinó el mío.- comentó Jounouchi con desdén.

-No fue el profesor que arruinó el día si no las calificaciones que entregó hoy ¿Verdad Jounouchi?- comentó Anzu.

-Por lo que dicen hoy entregaron las calificaciones de los exámenes y por lo que veo a Jounouchi no le fue muy bien. ¿Qué tal te fue a ti hermano?- añadió y preguntó Yura.

-No fue la mejor calificación pero logre pasar la prueba.- respondió Yugi.

-Eso está bien, lo importante es aprobar. Pero aunque hayan logrado pasarla deben seguir estudiando rigorosamente, los exámenes finales son aún más difíciles.- amonestó Yura.

-¡Ahhh! Si será más difícil del que recibimos hace una semana no sobreviviré.- alegó Jounouchi con las manos en su cabeza en señal de confusión y desesperación. Los demás al ver su actitud, tan normal en él, comenzaron a reír.

-Por cierto, hoy fui a visitar a mi otra familia y en el camino me encontré con Seto Kaiba.- informó Yura recordando que le había dado su palabra a Seto de que le diría a Yugi sobre el Torneo.

-¡Oh! y ¿no te dijo: Aunque tu hermano sea el Rey de los Juegos soy mil veces mejor que él, así que no presumas por ser su hermana?- preguntó Jounouchi tratando de imitar al susodicho al pronunciar dichas palabras.

Todos comenzaron a reír menos Yura. Al parecer el gesto de burla de Jounouchi no le había agradado.

-No, no me dijo eso. Él me comentó que el próximo Torneo de Fin de Semana tendrá un nuevo reto y que de seguro mi hermano no rechazaría, pero en ningún momento fue grosero.-dijo con una pizca de enojo.

-¿No fue grosero y altanero? Que extraño. Me pregunto si estará enfermo.- respondió confundido Jounouchi.

-Kaiba ha cambiado mucho después de todas las cosas que pasamos juntos. Es más amable por así decirlo.- agregó Anzu.

-¡Bah! para mi es el mismo arrogante de siempre.- bufó con desdén Jounouchi.

-Sí, ¿Cómo no serlo cuando por más que lo intentas siempre termina pateándote el trasero en los duelos?- comentó burlón Honda.

Entonces Jounouchi se enojó y arremetió contra Honda y ambos empezaron una de sus habituales peleas.

-Anzu tiene razón, Kaiba es menos orgulloso y más amable. ¿Te dijo cuál sería el reto, hermana?- preguntó al final Yugi.

-Ganar un duelo sin el uso de cartas trampa.- respondió Yura.

-Será todo un reto que no me perderé.- respondió Yugi.

Todos los demás afirmaron que irían, incluso Honda que no había asistido a los torneos anteriores por las clases de aviación que tomaba, haría una excepción puesto que se encontraba de vacaciones.

Minutos después, los muchachos se despidieron de ambos hermanos y se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares. Después de ver a sus amigos partir, Yugi y Yura se dirigían a sus cuartos para descansar.

-Yugi, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Yura preguntó a su hermano.

-Claro, hermana.- respondió Yugi.

-Es que… me quedé pensando en lo que dijo Anzu acerca de Seto Kaiba, que él había cambiado, entonces me preguntaba ¿Cómo era el antes?- indagó Yura.

A Yugi le pareció un tanto extraño que a su hermana le interesara saber acerca de Kaiba, pero después llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez ellos empezaban a ser amigos.

-Pues… cuando los chicos y yo lo conocimos no era nada agradable que digamos, más aun por lo que le hizo al abuelo.- respondió Yugi.

Yura al escuchar eso cuestionó:

-¿Acaso le hizo algo malo al abuelo?-

-Es una historia muy larga.- respondió Yugi.

-No importa, quiero saber.- contestó Yura.

Entonces ambos se introdujeron en el cuarto de Yugi donde este último comenzó a relatarle todas las aventuras y sucesos que le acontecieron a él junto a Kaiba y como este había cambiado en el transcurso de estos sucesos. La plática fue tan extendida que ambos hermanos decidieron dormir juntos esa noche.

…

En la Mansión Kaiba, el residente de mayor edad de la misma, por más intentos que hacia no lograba conciliar el sueño. El reloj marcaba casi las doce de la madrugada y él no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama. Esa noche en especial, era su prioridad conciliar el sueño lo más temprano posible puesto que la mañana siguiente iniciarían los preparativos para el Torneo de Fin de Semana, dicho torneo debía llevarse a cabo con seguridad ya que había sido el lugar en donde había acordado que vería a Yura nueva vez.

-Un día, aún debo esperar un día para verla. ¡Arg! Me rindo.- pensó en voz alta el CEO mientras se bajaba de la cama y dirigía sus pasos hacia la cocina, tal vez un vaso de agua lo ayudaría a calmar su ansiedad.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con su hermano Mokuba. Al parecer él no era el único que no podía dormir.

-Hermano, ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?- indagó Mokuba.

-Si, por más que lo intento no logro hacerlo.- contestó Seto a su hermano.

-Toma, tal vez un vaso de agua te ayude, hermano.- contestó Mokuba mientras ofrecía el vaso de agua a su hermano. Seto sonrió para sus adentros, su hermano Mokuba sí que lo conocía bien.

-Gracias, Mokuba.- agradeció Seto tomando el vaso de agua y dando un sorbo al mismo.

Mokuba le sonrió como siempre hacia.

-Llamé a la compañía esta tarde para ver como andaba todo, Isono me hizo saber que extrañamente no estabas allí y que habías llamado para informar que no irías por el resto de la tarde. Me preocupé, usualmente siempre estás allí.- terminó de recitar Mokuba.

Seto estaba intentando formular un argumento para ocultar a su hermano la razón por la cual no fue a la compañía esa tarde.

-Me ocupé resolviendo algunas diligencias.- término por decir Seto.

Mokuba sonrió.

-Ya veo, de casualidad ¿el nombre de esa diligencia es Mutou Yura, la hermana de Mutou Yugi?- preguntó juguetón.

Seto abrió desmesuradamente los ojos en señal de asombro e iba a hablar cuando Mokuba prosiguió:

-Hermano, no tienes que mentirme ni debe avergonzarte el contarme estas cosas. Soy tu hermano, tu única familia y a quien has criado como si fuese tu hijo, por eso te conozco como si fueses mi Padre. Veras: cuando Isono me dijo lo que ya sabes, me preocupé por la dirección de la compañía en tu ausencia, así que le pedí al chofer que me llevara a la misma y que tomará la autopista que surca por la plaza del reloj para llegar más rápido, entonces al dirigir mi mirada hacia la ventana de la Limusina pude verte allí, con Yura. Por lo que pude ver ambos platicaban muy a gusto así que no le ordené al chofer que se detuviera y por ello continuamos rumbo a la compañía. ¿Te gusta verdad? O mejor dicho ¿Estás enamorado de la hermana de Yugi, hermano?- concluyó Mokuba.

-Aún no lo sé, es lo que trato de averiguar. Pero aunque lo estuviera no funcionaría ya que… desconozco sus sentimientos- respondió Seto al denotar que su hermano ya se había percatado de todo lo que estaba sucediendo con Yura.

-Sabes, el día que fuimos a la cafetería pude notar que ella te dedicaba una mirada distinta a todas las que he podido ver que te han dedicado, una mirada… cálida. Lo mismo noté esta tarde mientras los vi. Pero lo más importante es que tú también le dedicabas la misma mirada, hermano.- respondió Mokuba.

-Quieres decir que… ella también podía estar…- Seto se detuvo ante el impacto que las palabras de su hermano provocaban en él.

-Así es. Pero si lo está o no depende de ti, hermano. Si sientes que ese sentimiento que tienes hacia ella es verdadero, entonces debes luchar por el sin importar lo que ella sienta por ti, porque eso puede cambiar si luchas. Además, ella me agrada, a leguas he podido notar que es una muchacha con buen corazón. Has dedicado casi toda tu vida a la compañía y a mí, es hora de que dediques un tiempo para ti.- terminó de expresar Mokuba.

Seto estaba sin palabras, no sabía que decir.

-Mokuba yo…- trató de articular Seto.

Pero mientras lo intentaba sintió como los cortos brazos de su hermano menor se aferraban a su cintura en un tierno abrazo fraternal.

-Confió en que tomaras una buena decisión, hermano.- dijo Mokuba mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

Este le correspondió.

-Muchas gracias, Mokuba.- añadió.

-No hay por qué agradecer.- respondió sonriente y a la vez emitiendo un bostezo después de decir aquellas palabras, lo que indicaba que ya tenía sueño.

-Veo que ya tienes sueño, hermano. ¿Qué te parece si dormimos juntos esta noche?- sugirió Seto.

-Sí, hermano.- contestó evidentemente feliz.

Ambos hermanos llegaron hasta la habitación del mayor con el fin de conciliar el sueño.

Mientras veía a su hermano dormir, Seto meditaba las palabras dichas por él y la razón que había en ellas. Entonces un pensamiento surcó por su mente antes de quedarse dormido…

 _''-Yura… Yo… ¿Cómo podré enamorarte?-''_

La noche siguió su curso habitual hasta que la mañana le dio la despedida. Esta última le hizo saber a toda persona que habitaba la ciudad Domino que había llegado el momento de iniciar un nuevo día, el cual inicio de manera ordinaria para todos: Yura en el trabajo, Yugi y los demás en la escuela y Seto Kaiba en su corporación.

Finalmente la tarde le dio la bienvenida a la noche y en el esplendor de la misma algunos meditaban antes de conciliar el sueño.

Yura meditaba sobre al cambio que había sufrido Seto Kaiba de acuerdo a las palabras que su hermano le había dicho la noche anterior.

Jounouchi intentaba descifrar si sus sentimientos hacia Yura habían regresado.

Seto Kaiba pensaba como haría para luchar por aquel sentimiento que sentía por Yura de conformidad con las palabras de Mokuba.

A la larga, ninguno de estos pensamientos pudo evitar el curso habitual de la noche, la cual después de haber cumplido su cometido se marchó dando lugar a la mañana nueva vez.

El día que tanto Seto ansiaba llegó, el día en el cual se celebraría su gran Torneo de Fin de Semana y sobre todo el lugar en donde se reencontraría con Yura. No paraba de dar vueltas por todo su parque temático, quería estar allí en el momento en que ella llegara.

A lo lejos, pudo ver a Yugi y a los demás llegar. Empezó a buscar la presencia de Yura con la mirada y la sangre que corría por su cuerpo comenzó a circular más rápido y frunció el ceño al hallarle platicando, al parecer, muy a gusto con el mediocre de Jounouchi como así le llamaba.

Trató de controlar sus emociones para parecer calmado y ajustó su porte para recibirles a todos cuando observó que estos estaban cada vez más próximos a él.

-Bienvenidos al Torneo, sabía que no rechazarían el reto.- saludó Seto tratando de ocultar su incomodad al ver a Jounouchi tan cerca de Yura. Esta última al verle le regalo una sonrisa que hizo que dicha incomodidad se marchara, al menos por el momento.

-Sí, cuando mi hermana me comentó del reto no dude en aceptarlo- agregó Yugi.

-Sí, las cartas trampa son esenciales para la victoria.- respondió Seto.

-Lástima que Shogo no va a poder asistir por lo de su cita con el médico- comentó Yugi lamentando la ausencia de Shogo, quien según su hermana, no podría ir ya que debía asistir al médico esa tarde.

-Yo paso, uno de los principios clave en la victoria de un duelo es el uso de cartas mágicas y de trampa en combinación con las de monstruo.- dijo Jounouchi.

-No se puede esperar más de un duelista mediocre e incompetente como tú.- ofendió con malicia Seto.

-¿A quién diablos le dices mediocre e incompetente?- respondió totalmente airado Jounouchi mientras se posicionaba para arremeter contra él siendo detenido por Honda.

Seto sonrió con sorna.

-Dejando a este Mediocre de lado. Ya que vas a participar en el Torneo, sabes dónde debes dirigirte y cuáles son las reglas, ¿verdad?- corroboró Seto obteniendo de Yugi un ''Sí'' como respuesta.

Por tratarse de Yugi, el Rey de los Juegos, podían participar duelistas de cualquier nivel en esa ocasión, además de que él pelearía contra aquel que lograra ganar a los demás.

\- Ya que vamos a tener que esperar para ver a Yugi en acción mejor me voy a disfrutar de las atracciones. Vamos Yura, probemos la Montaña Rusa, te encantará.- expresó Jounouchi al tiempo que tomaba a Yura de la mano y la arrastraba por así decirlo. Ella trataba de decirle que prefería quedarse a ver los duelos pero él no la escuchaba y seguía arrastrándola.

Los demás sólo miraron a Jounouchi con una gota en su frente.

Seto, al ver a Jounouchi tomar a Yura de la mano a pesar de que esta le decía que prefería ver los duelos, se tensó. Toda la sangre que corría por su cuerpo le hervía y su mano derecha había formado un puño pidiendo a gritos golpear la cara de Jounouchi para separar a Yura de él. Cerró los ojos y trató de desahogar su ira apretando con fuerza el nudo hecho con sus manos.

Mokuba, quien iba llegando al lugar, al notar la actitud de su hermano comentó:

-Hola chicos, que gusto volver a verlos en el Torneo.- mira hacia Seto- Hermano, ¿sucede algo malo?- indagó.

-No, en lo absoluto. Los demás que no vayan a participar en el Torneo pueden dirigirse a donde les plazca.- aclaró con desdén antes de marcharse.

-Al parecer Kaiba no está de buen humor.- comentó Honda y los demás compartieron su opinión.

 _''-Hermano, ¿qué habrá pasado?-''_

Entonces al dirigir su vista hacia Yugi y los demás pudo notar que Yura no estaba, tal vez el mal humor de su hermano se debía a eso.

-Por cierto Yugi, y ¿tu hermana? ¿No vino con ustedes hoy?- cuestionó.

-Si vino, lo que sucede es que esta con Jounouchi en la Montaña Rusa.- respondió Yugi.

-Sí, prácticamente la arrastró con él.- agregó divertida Anzu.

-Ya veo.- respondió Mokuba.

 _''-Hermano, ¿estarás celoso de Jounouchi?-''_

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de KaibaLand, Seto estaba inquieto.

 _''-Maldito mediocre ¿Quién demonios se cree para sujetarla de la mano y llevarla donde se le antoje? Como me encantaría doblarle la muñeca para que no vuelva a tomarla de la mano, aunque pensándolo bien se vería excelente con la cara hecha trizas cortesía de mis puños.- ''_

Pensó mientras una sonrisa sádica se podía notar en su rostro. Esa actitud lo llevó a reflexionar sobre sí mismo, nunca antes se había sentido tan enojado y con tantos deseos de hacerle daño a alguien. ¿Será aquello otro de los síntomas del enamoramiento? No lo sabía con certeza. Lo único que sabía es que quería a Yura a kilómetros de distancia de Jounouchi en ese instante.

Una voz conocida hizo esfuma sus pensamientos, era la voz de Jounouchi. Al parecer ya se habían desmontado de la Montaña Rusa. Se mantuvo a una distancia prudente para escuchar y ver lo que hacía mientras estaba con Yura.

-Eso fue muy divertido.- dijo Jounouchi mientras caminaba al lado de Yura.

-Sí, lo fue. Pero la verdad es que me gustaría regresar a ver los due...- intentó decir Yura pero fue frenada por Jounouchi.

-Oh, mira allá, es un juego de adivinar cartas. Vamos a jugarlo.- exclamó animado mientras nuevamente la tomaba de la mano y le arrastraba sin escucharle.

Seto se hallaba observando desde lejos...

 _''-¡Condenado Mediocre! ¿Acaso debes sujetarla de la mano para ir a todo lugar?-''_

Sus manos estaban enrojecidas por arrugarlas con el fin de formar un puño.

No lo soportaba más, podía sentir su sangre caliente circular por su cabeza y su cuerpo parecía que iba a colapsar de ira. Debía separarlos o moriría de un infarto al corazón por contener la ira, por ello se aproximó para lograr su cometido hasta que denotó que se habían detenido a conversar con alguien más, por tal razón se detuvo y mantuvo a una distancia prudente nueva vez para poder ver y escuchar.

-Mai…- pronunció Jounouchi con el corazón bombeando la sangre aceleradamente al ver la dueña de ese nombre.

-Jounouchi…- respondió la susodicha al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de aquel.

Ambos se quedaron observándose por unos instantes como si no tuvieran palabras para articular. Mientras eso sucedía, Yura pudo notar la mirada que ambos se daban. Sonrió para sus adentros al darse cuenta de que ambas miradas eran correspondidas, era obvio para ella que esos dos guardaban un sentimiento el uno para el otro.

-Que gusto me da… verte de nuevo.- expresó Jounouchi después de unos minutos.

-Lo mismo digo.- respondió Mai sin poder ocultar la felicidad que esas palabras le causaban, pero su semblante se tornó triste al ver que él estaba acompañado y no de cualquier chica, sino de una realmente hermosa.

Yura notó este cambio e iba a hablar cuando Jounouchi agregó:

-Discúlpame Yura, olvidé presentarte. Mai ella es Yura, la hermana mayor de Yugi.- presentó Jounouchi.

-Mucho gusto.- respondió Yura sonriente tratando de inspirarle confianza a Mai.

-¿La Hermana mayor de Yugi?- preguntó sorprendida Mai. No recordaba que Yugi tuviera hermanos.

-Sí, veras… es una historia muy larga.- expresó Jounouchi.

-Así es. Pero por lo que veo tienen mucho sin verse. El duelo de mi hermano probablemente no comience hasta después de unas horas por lo que tienes todo ese tiempo para contársela. ¿Qué les parece si se dan una vuelta por KaibaLand y de paso le cuentas todo lo sucedido?- sugirió Yura. Su verdadera intención era buscar la oportunidad de hablar con Seto sin hacer sentir mal a Jounouchi.

-¿Tú que dices Mai?- preguntó Jounouchi.

-Sí, me parece una buena idea.- respondió notoriamente feliz ante la idea de hablar a solas con Jounouchi.

-Genial. Mientras ustedes conversan yo volveré al escenario de duelos con los demás. Nos vemos allá.- expresó Yura sonriente.

-Sí, por cierto mucho gusto. Disculpa el no habértelo dicho antes.- respondió Mai ante el gesto de amabilidad de Yura.

-No es nada. Nos vemos.- fue lo último que dijo antes de separarse de ellos y después de escuchar un ''Sí'' de su parte y verles marcharse.

Seto aún estaba observando y escuchando todo disimuladamente y al ver que Yura se marchaba decidió salir del lugar en donde se hallaba para hacerle parecer que se encontrarían por coincidencia.

Yura al mirarle aproximarse se sintió sumamente feliz y dirigió sus pasos para llegar a donde él se encontraba.

-Seto, que gusto me da volver a verte.- expresó una vez estuvo frente a él.

Seto no pudo evitar que aquellas palabras le estremecieran todo el cuerpo. Sin embargo, el recordarle con Jounouchi lo hizo llenarse de ira.

-No parece serlo.- dijo con reconocible molestia en su tono de voz.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- indagó Yura confundida. Que ella recordara, no había hecho nada que le hiciera pensar tal cosa.

-Cuando llegaste a penas me saludaste y fuiste a divertirte con Jounouchi.- respondió no pudiendo disimular el enojo en su voz.

Yura pudo percibir la molestia en el tono de voz que Seto empleaba y se cuestionaba sobre la razón que lo causaba.

-Discúlpame, es que Jounouchi es muy impulsivo y pues… no quería hacerle sentir mal. Además no me escuchaba cuando le decía que prefería quedarme a ver los duelos.- respondió Yura.

Seto calmó su ira al reconocer que Yura tenía razón, él pudo escuchar cuando ella trató de decirle que quería regresar a ver los duelos.

-Acepto tus disculpas.- respondió, sin que su rostro lo expresara, feliz.

Yura al escuchar esas palabras, con la más sincera de las sonrisas le dio las ''Gracias'' y a la vez le pregunto:

-¿Y tu hermano? No lo vi cuando llegué.- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar con Seto como en aquella ocasión en donde asistió al torneo por segunda vez.

-Debe estar observando los duelos con los demás.- respondió al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar al lado de Yura.

-Ya veo.- respondió ella.

Entonces ambos comenzaron a caminar por todo KaibaLand, como aquella vez. Se inició una conversación agradable entre ellos. Conversaron acerca de muchas cosas, entre ellas: sus intereses, gustos, aficiones, etc. Seto no dejó de mostrar su habitual expresión neutral pero si se le podía notar más abierto y más expresivo, en algunas ocasiones. En resumen, se podría decir que esa tarde el uno conoció y comprendió más al otro.

Después de varios minutos de conversación, Yura recordó que su hermano tendría un duelo y por ello quiso regresar al escenario de los duelos, Seto decidió acompañarle.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al destino ya propuesto por ambos y a Yugi le pareció extraño el ver que su hermana venia acompañada de Kaiba, pero no fue que llegara acompañada de él lo que le extrañaba sino la expresión de ambos rostros mientras se aproximaban. ¿Era su imaginación o Kaiba se veía feliz al lado de su hermana y al parecer ella sentía lo mismo? A pesar de la duda que eso sembraba en él decidió dejarlo a un lado, pues cedió paso a la posibilidad de que ellos sólo empezaban a ser buenos amigos. Anzu notó lo mismo que Yugi, pero prefirió reservarlo.

Cuando Seto y Yura llegaron con los demás, estos le preguntaron a Yura sobre el paradero de Jounouchi y ella les refirió lo que sucedió con él. Al instante, como si Jounouchi fuese el Rey de Roma, apareció junto con Mai y todos los demás se alegraron de verle. Mientras disfrutaban los duelos Yura se quedó observando a Seto por unos instantes, la verdad es que no se parecía en nada a aquel Seto que había conversado con ella minutos atrás. Aunque él no dejó a un lado su porte neutral este desaparecía en algunos instantes dejando salir a un Seto distinto. Pero ahora que estaba con los demás, parecía que ese Seto se escondía de ellos y eso le ponía triste ya que es al Seto con quien conversó a quien ella anhelaba conocer.

Minutos después se anunció el contrincante de Yugi y ambos se batieron en un intenso duelo sin el uso de cartas de trampa que concluyó con la victoria de Yugi. Después de tal resultado todos se despidieron de los hermanos Kaiba para dirigirse a su hogar. Seto y Yura no se despidieron con palabras sino con miradas.

…

Una vez en su hogar, Yura saludó a todos en el con mucho cariño y luego de ello se dirigió a su cuarto para asearse y cambiarse de ropa. Después de haber hech,o esto se lanzó a su cama para descansar y mientras se hallaba en ella empezó a repasar todo lo sucedido durante el transcurso de ese día. De sólo pensar en el momento que pasó al lado de Seto, su corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente y sintió deseos de saltar en la cama como una pequeña que se siente feliz al recibir un regalo. Se río de sí misma a razón de sus deseos y al final comprendió algo muy importante…

 _''-Seto…quiero estar contigo…Yo… me he enamorado de ti…-''_

…

Por su parte, Seto al dar por concluido el torneo, se dirigió a su compañía en vez de su hogar con el fin de reponer un trabajo, que según él, se había retrasado. Desde que se introdujo en ella comenzó a trabajar en ello y logró terminar dicho trabajo.

Se levantó del asiento de su oficina y se dirigió al ventanal de la misma para poder apreciar la vista que proporcionaba. Mientras lo hacía pensó en Yura, en el más mínimo detalle de ella y en los celos que sintió al verle cerca de Jounouchi. Entonces su propio ser le dio la respuesta a la pregunta que le había hecho su hermano la noche anterior…

 _'' -¿Te gusta verdad? O mejor dicho ¿Estás enamorado de la hermana de Yugi, hermano?-''_

-Sí lo estoy, Mokuba.- respondió aunque nadie lo escuchó ya que estaba solo en la compañía.

-No sé cómo, ni cuando paso pero…-

-Estoy... enamorado de ella.- volvió a recitar.

* * *

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

¡Gracias por leer: Mirialia Paolinili, TsukihimePrincess, Mirai-96, Kia-chan kuchiki y todos aquellos que leen aunque no dejen un Review!

Espero sus opiniones, críticas e impresiones.

¡Feliz día!

¡Ja ne!


	19. Chapter 19

Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

Konichiwa lectores/ras. Aquí otro capítulo más. Gracias de antemano por leer.

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: En El Ojo De La Tormenta.**

Los rayos del sol aparecieron despertando a toda persona que habitaba la ciudad Domino. Dentro de las personas que reaccionaron ante esta llegada, se encontraba Yura, quien como siempre se levantó temprano para asistir a su trabajo después de haber disfrutado de un rico desayuno al lado de su familia y de haber acompañado a su hermano y amigos a la escuela. Después de agotar todas las calles que la distanciaban de su lugar de trabajo finalmente llegó hasta el y se dispuso a empezar su labor.

Por su parte, el CEO de la Corporación Kaiba se hallaba iniciando de manera habitual su día de trabajo. Se encontraba en su oficina tecleando su portátil cuando escuchó el sonido del teléfono y precisó tomar la llamada de inmediato.

-¿Bueno?- respondió.

-Señor Kaiba, su hermano Mokuba está en la línea y pide hablar con usted. ¿Desea tomar la llamada?- informó Isono desde la otra parte del teléfono.

-Por supuesto que sí, siempre que mi hermano llame transfieran la llamada de inmediato.- respondió tajante Seto.

-Sí señor, como ordene.- respondió Isono, después de ello sonó un pitido indicando la transferencia de la llamada que inicio con la alegre voz de Mokuba.

-Buenos días hermano, espero no haberte interrumpido en tu trabajo.- expresó.

-Para nada. ¿Qué se te ofrece?- preguntó Seto.

-Sólo quería informarte que no voy a desayunar en casa, iré a la cafetería donde trabaja Yura y me preguntaba si querías acompañarme.- reveló al fin Mokuba.

De sólo escuchar el nombre de ella su corazón comenzó a reaccionar.

-Me encantaría, pero con mi ausencia aquella tarde y los trámites del Torneo quedó mucho trabajo pendiente que no puede posponerse, de modo que por hoy no voy a poder acompañarte.- expresó con palpable desilusión.

-Comprendo hermano, pero igual nos vemos al almuerzo, ¿verdad?- preguntó Mokuba.

-Haré todo lo posible porque así sea. Por cierto Mokuba, ya que veras a Yura… podrías…-

-Sí puedo dejarle saludos de tu parte, hermano.- expresó juguetón Mokuba, siendo capaz de predecir la petición.

Sonrió complacido al ver cuán su hermano le conocía.

-No me había percatado del grado en que me conoces. Pero ya que puedes darle mis saludos, me gustaría que también le preguntaras si tiene teléfono celular. ¿Puedes?- cuestionó, a sabiendas de que su hermano no se negaría.

-Por supuesto que sí, hermano. Bueno, ya voy a colgar para no seguir interrumpiendo tu trabajo para que así tengas tiempo para almorzar. Nos vemos.- contestó.

-No olvides lo que te pedí.- recordó, después de que su hermano respondiera con un _''No lo haré''_ colgó el teléfono.

…

Yura se encontraba cabizbaja saliendo de la cafetería donde laboraba. Su jefe había decidido hacer una reducción de personal puesto que había invertido mucho dinero en la realización de la cafetería y esta, a pesar de que asistían muchas personas, no reponía la inversión que había hecho, por ello acabó siendo despedida. Afortunadamente, le pagaron todas sus prestaciones laborales.

Seguía cabizbaja cruzando las calles hasta que vio a una multitud correr hacia un mismo lugar a presenciar lo que parecía ser un accidente. Movida por la curiosidad, se dirigió allí y pudo comprobar que efectivamente había sucedido un choque entre vehículos. Su corazón le hizo sentir un vuelco de dolor en el pecho y sus fuerzas flaquearon al reconocer que uno de los vehículos afectados era en donde Seto y Mokuba se transportaron la última vez que asistieron a la cafetería. Con gran nerviosismo se aproximó al vehículo sin importar lo que las personas allí le decían.

-¡Setooo, Mokubaaa!- gritaba golpeando el vidrio de una de las ventanas del auto.

En uno de los golpes pudo ver que sólo estaba Mokuba y que se hallaba en el asiento trasero al parecer sangrando. Intentó abrir la puerta desesperadamente pero esta no cedía pues tenía seguro por dentro.

-¡Jovencita, aléjese de ese vehículo, que no ve que está a punto de estallar!- gritó uno de los espectadores del accidente.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pudo notar que la parte delantera del auto estaba empezando a expandir humo. Aún más desesperada, tomó uno de los tacones que llevaba en uno de sus pies y empezó a golpear el cristal de la ventana con el hasta que llegó a romperlo por completo. Una vez quebrado el vidrio, logró abrir la puerta desde adentro provocándose una herida en el brazo por los trozos de vidrio que quedaron en la ventana. Sin darle importancia a su herida, logró sacar a Mokuba del auto.

Los hombres que antes habían gritado que se alejara, al ver el valor de ella y de cómo había sacado a uno de los pasajeros del auto, se armaron de valor y se aproximaron al vehículo para intentar salvar al chofer, no pudiendo llegar al mismo porque en ese instante el auto explotó. Unos pocos minutos más y Mokuba habría muerto.

-¡Por favor, alguien llame a una ambulancia rápido!- exclamó Yura desesperaba mientras intentaba detener el sangrado en la herida de Mokuba colocando en ella la camisa de su uniforme para intentar detener la hemorragia.

Por fortuna, alguien comenzó a marcar el número de la ambulancia y esta no tardó en llegar socorriéndole a ella y al menor de los Kaiba.

Inmediatamente la ambulancia llegó al centro médico más cercano posible, sacaron el cuerpo de Mokuba y fue llevado dentro de allí para darle atenciones médicas, Yura les siguió hasta que fue trasladado a una de las salas del centro.

-Joven, ¿es usted familiar del ingresado?-cuestionó el médico que al parecer se había hecho cargo del caso de Mokuba.

-Soy… su amiga.- contestó entre sollozos producto de los nervios.

-Ya veo. Por razones de ética es preferible que un familiar del ingresado este consciente de su estado. ¿Tiene usted alguna manera de contactar con algún pariente del paciente?- indagó el doctor.

-Conozco a su hermano mayor… es el único pariente que tiene. Intentaré contactarle.- respondió la cuestionada.

-Se lo agradezco. Por favor firme estos papeles, de esa manera sabremos que fue usted quien ingreso al paciente.- indicó el doctor pasando una tablilla con unos papeles y un bolígrafo.

Yura extendió su mano para firmarlos pero emitió un quejido de dolor causado por la herida de su brazo.

-Usted también está herida, por favor venga a sala de emergencias para curarle y luego firma los papeles.- incitó el doctor al notar la herida.

-No, permítame firmar los papeles primero.- expresó.

El doctor, a pesar de no mostrarse muy de acuerdo con la respuesta, accedió a su petición y después de que hubo firmado todos los papeles, guiada por el doctor se dirigió a la sala de emergencias. Mientras le curaban la herida pensaba como haría para contactar a Seto. Recordó que la Corporación Kaiba era muy reconocida y que de seguro en las páginas amarillas de la ciudad podía hallar su número de teléfono para poder dar con él.

Después de que las enfermeras terminaron de colocarle los vendajes, se dirigió a la recepción y pidió una revista de páginas amarillas que no le negaron. Buscando dentro de dichas páginas encontró el número de la corporación, salió por un momento del centro médico para buscar un teléfono cercano y poder comunicarse. No muy lejos halló uno e inmediatamente comenzó a marcar el número. Estaba muy nerviosa, no quería ser la portadora de malas noticias para Seto. Después de unos minutos de espera tomaron la llamada.

-Buenos días, Corporación Kaiba. ¿En qué podemos servirle?- contestó una de las empleadas encargadas del servicio al cliente.

-Por favor comuníqueme con Seto Kaiba.- respondió angustiada.

-Lo sentimos, el Señor Kaiba está muy ocupado y nos ha dado estrictas órdenes de que no se le moleste. Le recomiendo que haga una cita y…-

-Por favor, es muy urgente. Dígale que es Yura, la hermana mayor de Yugi quien quiere hablar con él, se lo suplico.- intentó comunicarse nueva vez.

-Lo siento mucho pero no puedo comunicarle con él, como ya le dije el ordenó que…-

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué parte de que es urgente es que no entiende?!- solloza- por favor, se lo suplico, déjeme hablar con él.- volvió a suplicar entre lágrimas y sollozos.

La empleada al escuchar la insistencia y el llanto de aquella mujer, se arriesgó a intentar transferir la llamada al CEO.

-Aguarde un momento por favor.- respondió.

-Gracias, muchas gracias.- contestó, aligerando su agitada respiración.

La empleada rezaba porque Kaiba no le despidiera. El CEO era muy estricto en cuando a las órdenes y cuando estas no se ejecutaban tal cual el las indicaba el resultado era penoso. Aun así las suplicas y lágrimas de aquella mujer la habían motivado a arriesgarse. Con temor marcó el teléfono de la oficina de su jefe.

-¿Bueno?, ¿Señor Kaiba?- preguntó a través del teléfono.

-¿Qué ocurre?- respondió con desdén Seto. Al parecer estaba haciendo algún trabajo en su portátil.

-Me disculpo por molestarle, pero una mujer está en el teléfono pidiendo con urgencia hablar con usted.- explicó.

-¿Qué parte de: ''No me transfieran ninguna llamada hoy'' es que no entienden? –Suspira- dile que no estoy disponible, que reserve una cita para la próxima semana.- ordenó furioso Seto.

-Ya se lo he hecho saber señor, pero ella insiste entre lágrimas y sollozos. Incluso se identificó diciendo ser Yura, hermana mayor de Yugi.-

-Transfiere la llamada de inmediato.- ordenó, tenso.

Después de unos segundos, que parecieron horas para Seto, finalmente escuchó la voz de Yura.

-¡Seto! Gracias a Kami.-respondió entre sollozos.

-Yura, ¿qué ocurre? - preguntó Seto con angustia en su voz.

-Mokuba… Mokuba… tuvo un accidente.- contestó entre hipidos de tanto llorar.

Se quedó estático, su respiración se detuvo por unos segundos, se le heló la sangre al escuchar esas palabras.

-Mokuba… mi hermano…- expresaba mientras imágenes fugaces del accidente que provocó la muerte de su padre venían su mente.

-¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde lo internaron?! ¡Respóndeme!- demandó totalmente exaltado.

-En el centro médico que está cerca de la plaza del reloj.- respondió.

-Iré en seguida.-

…

Esperaba impaciente la llegada de Seto. Por su tono de voz sabía de antemano que él estaba muy afectado y que de seguro sería difícil calmarlo. Minutos después este último arribó la entrada del centro médico, aproximándose a Yura le reclamó sujetándola de los brazos con fuerza.

-¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Cómo está mi hermano?! ¡¿Cómo sucedió el accidente?! ¡Dímelo!- demandó zarandeándola fuertemente, ella emitió un quejido de dolor, sus fuertes brazos estaban lastimando la herida.

-Seto… por favor… cálmate… me lastimas.- dijo casi en un susurro, entre lágrimas al ver su estado.

Se detuvo cubriendo su mirada entre sus mechones de cabello y dándole la espalda, sintiéndose impotente por lo ocurrido a su hermano y culpable por lastimar a Yura.

-Joven ¿Ya pudo dar con el pariente del paciente?- investigó el doctor.

-Soy yo, yo soy su hermano, soy lo único que tiene. Dígame de una buena vez ¡¿Cómo está mi hermano?!- exclamó volteándose de inmediato, sujetando las solapas de la bata del doctor como si fuera a golpearle. Yura intentó calmarlo, sujetándolo por la espalda.

-Seto, por favor cálmate, dejemos que él nos informe que para eso ha venido.- dijo de una manera tan suave y apacible que no pudo evitar obedecerle soltando al doctor.

-Su hermano tiene una herida en el abdomen y sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, además de tener una pierna fracturada. La pierna ya está enyesada, sin embargo, estamos haciendo todo lo posible porque la herida del abdomen no forme un cáncer que pueda hacer metástasis. Le practicaremos una tomografía para ver los daños que puede haber causado el golpe en la cabeza.- terminó de explicar el doctor.

Yura no pudo evitar colocar una mano en su pecho y volver a llorar, mientras que Seto estaba estático, tratando de procesar la información sobre el estado de su hermano.

-¡Sálvelo! Sálvelo sin importar lo que cueste. Estoy dispuesto a dar todo lo que tengo con tal de tener a mi hermano de vuelta.- exclamó.

-Tenga la certeza de que eso haremos señor. Debería agradecer a esa joven que está a su lado, después de todo ella es quien ha socorrido a su hermano. Gracias a ella la hemorragia de la herida fue detenida y por ello no perdió mucha sangre. Les mantendré informados sobre cualquier anomalía.- expresó el doctor antes de marcharse no sin antes recibir las ' _'Gracias''_ de parte de Yura.

Yura al observar a Seto, aun este de espaldas, notó que se había quedado estático, parecía no emitir ninguna emoción. La situación le había afectado enormemente.

-Seto, ven, tomemos asiento aquí.- sugirió mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba hasta el asiento de aquella sala de espera.

Él la siguió sin articular palabra alguna, con la mirada oculta entre los flequillos de cabello de su frente. Luego de unos minutos de silencio dijo entre susurros:

-Mokuba… mi hermano…- decía mientras parecía que tenía ganas reprimidas de llorar.

No pudo más que hacer lo que su corazón le decía en aquel momento, por ello lo obedeció acercándose a él, uniendo su cuerpo al de él en un efusivo abrazo.

Correspondió aferrándose a ella como si fuere un tesoro que no quería fuera tocado por nadie, hundiendo su cara entre su hombro, llenando sus fosas nasales con el embriagador aroma de su cuerpo. La necesitaba, la necesitaba con él en ese momento y ella estaba allí.

-No puedo perderlo… no puedo perder a Mokuba… es lo único que me queda… si lo pierdo a él… lo pierdo todo.- decía mientras aún mantenía su rostro hundido aquel hombro.

No le importaba dejar expuesta su debilidad ante ella, no le importaba verse frágil, contrario al gran Seto Kaiba que todos conocían. Lo único que le importaba era que estaba en el lugar que necesitaba, con la persona que necesitaba.

Profundizo más el abrazo, atrayéndolo más hacia ella al tiempo que posaba sus manos sobre sus suaves cabellos castaños y los acariciaba.

-No lo perderás. Los médicos harán todo lo posible por traerlo de vuelta y lo lograran, entonces Mokuba volverá a ser el hermoso joven sonriente que es.- susurró en su oído.

-Disculpen la interrupción pero me parece que esta prenda de vestir le pertenece a usted señorita.-expresó el doctor con la camisa de Yura en las manos, provocando la disolución del abrazo entre ellos.

Si ese doctor no hubiese sido el encargado del caso de Mokuba, Seto lo hubiese odiado para todo la vida por haber hecho que aquel abrazo se detuviera.

-Oh si, la había olvidado. Gracias.- respondió tomando su camisa.

-¿Cómo sigue Mokuba?- aprovechó Seto para preguntar.

-Aún no ha despertado. En estos momentos le estamos haciendo la tomografía. Descuide, su hermano está en buenas manos.- respondió el doctor marchándose.

Dirigió la vista hacia Yura, notando la herida en su brazo. Al ver la camisa del uniforme de trabajo que sostenía entre sus manos recordó que estaban en horas de trabajo. Ladeó el rostro en señal de vergüenza.

-Estás herida, yo… te lastimé cuando llegué… Lo siento.- dijo sin siquiera mirarle el rostro, producto de la impotencia y culpabilidad que sentía.

-No importa, yo hubiese reaccionado de la misma manera si Yugi estuviera en lugar de Mokuba.- le hizo saber.

-No es sólo eso. Este horario es de trabajo, deberías estar trabajando en la cafetería y sin embargo estas aquí. Si quieres puedes marcharte, yo me haré cargo de Mokuba.- sugirió, no quería que tuviera inconvenientes en su trabajo por culpa de lo ocurrido con su hermano.

-No debo volver al trabajo porque me despidieron.- respondió.

Volteó su rostro para mirarla.

-Descuida, no tiene nada que ver con el accidente de hoy, de hecho, cuando pasó el accidente ya estaba despedida. El jefe se vio obligado a hacer una reducción de personal porque la cafetería no rendía los beneficios suficientes para superar la inversión que hizo en ella, por eso yo fui una de las desafortunadas. Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, ya después buscaré otro empleo. Lo importante ahora es la salud de Mokuba.- explicó.

-Gracias. Por quedarte aquí y ayudar a Mokuba.- respondió mirando hacia otro lugar, notándosele la vergüenza y el trabajo que le costaba decir aquellas palabras.

-No es nada. Pero ahora que lo recuerdo, ya es más de mediodía, de seguro deben de estar preocupados por mí en casa. Llamaré para decirles que estoy bien.- expresó.

Seto iba a decir algo pero Yura de antemano sabía lo que el diría, por eso antes de siquiera el comenzar a hablar le dijo:

-No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie de tus problemas. Sólo llamaré para decirles que por hoy no estaré allá, es todo. En cuanto a mí, quiero quedarme aquí hasta que Mokuba mejore, así que no me pidas que regrese a casa. Regreso en un momento.- terminó de recitar.

Se sorprendió al ver como ella había predicho todo lo que tenía pensado decirle. Dejándola partir en silencio.

No quería que el problema de su hermano fuera una molestia para ella. Pero la necesitaba, necesitaba de su compañía, por eso le alegraba al hecho de que ella estuviera con él en aquella situación.

Unos breves minutos más tarde, regresó después de haber llamado a su madre y decirle que, por ese día, se pasaría lo que restaba de el en casa de su otra madre, después de todo la casa de esta última se encontraba más cerca que la de su auténtica madre.

Toda esa tarde Seto y Yura se la pasaron en aquel centro médico esperando que el doctor retornara con noticias de Mokuba. Durante el transcurso de aquella tarde, Yura en ningún momento dejo a Seto solo, se la pasaron juntos y conversando sobre Mokuba y su relación de hermanos. Más tarde llegó el ocaso y con él la presencia del doctor.

-Doctor ¿Cómo está mi hermano? Por favor ¡Dígame!- pidió Seto.

-Tengo excelentes noticias. Su hermano ya despertó y está estable. Afortunadamente, logramos evitar que la herida se expandiera y hemos podido asegurar que esta no se convierta en un cáncer. Los resultados de la tomografía indicaron que el golpe en su cabeza no fue grave y por ende no afectó su cerebro, aunque es posible en ocasiones sufra leves dolores de cabeza pero para ello le recetaré unas pastillas. En cuanto a su pierna, ya les dije que esta enyesada, con un mes de reposo estará restaurada por completo.- explicó el doctor.

Puesto que Mokuba había despertado, a ambos se les permitió verlo. Inmediatamente Seto le vio, se lanzó sobre el para darle un abrazo que Mokuba correspondió con lágrimas en los ojos. Yura el ver la escena no pudo evitar expulsar unas gotas salinas de sus ojos. Mokuba al ver que Yura también se hallaba allí, le pidió que llegara hasta él y ella accedió.

-Yura, quiero darte las gracias, de no haber sido por ti habría muerto.- expresó, tomándola por sorpresa con un fuerte abrazo que ella correspondió.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Lo importante es que estas bien y que vas a recuperarte pronto.- respondió con amor.

…

-Hermano me gustaría cambiarme de ropa.-

-Iré a la casa a buscarla.- respondió Seto.

Cuando iba a salir a cumplir la petición de Mokuba, el medico entró a la habitación.

-Buenas noches. ¿Cómo te sientes pequeño?- saludó con simpatía.

-Muy bien, gracias. De hecho me gustaría saber cuándo me darán el alta.- investigó Mokuba.

-Por razones de seguridad es preferible que pases la noche aquí. Mañana te haremos una segunda evaluación para ver como sigues, si estas mejor entonces te daremos el alta. Por cierto, había olvidado decirles que para poder darle el alta necesito el carnet de Seguro Social, pues como saben, con él se registran los pacientes que ingresan al centro. Por ello les pido por favor que lo tengan a disposición para poder darle el alta.- explicó el doctor.

El carnet de Seguro Social era un registro obligatorio precisamente para que en los centros de medicina tuvieran un control sobre los pacientes que eran ingresados a los mismos. Por supuesto que Mokuba tenía dicho carnet, el problema es que como este se enferma tan poco Seto había olvidado el lugar de la casa donde este estaba.

-Hermano, no recuerdo donde está mi carnet. ¿Tú lo recuerdas?- preguntó Mokuba.

-No. Tampoco lo recuerdo.- agregó.

-Todavía tienen hasta mañana para buscarlo. Espero que puedan hallarlo. Buenas noches.- se despidió el doctor y los demás correspondieron la cortesía.

-Hermano, como estabas a punto de ir a la casa a buscar mi ropa, ¿qué te parece si aprovechas y buscas el carnet? La verdad es que quiero que mañana me den el alta, odio los hospitales y centros médicos.- comentó Mokuba.

-Sí. Iré a buscar ambas cosas.- aseguró el CEO.

-Yura, ¿podrías acompañar a mi hermano? La casa es muy grande y si busca ese carnet él solo le costará una eternidad hallarlo. Pero dos personas buscan mejor que una.- sugirió Mokuba, esbozando una sonrisa.

Seto miró a Yura esperando una respuesta.

-Sí, puedo acompañarlo.-

…

Llegaron a la gran Mansión Kaiba. Yura se quedó contemplando aquel lugar, era la primera vez que contemplaba una casa de tal tamaño.

Seto le indicó los lugares en donde podría estar el carnet mientras que él buscaba la ropa de Mokuba. Luego de unos minutos de búsqueda, Yura encontró el carnet y Seto ya tenía a mano la ropa.

Cuando ambos iban cruzando la sala para llegar hasta la puerta y salir, Yura empezó a sentirse extraña, su brazo herido estaba empezando a molestarle y se sentía mareada, por ello sin tener en qué sostenerse, flaqueó producto de un repentino mareo. Seto, quien estaba cerca, soltó el bulto que contenía la ropa de Mokuba y extendió sus brazos alcanzando sostenerla por la cintura.

Sus rostros… sus labios… estaban muy cerca el uno del otro…

El uno podía sentir la respiración del otro…

Ambos corazones latían a un ritmo acelerado, ambos habían olvidado donde se hallaban en ese instante…

El tiempo pareció haberse detenido…

Sin explicación alguna, sus rostros fueron acortando la distancia…

Sus labios se entreabrieron… uniéndose en un tierno…

Beso.

* * *

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

¡Gracias por leer: Mirialia Paolinili, TsukihimePrincess, Mirai-96, Kia-chan kuchiki y todos aquellos que leen aunque no dejen un Review!

Espero sus opiniones, críticas e impresiones.

¡Feliz día!

¡Ja ne!


	20. Chapter 20

Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

Konichiwa lectores/ras. Aquí otro capítulo más. Gracias de antemano por leer. ¡Ya estamos en el capítulo 20! Unos pocos más y la historia quedara justo donde la deje.

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: ¿Un Secreto?**

Un beso, un tierno y tímido beso era lo que ocurría en aquel momento entre Seto y Yura. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y movían sus labios con timidez. Al cabo de unos segundos Seto se aferró aún más a la cintura de Yura, acercándola más hacia él, profundizando más el beso. Yura, quien hasta el momento había mantenido sus manos encogidas entre el pecho de Seto, al este demandar la cercanía entre sus cuerpos soltó esa ligadura y posó aquellas manos en su cuello, aferrándose a él con devoción. Yura nunca antes había besado a alguien, no obstante a eso, sus labios tenían una sincronía perfecta con los de Seto.

Ambos estaban envueltos por la magia de aquella unión entre sus labios. Seto besaba los labios de Yura con delicadeza y solemnidad, como si los acariciara, disfrutando de cada parte de aquella exquisita cavidad corporal, mientras que Yura le correspondía permitiéndole recorrer cada rincón de ella. Ninguno de los pensaba, sólo dieron rienda suelta a lo que su corazón y su cuerpo deseaban en ese instante.

Luego de unos minutos los pulmones de ambos empezaron a hacer objeción obligándolos a deshacer aquel fascinante beso. Los dos se quedaron mirándose con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, las mejillas tornadas en un intenso carmesí, los labios húmedos y enrojecidos.

Seto reaccionó recordando lo que había sucedido, dio la espalda expresando con ello su vergüenza.

-Yo… no… debí…-

-No…no debiste…detenerte.- las palabras de Yura lo detuvieron.

No quería verse como una niña asustada y avergonzada, ya era una mujer y estaba cansada de seguir reprimiendo sus sentimientos hacia él, no después de lo sucedido entre ambos. Por su parte, Seto volteó su rostro sorprendido para mirarla, con el corazón latiendo a tal ritmo que temía le diera un infarto.

-Entonces tú… tú…-intentaba articular nuevamente pero le era imposible continuar. Estaba impactado al escuchar esas palabras de ella, ya que estas significaban que ella correspondía a sus sentimientos.

Colocó una de sus manos en una de las mejillas de ella mirándole a los ojos. Sin necesidad de palabras, tan sólo con una mirada, le preguntó si podía volver a besarla, accediendo ella a su petición respondiéndole de la misma manera en que él preguntó, acto seguido de aquello fue acortando la distancia entre ambos rostros para volver a posesionarse de sus labios, esta vez en un beso más profundo, más demandante, apasionado.

Desafortunadamente, nueva vez los pulmones pidieron auxilio separándolos. Después de aquella nueva entrega, ambos se abrazaron.

-Te quiero… Seto.- dijo, mientras se hundía entre sus brazos.

El castaño calló, tratando de procesar todo lo ocurrido en los minutos anteriores.

Finalizado el abrazo, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.

-Mokuba… nos espera.- recordó Seto.

-Tienes… razón.- concedió Yura.

Ambos recogieron lo que habían ido a buscar a aquel lugar y se aproximaron hasta el auto de Seto para retornar al centro médico en donde se hallaba Mokuba.

Ninguno de los dos articuló palabra alguna dentro del vehículo, aún hasta cuando llegaron al centro.

Seto, al llegar, ayudó a Mokuba a bañarse y vestirse mientras que Yura le entregó la tarjeta de Seguridad Social al doctor. Después de recibir la ayuda de su hermano, Mokuba quedó profundamente dormido, dejando a Seto y Yura solos en aquel cuarto de atenciones médicas, rodeados de un silencio incómodo que luego de unos minutos ambos rompieron.

-Yura…yo...- intentó decir Seto.

-Seto…yo...- procuró decir Yura al mismo tiempo. Ambos se miraron un tanto apenados.

-Tú primero.- concedió Seto.

-No, tú primero.- se negó Yura.

-En vista de lo que sucedió yo… no puedo ocultarte que siento algo por ti.- empieza sin mirarle el rostro a su acompañante, señal que indicaba el gran esfuerzo que le costaba expresar aquellas palabras. Cosa que Yura notó al instante.- Sin embargo, es la primera vez que experimento tales sentimientos, por ello no puedo dar garantía de que realmente sean ciertos.- esa última oración expulsada de los labios del CEO causaron un quejido de dolor en el corazón de Yura.

¿Acaso aquel beso realmente no significaba que el correspondía sus sentimientos? ¿Acaso fue sólo un impulso de su parte por la tensión de la situación de Mokuba? Si ese era el caso, entonces nada tenía valor para ella y se marcharía en ese instante. No permitiría que las cosas con el llegaran más lejos, el dolor sería más agudo. Se sentía humillada, engañada. Tenía unas fuertes ganas de llorar y darle una buena bofetada en la cara por burlarse de ella, no obstante el retorno de sus palabras le hizo detenerse:

-Nunca antes había sentido algo así. Todo esto es nuevo para mí. Por eso yo… no sé qué cosas hacer, que palabras decir, que actitud tener, como ser… nada de eso lo sé. Por eso no… puedo asegurar nada.- continuó sin aún tornarse a mirarla.

Se tranquilizó al captar esas palabras. Recordó lo que antes había analizado sobre él. No podía exigirle que diera lo que nunca había tenido: Amor, cariño, comprensión, afecto. Recordó que luego de la adopción de Gozaburo, Seto probablemente había olvidado lo que eran esos sentimientos, por eso ella no podía exigírselos.

-Por eso es que… quería pedirte que nadie más se enterara de lo sucedido hoy, que nadie se entere de esto. No hasta que al menos me adapte a estos sentimientos, que este seguro de ellos.- concluyó.

 _'' -¿Un secreto? ¿Acaso Seto está reconociendo sus sentimientos y pidiéndome que los mantenga en secreto?-''_

Al darse cuenta de que él no continuó hablando, supuso que esperaba su respuesta, por tal razón comenzó a formularla.

-Comprendo. Entiendo cómo te sientes porque yo también soy una inexperta en estas cosas. Por eso no tienes de que preocuparte. Yo… no le diré a nadie lo que sucedió entre nosotros, será nuestro secreto.- confirmó.

En el fondo se sentía dolida por el deseo de Seto de mantener aquello oculto, como si estuviesen haciendo algo grave. Pero al final terminó aceptando al comprender sus sentimientos, además de que quería intentarlo. Quería darle la oportunidad a su corazón de investigar lo que realmente era el Amor, amar a alguien, sentirse amada por alguien.

Cuando escuchó tal respuesta volteó su rostro para finalmente verla y dedicarle una mirada tranquila, una mirada llena de agradecimiento acompañada de una casi invisible sonrisa. Ella al ver tal expresión sonrió igual, anonada al notar la hermosura de su rostro con aquellas facciones, notando que era un hombre sumamente apuesto.

En aquellos momentos tenía unas inmensas ganas de volver a besarla.

-Ya es muy tarde. Es hora de irme a la casa de mi otra Madre. Mañana volveré para ver cómo sigue Mokuba pero por lo pronto debo marcharme.- informó Yura levantándose del asiento en donde se encontraba hablando con Seto.

Recordó que ya era de noche y que ya hacía mucho tiempo desde que Yura había llamado a su hogar. Además, pudo notar que no portaba teléfono celular, pues si lo hubiera tenido no hubiese llamado a su casa desde un teléfono público.

-Tienes razón. Vamos, te llevaré en mi vehículo.- propuso.

Ella al principio se negó argumentando que la residencia de su otra Madre no quedaba muy lejos y que ella podía irse sola. Pero al final aceptó, se fueron juntos en el medio de transporte.

 _…_

-No tienes teléfono celular, ¿cierto?- indagó, mientras conducía el vehículo.

-Sí, no tengo. La verdad es que nunca me he molestado en tener uno.- confirmó.

Pero aparte de aquello, otra razón por la que no tenía uno, es porque aunque había trabajado toda su vida no le agradaba la idea de gastar gran parte de su dinero en tales aparatos modernos.

-Ya veo.- contestó mientras conducía.

Minutos después llegaron a la residencia de Mara, la otra Madre de Yura. Aun estando en el vehículo, Yura inició la despedida.

-Finalmente llegamos. Gracias por traerme.- dijo dudando que más hacer antes de marcharse, con intenciones de hacerlo.

Seto la tomó del brazo, de un jalón evitó que saliera del automóvil, la acercó hacia él y volvió a besarla.

Era cierto que había pedido que mantuvieran aquello en secreto pero… Le resultó imposible evitar el enorme deseo de volver a besarla.

-No fue nada.- dijo después de la conclusión de aquel beso, aún cerca de sus labios, rozando su aliento entre ellos, erizando los vellos de su piel.

-Te llamaré.- aseguró, permitiendo una mínima distancia entre sus labios.

-No tengo móvil.- recordó.

-Lo resolveré.- añadió con seguridad.

-¿Cómo?- pensó en voz alta Yura.

-Eso no es importante. Buenas noches.- dijo depositando un último beso fugaz en sus labios tras la expresión de aquellas palabras.

-Buenas noches.- despidió, antes de desmontarse del vehículo y ver como éste se adueñaba de las calles.

Mientras se dirigía a casa de su Madre, se cuestionaba sobre como haría él para llamarla si sabía que no tenía teléfono celular. Después de razonar por unos segundos, pensó que seguro se las arreglaría para obtener el número de la casa de la residencia de su Madre y llamarla.

Luego de explicarle a Mara que había llegado a esas horas por cuestiones de trabajo relacionadas con su inesperado despido, se introdujo en el cuarto que siempre se había reservado para ella antes de mudarse a casa de su verdadera Madre. No le llenó de satisfacción el mentirle a Mara pero debía ser fiel a lo que antes le había asegurado a Seto, que por cierto se había convertido en el ladrón de sus sueños, pues por estar pensando en él no lograba concebirlo.

 _…_

Despertó con el sonido que emitían los golpes dados a la puerta que resguardaba su habitación. Somnolienta y con una mano rascando uno de sus ojos, fue a atender aquella demanda encontrándose con Mara y un paquete en sus manos.

-Hija, lamento despertarte. Pero hace unos minutos ha venido un joven diciendo que este paquete es tuyo y alegando que debía entregártelo de inmediato.- informó Mara a una recién despertada Yura.

-¿No te dijo quien lo envió?- pregunto adormilada.

-No. Sólo me pidió que te lo entregara de inmediato.- añadió Mara.

-Qué extraño.- expresó al tiempo que Mara le pasaba el susodicho paquete, el cual ella recibió.

-Como ya no tienes trabajo puedes quedarte a desayunar. El desayuno está servido, así que cuando quieras puedes venir.- hizo saber Mara. Yura le sonrió complacida.

-Muchas gracias, mamá. En unos minutos desayuno.- contestó despidiéndose de ella, llevándose a su cuarto aquel misterioso paquete.

Sin poder resistir más la curiosidad, empezó a abrirlo para saber el contenido que resguardaba. Una expresión de asombro se posesionó de su rostro al revelar el contenido de aquel paquete, pues el mismo era nada más y nada menos que un moderno teléfono celular con todos los accesorios integrados y que tenía la apariencia de ser excesivamente caro. Pero no sólo aquello la sorprendió, si no el hecho de que, al observar de cerca la caja descubierta, esta tenia plasmado en ella un logotipo muy conocido: _''KC"_ , las siglas de la Corporación Kaiba.

Recordó las palabras de Seto la noche anterior. Pocos segundo después de haber realizado tan grande descubrimiento, aquel móvil comenzó a sonar y por si fuera poco un _''Seto Kaiba. Llamada Entrante''_ se podía visualizar en la pantalla del móvil como identificación de la llamada. Inclusive el número de teléfono de él ya estaba registrado.

-¿Bueno?- contestó, aún sin salir del asombro.

-Te dije que lo resolvería.- contestó satisfecho Seto.

-Con que a esto te referías anoche.- respondió.

-¿No vendrás a ver a Mokuba? Está preguntando por ti.- quiso saber. La excusa perfecta para volver a verla.

-Sí. Es que recién me acabé de despertar. Dile que en cuanto termine de arreglarme iré a verlo.- respondió.

-¿Sólo a él?- preguntó Seto.

Yura sonrió.

-Por supuesto que no. Deseo verte a ti también. Gracias por el móvil, no te hubieras molestado. Sólo porque es la manera que tenemos de comunicarnos lo aceptaré, pero bajo otras condiciones lo hubiera rechazado- dijo a través del móvil.

Las primeras palabras hicieron que el corazón de Seto diera un salto de felicidad que disimuló a la perfección. Sin embargo, respondió sin darles mucha importancia a las demás:

-Aquí Mokuba y yo te esperaremos.-

-Allí estaré.- respondió antes de escuchar el sonido que indicaba que Seto había colgado.

Se lanzó en picada a la cama con el aparato entre sus manos, soltando un suspiro.

 _''-No será nada fácil para mí ocultar esto que siento por ti, Seto.- ''_

* * *

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

¡Gracias por leer: Mirialia Paolinili, TsukihimePrincess, Mirai-96, Kia-chan kuchiki y todos aquellos que leen aunque no dejen un Review!

Espero sus opiniones, críticas e impresiones.

¡Feliz día!

¡Ja ne!


	21. Chapter 21

**Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: Escondidos.**

Seto Kaiba se encontraba en la habitación de su hermano notablemente impaciente. No dejaba de observar el reloj a través de la pantalla de su celular y de mirar la puerta de la habitación.

Mokuba, quien había notado la desesperación de su hermano minutos después de que hubo llamado a Yura y esta le hubo dicho que iría a verles, le dijo para tratar de calmarlo:

-No seas impaciente, hermano. Ella dijo que vendría.-

-Está tardando demasiado.- alegó Seto.

-Todas las mujeres tardan en arreglarse. Más cuando van a ver a alguien especial para ellas.- esta fue la única respuesta que logró dar un poco de calma a Seto.

Él y Mokuba eran muy unidos .Los dos se adoraban y cualquiera de los dos era capaz de hacer lo que sea por el otro. Por tal razón, no es de extrañar que Mokuba supiese todo lo ocurrido entre su hermano y Yura, siendo el mismo Seto quien se lo refiriese.

Mokuba se alegraba de que al fin su hermano había decido darle al Amor la oportunidad de entrar en su vida, pero al mismo tiempo temía que aquello que Yura y él habían iniciado se viera en peligro debido a las condiciones en que ambos habían decidido empezarlo.

A pesar de que su hermano le había dicho unas palabras que le hicieron calmarse por unos segundos, aún seguía impaciente, al grado de que estaba a punto de volver a llamarla cuando el sonido de la manija de la puerta se escuchó dando indicios de que alguien entraría a la habitación.

Y… allí estaba ella, inundando aquella habitación con su inconfundible aroma, hermosa de la cabeza a los pies. Su voluptuoso cuerpo adornado con un delicado vestido turquesa que poseía un pequeño escote que cubrían sus largos y sedosos cabellos, no obstante esta prenda se ceñía a su cuerpo a la perfección mostrando sus suculentas curvas. Su rostro con una leve pizca de maquillaje, siendo su boca cubierta por un pequeño toque de labial rosa y sus ojos resaltados con una línea negra delgada por la silueta de los mismos. Sus piernas descubiertas desde las rodillas hacia abajo, sus pies protegidos por unas zapatillas blancas con tacones pequeños.

-Buenos días.- expresó Yura al llegar a la habitación.

Se quedó sin palabras al verla entrar, anonado por aquella belleza, siendo su hermano Mokuba quien reaccionara:

-Yura, buenos días. Que gusto verte.- saludó con cariño cuando ésta se le acercó para abrazarlo.

-A mí también me da mucho gusto verte tan recuperado.- dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Sí, ya deseo que me revisen para que me den el alta.- dijo ansioso, mientras se separaba de ella.

Después que haber saludado a Mokuba, Yura se acercó tímidamente a Seto para saludarle.

-Que gusto verte Set…- sus labios fueron silenciados por los de él. La había saludado con un repentino y fugaz beso.

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mientras sentía los labios de Seto acariciar los de ella, no sólo de la impresión, se sumaba el hecho de haberla besado frente a su hermano menor.

Después de que él abandonó sus labios, se sonrojó y miró avergonzada a Mokuba, quien para su confusión sonreía.

-No te preocupes, mi hermano me contó todo.- la calmó sonriente.

Dirigió su mirada hacia Seto.

-Mi hermano es de total confianza.- aseguró.

Ella sonrió calmando sus facciones.

En esos instantes el doctor hizo su aparición.

-Buenos días. ¿Cómo amaneciste pequeño? ¿Estás listo para tu revisión final?- saludó muy animado.

-Sí. Estoy más que listo.- respondió al saludo con igual ánimo Mokuba.

-Perfecto. Entonces ya debemos trasladarte.- respondió el doctor mientras los enfermeros entraban en el cuarto y tomaban la camilla en donde estaba Mokuba llevándola fuera de la habitación.

-Mokuba, te estaré esperando.- dijo Seto con un tono de preocupación antes de que se lo llevaran fuera de la habitación.

-No te tardes, por favor.- añadió Yura después, con aire de preocupación al igual que Seto.

Mokuba extendió una de sus manos y se despidió de ellos con un: _''Estaré bien''_ antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta en compañía de los enfermeros y el doctor.

Segundos después de que Mokuba se hubo marchado, Seto cerró la puerta de la habitación, disimuladamente, aplicándole seguro e inmediatamente se acercó a Yura rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, colocando su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella, rozando su aliento entre sus labios.

-Tardaste en llegar.- dijo en susurro mientras rozaba su nariz con la de ella.

Yura colocó sus manos en la nuca de él, acariciando sus suaves cabellos castaños, con la piel de gallina al sentir su aliento entre sus labios mientras ambos frotaban sus narices una con otra.

-Toda mujer necesita su tiempo para deslumbrar a aquel a quien quiere que la mire.-dijo en un tono tan sensual que Seto sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, llenándolo de un calor embriagador.

-Mmmm… me encanta… que hagas eso.- dijo refiriéndose a las caricias que ella regalaba a sus cabellos, cerrando los ojos para disfrutarla a plenitud.

Ella profundizó aquella muestra de afecto al escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios.

Sin poder contenerse más, ambos comenzaron a besarse efusivamente, llenos de deseo el uno por el otro, devorando el uno los labios del otro. Seto introdujo su lengua en la boca de Yura curioso, queriendo explorar cada parte de aquel lugar. Ella al sentir aquella intrusa le buscó para reclamarle por estar de curiosa, provocando que ambas lenguas formaran una pelea en espiral.

Ambos se besaban con ansiedad y pasión, degustando la exquisitez de los labios contrarios. Seto estaba extasiado, a tal grado que separó sus labios de los de Yura y se abrió paso por su cuello.

-Tu aroma me fascina…- susurró en su oído, haciéndola expulsar sigiloso gemido.

Continuó su labor besando apasionadamente su cuello, mientras que ella profundizaba más las caricias alrededor de su nuca, acariciando fervorosamente sus cabellos mientras su cuerpo se estremecía ante aquellos besos húmedos depositados en su cuello.

Luego de recorrer en su totalidad aquel cuello con sus besos, Seto volvió a situarse en sus labios, volviendo a besarlos intensamente.

Unos pasos distantes se escuchaban del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación, haciendo que ellos dieran fin a aquel inigualable momento.

Tras haberse arreglado lo suficiente para pasar desapercibidos, los dos salieron de aquella habitación de atención médica disimuladamente y se dirigieron a la sala de espera.

Aquella parte era la que Yura más odiaba, el hecho de entregarse en cuerpo y alma en aquellos besos y luego salir al exterior como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Seto articuló:

-¿Qué te pareció mi presente?- preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio sentados en sala de espera, refiriéndose al teléfono celular que le había regalado.

-Me encantó. Es prefecto. Pero…- hizo una pausa Yura.

-¿Pero…?- repitió Seto.

-Si debemos mantener esto a discreción no sé cómo ocultarle a mi familia que fuiste tú quien me lo dio.- expuso.

-Diles que es un atrasado regalo de cumpleaños de un amigo cercano.- sugirió.

-Mi cumpleaños está muy lejos de estas fechas.- aclaró Yura.

-Entonces diles que es un regalo de parte de tu otra familia.- añadió Seto.

Yura lo pensó un momento.

-Ya buscaré la manera de ocultarlo.- dijo para concluir el tema.

Pudieron ver venir a Mokuba con el doctor y los enfermeros.

-Yura, hermano. Ya estoy de vuelta y listo para que me den el alta.- dijo animado desde que llegó hasta ellos.

-¿Es eso cierto doctor?- preguntó Seto al galeno.

-Por supuesto que sí. Su hermano obtuvo resultados positivos en la evaluación final. Con dos meses de reposo y estas pastillas- dijo extendiéndole a Seto un papel con el nombre de las mismas. – estará recuperado por completo. De modo que ya puede marcharse a su casa.- confirmó el doctor.

-¡Genial!- exclamó un feliz Mokuba.

\- Antes de que nos marcháramos me gustaría que por favor revisara la herida de la señorita.- pidió al doctor.

Yura sintió su corazón palpitar de felicidad cuando sus oídos la alertaron de aquellas palabras. Ella había olvidado aquella herida, sin embargo él estaba al pendiente.

-Por supuesto. Sígame por favor señorita.- indicó el doctor mientras los demás le seguían. Al principio Yura iba a negarse arguyendo que se sentía bien pero no pudo evitar acceder ante el gesto de preocupación de Seto.

…

Luego de que el doctor revisara a Yura confirmando que todo iba bien con la herida y de que se hubieron recogido las pertenencias de Mokuba, los tres estaban en la salida del centro médico a punto de marcharse.

-Me alegra mucho saber que Mokuba se encuentra bien y que se recuperara pronto. Ahora debo marcharme a casa.- empezó a despedirse Yura.

-Te llevaré.- dijo Seto.

-No. Ya me has llevado a la casa de Mara. Es más prudente que yo llegue a casa al pie.- se negó.

Seto iba a hacer una objeción pero luego de pensarlo bien terminó dándole la razón.

-Tienes razón.- se limitó a decir.

-Es una lástima que tengas que irte. Pero me visitaras en casa, ¿verdad? Allá mi hermano y tú pueden ' _'conversar''_ más a gusto.- dijo Mokuba con un tono de picardía en la antepenúltima palabra, gesto que Yura notó y contestó con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que haré lo posible por ir a visitarte- dijo dulcemente-. Bueno ya debo irme. Adiós.- se despidió, conteniendo las ganas de abalanzarse sobre Seto y besarlo como minutos antes lo había hecho, dejando a éste último con un beso reprimido entre sus labios queriendo despedirse de ella. No obstante, tanto él como Mokuba se limitaron a despedirla con un simple _''Adiós."_

…

Llegó a su hogar en donde refirió a su familia su despido y las razones que lo originaron. Omitiendo todo lo que tuviera que ver con Seto. Ellos la animaron diciéndole que ella era excepcional y que pronto hallaría un mejor trabajo. Preocupados le preguntaron acerca de la herida de su brazo al notarla pero ella les ocultó su origen diciéndoles que se la había hecho en casa de su otra Madre accidentalmente.

En la tarde su hermano Yugi llegó con sus amigos de la escuela (a excepción de Jounouchi) y todos pasaron un momento agradable en familia como normalmente ocurría. Hasta que la noche se adueñó del cielo y ellos, es decir, los amigos de Yugi, se marcharon.

Tras haber terminado la cena, Yura y su familia se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios para descansar de las labores del día.

El reloj marcaba la media noche y ella estaba recostada en su cama sin lograr conciliar el sueño. ¿Cómo dormir después de lo sucedido con Seto? El sonido de una pequeña vibración captó su atención, se bajó de la cama para empezar a buscar su ubicación y pudo descubrir que se trataba de su celular.

Retornó a la cama con él entre sus manos y descubrió que era el motivo de aquel sonido pues en la pantalla se podía leer _: ''Seto Kaiba. Nuevo Mensaje. ''_ Sin preámbulos abrió el mensaje:

 _-'' ¿Estas despierta? ''.-_ decía éste.

Inmediatamente empezó a escribir para responderle, esperando que el mismo tuviera crédito para enviar la respuesta.

- _'' Sí. ¿No puedes dormir? ''_.- escribió confirmando que efectivamente tenía crédito al visualizar _'' Mensaje Enviado''_ en la pantalla.

- _'' No. ''_ \- respondió Seto.

- _'' ¿Por qué? ''_ –escribió.

- _'' Es tu culpa. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. ''_ \- respondió Seto.

Ella sonrió.

- _'' Pues estamos a mano. Tú tampoco me dejas dormir. ''_ \- escribió.

Seto, desde la comodidad de su cama, no pudo evitar sonreír- aprovechando que nadie lo estaba viendo- ante aquella respuesta.

 _-'' Entonces deja de pensar en mí. ''_ \- respondió divertido.

- _'' Eso es imposible. ''_ \- escribió juguetona.

 _-'' Entonces no lo intentes, tal como hago yo. ''_ – respondió Seto.

 _-'' Seguiré tu consejo. ''_ – respondió sonriendo Yura mientras escribía el mensaje.

- _'' ¿Crees que mañana nos volvamos a ver? ''_ – cuestionó Seto.

- _'' No lo sé. El día de mañana es el que tiene la respuesta. ''_ – escribió tristemente.

 _-''Tienes razón, lo mejor será descansar. Buenas noches. '' – escribió Seto._

- _''Buenas noches. ''_ \- finalizó Yura.

Con este último mensaje trató de dormir teniendo la imagen de Seto besándola apasionadamente como lo había hecho ese día.

Mientras que Seto, por su parte, de igual manera trataba de dormir. Leer nuevamente uno de los mensajes de Yura le hizo empezar a pensar: _'' ¿Crees que mañana nos volvamos a ver? ''_ Vuelve a leer. _'' No lo sé. El día de mañana es el que tiene la respuesta. ''_ Nuevamente miró la respuesta.

 _''No lo sé''_. Esa respuesta la odiaba. La odiaba porque pertenecía a la parte que más detestaba de mantener aquellas cosas en secreto: que un día estuvieran juntos pero sin poder asegurar que el día siguiente fuera igual, sin saber con certeza si el día siguiente se presentará la oportunidad de verse y estar juntos nuevamente. Pero él aún no se sentía preparado para gritar aquello a los cuatro vientos.

 _''-Que irónico… Yo fui quien le pidió que mantuviéramos las cosas en secreto, sin embargo soy quien más desea besarla y estar con ella sin importar en que momento o lugar nos encontremos.-''_

Con tales pensamientos empezó a quedarse dormido, teniendo en su mente la viva imagen de Yura entre sus brazos, mientras ambos se fundían en un intenso beso.

* * *

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

¡Gracias por leer: Mirialia Paolini, TsukihimePrincess, Mirai-96, Kia-chan kuchiki y todos aquellos que leen aunque no dejen un Review!

Espero ansiosa sus críticas, cometarios e impresiones…

¡Feliz Día!

¡Ja ne!


	22. Chapter 22

Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

Konichiwa lectores/ras. Aquí otro capítulo más. ¡Ya casi estamos en donde lo deje! Debo confesar que a este capítulo no le cambie nada porque, como escritora, es uno de mis favoritos. Espero que lo disfruten…

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: ¿Mal Entendido?**

Los días transcurrían con normalidad para todo habitante de la ciudad Domino, excepto para Seto y Yura, quienes pensaban que avanzaban con extremada lentitud. Dicho pensamiento se debía a que en los días posteriores a su encuentro no habían tenido otra oportunidad para verse de nuevo: Yura ya no trabajaba en la cafetería, por lo tanto ya no podían verse allí, una excusa convincente para verse era la de ir a visitar a Mokuba, pero eso implicaría que los demás se enteraran de su accidente, cosa que disgustaría a Seto, además de que conociéndolos quisieran ir a verle también provocando que ellos dos no tuvieran un espacio a solas. Podía decirle a su familia que iría a visitar a Mara e irse a ver a Mokuba en su lugar, pero a ella no le gustaba estar mintiendo a cada momento, aparte de que no quería que su familia sintiera que ella le tenía más cariño a la otra.

Seto, por su parte, debía atender a Mokuba. A pesar de haberle dado el alta, aún tenía una pierna enyesada y su abdomen no había sanado por completo. Añadiéndose el hecho de que debía estar atento al suministro de los medicamentos indicados por el doctor.

A pesar de que no se habían visto con regularidad, ambos se comunicaban a través de sus móviles en horas de la madrugada, para facilitarle a Yura ocultar el de ella. Como estaba sucediendo en ese preciso momento:

-Me alegra escuchar que Mokuba está mucho mejor.- comunicaba Yura a Seto a través del celular.

-Sí, aunque en ocasiones se resiste a tomar las pastillas.- agregó Seto.

-Es normal. Algunas personas aborrecen medicarse vía oral, creo que él es una de ellas.- aclaró Yura.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- concedió Seto.

-Sí, la tengo. ¿Qué tal van las cosas en la compañía? ¿Pudiste llegar a un acuerdo con el ingeniero?- preguntó Yura, refiriéndose al inconveniente que Seto le había contado respecto de un ingeniero con el que estuvo en desacuerdo para iniciar la construcción de una nueva atracción en KaibaLand.

-No. Ese incompetente se creía muy astuto pero al final no le resultaron sus pretensiones de sobrevaluar la obra. No llegamos a ningún acuerdo por lo que tendré que empezar a buscar otro ingeniero. Salvo ese inconveniente todo está bajo control.- hizo saber Seto.

-Ya veo. Pero lo importante es que la obra se construya.- añadió Yura.

-Si. Se llevará a cabo, ya verás.- dijo tajante Seto.

-De eso no tengo duda.- contestó Yura al percibir seguridad en las palabras.

-Espero que tampoco dudes en asistir al torneo mañana.- dijo cambiando de tema repentinamente.

-Bueno… Seto, la verdad es que…- comenzó a tratar de explicar Yura pero la voz de él la interrumpió.

-La verdad es que nos veremos mañana.- dijo. Esperando escuchar de ella que eso sucedería, que ella no le diría lo contrario.

-Lo que sucede es que…- un segundo intento de parte de Yura y otra interrupción cortesía de Seto.

-Lo que sucede es que vendrás al torneo. No puede pasar por tu mente la idea de faltar. Debo verte.- dijo como si de una orden se tratase.

Había esperado toda una semana limitándose a platicar con ella a través del móvil, tratando de calmar sus ansias de verla con la atención a su hermano y el trabajo sin tener resultados provechosos, al menos no con el trabajo. No podía permitir que el encuentro de ambos se pospusiera más. ¡No, bajo ningún precepto!

-Por favor Seto, déjame explicarte. ¿Puedes?- dijo con voz apacible, como si le estuviese hablando a un niño de escasos años de edad.

Se supone que debía enojarse con él por hacer suposiciones sin siquiera dejarla explicarse. Pero toda exasperación que pudiera haber sentido se esfumó en cuanto escuchó aquel _''Debo verte''_. Dándole a entender que verse era algo que él ansiaba al igual que ella, haciendo estremecer su corazón de alegría.

-¿Acaso tengo otra opción?- respondió Seto a la pregunta con sarcasmo. Dejando palpable su intenso enojo en su voz.

-Como seguro debes haber olvidado, mi hermano Shogo no asistió al torneo anterior por motivo de una visita al médico, allí le diagnosticaron una anemia crónica. Cuando estuve en casa aquel día del accidente de Mokuba, lo vi muy triste y deprimido. Por eso iré a visitarle mañana en la tarde para intentar animarle, por ello, existe la posibilidad de que llegue tarde al torneo.- explicó detalladamente para apaciguar el enojo que había percibido en Seto.

-Comprendo. Pero inmediatamente te cerciores de su estado debes venir al torneo.- respondió con un timbre de voz más relajado.

-De eso no tengas dudas.- añadió Yura.

-Es conveniente que ambos vayamos a dormir ya. Tal vez de ese modo estos días se decidan a avanzar con más prontitud.- sugirió Seto.

-Tienes toda la razón. Debemos descansar. Buenas noches.- se despidió Yura.

-Buenas noches.- acunó la despedida Seto. Trató de conciliar el sueño al igual que Yura para que las horas transcurrieran con rapidez.

…

Los radiantes rayos vespertinos eran la señal de que la tarde envolvía en su seno a los habitantes de la ciudad Domino. Dentro de ellos se hallaban Yugi y sus inseparables amigos en compañía de su hermana mayor, quienes invadieron las calles para llegar a un destino común: La casa de Mara.

Una vez que Yura le contó lo sucedido con Shogo a Yugi y los demás, estos habían decidido acompañarla en su cometido de animar al pequeño.

En cuanto llegaron a la residencia de Mara, ésta los atendió con la amabilidad que la caracterizaba y todos juntos pasaron unos minutos agradables con ellos, logrando que el pequeño Shogo se animara bastante.

…

En KaibaLand, los duelos ya habían sido iniciados por Isono como obediencia a una orden de Seto, que se encontraba en la unidad central de control desde donde podía observar todos los acontecimientos que sucedían en el Torneo con la ayuda de sus cámaras de seguridad. Sentado en su cómoda silla de oficina, observaba minuciosamente cada imagen que mostraba el lente de la cámara buscando hallar la inconfundible imagen de Yura.

Se acomodó en su silla, lanzó al aire un suspiro de molestia al percatarse de que ningunas de las imágenes propiciadas por las cámaras mostraba la figura de Yura. Observó la hora en una de las amplias pantallas frunciendo el ceño al calcular el retraso de quien tanto ansiaba ver.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse desvió su mirada para dirigirla hacia su hermano más pequeño, quien era en esos instantes el causante del sonido.

-Hermano, tal como ordenaste, Isono inició los duelos. Me parece extraño que no los estés presenciando.- comentó Mokuba desde el asiento de la silla de ruedas que lo soportaba y que su hermano le había comprado para facilitar su movilidad a pesar del yeso que reposaba en una de sus piernas.

-No siento deseos de presenciarlos.- respondió mostrando desdén en su rosto.

Mokuba dirigió la vista hacia las imágenes plasmadas en la pantalla, en especial aquella donde se podía visualizar el escenario de los duelos y los espectadores de los mismos. Después de observar cuidadosamente la imagen, pudo notar la ausencia de Yura y los demás. Sonrió, respondió al comentario de su hermano:

-No lo tendrás hasta que cierta persona llegue.- dijo volviendo su sonrisa traviesa.

No pudo evitar relajar sus facciones al ver la sonrisa traviesa de su hermano.

-Tarda demasiado.- respondió después de un suspiro.

-Ella te dijo previamente que lo haría.- respondió Mokuba. Su hermano le confiaba lo sucedido entre Yura y él.

-Detesto esperar. Me irrita.- dijo comunicando disgusto a través de su rostro.

-Lo sé, pero debes ser paciente. Ella también te aseguró que vendría.- intentó calmarle Mokuba. Seto sólo asintió.

El menor de los Kaiba se percató de la hora que indicaba el reloj en las amplias pantallas de seguridad, recordó que la hora de tomar las molestas pastillas estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, por tal razón, pensó que debía marcharse lo más pronto posible de allí para que así su hermano olvidara ese pequeño detalle y de esa manera retrasar la ingesta de aquellos medicamentos.

-Iré a ver los duelos y verificar que todo marche bien. Luego hablamos hermano.- se despidió dándole la espalda con una sonrisa en sus labios. Para su mala suerte, aquella sonrisa se esfumó al escucharle decir tras él:

-Mantente cerca, la hora de que tomes tus pastillas esta próxima.- ordenó.

Mokuba tras haber escuchado esas palabras, volteó la silla para verle.

-Sí, hermano.- respondió con un suspiro derrotado.

-Sé que no es de tu agrado el tomarlas pero sabes que es necesario, hermano.- le dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a él y acariciaba sus rebeldes cabellos azabaches.

Mokuba sonrió ante el pequeño gesto de cariño que le regalaba su hermano, respondió recobrando el ánimo:

-Sí, lo sé. Perdón por causarte tantos problemas respecto de eso hermano, pero de ahora en adelante haré un esfuerzo por tomarlas sin que tengas que recordármelo.-

-No hay nada que perdonar. Es lo que precisamente quería escuchar.- dijo Seto con una satisfacción palpable.

-Bien, entonces iré a ver los duelos. Regresaré cuando sea la hora de tomar mis pastillas. Nos veremos luego, hermano.- se despidió por segunda vez Mokuba.

-Debes tener cuidado al manipular la silla, será mejor que te lleve hasta la salida.- decidió Seto.

-No es necesario, ya he aprendido a manejarla a la perfección. Puedo llegar hasta la salida solo.-se escucha el timbre del teléfono.- Mejor atiende la llamada, hermano.- sugirió.

-De acuerdo pero ten cuidado.- advirtió Seto por última vez antes de observar como su hermano asentía y se marchaba. Segundos después contestó la llamada.

…

Tras la satisfecha despedida producto del mejorado estado de ánimo de Shogo, los chicos se aproximaron a las inmediaciones de KaibaLand.

Todos conversaban muy animados por los resultados obtenidos con su visita excepto Yura, quien se hallaba tratando de acelerar disimuladamente sus pasos para llegar lo más rápido posible a aquel parque de diversiones. Sabía que su retraso se había extendido y recordó que a Seto no le gustaba esperar, lo había comprobado en los encuentros y conversaciones anteriores.

Finalmente llegaron al parque temático siendo recibidos por el menor de los Kaiba, a quien los demás miraron con asombro, excluyendo a Yura.

-Mokuba, ¿qué te paso?- resaltó Yugi.

Jounouchi, Anzu y Honda reformularon la pregunta al mostrar sus rostros expectantes a la respuesta.

-Tuve un accidente hace una semana. Pero estoy bien, lo único que me incomoda es tomar las molestas pastillas indicadas por el doctor.- contestó el interrogado.

Los demás le comunicaron su tristeza ante el hecho, expresaron sus deseos de que su condición mejorara. En especial uno de ellos dijo:

-Es lamentable que te hayas accidentado, Mokuba. Debes tomar los medicamentos para que te cures y así dejes de tomarlos pronto.- se expresó Yura guiñándole un ojo, como saludo al nombrado al mismo tiempo.

Se había expresado así porque conocía de antemano el desagrado de Mokuba ante la ingesta de las pastillas, aunque debía fingir que no conocía nada de lo ocurrido.

Mokuba le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

-Tienes toda la razón, será difícil pero lo intentaré. Por cierto, ¿recuerdas que la última vez que nos vimos en la cafetería, me dijiste que querías conocer la unidad de control?- preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa, guiñando un ojo.

Yura meditó la pregunta tratando de recordar la respuesta sin obtener un resultado positivo. Observó con más cuidado el rostro de Mokuba, pudo ver la sonrisa nerviosa que se traducía en un suplica de que ella le respondiese de manera asertiva. Entonces lo comprendió todo, Mokuba quería…

-Sí, lo recuerdo.- respondió sonriéndole. Cediendo ante la muda súplica del menor.

-Me alegro de que así sea. Tenía planes de mostrártela en el torneo anterior pero con el éxtasis del duelo de Yugi lo olvidé, lo siento. Pero para enmendar mi falta deseo mostrártela ahora.- añadió.

-Agradezco el gesto Mokuba, pero en tu condición no creo que sea prudente.- dijo Yura. Había deducido el plan del menor pero aun así su salud le era de mayor prioridad.

-Mi hermana tiene razón. Puedes mostrársela luego de que te recuperes.- agregó Yugi, los demás dieron un voto de aceptación.

-Les agradezco su preocupación por mí chicos, pero estoy bien. Sé manejar bien la silla, además el camino que conlleva a la unidad de control no es dificultoso.- explicó.

Yura y los demás le miraron con inseguridad. Pero la primera al volver a descifrar aquella petición sin palabras terminó respondiendo:

-Está bien, vamos.-

Los demás dudaban de que aquella decisión fuera la más prudente pero decidieron confiar a ambos la seguridad de que todo estaría bien y se dedicaron a disfrutar de los duelos.

…

-Mi hermano está impaciente. No ha parado de mirar las cámaras de seguridad esperando ver tu llegada al torneo.-

Yura al escuchar tales palabras, se sonrojó.

-Yo también deseo verlo.- respondió

Los frenéticos latidos de su corazón indicaban su nerviosismo a cada paso que avanzaba.

Mokuba sonrió.

-Mira, aquella es la unidad de control. Dentro esta mi hermano.- dijo señalando el lugar antes mencionado encontrándose este a cortos pasos de distancia.

Ambos prosiguieron sus pasos con el fin acortar aquella distancia, pero mientras lo hacían, Yura frunció el ceño, sus manos formaron unos nudillos y de sus cálidos ojos azulados se desbordaba un atisbo de ira al palpar la visión que sus ojos le facilitaban:

Una mujer esbelta, de piel color canela, ojos azules y cabellos azabaches se aproximaba con intenciones de introducirse en el lugar prefijado por ella y Mokuba. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco desmangado, los hombros cubiertos por lo que parecía ser un manto del mismo color. En su rostro se podía percibir el perfil de una mujer madura, calmada.

Dicha mujer, sin preámbulos, entró en el lugar donde Mokuba había indicado que se encontraba la presencia de su hermano y tras esto se escuchó el sonido de la puerta de aquel lugar al cerrarse.

Mokuba no sabía que decir, conocía a aquella mujer pero no comprendía la causa de aquello. La última vez que vio a su hermano, éste estaba impaciente por ver a la persona que en esos instantes lo acompañaba, por ello le extrañaba la acción de aquella mujer. Debía existir una explicación.

Sus dudas fueron aisladas en esos instantes al escuchar a Yura decirle:

-Será mejor que regresemos con los chicos, tu hermano mayor tiene asuntos más importantes que atender.-

Pudo captar al instante el desagrado que se desprendía de aquellas palabras. Condujo sus ojos hacia ella, pudo ver la tristeza posada en su faz, acompañada de decepción.

Tenía intenciones de decir algo pero concluyó conveniente no hacerlo. Eran ellos dos quienes debían aclarar lo que acababan de presenciar.

-Sí, vamos.- sólo atinó a decir.

Los dos empezaron a trazar los pasos que los llevarían de retorno al lugar de donde habían partido. En el recorrido, ninguno de los dos osaron intercambiar palabras. Ambos estaban sumergidos en las hipótesis de lo que habían visto.

Finalmente llegaron con los demás.

-Que rápido le mostraste la unidad de control, Mokuba.- comentó al verles Yugi.

-Kaiba tenía la llave y estaba ocupado. No pude conocer la unidad.- musitó Yura, evitando a Mokuba el hecho de responder.

El menor de los Kaiba sólo asintió sumándose a la respuesta, pero a la vez pudo notar algo: ella siempre llamaba a su hermano Seto, incluso si estaban los demás presentes, pero se había referido a él como Kaiba en un tono despectivo. Indicando su considerable enojo.

-No importa, en otra ocasión podrás mostrársela.- se expresó Anzu.

Todos los demás asintieron.

-Tengo hambre. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo?- sugirió Jounouchi.

-Jounouchi, sólo piensas en comer.- respondió burlona al comentario Anzu.

-Aún estoy en etapa de desarrollo, necesito alimentarme bien.- respondió en su defensa.

-Mejor dicho eres un barril sin fondo.- agregó Anzu.

Entonces empezó una disputa entre ellos que les sacó unas carcajadas a todos excepto a Yura, quien estaba con la mirada perdida en un punto del suelo.

Mokuba estaba a su lado. Quería darle una explicación que le quitara aquella mirada de tristeza pero no encontraba la forma de hacerlo. Esta vez no tenía manera de defender a su hermano. La voz de Yugi le hizo salir de sus pensamientos:

-Hermana ¿Sucede algo malo?-

-No, nada. Es sólo que… aún estoy preocupada por Shogo.- mintió.

-Entonces quita esa cara que no hay de qué preocuparse. Yo, Jounouchi Katsuya, te doy mi palabra de que con dos visitas más de nuestra parte él estará curado.- dijo el nombrado colocando ambas manos en los hombros de Yura, ofreciéndole una carismática sonrisa.

Los demás lo miraron con una pequeña gota en su frente.

-Como si tuviera la facultad para predecir tal cosa.- dijo Anzu con una sonrisa retorcida.

-Ya sabes cómo es.- agregó Honda.

Yura al contemplar aquella mirada cargada de ánimo y carisma no pudo evitar sonreírle cálidamente.

-Tienes razón, Jounouchi, con nuestra ayuda Shogo sanará.-

Jounouchi no pudo evitar que los latidos de su corazón se movieran a un ritmo acelerado. Aún tenía las manos posadas en sus hombros, el rostro de ella delante del suyo. Aquella sonrisa que Yura le regalaba era la misma que lo había enamorado, la que estremecía su corazón. Se quedó observando su rostro por unos segundos anonado por su belleza, concentrándose en un lugar específico: sus labios. Tenía tantas ganas de…

Se separó de ella sacudiendo su cabeza con brusquedad.

-¿Dije algo malo?- indagó Yura.

Los demás lo miraron extrañados, a excepción de Mokuba. No le agrado la forma en que Jounouchi se quedó mirando a Yura.

\- No, no es nada. Mejor vamos a buscar un lugar donde comer.- sugirió para ocultar su nerviosismo.

Todos asintieron, se marcharon en busca del lugar sugerido por Jounouchi. Mokuba les acompañó para indicarles los lugares en donde se situaban los quioscos. Ya en la mesa con la comida servida, todos menos Mokuba y Yura se hallaban disfrutando del aperitivo.

-Hermana, no pediste nada.- musitó Yugi con preocupación.

-No tengo apetito.-respondió.

-Vamos Yura, prueba estos perros calientes. Están deliciosos.- instó Jounouchi mientras daba una mordida a aquel alimento.

-Por lo que veo sigues siendo fiel a la comida chatarra.- respondió la nombrada.

-Para el desarrollo del cuerpo es necesario comer de todo.- se defendió Jounouchi como si fuese un acusado, introduciendo en su boca lo poco que quedaba del aperitivo.

Yura rio de manera retorcida. Se fijó en las pequeñas migajas de comida que quedaron en la comisura de los labios de Jounouchi.

-Tienes restos de comida en tu boca.-

-Oh, sí. Enseguida me limpio.- dijo el rubio mientras comenzaba a husmear entre la mesa para encontrar las servilletas que le habían ofrecido al comprar la comida a fin de limpiarse.

-Jounouchi.- Yura lo llamó a la atención.

-¿Sí?- dijo el portador del nombre, dándosela.

Su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente, sus manos temblaban, sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas cuando Yura, con un pañuelo entre sus manos, comenzó a limpiar la comisura de sus labios.

Dominado por las sensaciones de su cuerpo, no dijo palabra alguna, sólo la miraba anonado volviendo a concentrar su mirada en sus labios, sintiendo nueva vez el mismo deseo que en minutos atrás. Pero esta vez fueron las palabras de ella las que lo hicieron salir de su ensueño.

-Así está mejor.- dijo luego de haber terminado de limpiar aquella zona del rostro de Jounouchi, quien tratando de calmar su cuerpo respondió con un apenado:

-Gracias.-

Yugi y Anzu estaban tan distraídos intercambiando palabras que no se percataron de la escena.

Mokuba, al presenciarla, empezó a preocuparse por su hermano.

Honda miraba a Jounouchi con preocupación una vez que la presenció.

Unos profundos azules se convirtieron en un mar rojo de ira al visualizarla.

-Con su permiso.- una voz aguda, varonil, captó la atención de todos, en especial la de Yura.

Y allí estaba él: Elegante desde el pelo hasta la punta de los pies. Su robusto y bien formado cuerpo cubierto por un fino traje blanco cuyo saco se abotonaba hasta su pecho, donde se podía visualizar su estilizada camisa azul acompañada de una corbata del mismo color, lo que resaltaba la tenuidad de su piel. Su cabello peinado a la perfección, sin un solo mechón desencajado, sus pies cubiertos por unos zapatos que hacían juego con el color del traje.

Se veía tan delicado, tan pulcro, tan…

Perfecto.

Yura no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a aquel Seto, reprendiéndose a la vez al recordar la escena presenciada minutos atrás.

En segundos hubo una pelea entre miradas: Él la miró con represión, ella lo miró con despecho.

-Mokuba, ya es hora de que tomes tus pastillas.- dijo con su inconfundible acento autoritario, sin dignarse a mirar a las personas que acompañaban a su hermano, quienes no le dieron importancia al hecho, ya estaban acostumbrados. Todos menos Yura.

-Sí, hermano. Por cierto, iba a mostrarle la unidad de control a Yura pero… como estabas ocupado no pude hacerlo. Ya que estás desocupado me gustaría mostrársela.- respondió Mokuba. Quería que las cosas entre su hermano y Yura se aclararan.

-No te preocupes Mokuba, en otra ocasión me la puedes mostrar.- musitó Yura con desdén, sin poder ocultar su molestia.

-Será mejor que aproveches la oportunidad. Tal vez no exista otra ocasión.- contraatacó Seto cruzando los brazos, expresando en su rostro un desinterés total.

Yura frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos con molestia. Si bien su arrogancia le parecía parte de su atractivo, en esos instantes le desagradaba. Entendía a la perfección a Jounouchi. Iba a responder pero Mokuba se le adelantó.

-Por favor Yura, déjame cumplir mi palabra.- dijo poniendo cara de perro abollado.

Ella dio un suspiro al viento. Era imposible negarse con ese rostro.

-Vamos.- sólo añadió.

Mokuba sonrió. Él, Seto y Yura se marcharon en dirección a la unidad de control. Los demás miraron la escena sin darle mucha importancia, después de todo sólo iban a explorar un lugar, excluyendo a Jounouchi, quien observó la partida con el ceño fruncido.

…

En el curso hacia la unidad de control, ninguno de los andantes hablaba. Sin la articulación de ninguna palabra, llegaron al lugar prefijado. Mokuba buscó un pequeño bulto que se encontraba en el escritorio, extrajo de el las pastillas.

-Iré a buscar el agua para tomarlas. Nos veremos luego.- se marchó dejando a su hermano y a Yura envueltos en un tenso silencio que fue quebrado por la voz de Seto.

-Aquel día que visité la cafetería dije que eras una mujer de palabra, pero veo que debo retractarme.- expulsó esas palabras con la estoicidad que pudo.

Yura cerró los ojos tratando de contener su ira, volvió sus manos unos nudillos más no respondió al comentario.

Seto, al sentirse ignorado, prosiguió para captar su atención:

-Pensé que habías venido aquí para _''Vernos'',_ pero veo que lo único que perseguías era coquetear con el mediocre de Jounouchi.-

-Con el respeto que merece, Señor Kaiba, le sugiero que revise en su diccionario personal el concepto de _''Coquetear''._ El que usted tiene es totalmente erróneo.- dijo con todo el sarcasmo que pudo expresar.

Seto carraspeó los dientes, con la sangre hirviendo respondió:

-¡¿Entonces cómo diablos defines el que una mujer le limpie la boca a un hombre?!-

-¡Como una acto de cordialidad a un viejo amigo!- respondió exasperada la interrogada.

-Te felicito, excelente manera de ser cortés.- respondió Seto con desmedido sarcasmo.

-Al menos intento serlo y no dejo plantada a la persona a quien _''supuestamente''_ tanto ansió ver por encerrarme con otra.- agregó Yura con melancolía en su voz, sus ojos ocultos entre sus flequillos.

Seto recordó la plática con aquella mujer. Debió haberla visto cuando la recibió, entonces quería decir que ella estaba…

 _''-¿Celosa?-''_

Suavizó sus facciones ante tal pensamiento.

-Esa mujer sólo vino por asuntos de negocios. ¿Acaso olvidas que soy el Presidente de una Corporación?- dijo en un tono represivo pero más calmado.

-Entonces debo felicitarlo por la '' _privacidad''_ -hizo énfasis en la palabra.- con que maneja sus negocios.- respondió Yura sin cambiar su expresión.

-¡Si no viniste a estar conmigo no veo por qué aún sigues aquí!-

Dolió. Aquellas palabras la hirieron enormemente. Seto la estaba corriendo. Descubrió sus ojos de sus flequillos, con una mirada desafiante le respondió:

-¡Entonces lamento causarle molestias!- inmediatamente dio la vuelta y se marchó aventando la puerta.

Seto no la detuvo. Para él, ella era la precursora de aquella discusión.

Observó a través de la cámaras como ella llegaba hasta adonde los demás y posteriormente se marchaba con ellos.

Propinó un estruendoso golpe al escritorio en frente de él, miró con rabia a una de las personas con quien ella se marchaba.

-Jounouchi… no permitiré que te quedes con ella.-

* * *

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

¡Gracias por leer: Mirialia Paolini, TsukihimePrincess, Mirai-96, Kia-chan kuchiki y todos aquellos que leen aunque no dejen un Review!

Espero ansiosa sus críticas, cometarios e impresiones…

¡Feliz Día!

¡Ja ne!


	23. Chapter 23

Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

Konichiwa lectores/ras. Aquí otro capítulo más. Gracias de antemano por leer. Este capítulo es largo y le he agregado ciertas cosas… ¡Ya estamos cada vez más cerca de donde lo dejé! Por cierto, les invito a leer mi Fic recién publicado _**7 years of Love**_ basado en esta historia, fue inspiración de momento. Son ideas que vienen a mi cabeza y si no las escribo temo que mi cerebro pueda estallar XD.

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: Sólo Para Mí.**

Recorría las calles con desidia. Aunque su cuerpo estaba en tierra, firme su mente no le hacía compañía. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo después de la terrible noche que había pasado? Sí, la noche anterior fue desagradable: después de haber discutido con Seto, retornó con los demás expresándoles su deseo de marcharse por la presencia de un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Ellos se ofrecieron a hacerle compañía, ella se negó alegando que no era necesario que se perdieran el resto del torneo por su culpa. Al final hicieron caso omiso a sus palabras y todos juntos se marcharon a su hogar.

El resto del día tuvo que fingir que todo estaba en orden hasta que llegó la noche convirtiéndose en el refugio de sus lágrimas. En su corazón aguardaba la esperanza de recibir una llamada de él como acostumbraba a suceder, pero que en esa ocasión no ocurrió. Entonces recordó quien era: Seto Kaiba, el hombre más sarcástico, prepotente y arrogante de toda la Ciudad Domino. Pero al mismo tiempo…

El hombre del cual estaba inexplicablemente enamorada.

Lloró hasta que sus lágrimas llamaron al sueño y la mañana le saludó por la ventana.

Afortunadamente, su familia le creyó cuando justificó la hinchazón de sus ojos con el dolor de cabeza. Estaba empezando acostumbrarse a mentir, cosa que no le agradaba en absoluto.

Mantenía el móvil oculto en su bolso, tenía la descabellada idea de que él podía llamar. Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez…

Había cometido un error...

Jamás debió haberse enamorado de él y...

Debió alejarse en cuanto empezó a tener sentimientos por él.

Aunque si analizaba mejor las cosas, Seto tal vez tenía cierto grado de razón, era el Presidente de una Corporación, ese cargo trae consigo una enorme responsabilidad en donde las relaciones de negocio son cruciales.

¿Y si... ella se había precipitado y... aquella mujer realmente acudió a él para tratar asuntos de negocio?

No, no iba a justificarle.

Sacudió su cabeza para disipar aquellos pensamientos y concentrarse en lograr el objetivo por el cual invadía las calles: hallar un nuevo empleo. Miró con detenimiento la dirección plasmada en el periódico que sostenía en sus manos hasta que escuchó su nombre en una voz conocida.

-¿Yura?- musitó Jounouchi.

-Jounouchi. ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?- preguntó al verle en la Heladería donde laboraba estando ésta justo en frente de ella.

-Es más de la hora de salida. Mi horario de trabajo empieza cuando salgo de la escuela.- respondió a la interrogante.

Yura miró su reloj de pulsera comprobando la veracidad de las palabras de Jounouchi. Su búsqueda de empleo se había alargado.

-Tienes razón, lo olvidé.- dijo apenada.

-Y… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó Jounouchi, iniciando una conversación.

-Estoy buscando un nuevo empleo pero ha sido como buscar una aguja en un pajal.- respondió Yura con desánimo.

Jounouchi captó algo más en aquella expresión, parecía ser... una profunda tristeza. Lo sabía porque estaba tan enamorado de ella en aquel entonces que había aprendido a descifrar sus emociones. Por eso dijo:

-Ya veo. Toma -extrae una paleta del refrigerador de helados y se la extiende.- Hace mucho calor, debes estar agotada por el recorrido. Te hará sentir mejor.-

-Gracias. Aguarda un minuto.- respondió mientras buscaba en su bolso el dinero para pagar la paleta.

-Por favor, no insultes mi amistad. Es un regalo.- dijo Jounouchi al notar la acción.

-No, debo pagarte. Es tu trabajo y...- intentaba decir Yura siendo interrumpida por Jounouchi.

-No existe excusa que valga.- le dijo con su característica sonrisa entusiasta.

-Gracias.- expresó devolviendo el gesto con una sonrisa, comenzando a disfrutar su regalo.

Mientras Jounouchi le veía disfrutar la paleta, tuvo un doloroso recuerdo…

 _FLASH BACK:_

 _Se aproximaba a la escuela con pasos agitados. Por esperar a la "Tortuga" de Honda estaba retrasado y quería ver a Yura, que en ese entonces era Mayu, antes de que iniciaran las clases._

 _Desafortunadamente, no logró realizar sus deseos ya que la campana que indicaba el inicio de las clases sonó justo cuando puso un pie dentro de la escuela, obligándolo a dirigirse al aula que le correspondía en lugar de buscarle._

 _Con pesadez recibió las primeras "Aburridas" horas de clases esperando impaciente escuchar la campana del receso. Cuando esta resonó por toda la escuela, salió despavorido del aula ensordando sus oídos ante los gritos que Honda le lanzaba._

 _Ese día no era ordinario, era el día en que trataría de confesarle sus sentimientos a Mayu por quinta vez. La buscó por los lugares que solían frecuentar durante el receso, reconociendo su voz cerca de la cancha de Voleibol que por casualidad estaba paralela a su espalda siendo dividida por una pared. Tenía la intención de conducir sus pasos hasta donde ella estaba pero escuchar una conversación que sostenía con sus amigas le hizo desistir:_

 _-Vamos Mayu, dínoslo. Somos tus amigas, puedes confiar en nosotras.- recordó escuchar de parte de una de ellas._

 _-Miho tiene razón, no seas mal amiga y cuéntanos.- agregó otra._

 _-Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma.- respondió Mayu._

 _-No somos tontas, sabemos que hay algo más. Te la pasas todo el tiempo con ellos, hasta has dejado de pasar tiempo con nosotras. Vamos, responde con la verdad: ¿Cuál de los dos es que te gusta? ¿Honda o Jounouchi?- insistían las chicas._

 _Su corazón se descontroló, cada latido acelerado expulsaba unas vibraciones que se esparcían por todo su cuerpo. Si la respuesta resultaba ser su nombre, ningún ser viviente sería más feliz que él. Gritaría ante todo la escuela que la amaba, que nadie era más afortunado que él._

 _Cerró los ojos en espera de la respuesta, pero cuando la escuchó, deseó no tener corazón…_

 _-Se los he repetido como algunas mil veces. Honda y Jounouchi son mis mejores amigos, somos como hermanos, por eso paso mucho tiempo con ellos. No les veo y jamás les veré como algo más.- fue la sentencia que condenó a su corazón a vivir sin ser correspondido._

 _FIN FLASH BACK_

-¿Jounouchi?- preguntó Yura para captar la atención que al parecer le estaban negando.

\- Disculpa. ¿Qué decías?- respondió al ser llamado.

-Te preguntaba por tu hermana.- recordó.

\- Ella está perfectamente bien. En ocasiones me visita en compañía de mi Madre.- respondió.

-Me alegro mucho.- expresó Yura.

-Sí.- añadió sonriente Jounouchi.

Ella iba a preguntarle por su Padre, pero decidió no hacerlo en cuanto recordó su relación con él.

-Recuerdo que cuando hablabas de ella a Honda le brillaban los ojos como dos luciérnagas.- recordó entre carcajadas Yura.

-Sí, sólo faltaba que babeara para verse como un completo idiota.- corroboró Jounouchi entre risas.

-Jajaja, sí.- dijo Yura.

\- Y ¿recuerdas cuando...?- hizo memoria Jounouchi, cediendo el paso a un sin número de recuerdos que al ser relatados hacían audibles las carcajadas de ambos jóvenes.

 _…_

Contrario al agradable momento que transcurría entre Jounouchi y Yura, estaba la furtiva discusión que sostenía Seto Kaiba en su residencia:

-¡Dejé bien claro que el plazo para la entrega de esos planos es _HOY_ , sin excusas justificables!- exclamaba a través del auricular telefónico.

Mokuba escuchaba la exasperada voz de su hermano a ojos cerrados, agradeciendo el hecho de no ser la persona del otro lado del teléfono. Aunque no podía asegurar que la reciente actitud de su hermano tenía su punto de partida en el día anterior, si lo atribuía.

Recordó que, después de concluir el torneo, no le escuchó decir palabra alguna y él no intentó hacerle hablar, bastaba observar las facciones de su rostro para comprender que no estaba de un buen humor. Él era un experto interpretando las facciones de su hermano. Lo más seguro es que las cosas con Yura seguían sin ser aclaradas.

-¡Estoy rodeado de un montón de inútiles!- expresó después de colgar el teléfono.

Mokuba le lanzó una mirada preocupada.

-No lo digo por ti, hermano.- aclaró a Mokuba, tras esto suspiró.

-¿Sucedió algo malo?- preguntó el menor.

-Nada que no pueda solucionar. Debo ir a la compañía a resolver unos asuntos, cualquier cosa que necesites pídeselo a la servidumbre, de lo contrario llámame de inmediato, llegaré antes de su hora de salida. ¿Todo claro?- explicó y cuestionó a la vez el joven empresario.

-Cristalino.- respondió Mokuba.

-Perfecto.- respondió Seto, colocándose su gabardina púrpura y tomando su inseparable maletín a la vez.

-Nos vemos luego.- se despidió acariciando los cabellos de su hermano menor.

-Sí, hermano.- acogió la despedida el menor de los Kaiba.

El mayor no hizo más que asentir antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta que resguardaba su habitación.

Mokuba, después de perderlo de vista, se tumbó en la cama donde previamente estaba sentado.

Su hermano lo preocupaba. Sabía que detrás de su enojo se ocultaba una tristeza que, suponía, provenir de su situación con Yura.

El orgullo de su hermano era tan enorme que seguro no le permitía buscarla para aclarar las cosas, podía asegurar que Yura pensaba que su hermano la había engañado, lo más probable es que en esos instantes estuviera llorando y maldiciéndolo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- se preguntó entristeciendo su semblante.

Seto era todo para él, su querido hermano había hecho tanto por él que deseaba con todo su corazón devolverle aunque fuese una mínima porción como agradecimiento.

Cerró los ojos forzando su cerebro a idear una solución y, después de unos minutos, parece encontrarla…

-Espero que funcione.- musitó, en un acto seguido acercó la silla de ruedas estacionada al lado de la cama, con la ayuda de la pierna sana se posicionó en ella para después manejarla y salir de la habitación de Seto.

 _…_

Un automóvil rojo transitaba las calles a una velocidad prudente. Su conductor, el inminente CEO de la prestigiosa KC, mantenía la vista fija en la autopista pero su mente ocupada en la noche anterior. Recordó lo pésima que fue aquella a raíz de la disputa que se libró entre su corazón y el orgullo: el último le decía que no llamará a cierta joven de ojos azules, que en su encuentro anterior sustituyó su compañía por la de otro. Por el contrario, el primero le sugería que se comunicará con ella, que todo formaba parte de un malentendido entre ambos.

Rememora la ocasión en que, motivado por aquella disputa, tomó diez veces su móvil para llamar a la ojiazul, siendo detenido por el orgullo. Quería hablarle, decirle que era una idiota si prefería al mediocre de Jounouchi en su lugar, gritarle las razones por las cuales él era un millón de veces mejor que él, quería...

Tener una excusa para escuchar su voz...

Tener la posibilidad de escucharle decir que él había malinterpretado todo, que era el único que ocupaba su mente y corazón.

Tal vez, si se detenía a pensar las cosas, él fue quien protagonizó la situación más comprometedora al haber dejado entrar a Ishizu en la unidad de control estando sólo los dos, a pesar de que únicamente tocaron asuntos de negocios.

Además, si analizaba con cuidado, la acción de Yura tal vez no fue del todo grave, ella con anterioridad le había dicho que el mediocre era su amigo de antaño y que, en compañía del otro, eran como sus hermanos. Sumándole a lo anterior el hecho de que Jounouchi era el mejor amigo de Yugi, y los constantes discursos de amistad que se profesaban el uno al otro, podría ser que él...

Había exagerado las cosas...

Era quién debía una explicación y...

Se comportó como un adolescente estúpido.

Pisó el acelerador del vehículo, rompiendo la prudencia al conducir para evitar prolongar sus vacilaciones y que éstas retrasaran su llegada a la Corporación.

 _…_

Las risas juveniles de Jounouchi y Yura permanecían audibles hasta que la última cesó de emitirlas al percatarse de algo. Sonrió sin hablar, posó sus manos sobre las del primero, éste reaccionó deteniendo sus carcajadas y con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

-Muchas gracias, Jounouchi.- manifestó Yura.

-¿Que... agradeces?- preguntó el aludido mientras escuchaba los acelerados latidos de su corazón, se preguntaba qué podía hacer para normalizarlos.

Ella acercó su rostro al del rubio.

-Antes de platicar contigo me sentía abrumada, gracias a tu compañía me siento mucho mejor. Eso es lo que agradezco.- respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

Mientras expresaba aquellas palabras, Yura reconoció que el pasar aquel tiempo con Jounouchi desvaneció la tristeza que minutos atrás sentía. Inclusive la hizo olvidar por completo a Seto.

Jounouchi sintió como su corazón parecía situarse en su garganta, como se le dificulta expulsar las palabras de su boca. Sin embargo, no se entendió a sí mismo cuando tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas.

-No es nada. Yo... haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz.- respondió.

-Gracias.- devolvió la respuesta Yura.

Se quedaron mirándose por unos escasos segundos hasta que Yura deshizo el enlace entre sus manos, miró nueva vez su reloj de pulsera.

-Ya es hora de irme. He caminado mucho hoy, estoy algo cansada. ¿Te veo en casa esta noche?- preguntó, recordando que él suele frecuentar su hogar a esas horas.

-Por supuesto que sí.- es la respuesta de Jounouchi, cargada de felicidad.

-Genial. Entonces allí nos vemos. Hasta luego.- se despidió Yura.

-Hasta luego.- acogió con melancolía la despedida Jounouchi.

A medida que la distancia aleja su visión de Yura, posa una de sus manos en su pecho, reflexionando acerca de sus sentimientos.

-Yura... en verdad quiero olvidarte pero... haces que cada vez sea más difícil.- habló para sí mismo, arrugando la camisa de su uniforme a la vez.

La concentración en sus sentimientos le hace obviar la presencia de alguien.

-Tenemos que hablar.- reconoció la voz de Honda, se preguntó cuál sería el tema de discusión al ver la seriedad de su rostro.

 _…_

Luego de agotar los pasos que la distanciaban de su domicilio, Yura finalmente logró arribar éste siendo recibida con el cariño de su familia como era de costumbre.

Después de alentarle por la fallida búsqueda de empleo de ese día, el Abuelo le propuso a su nieta continuar con las lecciones del Duelo de Monstruos. Ella aceptó motivada por su hermano, el imparable Rey de los Juegos.

-Entonces las cartas de fondo color naranja son las que tienen algún efecto especial.- repasó Yura lo enseñado por su hermano y abuelo.

-Así es. El efecto se activa de acuerdo a la condición que señala la carta en la descripción.- añadió Yugi.

-Creo que empieza a gustarme.- comentó Yura animada, sus maestros sonrieron con satisfacción.

Las lecciones se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido del teléfono alertando la entrada de una llamada.

-Yo contesto.- se ofreció Yura, separándose de su abuelo y hermano para dirigirse al lugar donde estaba el artefacto.

-¿Bueno?- contestó la ojiazul.

-Yu-ra.- respondió una voz entrecortada que Yura cree reconocer.

-¿Mokuba?- cuestionó su nombre en voz baja, con preocupación reconocible en su voz.

-Disculpa por moles-tarte pero mi herma-no no está en casa, no contesta el te-léfono y me duele mu-cho el estómago.- se identificó el menor con palabras entrecortadas.

El cuerpo de Yura se tensó al escuchar la dificultad con que hablaba Mokuba.

-Trata de resistir un poco más, iré enseguida.- no dudó en responder.

-Gra-cias.- respondió Mokuba antes de colgar el teléfono.

Yura repitió la acción, luego de ello regresó con su abuelo y hermano con pasos apresurados.

-Vamos a tener que continuar las lecciones otro día. Una amiga necesita de mi ayuda con urgencia.- hizo saber Yura a sus parientes, entretanto se colocaba las zapatillas que antes se había quitado.

-Te acompaño.- dijo Yugi al notar la desesperación y angustia de su hermana mayor.

-Se trata de un parto. Está a punto de dar a luz en su casa.- mintió Yura a sabiendas de que su hermano tendría la reacción que su rostro mostraba en ese instante.

-En ese caso, mejor me quedo. Las mujeres son las expertas en esas situaciones.- dijo Yugi con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos luego.- respondió apurada Yura, terminando de ponerse las zapatillas, sin prestar mucha atención a la despedida de su hermano y abuelo, salió de la casa deteniendo el primer taxi que vio cruzar.

 _…_

El causante de la apresurada salida de Yura sentía pesar por su accionar pero a la vez sonreía esperanzado.

-Perdóname, Kami-sama. Te aseguro que después de esto haré lo posible por no volver a mentir. Recuerda que todo esto lo hago por mi hermano.- era la plegaria de Mokuba.

Unos toques a la puerta de la habitación en donde está el menor en cuestión interrumpen su plegaria.

-¿Señor Mokuba?- llamó a la puerta el encargado de la Mayordomía.

-¿Sí?- vociferó Mokuba sin abrir la puerta.

-Ya es hora de marcharnos. ¿Se le ofrece algo, señor?- preguntó el hombre de avanzada edad.

-No, estoy bien. Pueden marcharse.-

-Gracias, con su permiso.- es la última frase que pronuncia el encargado de la servidumbre.

-Es propio.- respondió Mokuba, escuchó los pasos alejarse de la puerta.

El travieso menor tomó nueva vez el teléfono, marcando un número diferente…

 _…_

Jamás pensó que una reunión corporativa le causaría tanta irritación y desagrado como aquella que sostenía en esos instantes. La poca paciencia que poseía empezaba a extinguirse cuando su reloj le indicó que era la hora de salida de la servidumbre y debía de estar con su hermano.

Las vibraciones palpitantes en su bolsillo le indican que hay una llamada entrando a su celular, se alarmó al notar que provenía de su residencia, respondiendo de inmediato.

-¿Mokuba? ¿Sucede algo malo?- es lo primero que pregunta el CEO.

-Herma-no, siento molestar-te pero me está doliendo mucho el estó-mago.- volvió a argumentar Mokuba.

Seto abandonó su silla de oficina con sobresalto e inmediatamente respondió:

-Resiste un poco más, en unos minutos estoy contigo.-

-Sí, herma-no.- es la débil respuesta que finge Mokuba.

Después de colgar el móvil, sin dirigir la vista hacia el alborotado consejo directivo que presidía, vociferó:

-Declaro este consenso cancelado.-

-Pero Señor Kaiba aún no…- estaba a punto de argumentar unos de los ejecutivos cuando Seto lo interrumpió:

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer como para perder mí tiempo con ustedes.- fue su sentencia antes de tomar su maletín, salir de la compañía y dirigir su vehículo a su residencia lo más veloz que puede.

 _…_

La primera en llegar a la Mansión Kaiba es Yura. Al llegar, nota que la puerta de enfrente está cerrada, en su angustia se filtra por la ventana al notar que el vidrio de la misma estaba sin seguro. Una vez adentro, lo primero que hizo fue buscar al menor, encontrándolo al escuchar sus gemidos de dolor tras la puerta de una habitación que no vaciló en abrir.

-¡Mokuba!- exclamó angustiada al verlo tumbado en la cama con una expresión de dolor, se postró a su lado sin notar que dicha expresión era fingida.

-Yu-ra, me duele.- expresó Mokuba con gemidos fingidos.

-¿Te tomaste las pastillas?- cuestionó mientras colocaba una mano en su frente para verificar su temperatura y comprobar que extrañamente no estaba alta.

-Iba a hacerlo pero empe-cé a sen-tir el dolor y no pude.- respondió con falsedad Mokuba.

-Dime dónde están, voy a buscarlas.- pidió Yura.

-Están en…- la explicación que estaba punto de dar Mokuba se ve interrumpida por la brusca llegada de alguien a la habitación…

-¡Mokuba! Ya estoy… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Seto con perplejidad en su rostro, sintiendo un ardor en su pecho.

Yura lo reprendió con la mirada como respuesta. ¿Cómo se le ocurre dejar a Mokuba solo en esa condición?

Mokuba al notar la tensión entre ellos y previendo que podría surgir una nueva discusión entre ambos, falsificó un quejillo de dolor que logró concentrar la atención de los dos en él.

-¡Mokuba!- exclamaron ambos al unísono, Mokuba hizo el esfuerzo de no reír ante la coincidencia.

Seto y Yura se miraron por unos instantes pero luego ambos evadieron las miradas. El primero se situó al otro lado de su hermano tocándole la frente para conocer su temperatura, tal como hizo Yura en cuanto llegó. Ella sintió como su corazón se afligió al mirar la preocupación en él.

-Lo más probable es que la herida esté empezando a cicatrizar, por eso le causa dolor. Será mejor darle las pastillas.- musitó Yura masticando las palabras.

Seto asintió levemente dejando a un lado la discusión que había sostenido con ella el día anterior y agregó:

-Iré a buscarlas.-

La salud de su hermano era prioridad en ese momento.

Retornó a la habitación con los medicamentos y ayudó a Mokuba a ingerirlos.

-Te dije que _ME_ llamaras si necesitabas cualquier cosa.- reprendió, refiriéndose a la presencia de Yura, quien se limitó a mirar a Mokuba y estar a su lado.

-Lo hice pero no contestabas –mintió- por eso llamé a Yura. Después te llamé por tercera vez y contestaste.- se defendió Mokuba.

Seto trató de recordar la ocasión en que su celular no le alertó respecto de las llamadas que decía Mokuba sin tener un resultado positivo.

-No debí… haberte dejado solo.- respondió ante las palabras de su hermano, sintiendo como el escozor de la culpa lo envolvía.

Tanto Mokuba como Yura percibieron la culpa en su faz. Mokuba se sintió culpable por preocuparlo, Yura por haberle reprendido mentalmente.

-No importa. Lo importante es que me siento mucho mejor. Creo que empiezo a sentir sueño.- dijo Mokuba fingiendo un bostezo, empezando a acurrucarse. Consideró que ya era el momento de dejarlos a solas.

-¿Seguro? ¿No será mejor que te llevemos con el doctor?- cuestionó Yura, Seto expresó estar de acuerdo en su rostro.

-No es necesario, el dolor empieza a apaciguarse, ahora lo único que siento es sueño.- recalcó Mokuba. Odiaba los Hospitales y por nada del mundo quería volver allí. Además, realmente no estaba enfermo.

-De acuerdo. Pero si vuelves a sentirte mal te llevaré aunque pongas cara de perro abollado. ¿Entendido?- advirtió Seto. Conocía la estrategia de su hermano para convencerlo.

-Sí, hermano.- es la repuesta de Mokuba con fingida adormilación.

Seto y Yura lo acurrucaron cada cual de su lado hasta que se quedó _''Dormido''_.

Yura después de presenciar todo aquello, se puso de pie y dijo:

-Ahora que Mokuba está mejor, me retiro. Buenas Noches.- mientras se aproximaba a la puerta siendo detenida por la mano de Seto.

-Espera.- dijo el CEO sin aplicarle mucha fuerza al brazo que sostenía.

Yura pudo sentir sus piernas flaquear ante el toque de Seto, prefirió no devolver la mirada para no dejarse convencer de sus argumentos.

-No hay nada que deba esperar. Si me permite…-

-He dicho que esperes.- ordenó Seto.

-No tengo porque obedecerlo.- restregó Yura.

-Si tienes- dice forzándola a devolverle la mirada.- porque no pretendo dejarte salir de aquí hasta que me escuches.- advirtió.

El cuerpo de Yura se tensó al tenerlo cerca, percibió en su mirada que cumplirá las palabras que acababa de decir.

-¿Si le escucho, realmente me dejará irme en paz?- pidió una garantía.

-Sin duda alguna.- respondió.

-Está bien.- aceptó Yura.

Tras escuchar la respuesta, Seto sosteniendo aún su brazo, la condujo fuera de la habitación llevándola hasta la sala de estar. Una vez allí empezó a hablar:

-En el torneo te marchaste sin escuchar mi respuesta. Ahora deberás oírla sin interrumpirme.-

Yura pensó contradecirlo pero se detuvo al sentir como su corazón se afligía ante el efecto que podrían tener esas palabras en ella. Tenía miedo de que éstas dolieran más que las anteriores y sintió el deseo de huir para no escucharlas, pero sabía que no podía irse de allí sin oírlas, sabía que él se lo impediría.

-Por favor vaya al grano.- pidió.

 _''-Mientras más rápido sea, menos doloroso será.-''_

Seto gruñó ante el apelativo con que ella se refirió a él, como si fuesen dos desconocidos.

-Lo que quería hacerte saber en aquella ocasión es que, efectivamente, eres una molestia.- dijo con firmeza a pesar del nudo que empezó a formarse en su garganta.

Yura agachó la cabeza. Ocultó sus ojos entre sus flequillos, sintiendo como se hacía un nudo en su estómago, como sus lágrimas amenazan con salir de sus ojos.

-Eres una molestia porque no hay un estúpido día, desde que te conocí, en el que deje de pensar en ti.- Seto prosiguió intentado calmar la tensión que empezaba a expandirse por su cuerpo, los latidos que comenzaban a hacerse más veloces.

Yura descubrió sus ojos de sus flequillos con sorpresa en ellos, no obstante, mantuvo su cabeza gacha.

-Eres una molestia porque sólo me basta escuchar tu nombre para que mi corazón se descontrole.- continuó Seto, esta vez escondiendo sus ojos entre sus mechones de cabello castaño, acortando un paso de distancia entre ella.

Yura levantó la cabeza con asombro, sin poder controlar los acelerados latidos que palpitaban sobre su garganta y le impedían hablar. Dirigió su vista hacia Seto, se percató de que tenía los ojos ocultos entre sus flequillos castaños y que parecía reprimir algo que quería salir de su interior.

-Eres una molestia porque mi cuerpo no me obedece cuando está cerca de ti y lo único que desea es estar junto al tuyo.- volvió a expresarse sin cambiar su expresión, acortando otro paso de distancia.

Yura quiso alejarse a medida que él avanzaba pero su cuerpo se lo impedía. Las palabras de Seto no dejaban de repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza, la tenían estática, sin poder moverse.

-Eres una molestia porque me hierve la sangre cada vez que te veo cerca de alguien que no sea yo.- persisten las palabras de Seto, los pasos que acortan la distancia existente entre ambos.

Las piernas de Yura perdieron equilibrio, temía flaquear si el seguía acercándose.

-Eres una molestia porque….- se auto-detuvo y, repentinamente, eliminó por completo la distancia entre ambos tirando bruscamente de su brazo derecho e impactándola contra su bien formado cuerpo, sujetando fervorosamente su cintura antes de empezar a besarla con ansiedad.

Su rapidez es tal que a Yura no le da tiempo de reaccionar. La besaba con tanta efusión que le costaba corresponder a sus movimientos. Seto sujetó su cadera con una de sus manos mientras que sostenía la mollera de sus cabellos con la otra, profundizando de esa manera el beso. Yura posó ambas manos en su espalda para aferrarse a él, tratar de corresponder el beso.

Yura pierde el control total de su cuerpo al sentir como Seto devora, lame y succiona sus labios, como su lengua da batalla a la de ella, como su cuerpo se estremece ante cada acción.

Hay tanta pasión, tanta entrega, tanta ansiedad en aquel beso que a ninguno de los dos parece importarle el grito de auxilio que piden sus pulmones.

Después de lo que parece ser una eternidad, se ven obligados a separarse. Seto no dejó que Yura lo mirara a los ojos, abrazándola desde que el beso concluyó.

-…Te quiero… Sólo para mí.- dijo, dando termino a la frase anterior.

Entre sus brazos, Yura sollozó de felicidad.

Cuando Seto convino poseer las facultades para mirarla a los ojos, deshizo el abrazo y le regaló su mirada.

-Ishizu no significa nada para mí. Ella sólo solicitó mi ayuda para manejar un negocio, nada más.- aclaró Seto a Yura, quien después de pensar por unos segundos recordó que su hermano Yugi le contó acerca de esa mujer y su relación con ellos.

Ella temía que su corazón pudiera estallar de felicidad, comprendió que entre los dos no hubo más que un malentendido.

-Jounouchi y yo sólo somos buenos amigos, es casi como un hermano para mí. Jamás podría llegar a verlo como algo más.- aclaró Yura a su vez.

Seto mostró una media sonrisa, volvió abrazarla diciéndole:

-Entonces no hablemos más del asunto.-

Yura asintió entre sus brazos y volvieron a besarse, esta vez con más solemnidad y suavidad.

A duras pena tuvo que despedirse de Seto arguyendo la mentira que le había inventado a su familia y el tiempo que había permanecido en su casa. Seto le propuso llevarla y ella accedió, así perdería menos tiempo.

 _…_

Ya la luna estaba posada en el cielo cuando ambos llegaron a la residencia de Yura. Seto parqueó el auto a una esquina de su casa, antes de iniciar la despedida dijo:

-Mañana hay una convención entre corporaciones. Esta prevista una nueva ley para la regulación de las compañías y es de vital importancia que asista. Por eso quería saber si podías…- se detuvo, le costaba pedir un favor a alguien.

-¿Podía…?- Yura lo instó a continuar con la petición.

-Podías quedarte con Mokuba en casa. Sólo será hasta la tarde. En vista de lo que sucedió no quiero dejarlo solo, no confió en nadie más.- terminó con la oración Seto.

Yura sintió que su corazón no resistiría más otra emoción de felicidad.

 _''-Seto confía en mí.-''_

-Por supuesto que sí.- respondió mientras se acercaba a besarlo.

-Gracias. –dice Seto entre sus labios- Te llamaré a la media noche.-

-Esperaré la llamada entonces. Buenas noches.- dijo Yura, separando sus labios y saliendo del auto después de escuchar las buenas noches de parte de Seto.

Lo que Yura desconocía, es que alguien observó su llegada y pareció reconocer el vehículo de donde se había desmontado.

-¿Aquel no es… el auto de Kaiba?- se preguntó Yugi.

* * *

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

¡Gracias por leer: Mirialia Paolinili, TsukihimePrincess, Mirai-96, Kia-chan kuchiki y todos aquellos que leen aunque no dejen un Review!

Espero sus opiniones, críticas e impresiones.

¡Feliz día!

¡Ja ne!


	24. Chapter 24

Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

Konichiwa lectores/ras. Aquí otro capítulo más. Gracias de antemano por leer. Este capítulo es más largo y sólo he modificado la parte subida de tono… ¡Ya estamos cada vez más cerca de donde lo dejé!

* * *

 **Capítulo 24: Las Huellas de Un Secreto.**

Era idéntico. Aquel vehículo del cual su hermana se desmontaba era una réplica exacta del que pertenecía a Kaiba. La curiosidad agudizó la actividad de sus ojos y lo impulsó a acercar su rosto al vidrio de la ventana que le permitía palpar la escena, procurando la respuesta a su intrínseca pregunta.

La duda quedó sembrada en su interior al constatar la partida del automóvil y los pasos cortos de su hermana cada vez más adyacentes al lugar de su estancia.

Desde que la vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta, no vaciló en preguntar.

-¿Terminó todo bien?- interrogó el tricolor expectante a la respuesta, una que pudiera evaporar su duda.

-Sí, dio a luz a un hermoso bebé sano.- respondió la hermana mayor del tricolor en cuestión.

El lustroso rosto de su hermana al exponer esas palabras le hizo concederle credibilidad a las mismas y querer obviar su interrogante, pero desconocía la razón por la cual seguía viva en él a pesar de presenciar la expresión de aquel semblante.

-Qué alivio.- se limitó a responder el Rey de los Juegos, obsequiando una sonrisa a su hermana mayor.

-Uno enorme. ¿Mamá ya hizo de cenar? Muero de hambre.- profirió la joven de pelo blanco.

-Sí, ya está servida. Debes estar agotada, esa situación requiere mucha firmeza. Además, te fuiste muy apurada.- dijo el menor de los hermanos ubicándose al lado de la mayor mientras esta conducía sus pasos a la cocina.

-Sí que lo estoy. – suspira.- Salí tan despavorida porque ella vive muy distante.- dijo la ojiazul, mostrando el pesar que sentía al decir aquellas palabras sin ser verídicas.

-La marcha te dejó sin aliento. ¿No?- volvió a cuestionar el experto en los juegos, deseando que en la respuesta su hermana le refiriera las razones que la encaminaron a lo que presenció minutos atrás.

En especial, la identidad del propietario del vehículo.

\- Así es, hermano.- fue la simple respuesta que ofreció la ojiazul a su hermano menor, dándole a entender que no entraría en los detalles que el susodicho anhelaba conocer.

Yugi asintió aprobando sus palabras pero sin disipar la duda aprensada en él. El que su hermana no hiciera alusión a la condición en que arribó la casa le parecía un tanto intrigante.

Quizás se trataba de un simple amigo o amiga que le había dado un aventón hasta la casa y al considerarlo irrelevante ella escogió no contárselo. Cualquier poblador ordinario de la ciudad podía poseer un vehículo con características similares a las de el de Kaiba. Empero, si su memoria no erraba, el auto de Kaiba era un modelo exclusivo. Según los chicos, lo compró en América cuando andaba tras el rastro de Dartz la ocasión en que éste se adueñó de la Corporación y robó su alma.

Precisamente, por aquella razón, creía haber reconocido el automóvil. Pero en caso de que, ciertamente se tratará de Kaiba, ¿por qué su hermanan habría de ocultarlo? Recordó que hace semanas atrás ella le contó la ocasión en que tuvo un encuentro con el reconocido duelista y él le hubo enviado una invitación a su Torneo a través de ella. Entonces, ¿por qué no revelar el hecho en caso de que nuevamente se tratara de él?

Unos ligeros toques a la puerta de la residencia disolvieron las preguntas del tricolor.

-Yo abro.- se ofreció Yugi, dejando que su hermana llegara a la cocina sin su compañía.

Yura se adentró en la cocina, tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa. Segundos después de llevar a cabo dicha acción, inició una conversación con su Madre y Abuelo concerniente al ficticio parto de su amiga imaginaria.

Transcurridos unos minutos, dos integrantes se sumaron a la mesa. Uno de ellos era Yugi, el otro un viejo amigo de Yura.

-Jounouchi. Que gusto verte de nuevo.- exclamó la joven de tez blanca con copioso ánimo, desde la comodidad de su silla.

-Lo mismo digo.- respondió con cierto desaire el aclamado, actitud que inquietó a los presentes.

-¿Te sientes bien, hijo?- resonó la preocupada voz de Sugoroku.

Para él, Jounouchi era parte de la familia además de ser el mejor amigo de su nieto. Lo apreciaba como si fuese su hijo y por ello lo desconcertó la respuesta que le devolvió a su nieta, totalmente contraria a la carismática sonrisa con que acostumbraba a responder a los saludos.

-Estoy bien, es sólo que…. me hallo algo cansado. Hace poco que salí del trabajo.- contestó el rubio regalando una sonrisa casi invisible a los presentes.

No quería revelar la verdadera razón de su inusual estado de ánimo.

-Si ese es el caso no hay de qué preocuparse, abuelo. Jounouchi se sentirá mucho mejor después de que pruebe la deliciosa cena que preparó mamá.- dijo Yura propinando una palmada al hombro de su abuelo.

Todos los demás integrantes de la familia Mutou sonrieron al joven rubio, quien ante tal gesto no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, siendo esta vez sincera. Dejó de lado toda la melancolía que sentía en esos instantes y disfrutó de aquella cena en familia. Familia… a la que realmente añoraba pertenecer.

La cena avanzaba rodeada de la agradable atmosfera familiar. Yura aprovechó la ocasión para anunciar a su familia que el día siguiente se lo pasaría con la irreal amiga, que en su imaginación, recién acaba de concebir y que existía la posibilidad de que pasara la noche en casa de su Madre Mara, a razón de que el Hospital donde se hospedaba su amiga imaginara quedaba más cerca del domicilio de la última. Además de aprovechar la oportunidad de ver a Shogo.

Nadie espetó discrepancia alguna, por consiguiente, la cena terminó en armonía.

Las horas posteriores fueron cubiertas por la continuidad de las lecciones del Duelo de Monstruos que habían sido interrumpidas por quien las recibía.

Como prueba final de que las lecciones estaban siendo efectivas, los maestros decidieron poner a la aprendiz el reto de tener su primer duelo con el rubio presente esa noche.

Después de varias carcajadas y estrategias fallidas, el duelo concluyó con la victoria del ojos color miel, siendo el resultado de la inexperiencia de la ojiazul.

Tras el suceso, tanto los maestros como la aprendiz se percataron de que era el momento de hacerle compañía a Morfeo, el de cabellos dorados corroboró con ellos.

Yugi y su abuelo se despidieron de Jounouchi, Yura se ofreció a acompañarlo hasta la puerta.

…

Faltaban exactamente diez minutos para que el reloj de pared de la habitación marcara la media noche y ella no podía calmar su ansiedad. No paraba de mirar la pantalla del móvil. Su corazón daba vuelcos de felicidad al escuchar mentalmente la aguda voz del castaño.

Nueva vez observó la pantalla del móvil por… ¿Decima vez? Y cuando ambas manecillas del reloj de pared señalaron el numero 12, el aparto comenzó a vibrar.

-¿Bueno?- contestó Yura tornando su voz en un susuro, no quería despertar al resto de los ocupantes de la casa.

-¿Todo bien?- fue lo primero que preguntó Seto.

-Sí. ¿Y Mokuba? ¿No ha vuelto a sentirse mal?- interrogó la ojiazul al castaño.

Seto miró a su hermano, con quien compartía el cuarto. Acarició sus desordenados mechones azabaches como acostumbraba y suspiró. A veces sentía celos de él.

-No. Ha dormido desde abandonamos su cuarto.- informó el CEO.

-Qué alivio. Una razón más para descansar tranquilamente.- respondió con sosiego Yura.

Sin embargo, Seto, del otro de la línea, alzó una ceja intrigado. ¿Acaso habían _''otras razones''_?

-¿Una razón más?- cuestionó para tener respuesta a la pregunta anterior.

-Claro, el escuchar tu voz es la primera.- fue la contestación de Yura.

El joven empresario sonrió satisfecho, aprovechando que nadie lo observaba. Todo estaba bajo control.

-¿Qué le dijiste a tu familia respecto del día de mañana? ¿Podrás venir?- eran las nuevas interrogantes de Seto.

Yura resopló una pequeña cantidad de aire. Esperaba que la respuesta de él fuera algo como _''Me hace feliz escuchar la tuya''_ _''Ansiaba oír tu voz''_ , con un simple _''Me alegra escuchar eso''_ se hubiese conformado. Después de las palabras que le regaló horas atrás era lo menos, que pensaba, podía esperar oír. Pero en su lugar sólo recibió dos tajantes preguntas.

Si comparaba su tono voz en ambos casos, se atrevería a afirmar que había escuchado a dos personas totalmente distintas.

-Les dije que me pasaría todo el día como mi amiga recién parida. En efecto, podré ir - la desilusión de Yura le hizo responder brevemente.

Quien la escuchaba del otro de la línea, sonrió. Pensando en las ocurrencias que ella inventaba para estar con él, detalle que valoraba aunque…. No era su intención hacérselo saber.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.- atestó al comentario el castaño con voz firme pero apacible. Luego de unos segundos añadió otras palabras.

-La servidumbre se encargará de la comida y se marcha poco antes del ocaso. Si la convención se vuelve irrelevante llegaré antes de su partida, aunque de todas formas intentaré llegar antes del ocaso. Mokuba debe tomar las pastillas cada ocho horas, no le permitas comer ni un ápice de comida chatarra pese a que te ponga cara de cachorro herido. ¿Has entendido?- explicó e interrogó con rapidez el ojos color mar.

-Sí, entendí. Etto… yo… sé cocinar.- dio a conocer tímidamente Yura.

Seto no pudo evitar volver a alzar una ceja, esta vez de curiosidad, ante el mensaje que ella intentaba transmitirle. Curvó sus labios a raíz de la curiosidad y respondió.

-¿Qué tan bien lo haces?- cuestionó.

Yura se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, contestó con timidez.

-Quienes han probado la comida dicen que muy bien.- fue lo único atinó a decir la ojiazul.

El castaño sonrió para sus adentros. Surcó por su mente un método para comprobar las palabras articuladas.

-Entonces veré si puedo decir lo mismo. Mañana le concederé el día libre a la mayordomía. En la cocina hallarás todo lo necesario para preparar cualquier plato a excepción de que quieras preparar algo inusual, en dado caso sólo debes decirle a Mokuba que busque la tarjeta de crédito y comprar lo que sea necesario. ¿Aceptas?- como siempre el ser directo era una de las cualidades que Seto jamás excluía.

Esperaba con inmediatez la respuesta ante su proposición.

El nerviosismo de Yura cobró intensidad. Expresó el comentario para saber el parecer del ojiazul respecto de esa cualidad que poseía, pero jamás pensó que haría semejante proposición.

Meditó sobre el asunto por un corto lapso de tiempo dando su respuesta minutos después.

-Acepto.- la directa respuesta de Yura llegó a los oídos de Seto a través del móvil. Era su oportunidad de demostrarle que no había sido una mala decisión fijarse en ella.

-Perfecto.- respondió con satisfacción Seto.

Arreglaría cualquier trámite para llegar a su residencia antes del ocaso y no probaría ningún alimento durante la convención.

-¿A qué hora te marchas?- quiso saber Yura.

-A las ocho de la mañana.- respondió el CEO.

-Ya veo. Estaré allá alrededor de esa hora. Espero que todo salga bien.- expresó Yura con tono preocupado.

Cuando los oídos de Seto le indicaron la preocupación en el tono de voz que ella empleó, cerró los ojos al sentirse el hombre más afortunado de toda la tierra al percibir el interés en su bienestar. Mas, no era su intención expresárselo.

-Estará todo bien, tenlo por seguro. Puesto que todo está arreglado será mejor que reposemos, deseo ver tu rostro antes de irme mañana.- respondió en lugar de decir cómo se sentía realmente.

Yura colocó una mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo como éste se llenaba de felicidad, cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Yo también deseo lo mismo, así como deseo que tengas unas buenas noches.- hizo saber a la persona del otro lado del moderno aparato.

Seto volvió a cerrar sus ojos, imaginando el movimientos de los labios de Yura mientras escuchaba el sonido proveniente de sus palabras, moviendo los suyos en correspondencia a los que visualizaba en su mente.

Sacudió con ligereza su cabeza cuando se percató de que besaba al aire y se dispuso a contestar.

-Que ... deacanses.- profirió el castaño saliendo de su ensoñación, colgando el teléfono celular para calmar sus emociones.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Seto? ¿No puedes esperar hasta el día de mañana?- se refirió a sí mismo en voz baja y haciendo uso de la tercera persona, acomodándose al lado de la cama que compartía con su hermano, procurando concebir el sueño.

-Te quiero, Seto.- acunó la despedida Yura recibiendo como respuesta el pitido que indicaba el final de la llamada, dejándo la afirmación de que el nombrado no escuchó su declaración.

Ocultó el móvil en el lugar acostumbrado y retornó a la cama hundiendo el rostro en su almohada.

La felicidad que previamente había sentido comenzaba a apaciguarse.

La duda carcomia su interior en lo que concernía a los sentimientos de Seto. Ése día, en el cuarto de hospital, él le pidió mantener todo bajo discreción hasta que pudiera dar garantía de sus sentimientos.

Pero a pesar de todo los sucesos entre ambos, él aún no... daba lucidez a lo que sentía por ella.

Albergaba un descomunal deseo de preguntarle acerca de esos sentimientos, anhelaba saber el grado de certeza de los mismos pero... temía la respuesta.

Hizo acopio de sus facultades para llegar a la concepción del sueño, para que ése se llevará consigo sus dudas.

...

Separó su oído de la puerta que resguardaba la alcoba de su hermana mayor. En realidad no debía estar allí, su objetivo era llegar hasta el baño para saciar una necesidad, pero el escuchar los tenues susurros que provenian de la puerta provocaron el detenimiento de sus pasos.

No pretendía quedarse mucho tiempo frente a la puerta. De hecho, iba a marcharse al lugar que se había predispuesto bajo el precepto de que su hermana deliraba mientras dormía.

Pero sus oídos se activaron al reconocer un nombre entre aquellos susurros, el nombre de quién en el pasado había sido su máximo rival en el Duelo de Monstruos.

Se detuvo en seco y agudizó sus oídos posicionándolos en la puerta para intentar escuchar algo más, pero el cese de los sonidos le hizo serparar aquellos aliados.

Aún estaba ubicado frente a la puerta cuando su cerebro procesó una pregunta: ¿Tan estrecha era la relación que existía entre Kaiba y su hermana para que ésta última lo nombrará en sus sueños?

Frunció el ceño confundido, la hipótesis anterior respecto del propietario del vehículo en el que presenció el regreso de su hermana volvió a apecerer.

¿Sería posible que Kaiba y su hermana...? No, estaba errando, aquello que se cuestionaba no era posible.

Seguro confundió el nombre de Kaiba con alguno de sílabas semejantes, los sonidos que se filtraban por la puerta eran casi inaudibles. Si, se había confundido.

Con aquel pensar guío sus pasos en dirección al baño.

La noche siguió avanzando al compás de las manecillas del reloj, llevándose consigo, provisionalmente, las cavilaciones de ambos hermanos.

...

Escasos eran los minutos que faltaban para que el reloj marcará las ocho de la mañana. Como era habitual, Yugi estaba cubriendo su cuerpo con el conocido uniforme escolar que lo identificaba como estudiante de la escuela Domino.

Tras haber adornano su anatomía con la prenda, tomó su mochila y se dispuso a salir de su habitación.

Detuvo sus pasos frente a la misma puerta de la noche anterior, intrigándole el hecho de que la dueña de la habitación que resguardaba aquella puerta no acudió a él para saludarle, como usualmente ocurría.

Tocó dos veces la puerta, el silencio le indicó que no había nadie dentro. Probablemente estaba de camino al Hospital donde su amiga era una interna, pero, ¿era necesario estar allí tan temprano? Tal vez la respuesta era un sí.

Optó por apresurar sus pasos hasta llegar a la salida de la casa. Después de despedirse de su Madre y Abuelo, salió al exterior encontrándose con sus inseparables amigos. En compañía de los jóvenes inició el recorrido que lo llevaría hasta la escuela, sin poder extraer un pensamiento de su mente…

 _"-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de qué mi hermana... oculta algo relacionado con Kaiba?-"_

...

Transitaba las calles sin firmeza al andar. Su mente estaba hecha un caos. La noche anterior aceptó el reto del castaño pero en ese momento quería tener la oportunidad de retractarse. El simple hecho de pensar en un plato que agradara al CEO le alteraba los nervios.

Suspiró, ella había aceptado el reto, no tenía más alternativa que arriesgarse a complacer los gustos del ojiazul.

En minutos consecuentes estaba a sólo centímetros de las verjas que custodiaban la entrada a las inmediaciones de la elegante Mansión. Estando a punto de extender una de sus manos a la cerradura, las verjas se abrieron de par en par, automáticamente. Lo más seguro es que los propietarios de la Mansión estuviera al tanto de su llegada.

Situó sus pasos en el angosto pasaje que conducía hasta la puerta principal, una vez en frente, tocó dos veces el timbre.

Que curioso, pensó, la última vez que arribó la Mansión escaló las verjas y se filtró por el vidiro de una de las ventanas, y en esos instantes estaba a punto de entrar sin ninguna dificultad. Ahora bien, en aquella ocasión estaba de por medio la salud de Mokuba.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, permitiéndole la visión del apuesto hombre que atendió a su llamado. Si no hubiera autocerrado su boca tendría saliva en la comisura de los labios, estaba segura.

-Llegas cinco minutos tarde.- dio a conocer el Seto Kaiba que vestía un fino traje negro con una camisa azul, corbata del mismo color pero con una tonalidad más oscura. Estaba calzado con unos zapatos que hacían juego con el traje, de su cuerpo emanaba el aroma de una fragancia masculina.

Yura pestañó dos veces antes de contestar al comentario.

-Etto… Discúlpame, me demoré organizando mi cuarto.- se excusó la ojiazul.

-Pasa.- cedió el paso Seto, sin prestar atención a la excusa.

Yura entró en la espaciosa sala de estar tras el cierre de la puerta cortesía de Seto.

El segundo en recibirla fue el de menor de los Kaiba.

-¡Llegaste! De no ser por la escayola de mi pierna me abalanzaría a saludarte.- justificó Mokuba con una sonrisa en su semblante.

La aludida no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran formando una sonrisa y responder al menor:

-No te preocupes. Si la montaña no va a Maoma, Maoma va a la montaña.- musitó antes de agacharse hasta quedar a su altura y regalarle un cálido abrazo que el menor correspondió.

Seto contempló la escena conmovido. Nunca cruzó por su mente la idea de que alguien más, a excepción de él, se llevara tan bien con su hermano. Por milésimos segundos, sintió celos. No obstante, cuando los vio separarse comenzó a hablar por segunda vez.

-Bien. En vista de que todo está arreglado, me marcho. Mokuba, no olvides mis palabras. ¿De acuerdo?- recordó.

-Sí, hermano. Nada de comida chatarra.- respondió Mokuba como si Seto fuese un general y él un razo.

-Eso quería escuchar.- añadió el castaño.

-Que tengas un buen día, hermano.- deseó sonriente Mokuba.

-Gracias.- agradeció Seto.

Luego de despedirse de su hermano menor, Seto dirigió la vista hacía Yura, quién tímidamente se acercó a él.

-Espero que tengas un buen día.- inició la despedida Yura.

Como respuesta, Seto posó uno de sus brazos en su cintura y la atrajó hacia su cuerpo, depositando en sus labios un fugaz beso.

-Está comenzando a serlo.- dijo después de separar sus labios de los de ella y, posteriormente, hizo algo que dejó perplejo a Mokuba.

¡Sonrió!

¡Su hermano sonrió!

Tal como lo hacía cada vez que le ganaba una partida de ajedrez en el orfanato, tal como anhelaba que hiciera con frecuencia.

La conmoción volvió acuosos sus ojos sin que el resto de los presentes lo notara.

Yura devolvió la sonrisa a Seto y acarició su mejilla, pero al recordar la prescencia de Mokuba se abstuvo de continuar la caricia, optó por separarse de él.

-Adiós.- finalizó Seto dirigiéndose al exterior traspasando la puerta, dejando aquellas dos personas con un _"Adiós"_ entre los labios.

Cuando Mokuba perdió la vista de su hermano, condujo la silla de ruedas hasta donde estaba Yura, de espaldas. Se inclinó hasta su cintura rodeandola con sus brazos.

-Gracias.- espetó el menor de cabellos azabaches

El abrazo tomó desprevenida a la ojiazul. Retiró las manos del menor de su cintura para poder voltearse y devolverle la mirada.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó.

-Por estar con mi hermano.- agregó la respuesta el menor.

Yura sonrío.

-No tienes que agradecermelo. Aunque... hay algo en lo que me puedes ayudar.-puntualizó la mayor de los dos.

-¿En qué? - respondió escéptico Mokuba.

-¿Sabes cuál es la comida favorita de tu hermano?- reveló Yura.

Quién sonrió fue Mokuba al captar la intenciones de su acompañante.

...

Era inútil. Por más que lo intentaba no podía disipar aquel pensamiento que recorría todos los rincones de su cabeza una y otra vez.

¿Por qué no podía raer de su cabeza la idea de que su hermana ocultaba algo relacionado con Kaiba?

Estaba experimentando la misma sensación que tuvo cuando vio a Yura por primera vez sin saber que era su hermana. Por eso se sentía tan intranquilo.

Se negaba a creer que entre su antiguo rival y su hermana podía haber algo más que una amistad pero...

La imagen del rostro de ambos mientras conversaban en una de las veces de asistió al Torneo y las repetinas preguntas que su hermana le hizo sobre él en una ocasión, lo movían a pensar todo lo contrario.

Una palmada en su hombro derecho esfumó sus pensamientos.

-A ver, Yugi. ¿Qué es lo divertido de mirar fijamente la pared?- preguntó su mejor amigo Jounouchi en compañía de Honda y Anzu.

-Nada, Jou. Estaba pensando cómo resolveré las ecuaciones lineales que debemos entregar resueltas mañana.- mintió con pesar Yugi.

-¡Rayos! Olvidé esa asignación por completo. Estoy frito.- exclamó con sobresalto Jounouchi.

Los demás porumpieron en carcajadas. Defenitivamente, su rubio amigo jamás se llevaría bien con las Matemáticas.

...

Gráficos, estadísticas, presupuestos... se hastió de aquel escrutinio. Desde que escuchó los objetivos de la ley, sus puntos a favor y en contra respecto de las Corporaciones y su costo de aplicación, todo lo demás lo calificó de innecesario. Más tarde se encargaría de tramitar su decisión al respecto.

No tardó en llegar a su domicilo gracias a su rápida conducción. No tuvo necesidad de llamar para que las verjas fueran abiertas, él habia creado un acceso remoto del Software que automatizaba la apertura y cierre de las cerraduras, bastó pulsar una tecla de su móvil para que éstas permitieran la entrada del vehículo a la Mansión.

Después de posicionar el automóvil de manera tal que encajara en el espacio del garaje, se adentró en la Mansion.

Al llegar, se dirigió a la sala de estar, la escena que presenció allí consternó la profundidad de su ser.

Yura reposaba profundamente dormida en el sofá más espacioso de la sala de estar, recostado a su lado, descansaba su hermano Mokuba abrazandola como si fuese su muñeco de peluche.

Parecian...

Madre e Hijo.

Sintió un ardor en el pecho, sus facciones se relajaron mostrando la conmoción que lo embriagaba.

Pensó que actuaría como un despiadado criminal si los despertaba, dormían como dos ángeles caídos del cielo. Por tal razón, decidió quitarse el saco del traje que vestía y encaminarse a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

Mientras se dirigía a su alcoba, cruzó por el comedor y, al echar un vistazo a esa zona, la conmoción volvió a inundar su ser.

La mesa estaba adornada por un conjunto de platillos que se veían suculentos. Se sorprendió cuando, al acercase a verificar el contenido de aquellos, pudo discernir que no eran platillos cualesquiera, todos contenían alimentos que eran de su preferencia.

Su comida favorita, su ensalada favorita, su postre favorito… todo perfectamente organizado.

Llamó su atención una pequeña tarjeta que estaba pegada a un tarro floral que se situaba en el centro de la mesa.

 _''Bienvenido''_ pudo leer.

Sus ojos azules se tornaron acuosos, el ardor se intensificó en su pecho encogiendo su ser, tratando de reprimir el mudo deseo de su corazón, el deseo de tener devuelta lo que la vida le había negado…

El calor de una familia.

Retronó a la sala de estar, volviendo a contemplar los angelicales rostros que dormían plácidamente.

Acarició la mejilla de la ojiazul, preguntándose si realmente merecía los momentos que había pasado junto a ella y el incondicional amor de su hermano.

¿Lo merecía? ¿Merecía el afecto de esas dos personas? Tal vez no pero…

Lo necesitaba.

Observó como la dueña de la mejilla que acarició se removió y abrió sus adormilados ojos azules.

-Seto, regresaste.- profirió una adormilada Yura.

-Te desperté, lo lamento.- respondió Seto.

-No importa. ¿Qué tal te fue en la reunión?- cuestionó Yura mientras intentaba, cuidadosamente, deshacer el abrazo de Mokuba, quien inevitablemente despertó.

-Hermano –bosteza.- estas de vuelta.- musitó el menor sentándose en el sofá donde previamente había dormido.

-La reunión estuvo interesante hasta que se desviaron del tema, por tal razón le resté importancia y regresé.- informó el CEO.

\- Y, ¿no tienes hambre? Porque Yura preparó un montón de comida deliciosa.- insistió animado Mokuba a su hermano mayor.

Seto observó como Yura se sonrojó, parecía encogerse de vergüenza.

-Ya veo. Entonces será mejor que me apresure a probarla.- respondió Seto con notoria curiosidad.

Yura sonrió con nerviosismo, después de ayudar a Mokuba reincorporarse a la silla. acompañó a Seto hasta el comedor.

Sus nervios se alteraron en extremo cuando vio a Seto tomar asiento en el comedor y comenzar a probar su comida.

-¿Verdad que está rico, hermano?- cuestionó Mokuba a su lado. Él y Yura ya habían almorzado, por lo tanto conocía el sabor de la comida.

-Está…- empieza con la oración Seto, rió intrínsecamente al ver a Yura de pie con el rostro teñido de rojo por completo.

-Delicioso.- dio termino a la oración sin mentir. La comida realmente estaba exquisita.

Mokuba sonrió; Yura regaló al aire un agudo suspiro de alivio.

Mientras Seto degustaba la comida, Mokuba le refirió todo lo que hizo al lado de Yura durante el lapso de tiempo que él estuvo ausente. Desde la guerra de cosquillas hasta las partidas de videojuegos.

Minutos después, Seto terminó de degustar los platos y Mokuba anunció:

-Voy a mi cuarto. Acabo de recordar que dejé una partida en espera. Nos vemos al rato.-

Seto y Yura miraron al menor marchase sin proferir ninguna objeción. La última recogió los platos de la mesa y los llevó hasta donde se encontraba el fregadero, comenzando a lavarlos.

-La servidumbre se encargará de eso mañana.- informó Seto, recargando su espalda en la entrada de la cocina donde se situaba el fregadero.

\- No me cuesta nada hacerlo.- dijo Yura haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del castaño, continuando con la limpieza de los platos.

Su cuerpo sintió un escalofrió cuando sintió las manos de Seto posarse en su abdomen y el cálido aliento que rozaba su cuello.

-Quisiera… que todos los días fueran como hoy.- susurró el castaño en su oído para luego depositar un corto beso en su cuello, sintiendo como toda la piel de esa zona se erizaba ante la acción.

Yura gimió ante el tacto de Seto, soltando el plato y la esponja que sostenía en sus manos. Cuando el castaño se percató de aquel movimiento, condujo una de sus manos hasta su mentón, volteando el rostro de la ojiazul para besar sus labios.

Cuando inicia el beso, Seto termina de arquear el cuerpo de Yura juntándolo al suyo. Intensificando el beso con ansiedad.

Empleando un poco de fuerza, sujetó su cadera y la alzó hasta dejarla sentada al borde del fregadero.

Yura colocó ambas manos sobre la nuca de Seto y revolvió sus suaves cabellos castaños, sintiendo como éste parece perder el control ante la caricia.

Seto se estremeció al sentir las manos de Yura acariciar sus cabellos, esa caricia lo enardecía. Sujetó su cadera con fuerza, obligándola a anclar las piernas en su cintura y succionándole el labio inferior como respuesta. Ella, en busca de venganza, succionó su labio superior amentando el éxtasis entre sus cuerpos.

Yura despeinó los cabellos castaños de Seto mientras gemía cuando su lengua lamía sus labios, provocando que un hilo de saliva se escurriera por la comisura de ambos labios.

En toda la cocina sólo se escuchaba el sonido que emitían los lubricados labios de ambos.

En medio del éxtasis, Seto sintió el impulso de deslizar las manos que sujetaban las caderas de Yura hasta sus glúteos, reprendiéndose mentalmente ante su intención y separándose bruscamente de ella.

Con la respiración entrecortada y los labios hincados y enrojecidos, deshizo aquel apasionado beso, comprobando que Yura estaba en el mismo estado que él al dirigirle la mirada.

Por primera vez se atrevió a contemplar sus senos, notando que estos estaban totalmente erectos…

Igual que el órgano situado en su entrepierna.

Yura se bajó del borde del fregadero para controlar las palpitaciones en su entrepierna. Con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, desvió su mirada de la Seto al observar el reloj de pared de la cocina.

-Es...tarde.- musito débilmente, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

Cuando Seto escuchó aquellas palabras masajeó sus cabellos intentando relajar su cuerpo.

-Te llevo.- fue lo que único que atinó a decir.

Yura sintió que no estaba en condiciones de negarse, por ello aceptó.

…

En el automóvil ninguno de los dos articuló palabra alguna. Seto intentaba calmar la erección en de su entrepierna; Yura procuraba hacer lo mismo con las palpitaciones de aquella zona por igual.

Luego de transitar algunas calles, Seto parqueó el vehículo a una distancia prudente de la casa de Yura. Una vez hecho esto, Yura inició la despedida:

-Gracias por traerme.- dijo intentando mostrar serenidad.

-Gracias a ti por todo lo que hiciste el día de hoy.- añadió Seto imitando la acción de Yura.

Sus labios vuelven a unirse por un corto lapso de tiempo, siendo separados por Seto a raíz de la incómoda erección que volvió a resurgir en su entrepierna.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Buenas noches.- se despidió Yura tras la consecución del beso.

-Buenas noches.- correspondió Seto mientras veía como Yura abandonaba el asiento del automóvil y caminaba en dirección a su residencia.

Presionó el acelerador del vehículo con su pie derecho y volvió a recorrer las calles, sin imaginarse que dentro de la casa de la familia Mutou, un joven tricolor reconoció su identidad y desde una de las ventanas observó su última acción, perplejo.

-No... puedo… creerlo.- musitó con asombro Yugi.

* * *

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

¡Gracias por leer: Mirialia Paolinili, TsukihimePrincess, Mirai-96, Kia-chan kuchiki y todos aquellos que leen aunque no dejen un Review!

Espero sus opiniones, críticas e impresiones.

¡Feliz día!

¡Ja ne!


	25. Chapter 25

Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

 **Capítulo 25: Un Enemigo en las Sombras.**

¡Increíble! ¡Insólito! ¡Inconmensurable! Eran las palabras más adecuadas para describir lo que sus orbes amatistas percibían. Jamás pensó que, el dirigir su vista a la ventana para percatarse de la llegada de su hermana y verificar si pasaría la noche en casa, lo llevaría a ser testigo de aquello.

La curiosidad le había hecho mantener alerta sus ojos al divisar el mismo vehículo de la noche anterior aunque a una distancia más prudente. Debido a la iluminación que irradiaban las bombillas delanteras y a través de la luz que se filtraba por el parabrisas, pudo reconocer la identidad del conductor, a pesar de la distancia.

Sus pupilas se encogieron cuando reconoció el rostro de Kaiba y la manera en que él… ¡Estaba besando a su hermana!

Con dos pasos lentos se alejó de la ventana, intentando procesar y dar sentido a las acciones que acababa de observar.

Salió del trance que le propinó el asombro cuando escuchó los ligeros pasos de su hermana acercarse a la puerta que custodiaba el lugar donde estaba. Con rapidez, subió las escaleras que le llevaban hasta su cuarto adentrándose en el, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Tomó asiento en su cama con el semblante perplejo. Una exclamación se congeló en su cerebro…

Su hermana y… ¡Kaiba!... ¡Besándose!

El sonido de los tenues golpes que eran propinados a la puerta que cerró minutos atrás le hizo salir de su vacilación.

-Yugi, hermano. ¿Estás ahí?- se filtró por la madera de la puerta la voz de su hermana, Yura.

-Sí… pasa.- respondió aún bajo la conmoción del asombro.

El movimiento circular de la perilla permitió que su hermana imitara su posición y le regalara un cariñoso abrazo.

-Salí tan temprano ésta mañana, que no me despedí de ti. Discúlpame, hermano.- escuchó decir con ternura Yugi, a su hermana Yura.

La última nota que su hermano tarda en responder a su saludo y desvanece el abrazo para dedicarle una mirada cargada de preocupación.

-¿Te sientes bien, Yugi?- preguntó Yura a su hermano menor.

-Sí, estoy bien. Sólo me preguntaba…- agacha la cabeza, parece meditar las palabras que darán termino a la oración.- Si realmente es posible que tengas una relación con Kaiba.- finalizó Yugi, mirando escéptico a su hermana.

El menor de ambos hermanos pudo reconocer con inmediatez el efecto de sus palabras cuando el rostro de su hermana perdió su color natural y sus ojos se abrieron a tal extremo que temía pudieran salirse de órbita.

-¿Có-mo…?- intentó cuestionar la ojiazul con palabras entrecortadas.

-Los vi besándose en el auto.- explicó el tricolor.

Con las facciones pasmadas, Yura tomó las manos de Yugi entre las suyas, llevándolas hasta su pecho.

-Por favor… no… no lo reveles a nadie.- suplicó con nerviosismo la mayor de ambos hermanos.

Yugi dedicó una sonrisa compasiva a su hermana antes de expresar su parecer.

-No he dicho que lo diré a alguien, hermana. No te juzgo por lo que vi, comprendo a la perfección que es el corazón quien decide a quien quiere pertenecer, es sólo que… me sorprende que el tuyo haya escogido a Kaiba.- manifestó el Rey de los Juegos.

El color volvió asentarse en las facciones de Yura, relajándolas. Alejó las manos de Yugi de su pecho, no obstante, las mantuvo unidas a las suyas.

-Para mí… también es difícil de comprender.- empieza a hablar ocultando sus ojos detrás de los mechones de cabello posados su frente.- Muchas veces me he preguntado: ¿Por qué… por qué me enamoré de él? Pero aún hasta el día de hoy desconozco la respuesta.- expresó la ojiazul descubriendo los ojos de sus flequillos, posándolos en su hermano.

El tricolor captó la sinceridad que los azulados ojos de su hermana desbordaban, por ello hizo audibles sus palabras.

-El amor es un sentimiento que no todos podemos comprender. Aunque… si me cuentas cómo se dieron las cosas con Kaiba tal vez pueda empezar a hacerlo. ¿No crees, hermana?- sugirió Yugi, con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en su rostro.

Yura correspondió con una sonrisa tierna y, posteriormente, dio a conocer su respuesta.

-Te lo contaré todo si me prometes que no saldrá de este cuarto.- condicionó.

-Lo prometo.- garantizó Yugi.

-Todo inició cuando….- procedió a narrar Yura los sucesos que habían dado como resultado la clandestina relación que existía entre ella y el reconocido duelista.

…

Miraba el techo de su habitación con los ojos acongojados. Tenía el cuerpo recargado en la mediana cama que ocupaba un espacio de su alcoba. Pese a sus intentos, las palabras de su amigo de antaño no dejaban de retumbar en su cerebro.

 _FLASH BACK:_

 _-¡No puedes seguir así, Jounouchi!- exclamaba con exasperación Honda._

 _-¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Todo lo que sentía por ella feneció desde que el vehículo puso una llanta fuera de Tokio!- respondió el aludido._

 _-Ah sí, y ¿crees que soy un estúpido que no se da cuenta de la forma en que la miras? ¿De cómo te encojes cada vez que la tienes cerca o por el simple hecho de escuchar su nombre? ¡No te conocí ayer, Jounouchi!- vociferó nueva vez Honda._

 _El portador del nombre propinó un fuerte golpe al mostrador de helados, agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos con molestia, reconociendo intrínsecamente la veracidad de las palabras de Honda. Sin embargo, recurrió al silencio._

 _-No puedes continuar sufriendo de esta manera, Jou. Sé que tal vez nunca puedas olvidarte de ella, no es fácil olvidar el primer amor, pero no es imposible. Tú debes dejar atrás esos sentimientos, darle a tu corazón la oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien que si sepa corresponderte. Lo mereces.- musitó Honda ante el silencio del rubio._

 _-Yo… no sé cómo hacerlo.- reconoció expresando impotencia Jounouchi._

 _-¿Qué hay de Mai? ¿Tan pronto olvidaste los sentimientos que me confesaste sentir cuando culminó el Gran Campeonato de la KC?- agregó Honda._

 _El rubio alzó su rostro, abriendo los ojos con melancolía en ellos. Por supuesto que recordaba la ocasión en que hizo aquella declaración a su amigo. De igual manera, recordaba la ocasión en que buscó a la despampanante rubia para ofrecerle los sentimientos de su rechazado corazón._

 _No excluía de sus recuerdos el momento en que la halló y como ella le gritó en medio de sollozos que no merecía su amistad después de lo ocurrido con Varon. No escapaba de su memoria el recuerdo de la manera en que la abrazó, diciéndole que no perdería su amistad por algo tan insignificante, al menos para él._

 _Podía rememorar a la perfección como ella terminó aceptando sus palabras aferrándose a él y como estuvo a punto de decir lo que sentía por ella, pero su corazón lo detuvo porque… se aterraba ante la posibilidad de otro rechazo._

 _Después Yura regresó y… todo sentimiento se volvió confuso._

 _-Yo… yo…- la confusión que lo envolvía no lo dejó continuar con la oración._

 _-Confiesa tus sentimientos a Yura.- profirió Honda, fue fácil tener la atención del desconcertado rostro de Jounouchi._

 _-He llegado a la conclusión de que tus sentimientos hacia Yura persisten porque aún mantienes con vida la posibilidad de que ella pueda corresponderlos, porque no has sido rechazado por sus propias palabras. Si le confiesas tus sentimientos y, por consiguiente, escuchas de sus propios labios el rechazo hacia ellos, entonces esa posibilidad dejará de existir, igual que tus sentimientos.- explicó Honda, teniendo como respuesta el silencio de Jounouchi._

 _-Eres como mi hermano, Jou. Quiero tu felicidad y confió en que buscarás la manera de obtenerla.- finalizó antes de marcharse, dejando a Jounouchi hecho un mar de confusiones._

 _END OF FLASH BLACK_

No disponía de argumentos razonables para negar la razón a Honda. Además, razonar no era precisamente una de sus habilidades, muchos de sus actos eran impulsados por la espontaneidad.

Empero, a pesar de conceder razón a las palabras de Honda, él… ya había cometido un error.

El dueño de la heladería le comentó sus deseos de reclutar a un compañero que pudiera ayudarlo en el almacenamiento de los helados, por considerarlo una tarea tediosa para una sola persona. Él le habló de Yura y su entusiasmo en el trabajo, convenciéndolo de realizarle una entrevista de trabajo al día siguiente.

Decidió ir a casa de Yugi en cuanto salió del trabajo para comunicarle la noticia a Yura, para su infortunio, su mejor amigo le comunicó que no estaba. De todas formas informó a Yugi concerniente a la propuesta para que él lo revelase a Yura. Esperó su llegada alrededor de una hora marchándose al no poder resistir más el cansancio de una jornada de trabajo.

Se había engañado a sí mismo diciéndose que sólo deseaba que ella tuviera un empleo pero después de la conversación que sostuvo con Honda, debía reconocer que su único deseo era pasar más tiempo con ella. Su corazón se descontrolaba de sólo pensar en verla, estar con ella todos los días, aunque fuese por cuestiones de trabajo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sin importar las veces que él se repitiera a sí mismo que Yura jamás correspondería a sus sentimientos, su corazón no dejaba de palpitar por ella? ¿Por qué no podía alejarse de ella a pesar de que se gritaba a sí mismo que lo hiciera? ¿Por qué…?

¡No! ¡Ya ha tenido suficiente!

Actuará de conformidad con las palabras de Honda. Confesará sus sentimientos a Yura y después de que ella lo rechace buscará a Mai, intentará darse una oportunidad con ella. Sí, definitivamente eso hará.

Colocó una almohada sobre su cabeza para intentar cesar sus pensamientos y lograr la concepción del sueño.

…

-Si no se tratara de ti, me negaría a creer que el Kaiba que describes es el mismo que conozco.- espetó Yugi ante las palabras que conformaban lo relatado por su hermana.

Era cierto que Kaiba había cambiado, pero de allí a lo que su hermana le refirió existía un espacioso abismo.

-Sí, -suspira.- lo sé.- respondió Yura.

Se sentía mejor al sincerarse con su hermano, de esa manera reduciría las mentiras. Por supuesto que no dio cuenta de todo. Algunas cosas, en especial los momentos eróticos con Seto, las reservó para sí.

-No me queda más que esperar a que solidifiquen su relación. Aunque debo confesar que, de todas las ideas locas que pudieron surcar mi mente, la de Kaiba como cuñado tiene el primer lugar.- agregó Yugi, rascando su cabeza y riendo con gracia.

Yura emuló su acción, en segundos ambos prorrumpieron en carcajadas que cesaron con los gritos de su Madre.

-¡Yugi, Yura! ¡La cena está lista!- resonó la voz de la progenitora de ambos.

-¡Allá vamos!- vociferaron ambos al unísono.

Antes de ponerse de pie y abandonar el cuarto, Yura sorprendió a Yugi con un cálido abrazo.

-Muchas gracias, hermano.- le expresó.

El menor correspondió el gesto.

-No tienes que agradecer, hermana. Por cierto, Jounouchi estuvo aquí, me dijo que su jefe buscaba un compañero que pudiera ayudarle en la tarea de almacenar los helados y él te recomendó. El dueño quiere entrevistarte mañana.- informó Yugi tras separarse de su hermana.

-¡Que buena noticia! Mañana a primera hora estaré allá. Es una lástima que no haya podido agradecerle a Jounouchi, pero desde que lo vea será lo primero que haré.- dijo Yura con una radiante sonrisa mientras se dirigía al comedor en compañía de su hermano.

…

Sentía como la diseminación de las gotas de agua parecía menguar la agitación de su cuerpo desnudo. Nunca antes había sentido semejante estremecimiento en su ser, el impúdico deseo de poseer una mujer.

Desde que adquirió conocimiento acerca del sexo le pareció un simple acto de auto-complacencia humana, tal como comer o comprar un artículo por gusto. Nada que hiciera un llamado especial a su atención.

Era consciente de la necesidad del acto y de su indiferencia al respecto, por ello hizo una auto-evaluación calificándose como asexuado. Algo que no le preocupó, no impedía el vivir.

Pero lo acontecido horas atrás había quebrado aquella deducción. Él… sintió la colosal necesidad de poseer a Yura, de hacerla suya. No por placer, de eso estaba seguro, había algo más, algo que desconocía, algo que sacudía su interior.

¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía por Yura?

Sabía que estaba enamorado pero… ¿Qué había más allá? ¿Qué era aquello que comenzaba a nacer en su interior? Podía ser…

No. No se precipitaría. El tiempo le daría la respuesta. Siempre lo hacía.

Dejando ese encargo al tiempo, salió de la ducha. Tomó la toalla blanca colgada en el toallero y, después de secar su cuerpo con ella, la anudó a su cintura.

Con pasos sutiles llegó hasta su cuarto, contemplando el adormilado rostro de su hermano, a quien tuvo que trasladar allí al constatar que se había quedado dormido en su propio cuarto con el control de la consola de videojuegos en su mano derecha.

Aprovechando la inconciencia del menor decidió vestirse con su pijama y depositar su cuerpo en la cama con sumo cuidado, no quería despertar a su hermano.

Atrapa entre sus manos el móvil situado en el gavetero que se halla a un costado de la espaciosa cama. Miró la hora endureciendo sus facciones, aún es temprano para comunicarse con ella.

Su semblante se turbó cuando el móvil empezó a emitir vibraciones, alertándole la entrada de una nueva llamada que no vaciló en contestar tras distinguir la identificación.

-¿Ha sucedido algo malo?- fue lo primero que quiso saber. No era común que ella llamara y más a horas tempranas de la noche, como no era de costumbre.

-Buenas noches.- respondió con sarcasmo la ojiazul que realizó la llamada, estaba empezando a molestarle la estoicidad con que el castaño solía responder.

El empresario notó el deje con que saludó la dueña de la voz que lo desconcertó, sin embargo decidió ignorar la expresión.

-Te hice una pegunta.- insistió.

Yura suspiró ante la persistencia de las secas respuestas.

-Descuida, no ha sucedido nada malo. Es que tengo algo que contar, además no quería esperar hasta la media noche para escuchar tu voz.- expresó con sinceridad y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Seto sonrió con levedad y regocijo a la vez, anhelando con una fuerza inmedible tener a la ojiazul entre sus brazos y besarla hasta que sus pulmones no tuvieran aire que distribuir. Empezaba a creer que los labios de ella se estaban convirtiendo en su obsesión, si es que no lo eran ya.

-Te escucho.- dijo ocultando sus deseos en el agudo tono de su voz.

-El dueño de la heladería donde trabaja Jounouchi está buscando un empleado para que le acompañe en la tarea de almacenar los helados. Jounouchi me recomendó y mañana tendré una entrevista de trabajo con él.- resumió Yura.

En realidad iba a referirle la conversación con su hermano pero temió su reacción, no quería despertar su enojo. Además, confiaba plenamente en que Yugi no divulgaría su secreto a alguien más.

El castaño no tardó en reaccionar, apretó con fuerza el móvil que sujetaba y con voz exasperada contestó a la persona del otro lado de la línea.

-¡¿Acaso ese perro no tiene otra cola que perseguir?!- exclamó.

Yura volvió a suspirar, esta vez con resignación. Conocía con anticipación que aquella podría ser la respuesta. En el fondo reservaba la esperanza de que su relación con Jounouchi hubiera quedado clara para el CEO, pero por lo que sus oídos captaban sucedía todo lo contrario. No obstante, se rehusaba a rechazar el empleo.

-Seto, –exhala un bocado de aire.- necesito el empleo, no estoy acostumbrada a estar de brazos de cruzados sin aportar nada en el hogar.- justificó Yura.

Él suavizó sus irritadas facciones ante el sonido de las palabras que articulaban la última oración. Comprendía el deseo de Yura, no quería vivir bajo la dependencia de nadie. Él mismo compartía ese ideal. Pero la idea de que ella estuviera a escasos centímetros del mediocre le hacía perder la compostura.

-Me parecerá bien si se cumple una condición.- condicionó su aprobación.

-¿Cuál?- cuestionó la más joven de ambos.

-Que busques la manera de sacar a luz el móvil sin levantar sospechas, de esa manera podremos comunicarnos con más frecuencia. Después de todo, acordamos que eliminarías ese obstáculo. ¿Recuerdas?- reveló Seto, tratando de hacerle recodar la conversación que sostuvieron en la sala de espera del hospital donde Mokuba había sido huésped.

-No te preocupes, eso está resuelto. Hace unos minutos, mientras cenaba con mi familia, les mostré el móvil y les dije que era un presente cortesía de Kotaro. ¿Te acuerdas de él?- preguntó la ojiazul.

-¿El hijo mayor de tu otra Madre que vive en el extranjero?- quiso corroborar Seto. Si su memoria no erraba, ella hizo alusión a él en una de las pláticas que sostuvieron en el torneo.

-Exactamente.- comprobó Yura.

Cruzó los dedos intentando atraer la suerte de que Seto no profiriera más objeciones.

-Entonces acepto que te dediques a ese empleo. - gruñe levemente.- Bajo la premisa de que siempre lleves el móvil contigo, _SIEMPRE._ ¿De acuerdo?- expresó Seto, dejando predecible su inconformidad.

-Sí, eso haré. Etto… desde hace un tiempo deseo hacerte una pregunta.- añadió escéptica Yura.

-¿Cuál?- la instó a continuar Seto.

-¿Qué clase de negocio es el que ayudas a manejar a Ishizu?- indagó Yura con una porción de recelo. Esa incógnita invadía sus pensamientos una y otra vez.

Seto río intrínsecamente al notar la presencia de la suspicacia en el timbre de voz que empleó Yura. Nunca pensó que el ser celado se sintiera tan bien.

-Solicitó un préstamo para poner en marcha un negocio que, según ella, medrará la situación financiera de la mesa arqueológica que preside.- resumió con un deje de sarcasmo el CEO, en especial, al pronunciar las últimas palabras.

\- Y, ¿se lo concediste?- pronunció Yura, sin dejar de lado la reticencia en sus palabras.

-No encontré motivo para negárselo. La cantidad que le financié no fue considerable, además, la hice firmar un documento en donde se comprometió a pagarme en menos de un año. ¿Crees que debí negárselo?- preguntó el castaño, expectante a la respuesta de la ojiazul.

-No, tú eres el experto en los negocios. Cualquier decisión que tomes es la adecuada.- dio a conocer su parecer Yura.

Una agradable sensación de sosiego la invadió cuando constató que, efectivamente, la relación entre Seto e Ishizu se limitaba a los negocios.

Estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando su hermano hizo un llamado a través de la puerta que resguardaba la alcoba en donde precisamente se hallaba, recordándole la conversación que tuvo con él mientas cenaban. Por tal razón, decidió despedirse.

-Quisiera platicar por más tiempo pero tengo que colgar, me comprometí en ayudar a Yugi a resolver unas ecuaciones que debe entregar resueltas mañana.- justificó su decisión Yura.

-Entiendo. ¿A qué hora tendrás la entrevista mañana?- demandó saber Seto.

-Alrededor de las 8.- respondió Yura.

-Entonces te llamaré a las 9. Buenas noches.- finalizó Seto.

-Buenas noches.- acunó la despedida Yura, atascando con melancolía un _''Te quiero''_ en su garganta.

El CEO colgó la llamada, contuvo el impulso de aventar el móvil al plasmarse en su mente la imagen de cierto rubio cerca de la ojiazul. El simple hecho de pensar en que Jounouchi estaría a escasos centímetros de Yura crispaba todos sus nervios.

Una sonrisa socarrona curvó sus labios cuando su mente generó una posible solución a aquel obstáculo. Observó el reloj situado en la pared de su habitación, notando que la noche no estaba avanzada. Tomó nueva vez el móvil y marcó los números que le comunicarían con una persona en particular.

-¿Bueno? ¿Señor Aizawa de la heladería Fuji?- preguntó con serenidad en su voz.

-¿Sí? ¿Con quién tengo el honor de conversar?- respondió con cortesía el nombrado.

-Con Seto Kaiba. Disculpe mi imprudencia al llamar a estas horas pero hay un asunto que me es urgente discutir con usted.- añadió con delicadeza el castaño.

-Le escucho.- acogió la petición el señor.

Seto sonrió triunfal. No mintió cuando musitó que no permitiría que ese mediocre se quedará con ella.

…

-Agradezco su amabilidad, Señor Aizawa. Su _''recompensa''_ ha sido tramitada con éxito. Pase usted un buen día.- añadió insinuando cortesía antes de colgar el teléfono que reposaba en su escritorio.

Fue fácil convencer al propietario de la heladería para que rechazara a Yura como empleada, una cantidad como la que ofreció a cambio de algo tan simple cambiaría la mentalidad de cualquiera. Por supuesto que no haría tal inversión sin obtener un beneficio a cambio. El negocio que concertó no sólo abarcaba el rechazo de Yura, también consistía en recomendarla a una de las tiendas que comercializaba los productos de su compañía. El _''dueño''_ de la tienda la aceptaría sin vacilar, bastó una llamada para asegurar que así sucediera. Él era el dueño real de aquella tienda, quien solía ser el dueño, que ahora no era más que el encargado, se la traspasó como pago de un préstamo que le había facilitado.

Se compadeció de él y decidió dejarlo como encargado y aparente _''dueño''_ cuando descubrió que tenía dos hijos, quienes sufrirían los efectos de su situación sin tener culpa alguna. No obstante, retuvo la tienda como una inversión ordinaria.

El poder debía ser utilizado con sabiduría, y esta última era una de las cualidades que lo distinguía de sus semejantes.

Todo estaba arreglado, Yura tendría un empleo seguro y él podría vigilar sus acciones en todo momento.

-Yura…- dejó escapar su nombre entre sus labios, lamiéndolos al rememorar los cálidos besos que ambos se ofrecieron durante el encuentro anterior.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido del teléfono, que se dispuso a contestar.

-¿Sí?- atendió.

-Señor Kaiba, la señorita Ishtar pide hablar con usted en su oficina. ¿Desea recibirla?- informó una de las empleadas del servicio al cliente.

-Sí, hazla pasar.- ordenó con desdén.

En unos instantes la morena arribó la oficina, llegando hasta la silla situada frente al escritorio del empresario.

-Buenos días, Seto.- saludó haciendo uso de la cortesía.

-Buenos días. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- respondió el castaño sin dignarse a mirar el rostro de la mujer que tenía en frente, concentrando su vista en los documentos que sujetaba en sus manos.

-Vaya, veo que estas de buen humor. Has correspondido a mi saludo.- añadió la morena alzando una ceja y cruzando las piernas, acomodándose en la silla.

Usualmente, el CEO se limitaba a ir al punto central de la conversación con inmediatez. El que correspondiera a su saludo era algo totalmente inusual.

-Repetiré la pregunta, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- expresó nueva vez el empresario, mirando a la morena con un mínimo grado de molestia.

-Sabía que no tardarías.- agregó Ishizu conteniendo un suspiro y con acento melancólico, reconociendo el retorno de la actitud que acostumbraba a percibir cada vez que pasaba palabras con el castaño.

-Aún no respondes mi pregunta- volvió a expresarse Seto, retornando la atención a los documentos esparcidos en su escritorio.

-Vine a entregarte la notificación del banco que certifica que recibí tu dinero.- respondió la egipcia, colocando un sobre en el escritorio del joven empresario.

Seto tomó el sobre, revelando el contenido del mismo. Después procedió a revisar minuciosamente cada información plasmada en el documento.

Ishizu contemplaba anonada cada detalle de la figura varonil que tenía frente a sus ojos. Sus delicados cabellos castaños, peinados a la perfección, sus penetrantes ojos azules, la tenuidad de su piel, su ajustado porte estoico que resaltaba la arrogancia que, inevitablemente, lo convertía en el deleite de sus ojos.

No podía puntualizar con precisión el momento en que empezó a tener sentimientos por aquel hombre.

No se comprendió a sí misma cuando tuvo la descabellada idea de solicitar su ayuda para enmendar la situación financiera de la mesa arqueológica. Pero más aún, no entendió la razón por la que su corazón se agitó de felicidad cuando él aceptó brindarle su ayuda, cuando le concedió el beneficio de verlo aunque fuese por unos escasos minutos.

-Todo está en orden. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de venir y dejar el documento en mi posesión. Si no se te ofrece nada más, puedes retirarte.- añadió Seto, trayendo de vuelta a Ishizu de su universo alterno.

-No es nada, gracias a ti por tu generosidad. No se me ofrece algo más, con tu permiso.- expresó Ishizu haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Es propio.- concluyó la conversación Seto.

La morena egipcia encaminó sus pasos hacia la única salida que poseía la oficina. Pese a sus sentimientos, sabía que no podía esperar una correspondencia de parte del CEO. Sin embargo, una incógnita se cernía en su interior…

Si era consciente de que sus sentimientos jamás serían correspondidos… ¿Por qué no dejaba de sentirlos?

Ajeno a los pensamientos de Ishizu, Seto comenzó a buscar su móvil entre la pila de papeles que adornaban su escritorio. Su reloj de oficina estaba a punto de indicar las 9 de la mañana y él debía llamar a Yura de conformidad con la conversación que sostuvo con ella previamente.

Rodó sus ojos cuando escuchó el sonido del teléfono por segunda vez.

-¿Ahora qué?- pronunció al contestar.

-Disculpe mi molestia, Señor Kaiba, pero dos agentes policiales piden con urgencia hablar con usted. ¿Desea atenderlos?- informó Isono.

La intriga se adueñó de su semblante. ¿Agentes policiales? Estaba seguro de que cumplía con todos los requerimientos de la Ley en lo que concernía a los procesos legales que ejecutaba en su compañía. Tampoco había sido partícipe de actos delictivos, su expediente estaba impecable. Entonces, ¿a qué se debía aquella inesperada visita? Existía una sola forma de saber la respuesta.

-Permíteles la entrada.- ordenó.

…

Encendió el grueso puro que sujetaba entre sus dedos, sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba al inhalar el humo propiciado por la sustancia que conformaba dicho objeto. Cerró sus ojos a fin de disfrutar a cabalidad la sensación de gozo que experimentaba su cuerpo al exhalar el humo que antes había inhalado.

El silencio sepulcral que envolvía el lúgubre lugar donde estaba, fue quebrado por los agudos gritos que se filtraban por las frías paredes.

No tuvo necesidad de forzar su cerebro a generar una hipótesis del origen de los gritos, en pocos minutos, dos hombres de cuerpo robusto entraron furtivamente en el lugar de su estancia sujetando con fuerza a un tercero, el causante de los gritos. Ambos hombres forzaron al tercero a postrarse ante él.

-¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Lo juro! ¡El infiltrado fue quien dijo que el que había entrado en el vehículo era el Joven Kaiba! ¡No su hermano!- prorrumpió en exclamaciones aquel hombre.

Él, colocó el puro en el cenicero que estaba en la pequeña mesita situada en su costado derecho. Acortó un paso de distancia entre aquel escandaloso hombre y le asestó un furtivo golpe en la mejilla derecha, causándole una hemorragia en el rostro.

Se puso de cuclillas para compaginar con la altura del hombre y poder tomarlo del mentón, forzándolo a mirarle.

-Olvidaste que su hermano también lleva el apellido Kaiba. Menudo error de un peón insignificante.- dijo a aquel hombre.

-¡Por favor! ¡Deme otra oportunidad! ¡Le aseguro que no fallaré! ¡Por favor!- exclamó el hombre pidiendo clemencia, pese al dolor que se podía palpar en su desaliñado rostro.

-Castíguenlo.- sentenció mientras retornaba a su posición inicial, tomando nueva vez el puro y llevándolo hasta su boca.

Ensordó sus oídos ante los incesantes gritos que emitía aquel hombre mientras los otros dos lo arrastraban hasta la salida.

Después de contar cinco disparos, los gritos cesaron.

Volvió a concentrarse en la placentera sensación que le embriagaba al inhalar y exhalar el humo del puro.

Con su mano libre, tomó un periódico que se hallaba al lado del cenicero. Sonrió con sorna al apreciar la imagen plasmada en el.

El arrogante rostro de aquel joven de pelo castaño y ojos azules despertaba en él una sed de sangre, que estaba dispuesto a saciar a costa de lo que fuera.

-Seto Kaiba… - murmuró empezando a arrugar el periódico- Voy a beberme tu sangre… pero antes… haré que te retuerzas de dolor.- musitó mientras vertía las cenillas que consumían el puro en la imagen del perfilado rostro del joven.

* * *

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

¡Gracias por leer: Mirialia Paolinili, TsukihimePrincess, Mirai-96, Kia-chan kuchiki y todos aquellos que leen aunque no dejen un Review!

Espero sus opiniones, críticas e impresiones.

¡Feliz día!


	26. Chapter 26

Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

Konichiwa, lectores/ras. OJO: Hay Lemon en este capítulo (El primer Lemon que escribí, así que por favor, onegai sean benevolentes _ _U) No soy buena describiendo vestuarios así que cualquier descripción es un esfuerzo. Me disculpo por las posibles faltas ortográficas o incoherencias. Sin más que abordar, he aquí el Capitulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 26: Traición.**

-Lamentamos en sumo grado interrumpir sus labores, Señor Kaiba.- las palabras de uno de los agentes policiales penetraron en los oídos del castaño.

-He de admitir que me sorprende esta visita y me gustaría conocer el motivo de la misma.- respondió el castaño a los dos policías sentados frente a su escritorio, obviando las disculpas que escuchó de uno de ellos.

Ambos oficiales se acomodaron en la silla; uno de los dos miró con brevedad un expediente que reposaba en sus manos.

-Verá, señor Kaiba. Hace 8 años, su Padre, que en paz descanse, solicitó nuestros servicios a fin de que lleváramos a cabo una investigación policial a esta compañía.- principió la explicación uno de los agentes.

El semblante del ojiazul se tornó confuso, lo que provocó el retorno de las palabras explicativas, esta vez de parte del otro agente.

-Su Padre descubrió que alguien lo desfalcó por 5 millones de yenes. Nos pidió que diéramos con el culpable y que manejáramos el caso con la mayor discreción posible, sospechaba que el causante era uno de sus socios. Además, deseaba evitar que su prestigiosa compañía se viera envuelta en un escándalo.- expuso el policía.

Seto sonrió con sarcasmo ante la información expuesta por el agente. Aquel movimiento era, sin duda, característico de su Padrastro. Siempre tratando de reflejar poder e impenetrabilidad, limpiando todo rastro que pudiera agraviar su imagen. Tal vez por aquella razón, desconocía lo relatado por el agente policial.

-Con todo el respeto que merecen, señores, desconozco lo que me hacen el favor de referir. Les aseguro que, antes de tomar posesión de esta compañía, el señor Gozaburo no me confiaba tales informaciones.- confió Seto, siendo fiel a la promesa que había hecho de no volver a llamar a Gozaburo _''Padre''_.

Los defensores de la Ley se miraron extrañados al captar el tono despectivo que el castaño utilizó para dar referencia de su pariente. No obstante, dieron respuesta al comentario.

-Estamos al corriente del grado de conocimiento que posee, señor. Su Padre dejó bastante lúcido su deseo de que nadie, absolutamente nadie, a excepción de nosotros, conociera el hecho.- añadió uno de los policías.

-¿Entonces?- cuestionó el castaño.

-Antes de conocer el motivo de nuestra visita, es conveniente que usted esté al tanto de ciertas cosas.- profirió el agente.

El ojiazul se estribó en el respaldo de su silla de escritorio y apoyó sus codos en el descansabrazos del mobiliario.

-Les escucho.- respondió con simpleza.

Los agentes procedieron con las explicaciones.

-Acatamos las órdenes de su Padre e hicimos las investigaciones de lugar. Al cabo de un tiempo descubrimos que la cuenta corriente de la compañía fue profesionalmente hackeada y que, coincidencialmente, los dos únicos hermanos del señor Gozaburo desaparecieron el mismo día en que se realizó la fraudulenta transacción, llevándonos a la conclusión de que uno de los dos podía ser el criminal.- agregó el compañero del agente.

-Proseguimos las investigaciones sin dar con el paradero de ambos hermanos. Concluido un tiempo prudente, encontramos un registro con el nombre de uno de ellos en los papeles de adopción de un orfanato, al parecer adoptó a una niña de algunos 10 ó 12 años de edad. Intentamos dar con ella para reunir información pero nos encontramos con el hecho de que, posteriormente, estuvo registrada en otro orfanato y que había sido adoptaba por una mujer que ya no residía en la cuidad.- añadió nueva vez el agente policial.

Seto suspiró y cerró los ojos con molestia, abriéndolos casi de inmediato. Tratando de hallar una razón para seguir escuchando los absurdos argumentos que proferían aquellos hombres frente a su escritorio.

-¿Pueden ir al grano, por favor? Tengo asuntos que atender.- expresó intentando disfrazar su molestia.

Los oficiales percibieron el desdén con que el CEO recibía la conversación, por ello trataron de llevar las explicaciones al punto de interés.

-Allí vamos, señor. El tiempo siguió su curso y aún no teníamos nada concreto. Desgraciadamente, en ese lapso de tiempo el señor Gozaburo falleció. Ante el hecho, sospechamos que podía estar relacionado con la persona que realizó el fraude pero la idea fue descartada al comprobar que su Padre se había suicidado.- concluyó uno de los policías.

\- Por ende, el Ministro del Cuerpo de Investigaciones de aquel entonces declaró el caso falible, quedando este inconcluso. Pero como usted debe saber, tenemos un nuevo Ministro y este ha ordenado que reanudemos las investigaciones del caso, enfocando como blancos de información a usted y a esta pequeña jovencita que al parecer adoptó su tío.- dio punto final a las explicaciones el agente restante, revelando el motivo de la presencia de ambos y lanzando al escritorio un documento que contenía la imagen de la joven en cuestión.

Seto tomó con menoscabo el documento. Su rostro se transfiguró de impresión al avistar la imagen conjunta con los archivos de adopción.

Los mismos cabellos blancos…

Los mismos ojos azules…

¡Imposible!

Pero…

 _FLASH BACK_

 _-Los chicos me dijeron que tuviste un accidente que te causó la pérdida de la memoria y que estuviste desaparecida por varios años - informó._

 _-Sí, así fue. Estuve un tiempo en un orfanato, después otro tiempo en otro y en el último que estuve fui adoptada por mi otra madre Mara, que es la mamá de Shogo, mi hermanito más pequeño.- le contó._

 _END OF FLASH BACK_

 _''-¿Sería posible que ella… ella…?-''_

-Señor, ¿alguna vez ha visto a esa jovencita?- cuestionó el oficial al notar el cambio que sufrió el semblante del joven empresario.

-No… es sólo que… Me pregunto cuál sería la intención del posible culpable al adoptarla.- tersó sus gestos ante la cuestionante del policía. No develaría la conclusión hipotética que afloró su cerebro.

-Esa misma incógnita tratamos de resolver.- profirió el oficial restante.

La conversación fue pausada por el timbre del teléfono.

-Con su permiso- añadió Seto.

-Es propio, señor.- concedió uno de los policías.

Tras escuchar la aprobación de los representantes de la Ley, Seto se dispuso a contestar el artefacto.

-¿Bueno?- atendió.

-Hermano, ya estoy listo.- su memoria se reactivó cuando su tímpano recibió la voz de su hermano. Había olvidado por completo que antes de arribar su compañía acordó llevar al menor a su consulta con el médico, ya había culminado el plazo en que Mokuba debía llevar la escayola en su pierna.

-Perfecto. Iré por ti en unos minutos.- comunicó a su hermano menor.

Después del accidente no confiaba a nadie el transporte del menor.

-Aquí te espero, hermano.- concluyó Mokuba, dando término a la llamada.

Tras colgar, Seto volvió a conducir sus ojos hacia la fotografía que yacía en su escritorio, endureciendo sus rasgos faciales ante la intriga que la misma cernía en él. La duda que germinaba en su interior impulsó la toma de una decisión, que comunicó a sus visitantes.

-Tienen mi autorización para realizar cualquier investigación que sea necesaria dentro de la compañía. Al igual que el señor Gozaburo, les pido que actúen con discreción. Persigo que mi compañía no se vea afectada- otorgó el CEO.

-Agradecemos su colaboración, Señor Kaiba. Para ser honestos, dudamos que este caso llegue a una conclusión. No sólo por la escasez de la precisión en las evidencias, sino por el tiempo que ha transcurrido. El mismo Ministro ha expresado que esta es la última investigación, si las pruebas halladas no son fehacientes el caso será cerrado.- intervino nueva vez el policía.

\- ¿Y la joven? ¿No han encontrado alguna información significativa?- indagó el castaño agudizando sus oídos, expectante a la respuesta, una que pudiera reforzar o disipar su hipótesis.

-Absolutamente nada, señor. Lo último que recabamos es que al parecer ella ingresó al segundo orfanato con la ayuda de un doctor y un señor de edad avanzada. En el trayecto de la investigación descubrimos que el señor murió y que al doctor lo despojaron de su licencia porque se volvió un enajenado mental, por tal razón quedó inhabilitado como posible foco de información. Desde entonces no se conoce su paradero.- corroboró el agente.

-Comprendo. ¿Podría quedarme con la fotografía? A lo mejor podría reconocer a la joven y extender mi colaboración.- expresó Seto, totalmente resuelto a encajar las piezas de lo que para él comenzaba a ser un rompecabezas.

No podía asegurar nada, pero aquello podía ser una pieza clave.

-Por supuesto, señor. Esa es sólo una copia, la original esta anexa a los expedientes del caso. Nueva vez agradecemos su disposición e iniciaremos el cateo de inmediato, si no le incomoda, por supuesto.- comunicó por enésima vez el representante de la Ley.

-Adelante, indaguen todo lo que deseen.- concedió Seto.

No tenía nada fraudulento que ocultar. Su fama en el manejo de los negocios radicaba en la pulcritud de sus acciones.

Los visitantes abandonaron la oficina después de agradecer por última vez la colaboración del ojiazul. Cuando éste último perdió de vista a los agentes, tomó el teléfono y marcó un número en específico.

-Isono, los agentes llevaran a cabo un cateo en toda la compañía. Respondan todas sus preguntas y no les nieguen el acceso a las informaciones. De todas formas, no les pierdan el rastro. Regresaré más tarde. ¿Todo claro?- explicó con rapidez el joven empresario.

-Sí, señor.- afirmó Isono, preguntándose las razones que fundamentaba aquella orden justo antes de colgar el teléfono.

El joven presidente comenzó a husmear los papeles esparcidos en su escritorio en búsqueda de su móvil, hallándolo segundos después. Tomó entre sus manos la fotografía que previamente había alterado sus facciones.

Era innegable el parecido de aquella joven con la mujer que sacudía su interior, con quien había convenido comunicarse exactamente una hora antes.

Sin embargo, ya no era de su interés contactarla a través del móvil. Definitivamente, arreglaría un encuentro con ella.

…

Sus acongojados ojos azules observaron, por enésima vez, la hora facilitada por la pantalla del celular. La diez de la mañana, exactamente una hora posterior a la que había acordado llamar Seto. Una característica que poseía el castaño era la congruencia en sus actos, si él expresaba que llamaría a una hora, cualquier persona podía asegurar que así sucedería. Por ello, el retraso de su llamada despertaba su preocupación y urdía su interior.

¿Estaría enojado con ella por lo de su empleo? o ¿estaba ocupado resolviendo los asuntos que concernían a la compañía?

Sintió el impulso de llamar al ejecutivo a fin de comprobar cuál de las dos interrogantes había aplazado el contacto con él. Empero, temía el cometer una imprudencia en caso de que la segunda interrogante fuera la causa de su intranquilidad. Después de todo, se trataba del presidente de una reconocida Corporación.

Sus labios desprendieron un suspiro, el cual fue obviado por la persona que estaba a su lado y que conducía el vehículo que abordaba. Parece ser que la conversación que sostenía a través del celular era de relevancia. Por lo menos él, que era el propietario de la heladería, había sido amable con ella al recomendarla en una tienda de variedades, además de hacerle el favor de llevarla hasta la misma.

-Hemos llegado, señorita.- informó a quien conocía como el señor Aizawa.

La ojiazul miró por última vez el móvil, antes de abandonar el automóvil. Sería paciente y esperaría un tiempo más, era lo más prudente. Por el momento, dedicaría su tiempo a conocer su nuevo lugar de trabajo.

…

-¿Sucedió algo malo en la compañía hoy? Te noto tenso.- alegó Mokuba, quebrando el silencio que hasta entonces había reinado en todo el trayecto.

-Nada que no pueda ser resuelto, Mokuba.- añadió el mayor de ambos hermanos, sin desviar su mirada de la vía que transitaba.

-Es la repuesta que ofreces cuando ocurre algo que escapa de tú control.- predijo sagazmente el menor.

Seto adornó el aire con un suspiro derrotado. Invariablemente, nadie lo conocía mejor que su hermano.

-Lo único que importa en este momento es tu pierna, hermano.- añadió revolviendo los azabaches mechones de cabello del menor.

Mokuba resopló una porción de aire. Al parecer su hermano jamás cambiaría, siempre le ocultaría sus vicisitudes y lo sobreprotegería mientras le quedará un soplo de vida.

No demoraron en llegar al Centro Médico e introducirse en el consultorio del doctor. El galeno los atendió con la misma actitud de la vez anterior.

El mayor de los Kaiba custodió el momento en que retiraron la escayola de la pierna del menor. Después de escuchar la explicación que el doctor entabló respecto de los resultados de unos análisis que le practicaron a Mokuba tras haberle retirado la escayola, ambos hermanos se retiraron del centro médico agradeciendo al galeno los servicios prestados.

-Mokuba, necesito que me ayudes en algo.- añadió Seto, parqueando el automóvil justo en frente de la entrada de la Corporación.

-¿En qué cosa, hermano?- cuestionó el menor.

Seto miró directo a sus ojos.

-Necesito que te hagas cargo de la compañía en lo que resuelvo un inconveniente. Isono te dará cuenta detallada de todo lo que debes hacer. ¿Puedes hacerlo?- refirió.

-Sí, hermano. Déjalo todo en mis manos.- expresó animado Mokuba, confiando en que, más tarde, su hermano le relataría lo que realmente ocurría. No obstante, se sentía feliz de poder ser de ayuda para él.

-Gracias. Cuento contigo, hermano.- se despidió el ojiazul luego de ver a su hermano asentir y retirarse del vehículo.

…

El recorrido por su nuevo espacio de trabajo fue bastante agradable. El dueño de la tienda dio la impresión de ser alguien amable y los empleados habían sido cordiales. El diálogo que sostuvo con el propietario fue asertivo y concertaron el inicio de sus labores al día siguiente.

-Gracias por recomendarme, señor Aizawa. Estoy en deuda con usted.- agradeció Yura una vez fuera del establecimiento comercial.

-No es nada, joven. Se ve que usted es una trabajadora empedernida. ¿Reside muy lejos? Si gusta puedo llevarla hasta su casa.- ofreció el señor Aizawa.

-Agradezco el gesto pero no es necesario. No me incomoda el caminar. Gracias por todo.- rechazó la ojiazul.

Sin tener otro tema que abordar, el dueño de la heladería terminó de despedirse de la joven de cabellos blancos.

Yura extrajo el móvil del bolsillo de la blanca chaqueta de vestir que portaba para cubrir los hombros que el bustier rosa pastel dejaba al descubierto, el cual contrarrestaba la blanca textura de la falda que vestía. Su estatura se hallaba alterada por unas zapatillas blancas de tacón mediano y su rostro estaba levemente maquillado, sus largos cabellos blancos ondeaban al compás del viento.

Para su sosiego, el aparato comenzó a emitir las vibraciones que alertaban la llamada de la persona que esperaba contactar y que no vaciló en contestar.

-¡Al fin llamas! Estaba preocupada. Dijiste que llamarías a las 9 y…- sus conjugaciones fueron suspendidas por las secas palabras del castaño que realizó la llamada.

-¿Dónde estás? Debo hablar contigo, es urgente.- exigió.

-Si estás molesto por lo del trabajo en la heladería déjame decirte que…- la aguda voz de Seto detuvo la explicación que la ojiazul intentaba proferir.

-No es concerniente a eso. Dime donde estas, pasaré a recogerte de inmediato.- insistió el joven presidente.

Yura comprendió que él no daría detalles del tema a debatir mientras no acatara lo que expresaba. Discernía ese carácter con precisión.

-Estoy próxima a la tienda de variedades Hayami.- reveló con resignación.

-Mira en dirección a tu costado derecho.- indicó Seto.

Conocía de antemano que esa sería su posible ubicación. La llamó para corroborar que así fuera.

Inmediatamente condujo sus ojos en dirección a la zona indicada por Seto pudo divisar el lujoso automóvil rojo. Con pasos discretos se dirigió al vehículo, ocupando el asiento del copiloto.

-Iremos a mi casa. Allá sabrás respecto de qué vamos a hablar.- añadió el CEO. Intuyendo que su nueva pasajera podría estar formulando conclusiones erróneas.

La hermana mayor del Rey de los Juegos se limitó a asentir. Bastaba echar un vistazo al semblante de Seto para notar que su humor no era bueno. En tal situación, lo más conveniente era guardar silencio.

Con la presencia de un incómodo silencio el automóvil rojo llegó a las inmediaciones de la Mansión Kaiba. Desde que los pasajeros cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, los encargados del aseo y cuidado del lugar saludaron a los allegados empleando la cortesía. Yura correspondió la cordialidad, Seto en cambio, obvió los saludos y tomó la mano de la susodicha para apresurar sus pasos hacia el lugar donde pretendía llevar a cabo la conversación, su habitación.

Una vez ambos inmersos en el aposento, el castaño aseguró la puerta.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que sucede?- demandó conocer Yura ante la extraña actitud del castaño.

Seto miró directo a sus ojos, dilatando confusión en ellos. Observó el expediente que reposaba en su mano derecha. Con la duda invadiendo su ser, lo extendió a la ojiazul.

-¿Reconoces a esta persona?- musitó en espera de su reacción al abrirlo, era la pieza clave para comprobar su hipótesis.

Dejando predecible la intriga, Yura recibió el expediente y sin preámbulos procedió a revelar su contenido.

Todo quedó claro. La teoría fue comprobada. Sin duda, la mujer que tenía en frente era la misma de la fotografía. Lo constató cuando su faz palideció, cuando sus temblorosas manos dejaron caer al suelo el expediente, en el momento en que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y ocultó sus azulados ojos en sus flequillos, cuando sus labios empezaron a temblar.

-¿Hasta cuándo pretendías ocultármelo?- cuestionó Seto. Suponiendo que su acompañante sabía a qué estaba haciendo referencia.

Era imposible responder esa pregunta, en el intento se estancaban las palabras. El miedo inundó cada célula que formaba su anatomía. No quería escucharlo, se rehusaba a escuchar el juicio de Seto, las reprimendas que podía proferirle de aquel pasado que tanto dolor le causaba, que tanto esfuerzo le costó superar.

-¡Responde!- exclamó el ojiazul, impaciente.

¡No! Él no era quien para juzgarla. Él no estuvo allí cuando vivió ese infierno, por eso…

-¡Quería olvidarlo! ¡Quería dejar todo atrás y ser feliz! Tú… ¡No sabes todo el dolor que mi cuerpo experimentó! ¡Los golpes que tuve que soportar! ¡El infierno que tuve vivir! ¡No! ¡No lo sabes porque no estuviste allí! ¡No sabes nada! ¡Nada! ¡Nada!- los gritos acompañados de agudas lágrimas y sollozos fueron la respuesta de la ojiazul.

Sus acuosos ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y el temblor de su cuerpo ascendió cuando los cálidos labios de Seto se posaron sobre los suyos, reclamándolos. Siendo incapaz de precisar el momento en que el castaño la había tomado de la cintura y aprisionado a su cuerpo.

Se quedó estática, sin mover los labios, pasmada ante la respuesta dada por el ojiazul. La suavidad con que sus labios acariciaban los de ella la hicieron reaccionar, corresponder los movimientos mientras las lágrimas aún adornaban sus mejillas. Aferrándose a esa muestra de consuelo.

Colocó sus manos en la nuca de él, acariciando aquella zona. Su cuerpo vibró cuando los brazos de Seto sujetaron con fuerza su cintura, demandando la unión plena de sus cuerpos, volviendo el beso ávido, apasionado, vehemente.

Con delicadeza, el castaño tumbó el cuerpo de la ojiazul en la cama, sin parar de besarla, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de el estando debajo del suyo.

-Eres ingenua, sabes – jadea.- pensé que con mis besos y mi proceder sería suficiente para hacerte entender que… estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti.- las palabras de Seto se mezclaban con los jadeos.

Detiene el apasionado beso, se dedica a mirar sus alterados ojos azules.

-No me importa tu pasado, no me importa lo que haya ocurrido en el. Lo único que me importa es que estés a mi lado, siempre.- musitó esparciendo su aliento entre los labios de ella.

No le permite responder su declaración, vuelve a besarla, llenando el aire con el sonido que emiten sus labios al unirse.

El aroma de la piel contraria nubla cualquier pensamiento coherente. Los labios de Seto abandonan los suyos para dirigirse a su cuello, besando con frenesí la curva que lo une al hombro. Tenues gemidos respondían a la caricia, mientras sus manos revolvían los cabellos castaños.

El sabor de la piel que besa es delicioso. Desea más, quiere explorar cada rincón de esa piel con sus labios. La necesidad de fusionar su cuerpo al de ella hace que pierda el control, que deslice sus besos hasta llegar a su busto, besando la superficie que deja descubierta el fino bustier que ella viste. Siente el fervor con que ella despeina sus cabellos, llega a sus oídos la resonancia de su nombre en un sutil gemido.

Enloquece, la despoja de la chaqueta de vestir y desliza sus manos hasta llegar a su espalda, desabrochando el zipper del bustier que cubre esa zona que tanto ansía degustar. La besa, lame sus labios, los muerde, los envuelve con los suyos. Tira a un lado el bustier que obstruía sus caricias, dejando al descubierto los pechos que custodiaba el blanco sostén.

Su raciocinio grita que se detenga, que puede estar cometiendo un error. Su cuerpo le exige que continúe, que necesita estar unido al de ella, que necesita experimentar el gozo de ser uno. Frustrado, detiene sus acciones y se dispone a alejarse de ella pero…

Las cálidas manos que antes revolvían sus cabellos se posaron sobre su espalda, tratando de impedir su huida.

-Hazlo, Seto.- pidió Yura con los ojos aún acuosos.

Lo deseaba. Anhelaba estar con él, pertenecerle. Sin saber cómo, ese hombre arrogante, prepotente, sarcástico, se había adueñado de su corazón.

-¿Estas… segura de lo que dices?- expresó con un hilo de voz. Sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

-Segura. Yo… no… deseo pertenecer a nadie más. Quiero ser sólo tuya.- respondió con nerviosismo.

Acogiendo su petición reanuda sus acciones volviendo a besarla. Escuchando el resonar de los desbocados latidos de su corazón.

Él nunca había estado con una mujer. Desconocía el proceder de ese acto. Pero sus manos, su cuerpo, todas sus facultades parecían tener voluntad propia, indicándole los pasos que debía trazar, las zonas que debía recorrer.

Con los nervios alterados comenzó a desunir los botones de su traje, mientras él aún se concentraba en la tarea de besarla. Él mismo la ayudó a terminar de quitarlo. Su instinto la lleva a separar sus labios de los de él y conducirlos hasta su cuello, mientras sus manos aflojan su corbata y comienzan a desabotonar la camisa que se hallaba debajo del traje.

Ella nunca había estado con un hombre. Pero lo amaba, ¿existía otra respuesta que justificara lo que sentía, las acciones que realizaba? No. Así era el amor, lo daba todo sin importar nada.

Sus ansiosas manos recorren la cintura de la ojiazul hasta llegar a sus piernas, quitando las zapatillas de ellas. Ella termina de privarlo de su camisa y corbata, acaricia su espalda desnuda, descomponiendo todo su interior. Disocia los broches de su sostén, lo lanza lejos.

Captura entre sus labios el seno izquierdo descubierto, succionándolo como si fuese un niño de meses, excitándose al máximo cuando las manos de ella tiran de sus cabellos y sus labios gimen su nombre. Hala su falda y la hace a un lado. Sustituye el seno izquierdo por el derecho, lamiéndolo, haciendo círculos en el pezón con su lengua. Aprovechando la libertad de sus manos termina de desnudarse.

Abandona el busto de la ojiazul y se dirige a sus labios, besándolos con suavidad antes de musitar unas escasas palabras.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres continuar?- cuestionó el castaño con voz ronca, dejando predecible su excitación.

Sólo una pendra de vestir los detiene, aquella que protege su feminidad.

Ella asiente. Él retoma sus labios entre los suyos, besándolos con fogosidad. Despacio, comienza a retirar la prenda que pospone la plenitud de la entrega.

Lentamente, comienza a introducir su miembro erecto en la estrecha cavidad vaginal. Ambos dejan escapar un quejido de dolor ante el contacto. Se miran a los ojos y sin necesidad de palabras, expresan sus deseos de continuar, de obviar el dolor hasta convertirlo en placer.

El castaño sujeta con vigor sus caderas, paulatinamente comienza a embestir su interior. Duele, arde, ofusca, pero no quiere que él se detenga.

-Seto…- nombró cuando el placer comenzó a colmar su cuerpo.

\- ¡Ah! Yura- gimió su nombre. Nada, absolutamente nada se comparaba con lo que estaba sintiendo, con el gozo que estaba haciendo temblar su cuerpo.

Aumenta el ritmo de las embestidas, fusionando ambos cuerpos en un vaivén de placer. Ella comienza a moverse, a menear sus caderas al compás de las embestidas. Se aferra a su espalda, clava sus uñas en ella.

Los gemidos saturan el aire de la habitación, el sudor mela los cuerpos, el respirar se vuelve una dificultad.

-¡SETO!- gritó la ojiazul al sentir su cuerpo al borde del colapso.

-¡YURA!- exclamó el aludido mientras sentía como el placer henchía su cuerpo.

Ambos sienten un cosquilleo que los estremece.

Ambos cuerpos se contraen.

Estallan incapaces de soportar el placer que les cala los huesos.

Seto colmó el interior de Yura con su esencia.

Yura bañó la hombría de Seto con el elixir de su feminidad.

Fatigados, jadeantes y exhaustos se abrazan con ímpetu. Enredan sus cuerpos entre las sabanas y quedan envueltos en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

Contempla anonado el rostro de la mujer que descansa frente a él y entre sus brazos. Acaricia su mejilla, desplazando sus dedos por la tersa piel blanca.

Observa el reloj de pared de la alcoba y frunce el entrecejo. ¿Por qué el tiempo es tan corto cuando disfruta de la compañía de ella?

Con pereza, procura mover su entumido cuerpo pero una punzada de dolor en la entrepierna hace que desista. Aturdido, filtra la mirada a través de las sabanas y se alarma al notar que ambos sexos estaban enlazados en medio de un flujo de sangre. Un temor invadió su interior y un pensamiento se frisó en su mente.

Yura era virgen y él… le había hecho daño.

Siente como ella empieza a removerse, con miras a despertar.

-Hum. ¿Seto?- recitó en cuanto abrió los ojos.

-Perdóname… Yo… te lastimé.- reconoció Seto cabizbajo, abrumado por el escozor de la culpa.

Se sorprendió cuando Yura alzó su rostro tomándolo del mentón, colindando sus miradas.

-No me lastimaste porque no hiciste nada sin mi consentimiento.- agregó con una sonrisa.

-Pero tu entrepierna…- intentó puntualizar Seto.

-Es normal que esté así, fue mi primera vez.- dijo Yura, ruborizada.

-También… ha sido mi primera vez.- confesó Seto, esquivando la mirada de Yura y con los pómulos ruborizados.

Yura abrió con sobresalto sus ojos en señal de asombro y emitió una leve risilla.

Seto frunció el ceño.

-Si lo dices a alguien te aseguro que…- cesó sus palabras al sentir los labios de Yura unirse a los de él en un corto beso.

-Descuida, será nuestro secreto. No me estoy burlando de ti, es que - ríe- es la primera vez que te veo sonrojado. Te ves hermoso.- añadió la ojiazul tras haber detenido el beso.

-No más que tú.- apeló el castaño, depositando un ligero beso en los labios de la ojiazul.

Fugazmente, recordó lo sucedido antes de llegar a la situación actual.

-La policía está detrás del hombre que te adoptó.- informó.

Yura hizo fácil la distinción de su asombro.

-Es uno de los principales sospechosos de un desfalco que ocurrió en la compañía hace 8 años. La policía en estos momentos está haciendo un cateo a la compañía, tú y yo somos los únicos focos de información que quedan disponibles, si no obtienen resultados fehacientes de nosotros, el caso será cerrado.- resumió Seto.

-Comprendo.- expresó Yura, dominada por la impresión.

-Por eso necesito que me cuentes todo ocurrido entre ese hombre y tú. No voy a juzgarte, soy el menos indicado para hacerlo. Conozco a la perfección el infierno que es vivir con un Kaiba.- garantizó el CEO.

Yura sonrió al percibir las palabras de Seto. Detrás de la coraza con que el castaño se revestía había un buen hombre, uno comprensivo y aunque pareciera casi increíble, cariñoso. Él no era de esos hombres que expresaba con palabras lo que sentía, lo hacía con hechos. Aunque en ocasiones sus palabras fueran secas e hirientes, algunas veces, sus hechos expresaban todo lo contario.

-De acuerdo, te diré todo sin ocultar nada.- decidió.

-Sí que lo harás, pero antes…- el castaño desunió con cuidado los sexos que hasta entonces estaban unidos, abandonó la cama y, consecuentemente, despojó a Yura de las sabanas y cargó su cuerpo desnudo como un marido recién casado que llega a la casa con su esposa.

Ella lo miró extrañada.

-Vamos a tomar un baño.- Seto culminó la oración sonriendo, por primera vez, con picardía; haciendo sonrojar a Yura.

-Quieres decir que… ¡Vamos a bañarnos juntos!- exclamó avergonzada Yura.

Seto volvió a sonreír travieso mientras dirigía ambos cuerpos al baño.

…

Se avergonzó con todo el pudor que poseía de llevar el apellido Kaiba. ¿Cómo era posible que un ser racional fuera capaz de hacer las atrocidades que ella le relató? Debía pagar por sus hechos o dejaría de llamarse Seto, porque Kaiba sentía deseos de dejar de hacerlo.

-Vamos a ir a la policía y dirás todo lo que ese malnacido te hizo. Entonces lo demandaremos por daños y perjuicios e intento de violación. Me aseguraré de que lo encuentren y de que pase el resto de sus días tras las rejas de la prisión más sanguinaria de todo Japón.- profesó el empresario con las manos hechas unos nudillos, con el rostro totalmente encolerizado.

-Seto… yo…- el comentario de Yura es interrumpido por el llamado a la puerta de la habitación.

-Hermano, ¿estás ahí?- indagó Mokuba al otro lado de la puerta.

Seto no contestó, sólo se dispuso a abrir la puerta a su hermano menor.

-Hermano, la policía acabo de… Yura, que gusto me da verte.- prorrumpió el menor al notar la presencia de la nombrada, dirigiéndose a ella y regalándole un abrazo.

-Mokuba, que gusto me da ver que te han retirado la escayola. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho, Seto?- reprendió Yura.

-Sucedió hace unas horas atrás. Además, tenía tantos asuntos por resolver que olvidé comentártelo. Mokuba, ¿qué concluyó la policía?- demandó saber el mayor de los Kaiba.

-No hallaron pruebas significativas y se comunicaron con el Ministro. Él declaró el caso cerrado. Según el, habían pasado demasiados años y ellos debían concentrar sus esfuerzos en otros casos de igual o mayor magnitud.- comunicó Mokuba.

-Los llamaré en este instante, uno de los sospechosos debe seguir siendo investigado.- añadió con sorna el CEO.

Yura comprendió de inmediato las intenciones del presidente y le abrazó la espalda cuando este intenta salir de la habitación, atajándolo.

-No es necesario, Seto. A mí no me interesa que pague o no, lo único que me importa es que esté lejos de mí, que permanezca fuera de mi vida. Han pasado muchos años, si no ha intentado hacerme daño en todos ellos, ¿por qué querría hacerlo ahora?- trató de persuadir.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Ese hombre debe pagar!- exclamó el castaño intentando zafarse del agarre de Yura.

Mokuba miraba la escena escéptico al desconocer el tema de discusión.

-Por favor, Seto. Te lo suplico.- agregó Yura, intensificando el agarre.

El aludido cedió al percibir un leve quiebre en su voz. La justicia que perseguía ameritaba desenterrar el pasado que tanto daño le había causado, tal vez por esa razón ella se negaba a tener que volver a enfrentarlo.

-Está bien, tú ganas. Pero te advierto que puedo cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento.- amonestó Seto, encarando su mirada.

-Gracias.- agradeció Yura pese a la advertencia de Seto.

Por inercia, dirigió su vista al reloj de pared que adornaba el aposento.

-¡Ya es muy tarde! Debo volver a casa o se preocuparan por mí, es la hora del almuerzo.- expresó la ojiazul, comenzando a movilizarse.

Seto la detuvo tirando de su brazo derecho. Ante la acción, el cuerpo de Yura le impactó el pecho. Él introdujo una de sus manos en la chaqueta que ella vestía, extrajo de ella un celular y lo extendió frente a ella.

-No te iras. Llamaras a tu casa y dirás que hoy almuerzas fuera.- ordenó.

-Pero…- intentó expresar Yura.

-Por favor, Yura. Acepta y come con nosotros, es casi un milagro que mi hermano almuerce en casa.- suplicó Mokuba, que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio.

-De acuerdo, llamaré.- cedió Yura. Tomando el móvil que ofreció Seto y marcando el número que la comunicaría con sus parientes.

Realizada y concluida la llamada, los tres ocuparon algunas de las sillas del amplio comedor.

Seto miraba a su hermano y la ojiazul conversar y degustar la comida amenamente, mientras el meditaba en silencio.

Tal vez no merecía la felicidad que sentía al ver el trato que ambos se daban, quizás no era merecedor de lo que ella le habían entregado minutos atrás. Tal vez no merecía a Yura. Pero…

No renunciaría a ella, no abdicaría la felicidad que sentía.

 _''-Quiero que esta sea mi familia.-''_

…

Dentro del costoso automóvil rojo, Mokuba esperaba paciente que su hermano se despidiera de Yura. Habían concluido de almorzar y por ende, debían retornar sus labores en la compañía.

-Es probable que hoy no conversemos en la noche. Tengo una pila de trabajo pendiente por realizar. Discúlpame.- explicó el CEO.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, es tu trabajo.- se expresó Yura. Aunque la explicación había entristecido su corazón.

-Gracias por acompañarnos en el almuerzo y… por todo.- resumió el castaño sin hacer mención del erótico momento ocurrido entre ellos, de sólo pensarlo el corazón se descontrolaba y había una alta posibilidad de que se ruborizaran sus mejillas.

Yura respondió enlazando sus labios con un corto beso. Debía ser prudente, estaban fuera de la mansión.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Te…- detuvo la oración, dudó el culminarla.

Seto la miró expectante, esperando conocer el mensaje por completo.

-Deseo que tengas un buen día.- mintió agregando una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo deseo para ti.-concluyó el castaño y, después de besarla fugazmente, se encaminó al automóvil rojo, conduciéndolo en dirección a la KC.

Ella no permitió que la llevara hasta su casa, sabía de antemano que él podría tener trabajo pendiente. La acongojaba el hecho de no poder decirle que lo amaba cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Empero, esperaba que después de lo sucedido entre ambos, Seto aclarara de una vez por todos sus sentimientos y fuera el primero en decirle esas hermosas palabras que tanto ansiaba escuchar.

Mientras la hermana mayor del Rey de los Juegos razonaba de esta manera, un individuo miraba con regocijo la fotografía que había captado el lente de la cámara.

…

Quedó estupefacto cuando arribó la heladería y halló a Mai trabajando en ella. No es que le disgustara trabajar con la rubia, todo lo contario, eso reforzaba la decisión que había tomado.

Cuando cuestionó al dueño de la heladería respecto del hallazgo, este le refirió que recomendó a su amiga de antaño a una tienda que era pertenencia de un viejo amigo y que había tomado la decisión a razón de que, a su parecer, la necesitaba más que él.

Agradeció que tal fuera el caso, era su deber alejarse de Yura, olvidarse de ella. Pero… le dolía el simple hecho de pensarlo. ¿Y si…?

¡No! Ya lo había decidido, no daría un paso atrás. Definitivamente, cuando terminara su jornada laboral iría a casa de Yugi. Confesará sus sentimientos a Yura y todo terminará.

-Perdóname, viejo.- musitó colocando una mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón.

-Jounouchi, ¿me dijiste algo?- cuestionó Mai mientras cargaba un caja de helados que pretendía almacenar.

-No. No dije nada. Déjame ayudarte con esas cajas.- disfrazó el rubio mientras se disponía a principiar las labores cotidianas de trabajo.

…

La noche ejercía su reinado sobre los cielos y volvía sombrías las calles de la cuidad Domino.

La joven de cabellos blancos y azulados ojos intentaba concebir el sueño que desde hace horas no lograba. No escuchar la acostumbrada voz del castaño esa noche dificultaba su descanso.

-Seto…- pronunció tocándose los labios.

Recordó los besos que le obsequió, las caricias que le crisparon los nervios, el placer que encogió su ser. ¿Realmente esa habría sido su primera vez? La manera en que procedió parecía refutarlo.

Suspiró. Debía apresurarse en obtener descanso o no sería capaz de llegar temprano a su primer día de trabajo.

…

-¡Eres un fiasco, Jounouchi!- vociferó para sí mismo el rubio, propinando un fuerte golpe a la almohada.

¿En qué diablos pensó cuando se detuvo estando justo al frente de la casa de Yugi?

¿Acaso su miedo a perderla era mayor que su deseo de ser feliz?

¿Y Mai?

Revolvió con brusquedad sus rubios mechones dominado por la confusión. Demasiadas preguntas para su aturdido corazón; ninguna respuesta alentadora.

-¿Qué debo hacer Kami-Sama? Dímelo, porque de lo contrario, temo enloquecer.- susurro mientras colocaba la almohada que había golpeado en su cabeza, en espera de que algún día, Kami-Sama tuviera compasión de él y respondiese su pregunta.

…

-¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito seas, Seto Kaiba!- gritó con todas las fuerzas que tenía su garganta cuando uno de sus peones le extendió la fotografía que palpaba.

Los subordinados, incluyendo a quien había entregado la fotografía, compartieron miradas confusas cuando su jefe, posteriormente, prorrumpió en estruendosas carcajadas. Un escalofrió recorrió sus espaldas. Cuando el jefe reía de esa manera, significaba que algo terrible surcaba su mente.

-Mi venerado e ilustre Seto, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho con ese movimiento. Ya me hastié, sabes, es hora de empezar el juego.- añadió con sorna.

…

-Buenos días.- cortésmente, Yura saludó a sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo.

-Buenos días.- correspondió el personal de la tienda al unísono.

Sin más preámbulos Yura comenzó sus labores matutinas en la tienda. Los empleados la trataron con empatía y ayudaron a adaptarse al ambiente laboral.

De esa manera, la primera tanda laboral había concluido favorablemente y por ende ella se hallaba transitando las calles que la llevarían de regreso a su hogar. Pausó sus pasos cuando sintió sus celular vibrar, su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría al distinguir la persona que llamaba.

-¿Bueno?- contestó.

-Buenos días.- saludó la voz de Seto.

Yura sonrió complacida. Seto no había respondido secamente como acostumbrada, empleó un tono de voz suave.

-Buenos días, Seto. ¿Cómo ha sido tu día hoy? ¿Almorzaste?- cuestionó Yura, preocupada por el castaño. No dudaba que él no hubiese almorzado por estar inmerso en el trabajo.

-Logré adelantar gran parte del trabajo. No he almorzado porque no tengo apetito. ¿Qué tal te fue en tu primer día de trabajo?- quiso saber el CEO.

Conocía el horario de trabajo de la tienda, por ello suponía que la matutina jornada laboral había llegado a su fin.

-Excelente. Mis compañeros fueron amenos y el jefe es amigable. Ayer olvidé decirte que el propietario de la heladería me recomendó a la tienda Hayami y allí es donde trabajo.- informó Yura.

-Sabia decisión de su parte. –Sonríe.- Pensé en llamarte más temprano pero supuse que estabas en el trabajo. Yo… quería escuchar tu voz.- comunicó Seto, por primera vez, con voz apacible, voz que hizo vibrar el cuerpo de Yura.

-Yo también, Seto. Anoche no podía dormir porque no puede escucharte antes de acostarme.- reveló la ojiazul.

Seto sonrió complacido del otro lado de la línea. Como desea poder estar con ella en ese preciso instante. Sin embargo, tenía una compañía que presidir.

-Tengo que colgar. Conozco la tienda donde trabajas y sé que cierra al atardecer, te llamaré en ese entonces. Hasta luego.- se despidió.

-Hasta luego.- Yura se limitó a colgar.

Seto era el presidente de una compañía, tenía asuntos que atender y resolver. Lo comprendía a la perfección.

Con un suspiro melancólico se concentró en trazar los pasos que la llevaron a su hogar. Al adentrarse en él, disfrutó de un grato almuerzo con su familia.

Más tarde, las manecillas del reloj le indicaron que debía retornar a sus laborales.

Cuando abordó su nuevo hábitat de trabajo, el encargado del mismo le asignó un encargo especial.

-Como te explique ayer, nosotros comercializamos los productos de la KC, enviamos la utilidad de los productos vendidos y adjuntamos los detalles de la venta. El señor Kaiba es muy estricto en cuanto esto y por ello enviamos dicha utilidad inmediatamente después de que todas las unidades se han vendido. Esta mañana vendimos la última unidad que quedaba, por consiguiente, debemos enviar el detalle de los productos vendidos. Te encargaras de llevarlo al Señor Kaiba. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?- indicó y cuestionó el encargado.

-Por supuesto.- afirmó con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de volver a ver a Seto?

…

-¡El último!- exclamó como grito de victoria Mokuba cuando archivó un documento dentro del almacenador de carpetas.

-Sí, con ese archivo se extingue el trabajo pendiente.- agregó Seto.

El sonido del timbre del teléfono hace acto de presencia.

-¿Sí?- acudió al llamado el CEO.

-La señorita Ishtar solicita hablar con usted. ¿Desea recibirla?- informó uno de sus empleados.

-Hazla pasar.- ordenó Seto. Tras un _''Como usted ordene''_ finalizó la llamada.

Mokuba presenció la llamada y convino que sería conveniente retirarse.

-Hermano, iré a ver como fluyen las cosas en el área del Mantenimiento Informático. Nos vemos luego.- dio a conocer el menor mientras se disponía a marcharse.

-Aguarda, Mokuba.- detuvo el castaño.

-¿Sí?- indagó el nombrado.

-Gracias por todo, hermano.- expresó Seto, sorprendiendo a Mokuba con una sutil sonrisa.

El menor sonrió grácilmente. Su hermano había cambiado. Su mirada no era tan fría, sus facciones se relajaban con frecuencia, su tono de voz no era tan despectivo.

 _''-El milagro del Amor._ -''

-No es nada comparado con todo lo que has hecho por mí. Nos vemos, hermano.- respondió el menor de los Kaiba antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

Seto suspiró y volvió a endurecer las facciones que había suavizado para su hermano. Al cabo de unos minutos, la morena que previamente uno de sus empleados había anunciado hizo palpable su presencia.

Al dirigir su vista hacia ella, musitó una pregunta.

-¿Te sientes bien?- atinó a cuestionar al distinguir su aspecto.

Su semblante estaba pálido, sus labios estaban resecos y su cuerpo parecía tener leves convulsiones.

-Sí, estoy bien.- figuró Ishizu.

Por supuesto que no estaba bien. Se había reprendido alrededor de mil veces por acceder a la descabellada idea de visitar al CEO cuando la congojaban los engorrosos síntomas de la regla. Empero, sus deseos de ver al duelista eran más intensos que los dolores menstruales.

-Yo sólo vine a entregarte el trámite de…- la morena suspendió sus palabras al impactar el suelo de la oficina del presidente. Su cuerpo sucumbió ante los malestares respondiendo con un desmayo.

-¡Oye! ¡Ishizu! ¡Demonios!- se alarmó el castaño al presenciar el descenso de la morena.

Turbado, abandonó con sobresalto la silla de su escritorio y se acercó al cuerpo inerte de la mujer.

La tomó entre sus brazos, justamente cuando iba a depositarla en la silla frente a su escritorio ella…

En medio del delirio, distinguió los profundos ojos azules del ser que agitaba su corazón. Posó ambas manos en la nuca de él, inclinó su cabeza y unió sus labios con los del castaño en un desprevenido beso.

El cuerpo de Seto se pasma ante la acción.

El ruido de la puerta de la oficina presidencial al abrirse permite que dos personas sean testigos de la escena.

Unos ojos púrpura grisáceo miran el suceso con desconcierto.

Un par de ojos azules se inundan de lágrimas al palpar la escena.

* * *

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

Quiero expresarles que aunque no lo parezca la historia se está acercando al final, después de aclarar algunas cosas claro XD.

¡Millones, Billones, Trillones de Gracias por leer: Mirialia Paolini, TsukihimePrincess, Mirai-96, Kia-chan kuchiki y todos aquellos que leen aunque no dejen un review!

Espero sus dudas, comentarios, críticas, etc.

Muchas Gracias.

Feliz día, tarde o noche.

¡Sayonara!


	27. Chapter 27

Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

Konichiwa, lectores/ras. ¡Hemos llegado al último capítulo en donde quedó la historia! Es el más largo de todos los que he escrito. Estoy hasta el cuello con asignaciones de la universidad (estoy tomando un verano de clases, en la universidad donde estudio, eso significa que cursaré asignaturas en tiempo de vacaciones y las clases de 3 meses debo recibirlas en 1, así que ya se pueden imaginar). Pero aún sigo con vida y, que no sé cómo, he sacado el tiempo para subir estos capítulos continuos XD. Pero bueno, decidí extender este capítulo porque no sé cuándo volveré a actualizar el próximo, tal vez tarde un mes o más, por ello es mi manera de disculparme por todo el tiempo que posiblemente tarde la próxima actualización.

* * *

 **Capítulo 27: Confrontación.**

Las lágrimas empañaban su visión. El dolor entumecía sus piernas a raíz del ejercicio ameritado para lograr la velocidad que distinguía su andar.

¿El informe que se responsabilizó a entregar?

Debía estar disgregado en el suelo de la espaciosa oficina presidencial, el sobrecogedor lugar donde atestiguó aquella desgarradora escena. El actor principal abrió en demasía sus azulados ojos en cuanto fue consciente de su presencia y gritó su nombre cuando la vio salir despavorida de la estancia empresarial. Sin el menor interés de conocer lo que había hecho con el cuerpo de la actriz, la siguió hasta el ascensor, donde pulsó espasmódica el botón que la transportaría lejos de él, a un lugar en donde no fuera capaz de escuchar su voz diciéndole que se detuviera, que lo escuchara.

Con el rostro carmesí, transfigurado por los sollozos, corría. Desdeñando su alrededor y los posibles comentarios calificativos que personas ajenas a su dolor podrían emitir. No quería escuchar, no quería sentir, no quería recordar…

''… _estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti. ''_

 _-¡Cínico!-_

''… _También… ha sido mi primera vez. ''_

 _-¡Infame, embustero!-_

Un dolor abrasador en el costado derecho y la densa circulación del aire en los pulmones suplicaban la suspensión de la acelerada marcha que tomaba un rumbo desconocido. La compunción que posesionaba su cuerpo provocó el choque con uno contario, y que ambos contactaran el suelo.

-¿Yura? ¿Qué…?- reconoció el aturdido rostro del rubio impactado.

-Jounouchi... ¡Jounouchi!- vociferó la cuestionada y, sin escatimo, ancló sus manos a la espalda del exclamado, ocasionando que su desaliñado rostro hiciera contacto con el torso que cubría la camisa que portaba el rubio, convirtiéndolo en el refugio de sus gemidos de dolor.

El aclamado no vaciló en corresponder al abrazo. Con una de sus manos, sujetó su cintura y con la otra acariciaba las hebras de cabello blanco, intentando obsequiar un atisbo de consuelo. El calor que desbordaba el cuerpo que acunaba era embriagante, al grado de frenetizar los pálpitos de su corazón. En ese preciso instante, olvidó toda materia en su contorno y detuvo toda información que sintetizaba su cerebro. Disfrutando la grácil sensación de tener aquel cuerpo acoplado al suyo. Sin embargo, los estrepitosos sollozos que movilizaban los labios de la mujer que sustentaba lo expulsaron del ensueño que había interiorizado.

-¿Qué aconteció, Yura? ¿Por qué lloras de esta manera?- preguntó con la faz angustiada. Deshaciendo el abrazo y poniéndose de pie junto a la interrogada.

Ella no contestó. Continuó sollozando, como si con cada hipido recobrara enormes porciones de aire.

La ira atestó el rostro del rubio ante la formulación de una hipótesis en donde un individuo agredía a la ojiazul.

-¿Alguien te agravió? ¡Dime quien fue para triturarlo!- clamó enfurecido e ideando la manera en que haría añicos al posible gestor del estado actual de su amiga de antaño.

-Yo… yo...- el ofuscante dolor que transitaba todo su cuerpo obstruía el paso a las palabras.

Jounouchi dedujo que ella no expondría las causas de su estado mientras se hallara bajo los efectos de la situación que, suponía, había contemplado y que estaba presto a investigar.

-Vamos a la heladería. Allá platicaremos con más armonía.- dispuso el ojos color miel. Dirigiendo a una afónica y sollozante Yura a su hábitat de trabajo.

Estaban situados a unos pocos metros de distancia del comercio, por consiguiente, el adentrarse con rapidez en el no significó una dificultad.

-Jounouchi, el helado de pistacho esta… ¿Qué ha sucedido?- indagó alarmada la rubia compañera de trabajo del aludido al ver el oprimido semblante de la persona que lo acompañaba.

-Es precisamente lo que deseo saber. Mai, ¿me permites tomar el agua que resta en tu botella?- pidió Jounouchi a la rubia presente.

-Por supuesto.- confirió Mai, extendiendo la botella de agua al rubio, observando como este guiaba a quien hace un tiempo conoció como la hermana mayor de Yugi a una silla cerca al almacenador de helados.

-¿No será más factible que la conduzcamos a un hospital? No se ve nada bien.- sugirió Mai a su lado, en un volumen de voz prácticamente inaudible.

La hermana mayor del Rey de los Juegos dilataba un preocupante aspecto. Respiraba con reconocible agitación, su rostro estaba completamente enrojecido y las escleróticas de sus ojos estaban totalmente rojas. No dudaba que en cualquier momento podría sufrir un ataque de asfixia.

-Es más prudente esperar que se calme.- arguyó Jounouchi.

Mai asintió.

El rubio de cabellos rebeldes se puso de cuclillas para ajustarse a la altura que daba la silla al cuerpo de la ojiazul. Con la botella sujeta en su mano derecha, la colocó en la boca de Yura, propiciándole un sorbo del nutritivo líquido.

Percibió esperanzado como ella, tras ingerir el fluido, cerró los ojos, normalizando su respiración y dando indicios de relajación. Luego los volvió a abrir, contactándolos con los ojos color miel que la miraban.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó con la preocupación posicionada en su rostro.

-Sí… gracias.- respondió Yura débilmente.

-¿Me puedes decir que fue lo que sucedió?- cuestionó Jounouchi con voz apacible.

Es apreciable a su vista la forma en que sus ojos se rebujan, con intenciones de volver a expandir lágrimas, y de como ella muerde su labio inferior para calmar los temblores que lo dominan.

-Shogo volvió a recaer y… Kotaro realizó una llamada de larga distancia alegando que todo es mi culpa, que por mi partida de la casa él está sumergido en una depresión que provoca la anemia.- expuso Yura con voz quebradiza.

- _''Perdónenme… Jounouchi, Kotaro, Shogo. ''_ \- pensó, sintiendo como el peso de la mentira punzaba su interior y perpetraba la expulsión de filosas lágrimas.

-Kotaro es un insensible. ¡Como se le ocurre decir semejantes barbaries!- exclamó el rubio, indignado ante la declaración de su amiga de antaño y las supuestas palabras del hermano mayor de Shogo.

La joven de cabellos blancos persistió en sollozos, dándole a entender al rubio frente a ella que se debían a una causa, plenamente equívoca.

-No llores más.- desplaza los dedos de la mano derecha por las mejillas ruborizadas del rostro que tiene delante, limpiando las gotas de agua salina que surcan por ellas.- No vale la pena hacerlo por palabras que no son verídicas. Lo único que importa es la salud de Shogo. Mañana es mi día libre y en la escuela estamos en proceso de examinación, por ello, desde que termine los exámenes que corresponden al día de mañana, iremos a visitar y animar a Shogo. Estoy seguro de que los demás no se negaran y de que todo irá bien.- consoló Jounouchi, brindando una alentadora sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, Jounouchi.- respondió la consolada, con una sonrisa melancólica. Era reconfortable escuchar aquellas cálidas palabras de aliento en medio de todo el dolor que la abrumaba.

Mai presenciaba la actuación con recelo. De alguna manera, le irritaba la mirada y el tacto que Jounouchi empleaba con Yura. La estimulaban a desear separarlos.

Desde que el rubio arriesgó su seguridad interponiéndose entre ella y el poderoso ataque del Dragón Alado de Ra, sus sentimientos le pertenecían. Sin embargo, se abstuvo de confesarlos por temor al rechazo, debido a la diferencia de edades. Él podía estar interesado en féminas de edad más chica, desconocía si sería de su agrado ser la pareja de una mujer 5 años mayor. No obstante, después de la confrontación que hubo entre ellos póstumo a lo sucedido entre él y Varon, había decidido ceder oportunidad a su corazón, intentar llevar a efecto la correspondencia de sus sentimientos. Precisamente por todo lo anterior decidió aceptar el empleo de la heladería.

-Debo partir, me hallo en horas de trabajo. Discúlpenme por interrumpir sus labores y muchas gracias por sus atenciones.- anunció Yura, abandonando la silla que Jounouchi había facilitado.

Sólo hasta entonces el rubio vislumbró la falda de tubo azul y la fina camisa blanca de cortas mangas arrugadas que diferenciaba a las empleadas de la tienda Hayami.

-Te acompaño.- ofreció Jounouchi.

-De ninguna manera. Ya he interferido bastante en tu trabajo y…-

-Mai puede encargarse hasta mi regreso. Además, las ventas han estado opacas.- interrumpió Jounouchi.

Mai curvó las cejas.

-Aun así no…-

-Te acompañaré y punto.- suspendió la oración de Yura.

La joven de azulados ojos bufó. Una vez que el rubio fijaba una decisión no desistía hasta llevarla a cabalidad.

-En ese caso… ¿Me harías un favor?- preguntó con deje inseguro.

-¿Sí?- una nueva interrogante fue la respuesta del mejor amigo de su hermano.

-¿Me ayudarías a persuadir al dueño de la tienda donde trabajo para que me conceda el resto del día libre? Es mi primer de trabajo y… no me siento capacitada para ejecutar una buena labor.- imploró apenada. Era cierto que había generado suficientes molestias a su amigo pero realmente necesitaba su auxilio.

-Por supuesto. Déjalo en mis manos.- accedió Jounouchi con la carismática sonrisa que caracterizaba su personalidad.

-Gracias… en verdad muchas gracias y… discúlpame por las molestias que te he causado.- expresó Yura con nostalgia en su voz.

-No digas tonterías, no has sido ninguna molestia.- tira del brazo izquierdo de la ojiazul- Mai, te quedas a cargo.- indicó el ojos color miel con un ademan y, prácticamente, remolcando a Yura fuera del establecimiento comercial.

La atractiva rubia asintió con el entrecejo fruncido y, cuando desaparecieron de su vista, tersó su expresión volviéndola melancólica.

-Jounouchi…- susurró al aire.

…

-Comprendo. Deseo con verdadera intención que te recuperes. Si el día de mañana tu estado no mejora sólo haz una llamada.- otorgó el encargado de la tienda de variedades Hayami. Bastó examinar la apariencia de la empleada novicia para doblegarse ante la petición.

-Agradezco su amabilidad, señor Tsukumo. Le aseguro que mañana a primera hora estaré aquí.- agradeció Yura haciendo una reverencia.

-Si tu salud mejora, espero que así sea. Buenas tardes, jóvenes.- despidió el señor Tsukumo, refiriéndose al joven que amablemente había reforzado la justificación del cese de actividades de la empleada, en el último comentario.

-Buenas tardes, señor Tsukumo.- correspondió Jounouchi y su compañera emuló el gesto.

Mientras trazaba los pasos que los situarían fuera del comercio, sintió la vibración del móvil oculto en uno de los bolsillos de la falda de tubo. Era la segunda vez que sucedía y que ella había ignorado. Ese preciso momento no sería la excepción.

-Gracias una vez más, Jounouchi.- la ojiazul gratificó por enésima vez a su rubio amigo.

-¡Bah! Ahórrate los agradecimientos y descansa en casa.- alegó el nombrado en tono guasón.

-Sí, eso haré. Pero antes…- se aproxima al cuerpo del ojos melados y lo une al suyo en un imprevisto abrazo- Gracias por recomendarme con el señor Aizawa. Eres uno de los amigos más valiosos que tengo.- agregó Yura. Recordando que su actual empleo, indirectamente, fue auspiciado por el rubio.

- _''No, no lo hagas, Yura. No oses mencionar la palabra ''Amigo'', no seas amable conmigo, no me regales tu afecto porque… sólo me lastimas''._ \- meditó Jounouchi mientras el corazón tomó las riendas de su cuerpo y correspondió al abrazo.

La frustración de la noche anterior impulsó el deceso de la unión corporal.

-No seas terca y ve a descansar.- recalcó sujetando sus hombros con ambos brazos. Acopiando sus fuerzas ante el incesante deseo de volver a tenerla entre sus brazos.

-Sí. Gracias por todo, Jounouchi.- se acerca a la mejilla derecha del rubio y deposita en ella un diminuto beso. – Adiós.- musitó Yura, marchándose. Dejando a un Jounouchi con los bellos erizados y el rostro enrojecido.

Inmóvil, no fue capaz de responder a la despedida.

Colocó su mano derecha en la mejilla besada.

-Kami-sama… ¡No me estas ayudando en nada!- exclamó dirigiendo su vista al cielo y con las manos convertidas en dos grotescos puños.

…

Suspiró aliviada cuando divisó el letrero con un legible ''Cerrado'' en la puerta que obstaculizaba la entrada a su domicilio, que significaba el cese de las ventas en la tienda de su querido Abuelo. Quería eludir el posible hecho de que su familia evidenciara su aspecto y tener que responder interrogantes alusivas a la razón del mismo. Tal vez si arribaba el hogar, sigilosamente, sus parientes no percibirían su llegada.

Pausadamente, comenzó a girar el picaporte de la puerta, dando un paso dentro de su residencia cuando lo hubo rotado hasta el límite. Con cautela, alojó la vacía sala de estar y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Discretamente, posó sus pies hasta el último peldaño de la escalera que la destinaría a su habitación. Velozmente, abrió la puerta de la alcoba y la aseguró una vez dentro de ella. Desplomó su cuerpo boca abajo en la acolchonada cama y hundió su rostro en una de las almohadas.

-¡¿Cómo pude haber sido tan ingenua?! ¡Soy una tonta! ¡La madre de las estúpidas!- bramó sollozante, estrujando con fuerza la almohada.

El ruido que produce la madera al ser golpeada silencia sus exclamaciones.

-¿Hermana, estás ahí?, ¿te encuentras bien? ¡Por favor, responde!- clamó Yugi con latente preocupación desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Se hallaba en su habitación acomodando las cartas que constituían su Deck cuando alcanzó a oír el crujido de la puerta vecina al cerrarse. Escéptico ante la suposición de que la promotora fuera su hermana, siendo esas horas de trabajo, decidió encaminarse hasta la recamara. Encontrándose a punto de tocar la puerta, discernió el sonido de unos quejidos solapados, los cuales alertaron sus sentidos.

-¡Sé que te encuentras allí! ¡Ábreme, por favor!- prosiguió con las exclamaciones.

Yura no disponía de las fuerzas necesarias para camuflar estabilidad a su hermano, por ello, vaciló concederle el paso. Empero, desechó la vacilación cuando rememoró el apoyo y la compresión que le brindó cuando descubrió su clandestina relación.

Con aquel argumento a favor de su hermano, abandonó la cama y extendió sus pasos hasta la puerta asegurada. Retiró el seguro y abrió.

Yugi entró con desespero y sus rasgos faciales se alteraron en cuanto observó la expresión del semblante de su hermana.

El azulado iris de su hermana contrastaba con el rojo intenso que envolvía al globo de ambos ojos, sus inflamados parpados achicaban los ojos y tenía el rostro totalmente enrojecido.

-Hermana, ¿Qué…?-

-Me engañó, Yugi. Seto… me engañó.- reveló Yura, con un débil hilo de voz.

Yugi devolvió una mirada asombrada.

-¿Estas… segura?- añadió suspicaz. Tomó las manos de Yura entre las suyas y, a través de ellas, condujo a ambos a tomar un extremo de la cama como asiento.

-Puede tratarse de un malentendido, como el que me relataste que ocurrió con Ishizu.- intentó alentar el tricolor.

-¡No! ¡Aquello no fue un malentendido! -solloza- Mokuba y yo… los encontramos besándose en la oficina de la corporación.- narró Yura, posteriormente, prorrumpiendo en audibles sollozos.

La sorpresa abarrotó las facciones que pertenecían al rostro del joven Rey de los Juegos al deducir que su hermana hacía referencia a Ishizu.

¡¿Kaiba e Ishizu?! ¡¿Cómo…?! Fugaces imágenes del duelo entre ambos acusados en donde Ishizu reveló que había dado la carta de dios egipcio a Kaiba y la mirada que ambos cruzaron cuando su ''Otro yo'' colocó boca abajo la carta que Kaiba le había lanzado previo al duelo con Marik respondieron a la pregunta que dejó inconclusa.

Abrazó a su hermana con firmeza, permitiendo que las lágrimas mojaran su hombro.

Luego feneció el abrazo y situó ambas manos en las húmedas mejillas de su hermana. Miró directo a sus ojos con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No llores por ese canalla! ¡Él no merece una sola de tus lagrimas!- exclamó encolerizado.

El respeto de duelista que alguna vez sintió por el castaño ya no existía. Fue sustituido por un rencor descomunal.

-Tienes toda la razón. Ese imbécil no merece nada de mí. A partir de hoy, Seto Kaiba no existirá para mí. Aunque mi ser estalle de dolor, lo expulsaré de mi mente… de mi corazón, de mi vida. No… no quiero volver a verlo mientras perdure mi existencia. - concedió Yura, secándose las lágrimas con brusquedad.

-Y yo estaré aquí para apoyarte.- confortó el tricolor, sonriendo con serenidad y frotando con sus dedos la mejilla izquierda de su hermana.

La joven de albinos cabellos curvó los labios esbozando una cálida sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, Yugi. Soy la hermana más dichosa del mundo por tener a mi lado un hermano como tú.- agregó con los ojos acuosos.

Yugi respondió abrigando el cuerpo de su consanguínea con un abrazo enérgico.

-Todo irá bien, hermana. Todo irá bien.- reconfortó, acariciando la espalda que abrazaba.

Las palabras de su hermano eran tan tenues que empezaban a surtir efecto en su interior, apaciguando el pesar que habitaba en el.

La separación se llevó a efecto y ante el hecho, Yura oportuna obtener la respuesta de una pregunta.

-A propósito, ¿dónde están Mamá y el Abuelo?- preguntó una vez sosegada.

-Salieron a comprar las pastillas que regulan la hipertensión del Abuelo. Mamá dice que si no le hace compañía es capaz de gastar el dinero en cualquier otra cosa excluyendo las pastillas.- explicó Yugi con entonación cómica, procurando aligerar la nostalgia que envolvía el ambiente.

Sonrió complacido cuando visualizó la diminuta sonrisa de su hermana.

-El Abuelo es todo un caso.- afirmó la ojiazul expandiendo la minúscula sonrisa.

La corta curvatura que delineaban sus labios desapareció al recordar las mentiras que expresó a sus parientes, con las cuales justificó los encuentros con el castaño.

-Sabes, hermano, he decidido pasar unos días en casa de mi madre Mara. Yo… no dispongo de valor para mirar a los ojos de Mamá y el Abuelo después de todas las mentiras que inventé por… causa de mi estupidez.- añadió condolecida, enfatizando la última oración con decorosa indignación.

-Entiendo, hermana.- aprobó Yugi.

Concilió beneficioso para ella un cambio de contexto, ayudaría a ordenar sus ideales y reconfrontar sus sentimientos.

-Tomaré un baño y empacaré algunas pertenencias. Aún conservo cosas personales allá, por lo que no tendré que transferirlas todas.- agregó la ojiazul con acento firme, más animado.

-Entonces esperaré a que termines para acompañarte. Me agradaría saludar a Shogo.- compaginó el tricolor sonriendo a su hermana mayor.

-Muchas gracias, hermano.- agradeció Yura con una dócil sonrisa.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Te esperaré en mi cuarto.- se despidió Yugi.

Observó el asentimiento de su hermana y encaminó sus pasos hasta traspasar el umbral de la puerta.

Con la ausencia de su hermano, guío su caminar en dirección al baño. No demoró en retirar su ropa y recoger su cabello en un rodete. Sentía como las gotas de agua laxaban su cuerpo desnudo. Deseaba que impactaran a su corazón en igual proporción.

La evocación de los momentos vividos con el castaño comenzó a mermar la relajación que surgía en su anatomía. Las mentiras con que disfrazó sus encuentros se lanzaban a su corazón como filosas dagas. Porque todas fueron en vano.

No…

Todo fue en vano.

Los apasionados besos que se regalaron, las palabras que exaltaban su corazón, las caricias que crisparon todo su cuerpo… Pero por encima de todo… su entrega.

Todo no fue más que una quimera, el efímero sueño de una quinceañera en donde todo culmina con felicidad y el amor de un príncipe azul. Pero…

Los príncipes azules no existen y…

Todos los finales no son felices.

…

Contemplaba los suburbios de la ciudad Domino, aquellos que se filtraban por el vidriado de la angosta ventana que formaba parte de la estructura física de la oficina empresarial.

Ladeó el rostro en dirección al costado derecho. Observó reticente a la mujer que yacía en la silla situada al frente del vacío escritorio de su hermano y que por lo apreciado se hallaba inconsciente.

Retornó su visión al vidrio de la ventana con el ceño fruncido, recapitulando las circunstancias en que descubrió a su hermano con la mujer a sus espaldas y como él persiguió despavorido a la ojiazul, que en esa ocasión estaba a su lado, gritando su nombre y clamando que se detuviera.

Las cavilaciones se ven interrumpidas por un leve quejido.

-¿Hump?- susurró la morena egipcia, abriendo con lentitud los ojos.

Sentía todo el cuerpo acalambrado y la visión estaba empañada. Masajeó su sien derecha para estimular la concepción de los sucesos que la condujeron a la posición actual. Removió su cuerpo entre el mobiliario de oficina. Su memoria destelló el repentino desmayo que experimentó al distinguir la figura localizada al extremo derecho de su posición.

-¿Mokuba?- cuestionó la identidad del azabache en voz alta.

El menor de los Kaiba miró a la morena por encima de su hombro derecho, en un acto seguido, cortó la mirada y volvió su vista al vidrio enfrente.

-Si no tienes otro asunto que abordar con mi hermano, puedes retirarte. Los documentos reposan en el escritorio.- profirió hostil, sin molestarse en mirar a la directora de la mesa arqueológica.

Ishizu palpó desconcertada la apática actitud que el menor optó. Por primera vez, evidenció un parecido con el mayor, algo infrecuente en él. Hasta ese momento exacto, el azabache nunca había utilizado esa postura para dirigirse a ella. ¿Acaso había hecho algo indebido en medio de su inconsciencia? El individuo que podría contestar esa pregunta era Seto, la única persona que recodó estar presente antes de perder la consciencia. Recorrió el derredor con sus azulados ojos y constató la ausencia del joven director.

Gracias al esfuerzo de sus facultades se puso de pie.

-Entonces me retiro. Buenas tardes.- expresó lineando los pasos que requerían el abandono de la oficina.

No lograba precisar recuerdo alguno que explicara el extraño comportamiento de Mokuba hacia ella. Por tal razón, no podía disculparse de lo que desconocía. La opción más admisible era retirarse como justamente hacía en esos instantes, después buscaría la oportunidad de ratificar lo sucedido con el castaño.

Ubicada en las proximidades externas de la Corporación, alcanzó a discernir la presencia del director de la compañía a una distancia estimada, acompañado de los que parecían ser funcionarios públicos. No sería necesario estar allí para reconocer el desagrado que reflejaba el CEO.

…

¿Qué acaeció mientras estuvo desmayada? Cuestionaba intrínsecamente una y otra vez en el asiento trasero del taxi que había abordado. Súbitamente, borrosas imágenes del perfilado rostro de Seto y de ella acercándolo al suyo, aunando sus labios en un fugaz beso, relumbraron su memoria.

Sonrió con ligereza, sus mejillas fueron víctimas de un minúsculo sonrojo al idear que aquellas imágenes, que suponía formaban parte del ensueño que propició su inconciencia, se materializaran.

Rozó los dedos por la superficie de sus labios; sus ojos se ensancharon al percibir humedad en ellos, contradiciendo la resequedad que los afligía cuando asistió a la oficina del castaño.

El mestizo cuerpo se perturbó ante la nueva incógnita que irrumpió en su interior. Existía la probabilidad de que ella…

Ella…

¡¿Hubiese besado a Seto?!

…

-Buenas tardes, joven Mokuba. Que oportuna es su presencia.- adujo uno de los empleados del Estado cercando la oficina.

-Buenas tardes.- correspondió el menor, simulando una amigable sonrisa.

Dos ejecutivos públicos más ingresaron a la oficina en pos de su hermano, quien se esforzaba por no fulminar a los funcionarios con su ártica mirada. No debatía el hecho de que ellos fueran la obstrucción que lo mantenía en la oficina.

-¿Procedemos de inmediato? Un asunto de suma importancia requiere mi presencia.- alegó, prácticamente, escupiendo las palabras. Congregando toda su concentración para evitar maldecir y echar a todos esos burdos empresarios de una buena vez.

-Por supuesto, señor. En vista de que el Vice-presidente se halla presente podemos iniciar de inmediato.- concordó el segundo empleado estatal, refiriendo la estadía de Mokuba. Posicionó una carpeta en la fina madera que componía al escritorio.

El joven empresario se aproximó al mobiliario; sin preocuparse por tomar asiento u ofrecer alguno a los ejecutivos presentes, abrió la carpeta y descubrió los papeles que consolidaban su compromiso de acatar la nueva Ley que regiría a todas las compañías del país.

-¿Dónde debo firmar?- preguntó con desespero y bolígrafo en mano.

Uno de los ejecutivos se acercó al ojiazul y tomó entre sus manos los papeles revelados que el presidente situó en el escritorio. Trashojó alrededor de cinco páginas que parecieron ser veinte para el castaño e indicó la delgada línea donde debía redactarse la firma.

El director de la KC manuscribió la firma con visible rapidez.

-Ahora debe firmar usted, joven Mokuba.- intervino nueva vez el empleado estatal.

El menor azabache guío sus pasos hacia los presentes con desidia. Olvidaba con frecuencia que a pesar de sus 14 años de edad era el Vice-presidente de la compañía, gracias a la emancipación. Siendo el cargo la remuneración de su hermano por cederle las acciones que lo consagrarían como el dirigente empresarial que era en la actualidad.

Inmediatamente atrapó el bolígrafo en su mano sintió la mirada de su hermano posarse sobre él, suplicando que imitara su accionar y no demorara en firmar.

Transcribió la firma y entregó los documentos.

-Muchas gracias por dedicarnos su tiempo. Buenas tardes.- profirió el funcionario con los documentos asidos en una mano y extendiendo la otra a ambos hermanos.

Los Kaiba apretaron la mano respectivamente y despidieron a los ejecutivos con una sonrisa forzada.

El menor de los hermanos presentes disponía sus pasos a marcharse en conjunto con los empresarios.

-¡Mokuba!- escuchó su nombre en una exclamación.

Paralizó su andar precisamente enfrente de la puerta, sin devolver la mirada a quien había pronunciado su nombre.

-¿Tú también huirás sin otorgarme la oportunidad de explicarme?- interrogó contrariado el CEO.

-No es a mí a quien debes una explicación, Seto.- atinó Mokuba, conservando su postura inicial.

Un pavoroso escalofrío agobió la anatomía del castaño al puntualizar la despectiva entonación de su hermano. Pero no sólo el uso del acento lo había consternado...

¡Mokuba lo llamó por su nombre!

¿Dónde quedó el cariñoso '' Hermano''? ¿A tal punto ascendía la decepción de su hermano?

Dolió, punzó su interior el recibir la indiferencia de Mokuba. No alcanzaba a distinguir cuál de las dos vertientes martirizaba más su corazón, si el altercado con Yura o perder la admiración de su hermano.

Observó afligido como el menor pretendía continuar la marcha.

-¡Estoy locamente enamorado de Yura!- gritó exaltado, desestimando el lugar donde reposaban sus pies y los posibles oídos que pudiesen escuchar la confesión. Los recónditos lugares de su ser claudicaron ante la angustia que lo congojaba.

Ante la proclamación, el menor azabache estiró los parpados, abriendo con sorpresa los ojos. Detuvo sus pasos y giró su cuerpo para prestar atención a su hermano mayor.

-¡No besé a Ishizu! Ella se desmayó frente a mi escritorio y cuando la elevé del suelo para colocarla en la silla… ella me besó…- narraba el suceso como si de una historia de terror se tratase. Sus ojos estaban escondidos detrás de los flequillos de cabello posados en su frente, unos nudillos arrugaban sus manos y su cuerpo temblaba, como si una impetuosa opresión lo gobernara.

Era la primera vez en todos los catorce años que llevaba con vida, que presenciaba ese estado en su hermano. La primera ocasión en que mostraba debilidad.

-¡Me importa un maldito comino la razón o los motivos que la impulsaron a hacerlo!- vuelve a exclamar y su respiración se violenta- Lo único que me importa... es clarificar las cosas con Yura… No quiero perderla… ¡Me rehúso a perderla!- vociferó sin desistir la postura. Inclinó la cabeza en dirección al piso, sus nudillos se tornaron rojizos y su respiración permanecía agitada.

-¡¿Entonces qué esperas para ordenarme que me haga cargo de la compañía e ir por ella, hermano?!- cuestionó Mokuba con el ceño fruncido, alentando a Seto con una decidida mirada.

El castaño no alzó el rostro. No obstante, desvaneció los nudillos; se aproximó con lentitud a Mokuba y llevó a efecto una acción que maravilló al menor…

Se acuclilló frente a él y pasmó su cuerpo con un desprevenido abrazo, lo rodeó con brío y enterró el rostro en su pequeño hombro.

Estupefacto, correspondió el abrazo despacio. Lágrimas humedecieron sus pómulos cuando sus manos contactaron la espalda de su hermano.

-Gracias… Mokuba- escuchó su voz cual si fuera un susurro e intensificó el agarre en su espalda.

Desarticuló el abrazo y con los brazos situados en sus hombros, descubrió de los castaños flequillos una apacible mirada.

Mokuba contrarrestó una mirada teñida de ternura mientras sus dedos escurrían las gotas salinas que invadían sus pómulos. Sintió como la tibia mano de Seto acariciaba sus cabellos.

-¿Cuento contigo, entonces?- indagó con voz firme, como si lo invitara a ser partícipe de una travesura.

-Sí, hermano. ¡Ve a por ella!- confirmó entusiasmado.

Contempló como el mayor se puso de pie y, contestando con un asentimiento enérgico, desocupó la oficina. Resuelto a esclarecer lo acaecido con la ojiazul sin estimar los medios que fuesen necesarios.

…

Sus sentimientos lo sumergían en una oleada de confusión. ¿Hasta cuándo pretendían manejarlo a su voluntad y placer? Debía tomar medidas drásticas a fin de retomar el control, al parecer Kami-sama lo había desamparado.

El relajante viento que refresca su cuerpo propulsa la detención de sus pasos. Cerró los acaramelados ojos para poder disfrutar de la ventisca a profundidad. Una de sus manos se dirige a su mejilla, repasando intrínsecamente el momento en que fue invadida por los labios de cierta ojiazul. Sonrió cuando revivió la calidez que enrojeció sus pómulos.

Es consciente de que el sentimiento que resguarda es nocivo para su corazón pero… es inevitable… es ineludible sentir la manera en que aquel órgano se ensalza de felicidad al rememorar el más mínimo detalle del acontecido beso.

-¡Hey! ¡Jounouchi!- la enérgica voz de Honda y Anzu vociferando, simultáneamente su nombre, lo desterró de la utopía.

Aperturó los ojos y observó cómo procuraban llegar hasta él, acortando la distancia con el trotar de sus pasos.

-Chicos.- añadió en compañía de una sonrisa en cuanto se ubicaron próximos a él.

-¿Qué haces por estos rumbos? ¿No deberías estar en el trabajo?- inquirió Anzu con entonación represiva y colocando su mirada en el reloj de pulsera abrochado en su muñeca.

Aunque los rayos del sol carecían de intensidad, las manecillas del reloj no indicaban el final del horario de trabajo de su rubio amigo.

-Las ventas eran míseras y el señor Aizawa nos ordeñó que cerráramos más temprano. ¿Y ustedes? ¿Hacia dónde se dirigen?- justificó e interrogó Jounouchi.

-Vamos a casa de Yugi, mañana es el examen de Matemáticas y dado que fue el único que resolvió las ecuaciones que asignó el profesor como práctica, previo al inicio de los exámenes, estudiaremos juntos para que nos brinde una mano amiga.- explicó Honda.

Jounouchi golpeó su frente con la palma de una de sus manos. Había olvidado por completo el tétrico examen de Matemáticas.

-Entonces les acompaño, quizás de esa manera, existe la posibilidad de que sobreviva el día de mañana.- agregó con desánimo. Sin embargo, perfiló una amena sonrisa al meditar brevemente la decisión. De todas formas, era el destino final que había predispuesto. Quería cerciorarse del estado de la hermana mayor de su mejor amigo, y aquello era sinónimo de una convincente excusa.

Honda y Anzu asintieron reprimiendo una risilla y, junto al rubio, iniciaron el recorrido de las calles que destinaban al hogar de su preciado amigo, que al no ser abundantes, permitieron cercar la vivienda en un corto período de tiempo.

Los jóvenes dudaban rodar el picaporte que permitía el acceso a la casa de su amigo, como acostumbraban. El cártel con un entendible ''Cerrado'' parecía señalar la ausencia del tricolor. Pero el rubio no se amedrentó ante el anuncio y con su habitual actitud impulsiva, abrió sin escatimo la puerta.

Los ojos de los visitantes capturaron la imagen de Yugi, parado justo en medio de sala de estar y mirando desafiante la baraja de cartas que sostenía en una de sus manos.

Habían transcurrido sólo unos minutos desde que arribó su hogar, una vez que hubo dejado a su hermana en casa de Mara.

-¿Yugi?- cuestionó extrañado Jounouchi. No veía esa inusual mirada en su mejor amigo desde la Batalla Ceremonial, donde enfrentó al Faraón Atem.

Los demás concordaron la pregunta con unas escépticas miradas.

-Muchachos…- reconoció el tricolor cuando ladeó el rostro, suavizando su expresión con una microscópica sonrisa.

-¿Ocurre algo malo, Yugi?- interrogó preocupada Anzu.

-¿Sucedió algo malo a Yura? ¿Ella se encuentra bien?- se sumó la angustiada voz de Jounouchi. La ocasión en que estuvo con la ojiazul, ésta era presa de un deprimente estado. Se horrorizaba de sólo imaginar que un agravio de gran magnitud le hubiese ocurrido.

Yugi cerró los ojos con indudable pesar, acrecentó el agarre a su Deck de cartas.

-No, Jounouchi. Mi hermana no está bien.- informó con los ojos enfocados en el piso y el entrecejo curvado.

El rubio de ojos acaramelados se avecinó al tricolor, seguido de Honda y Anzu, sujetó bruscamente sus hombros.

-¡¿Qué le pasó?! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Responde!- gritó traqueteando al afamado duelista, destilando tribulación en sus ojos.

-¡Tranquilízate, Jounouchi! ¡Deja que nos explique!- clamó Honda.

Hallándose al punto de distanciar al rubio del tricolor, éste último, movilizó su cuerpo retirando los brazos que zarandeaban sus hombros. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, se dirigió a una de las sillas que adornaban la sala de estar y tomó asiento en ella.

Los demás siguieron sus pasos y Anzu fue la única en tomar asiento a su lado.

-¿Puedes explicarnos la razón por la cual tú hermana no está bien?- agregó la castaña con deje apacible y turbado a la vez.

Aseveró una mirada amenazante a Jounouchi, intuyendo que podría prorrumpir en reclamos. El rubio interpretó el mensaje silenciando sus palabras.

-Mi hermana… sostenía una clandestina relación con Kaiba…- empezó a relatar Yugi, sin dejar de observar el suelo y manteniendo el entrecejo fruncido.

No halló el más mínimo sentido al mantener las cosas bajo discreción. Había permanecido en silencio única y exclusivamente por su hermana. Además, confiaba plenamente en sus amigos, quienes pertenecían a su familia.

Anzu parpadeó más de una vez, totalmente incrédula. Honda, instintivamente, dirigió su asombrada mirada al rubio a su lado, quien cubría sus ojos detrás de sus flequillos dorados y parecía estar petrificado.

La atónita mirada se tornó melancólica cuando su amigo de antaño irrumpió en ruidosas carcajadas, acentuando ironía en cada una de ellas.

-¡Buena broma, Yugi! Pero la próxima vez asegúrate de ser más realista.- exclamó el rubio, revelando sus ojos de sus flequillos y regalando su mirada a Yugi, facilitando a Honda discernir el temor que habitaba en sus ojos.

-¡No es una broma! Yo mismo los vi besándose en el auto de Kaiba.- confirmó Yugi, recitando el apellido con repulsión.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sintió como algo se quebró en su interior y sus labios desprendieron leves quejidos.

'' _-Yura y Kaiba…-''_

'' _-¡Mentira!- ''_

-Sin embargo, Kaiba… El miserable de Kaiba le fue infiel con Ishizu...- prosiguió el tricolor con las estupefactas miradas de Anzu y Honda centradas en él.

'' _-¡No! Yura no podía…-''_

-Ella y Mokuba los descubrieron besándose en la oficina principal de la Corporación.-

'' _-No…-''_

-Mi hermana está destrozada. Empacó algunas de sus pertenencias y decidió residir en casa de Mara por una temporada.-

'' _-¡NO!- ''_

Cumuló sus fuerzas en ambas piernas y abandonó la residencia con una acelerada marcha, ensordó los tímpanos ante el sonido de la exclamación de su nombre en las voces de quienes se distanciaba. Dos agudas lágrimas en combinación de ahogados quejidos obstruían su visión del trayecto. Secó las gotas salinas con rudeza.

¿Por qué?…

¿Acaso jamás podría superar a Kaiba?

¿Nunca estaría capacitado para si quiera compaginar su nivel?

¿Realmente, no era más que un nimio mediocre como en incontables veces él le restregaba?

'' _¡¿Por qué?! '' '' ¡¿Por qué?! '' '' ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ''_

…

-¡Maldición!- imprecó enfurecido, desatando su rabia con un colérico golpe a la superficie del vehículo que había transportado allí.

Su subordinado, encargado de la tienda de variedades Hayami, narró las circunstancias en que la ojiazul que perseguía retornó al comercio. Sus fuerzas desfallecieron cuando él especificó la descripción del aspecto con que se personó en el establecimiento, siendo la razón principal de su ausencia.

Si las palabras del subalterno eran verídicas, en esos momentos ella se encontraría en casa de su legítima familia, que a su vez era el domicilio de Yugi y el lugar más concurrido por los inherentes amigos del tricolor, así como el resto de la familia Mutou.

Si se comparecía en aquel hogar, lo más predecible es que originara vestigios sobre las razones que lo encaminaron hasta allí. Por consiguiente, existía la probabilidad de que…

El recuerdo de las conjugaciones del individuo de apellido Tsukumo, en donde relató la presencia de un rubio en compañía de la ojiazul y la manera en que supuso un noviazgo, impidieron la conclusión de la deducción.

-¡Al demonio toda esa porquería!- añadió exasperado e introduciéndose en el rojo automóvil con ímpetu, rebosante de cólera.

Él no necesitaba la aprobación u desaprobación de alguien para llevar a efecto sus actos.

¡¿Por qué diablos debía importarle el juicio de Yugi y toda su parentela?!

¡¿Por qué carajo debía ser significativo cualquier absurdo criterio de su relación con Yura?!

Ella… Yura debía ser su única prioridad, lo demás, absolutamente insignificante.

No desistirá. Reparará las cosas con Yura sin considerar el costo. Aunque para ello tenga que congelar el mismísimo infierno y...

Descuartizar al mediocre de Jounouchi.

Su pie derecho presionó con aspereza el acelerador, orientando las llantas a una dirección plenamente conocida…

La residencia de la familia Mutou.

…

-Todo esto es… ¡Insólito! Me es difícil creerlo.- manifestó Anzu, sorprendida por los sucesos recién conocidos y la crónica que narró Honda.

-Entonces, Jounouchi… ha estado enamorado de mi hermana durante todo este tiempo.- agregó Yugi con el semblante entristecido.

El escenario sería considerablemente distinto si su mejor amigo, a quien apreciaba como un hermano, hubiese estado en el lugar que ocupaba Kaiba en el corazón de su hermana.

-Así es. Cuando partimos de Tokio, él estaba cabalmente decidido a olvidarla. Creí que lo había conseguido pero… ella reapareció, resultó ser tu hermana mayor y… se adueñó de sus sentimientos una vez más.- concluyó consternado Honda, repasando los episodios en que compartió el dolor con el rubio.

El restallido de la puerta, al ser azotada con aspereza, centralizó la atención de los presentes, advirtiendo la aparición de una persona que hizo fruncir el ceño del tricolor y ocasionó el abandono de la silla.

-¿Dónde está tu hermana? Es urgente que hable con ella.- reclamó el castaño dirigiéndose al tricolor, sin dignarse a proferir saludo alguno e ignorando a las personas que añadían compañía al destacado duelista.

-¡Mi hermana no está, por lo que puedes largarte de una buena vez!- respondió un Yugi colérico, alterando su voz y exteriorizando su ira por primera vez.

Engañó a su hermana y se presenta descaradamente reclamándola.

¡¿Quién diablos pretendía ser?!

Tal vez el dinero y la dirección de una famosa Corporación le facultaran para manejar las cosas a su provecho.

¡Pero no le permitían manipular a su hermana según su antojo!

Anzu y Honda miraron con desconcierto al tricolor. El Yugi amable, plácido y comprensible se hallaba convertido en lo que parecía ser un animal salvaje enfurecido. Era la primera vez que contemplaban esa expresión iracunda en él.

El castaño no pudo obviar su asombro al percibir la déspota contestación. ¿Sería acaso que él…?

¡¿Y eso qué coño importaba?!

-¡Tú no eres quien para ordenarme que hacer! ¡No me marcharé porque se te venga en gana!- correspondió con igual afinación.

Encaminó sus pasos con la previsible intención de abordar el aposento del hogar en búsqueda de la ojiazul.

Yugi se posicionó en el centro de sala y adoptó una postura ofensiva. El CEO no se inmutó y prosiguió los pasos, siendo estos detenidos por las manos de Honda que acorralaban su cuerpo con fuerza, procurando impedir la consecución de su pretensión.

-¡Escúchame bien, Yura! ¡No pienso trazar un paso fuera de esta casa hasta que salgas y me escuches!- vociferó con todo el potencial de sus pulmones, mientras forcejeaba con Honda.

-¡Yugi no miente, Kaiba! ¡Yura verdaderamente no está! ¡Por favor, márchate!- gritó conmocionada Anzu, intentando pacificar la tensión que regía el momento.

La angustiada voz de la castaña parecía declarar la verdad. Violentamente, deshizo la opresión de Honda y, sin modular oración alguna, orientó sus pasos hasta la puerta que previamente aperturó, cerrándola con la misma rudeza.

Ocupó el automóvil y alojó sus manos en el volante, concretando guiar la conducción al único hogar en donde la mujer que buscaba estaría sin lugar a dudas…

La casa de Mara.

…

-Hija, ¿puedo pasar?- indagó Mara, propiciando ligeros toques a la puerta.

-Sí, mamá.- concedió la joven de cabellos albinos con un timbre de voz decaído.

Decidió tomar una siesta desde que habitó su antigua casa, a raíz de los sollozos, un profundo dolor de cabeza le aquejaba. Para su dicha, Mara no insistió en conocer la razón del mismo y la recibió con el afecto acostumbrado.

-¿Te sientes mejor, cariño?- cuestionó con dulzura, acercándose al límite de la cama donde ella estaba asentada.

-Sí, el dolor se ha mitigado.- respondió sonriendo con debilidad.

-Gracias a Kami-sama.-sonríe- Jounouchi está aquí. Me manifestó su deseo de platicar contigo, pero en vista de la condición en que llegaste preferí consultar tu estado antes de darle una respuesta. ¿Crees poder atenderlo?- comunicó e interrogó Mara.

Bosquejó una radiante sonrisa en cuanto escuchó la identidad de la visita. Empero, el gesto perdió intensidad al remontar la falsedad de las palabras que preocuparon al rubio.

-Por supuesto que sí. Por favor, avísale que en unos minutos estaré con él.- confirmó afinando la sonrisa, que fue correspondida por la mujer a quien amaba como una Madre justo antes de partir a entregar el recado.

La presencia de la soledad reproducía los recuerdos de los gratos momentos vividos con el rubio. En aquella época, él era su mejor amigo, la única persona en quien confiaba además de su familia.

Por una razón ajena a su consciencia, las imágenes de aquellos días de antaño eran continuas, destellaban las aventuras de las que fueron cómplices…

Las cosas que hizo por ella…

Cada una de las cuales retribuyó con mentiras.

Un estremecimiento desolador la congojó al recapitularlas y memorizar aquella tarde…

La nostálgica tarde en que descubrió la mudanza de Jounouchi.

Sacudió su cabeza con agitación y dirigió su andar hasta el espejo colgado en la pared de la recamara. Peinó brevemente las libres hebras albinas e intentó gesticular una relajada expresión. Desoló la habitación sin adicionar otra modificación a su atuendo.

En la comodidad del sofá que adornaba la sala de estar, Jounouchi comenzaba a impacientarse. Temía no ser capaz de prolongar la retención de su ansiedad y el camuflar interés en la monótona conversación de Hiro.

-Aquí estoy, Jounouchi.- expresó la ojiazul para realzar su llegada.

Los ojos color miel quedaron aprensados en ella, frunció el entrecejo y los obligó a observar el piso, reprendiendo su interior cuando se acaloró de pensar que lucía irritablemente hermosa con el vestido de tubo rosa pastel de mangas cortas que delineaba a la perfección su esbelta fisionomía, adhiriéndose la libertad y suavidad que reflejaba su delicado cabello blanco.

-¿Podemos conversar afuera?- solicitó poniéndose de pie, sin desviar los ojos del suelo.

No podría expresarse libremente con la presencia de Hiro.

Una mirada suspicaz distinguió la conducta inusual de su rubio amigo. Los azulados ojos se turbaron ante la posibilidad de que él, por una razón que tal vez pretendía decirle, hubiese descubierto sus mentiras.

-Sí, vamos.- agregó en un susurro y, después de disculparse con Hiro, siguió a Jounouchi hasta la puerta.

Frenó sus pasos en el exterior de la residencia, quedando a sus ojos la imagen de la espalda del rubio.

-Jounouchi… antes de que me refieras la razón por la que estás aquí… me gustaría tener la oportunidad de confesarte algo.- arguyó con acento taciturno.

Constreñía su ser la idea de perder la amistad de Jounouchi, pero él merecía la verdad. No estaba dispuesta a cargar con el peso de otra mentira.

El empedernido duelista permaneció estático. Cada vez más se desconocía a sí mismo. Hace unos instantes estaba resulto a demandar el conocimiento de una verdad y, ahora que se hallaba al punto de confirmarla, no deseaba conocerla.

-¿Qué será ese algo?- cuestionó con entonación melancólica, cerrando los ojos y ocultándolos tras sus dorados flequillos, procurando reunir el valor para recibir la respuesta.

 _''-Confiésalo, Yura. Dime que todo lo que escuché es una vil mentira… que tu corazón no pertenece a Kaiba. Si lo haces yo… soy capaz de darlo todo por ti.-''_

-Cuando vivíamos en Tokio, un día antes de que comenzaras a ausentarte en la escuela, yo… sostuve un diálogo con algunas de mis amigas…- principió la anécdota con inseguridad, temiendo la posible reacción del rubio si las palabras persistían.

 _''-Esa conversación…-''_

-Ellas insistían en que estaba enamorada de Honda o de ti, atribuyéndolo al hecho de que juntos compartíamos la mayor parte del tiempo. Negué la conclusión alegando que éramos como hermanos pero… en el trayecto de regreso a casa… no dejé de pensar en ti…- confesó reposando la mano derecha en su pecho, enfocando la mirada en el rustico piso.

 _''-Ese día…-''_

-A partir de ese día, tus ausencias fueron prolongadas. Me preocupé en sobremanera por ti. Indagué tu paradero en la casa redactora del periódico y me informaron que habías renunciado a la repartición, intenté ir a tu domicilio en repetidas ocasiones pero me detenía la posibilidad de ocasionar problemas con tu Padre… Extrañaba tu compañía cuando retornaba sola a casa.- la mano posada en su pecho arrugó la tela del vestido, denotando la ofuscación que gobernaba su ser al acoger el silencio del rubio.

 _''-¿A qué viene todo esto?, ¿qué es lo que intentas decirme?-''_

-Durante toda esa semana, las palabras de mis amigas no dejaron de zumbar en mi cabeza y eso me llevó a pensar que... tal vez yo… estaba empezando a enamorarme de ti…-

El corazón retumbó desencajado en su pecho, los melados ojos se abrieron con todo el ensanche que extendían los parpados, los labios entreabiertos y el cuerpo absorto cuando cada silaba formaba un eco en su cerebro.

 _''-Eso… es… ¡IMPOSIBLE!-''_

-Me sentí culpable. Tener ese sentimiento significaba que en realidad mi amistad no era sincera, que era sólo un medio para estar contigo. ¡Estaba confundida, frustrada, y totalmente desubicada!… -calla por breves segundos- Finalmente, esa tarde me armé de valor y llegué hasta tu casa en busca de respuestas pero… me enteré de que te habías ido… sin ni siquiera decirme adiós.- relató con lágrimas deslizadas por sus mejillas. Reviviendo cada escena que describían sus labios.

 _''-¿Entonces… mis sentimientos… empezaban a ser correspondidos cuando yo… yo… ¡Hui como un maldito COBARDE!?-''_

-En aquel entonces, ignoraba todo lo relacionado con el amor y los sentimientos, por eso me era imposible especificar lo que sentía por ti pero… ahora es distinto porque yo…- suspendió la oración buscando un término adecuado para referir la manera en que se enamoró del castaño.

Inerte, contempló la fogosa mirada de Jounouchi, admirada por la rapidez con que se posicionó frente a ella y sujetó con brío sus bazos.

-¡Dame una oportunidad, Yura!... ¡Déjame demostrarte que puedo ser mejor que él!... ¡Mejor que Kaiba!- imploró compungido. La impotencia acrecentaba el flujo sanguíneo, haciendo temblar su cuerpo. Había actuado como un idiota, un burdo cobarde. Pero no consumaría el mismo error, esta vez, no estaba dispuesto a huir.

La simple mención de aquel apellido suscitó un cólico en su pecho. La garganta se aridó al descifrar el sentido del vocablo recitado por su amigo. La tensión paralizó su cuerpo cuando el rubio, en un brusco movimiento, empujó sus brazos hasta cercar ambos rostros, anexando sus labios en un beso que el asombro no le permitió corresponder.

Dulces roces humedecían sus labios, embriagando su interior a pesar de que los movimientos no eran sincronizados. La fascinante sensación perduró hasta que una mano robusta separó abruptamente su extasiado cuerpo y unos nudillos golpearon con vigor su rostro, impactándolo contra el cementando suelo.

-¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA, MALDITO PERRO SARNOSO!- insultó con la ira elevada a niveles incalculables y la compostura totalmente perdida, habiéndose esta evaporado en el preciso instante que avistó el accionar del rubio.

Desde el empolvado pavimento reconoció la voz del agresor. Tomando un repentino impulso del suelo, hundió su puño en el abdomen del castaño que perpetró el hematoma en su rostro y la línea de sangre dibujada en la comisura de sus labios. Sonrió satisfecho cuando el semblante del ojiazul se distorsionó de dolor y resonó la tos seca que salpicó unas gotas de saliva, aprovechando el desvarío para devolver el golpe con fuerza.

La veloz reincorporación del castaño lo inhabilitó para prevenir una nueva agresión que nubló su visión e hirió sus facciones, precipitando su caída por segunda vez.

Petrificada, atestiguaba los detalles de la frustrante pelea, incapaz de idear un método para refrenarla.

-¡Deténganse!... ¡DETÉNGANSE!- gritó con todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones y las lágrimas brotando de los azulados ojos. La impresión de la declaración de Jounouchi y la conmoción de la aparición de Seto la envolvieron en un estado de shock, evidenciándose por la forma en que sus manos estaban localizadas en las sienes.

El traumatizado grito despertó los sentidos de las personas aledañas al hecho. Mara arrimó entre sus brazos a una sollozante Yura, aislándola de los que protagonizaban la trifulca.

-¡Detenlos, Mamá! ¡Por favor, detenlos!- rogó inmersa entre los brazos de su Madre.

Hiro destacó su presencia cercando a Jounouchi, lanzándose sobre él cuando se levantó del suelo e intentó continuar la riña.

-¡SUÉLTAME, HIRO! ¡DÉJAME PARTIR EN DOS A ESTE IMBÉCIL!- exigía entre revoloteos y sacudidas con la intención de zafarse del agarre.

El castaño dio la espalda a quien blasfemaba su persona. Se aproximó a Mara, quien se empañaba en tranquilizar a la mujer por la que personificó aquella contienda.

-Yura, por favor… Permíteme explicarte…- recitó en un gemido ahogado, extendiendo sus manos temblorosas ante el deseo de tocarla, expresando el amoratado rostro la agonía que albergaba su interior.

-Por favor, retírese, Señor Kaiba. Mi hija no está en condiciones de hablar. ¡Tú también, Jounouchi!- suplicó reticente Mara, afianzando el abrazo a la Yura que no paraba de sollozar.

-¡Mira como está, Jounouchi!- puntualizó Hiro refiriendo el estado de Yura.

El rubio cesó la rebeldía al comprobar la oración de Mara y Hiro aflojó el agarre, otorgando libertad.

El ojiazul convirtió sus manos en dos puños antes de volverlas, lentamente, a su lugar. Cabizbajo, se distanció de la familia con pasos inseguros, considerando que el momento no era oportuno.

Un Jounouchi abatido dio la espalda a los presentes, guiando sus pasos en dirección a la vía contraria que Seto surcó a fin de llegar hasta su vehículo, marchándose en el con una conducción imprudente.

…

El eco que difundió el crujido de la puerta que azotó, recorrió cada rincón de la desolada Mansión. Desolada… como él precisamente estaba. Furibundo, lazó la llave de su vehículo, estampándola contra uno de los costosos adornos. El estallido de los vidrios al fragmentarse en el suelo producen algo en su ser, desencadenan su furia…

Derribó, quebró y desbarató los objetos próximos en su contorno. El repiqueteo de los vidrios resonó en toda la adinerada vivienda…

Se arrodilló en medio de los cristales esparcidos con el cuerpo temblando de cólera. Súbitamente, las imágenes de aquel despreciable individuo besando a la ojiazul atestaron su memoria…

-¡ELLA ES MÍA, ESTÚPIDO MEDIOCRE! ¡MÍA, MÍA, MÍA!- recalcó golpeando el suelo con endemoniada fuerza, imaginando que es el rostro del rubio que impacta en su lugar.

Expulsó un aullido de dolor cuando un vidrio traspasó la piel que cubría su nudillo, incrustándose osadamente. Sus vacíos ojos azules miraron la sangre deslizarse por toda la mano, comprendiendo que el dolor que traía consigo no excedía al que sobrecogía sus entrañas.

Se heló al sentir unas gotas salinas que humedecía sus mejillas, sorprendido, tocó una de ellas con su mano sana para sólo verificar la presencia de una lágrima.

¿Por qué lloraba?...

Impotencia, ira, dolor, frustración, angustia…

No…

Lloraba porque la amaba…

¿Desde cuándo?...

¿Desde cuándo sus besos se convirtieron en uno de los motivos de su vivir?…

¿Desde cuándo su compañía se volvió tan necesaria como el respirar?...

¿Desde cuándo la amaba con cada célula que vivificaba su corazón?

Las respuestas perdieron su importancia…

Todo en su derredor empezó a carecer de valor…

Doblegado ante sus propios razonamientos, se puso de pie a regañadientes y se dirigió a su aposento, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta.

Retiró el saco que vestía en compañía de la camisa y corbata, despojó los zapatos de sus pies con ayuda de su mano sana sin dedicar la más mínima atención al vidrio que ensangrentaba su otra mano y el dolor que ocasionaba el mismo.

Derribó cuesta abajo su transpirado cuerpo en la espaciosa cama, sintiendo la suavidad de las sabanas, las mismas que atestiguaron la entrega de ese día y que no ordenó higienizar, quería inhalar a la perfección el aroma de ella… de su Yura.

-Yura…- nombró inmerso en un ensueño donde ella estaba a su lado y se besaban con vehemencia.

Se aferró a las sabanas…

Sucumbió en la inconsciencia.

…

-¡Hermano! ¡¿Éstas…?!- se llenó de temor al percatarse de la inmensidad de objetos rotos en el suelo. Un nudo se formó en su garganta cuando observó una línea de sangre trazada en el piso.

-¡Hermano! ¡Hermano!- corrió desenfrenado, evadiendo los objetos desarticulados y siguiendo la dirección que indicaba la delgada línea roja.

-¡HERMANO!- exclamó al visualizarlo tendido en la cama de la angosta habitación, en medio de una fluida corriente de sangre que emanaba de su brazo.

Removió el inerte cuerpo varias veces entre gritos desesperados. Las lágrimas empaparon su rostro al sentir la piel fría y bañada en sudor.

Con las manos sudorosas tomó el celular que yacía en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón que vestía, las teclas numéricas resbalaban entre sus dedos dificultando pulsarlas con precisión. Marcó el primer número que lo comunicaría con el Sistema de Atención a Emergencias.

-Yura… Yura… Yura…- deliró su hermano en medio de la inconsciencia, mostrando una reacción.

Reconoció la agonía de su rostro en cada delirio.

Cambió el número que previamente había marcado…

…

Un insoportable dolor que palpitaba en su cabeza fue el resultado final del conjunto de sucesos que recién presenció. Recostada en la cama, sentía su cuerpo exhausto, el impacto psicológico había sido significativo.

Pero, ¿cómo no serlo? Jamás imaginó que las cosas pudieran llegar a semejante extremo.

Debía agradecer a Kami-sama por dar tanta comprensión a su madre Mara, quien le ofreció su apoyo desde que concluyó el relato de su situación sentimental.

El sonido de una vibración capturó su atención. Agudizó los tímpanos para descifrar el lugar de origen y localizó la maleta en donde trasladó sus pertenencias. Escarbó el contenido del equipaje hasta extraer el moderno aparato que propagaba el sonido y que hace unas horas había pensado vender.

Observó confusa el número que el sistema no había identificado, vacilando contestar.

-¿Buen…?-

-¡Por favor no cuelgues, Yura! ¡Mi hermano… mi hermano está mal! ¡No para de sangrar y no sé qué debo hacer!- imploró Mokuba, irrefutablemente aturdido.

Sus fuerzas se desplomaron, las piernas perdieron equilibrio y un impetuoso golpe pareció acribillar su interior.

-¡Lla-ma una ambulancia!- entrecortó su voz, alzándola por primera vez al menor. El efecto de la información comenzó a manifestarse.

-¡Lo hice pero no llega!-mintió- Al parecer la línea está saturada. ¡POR FAVOR, AYÚDAME! ¡NO QUIERO PERDER A MI HERMANO!- clamó en compañía de toscos hipidos.

El estupor traslúcido en los estrepitosos sollozos del menor fue la alarma que movilizó sus facultades.

-Estaré allá lo más rápido que me sea posible. Trata de comunicarte con el Sistema de Atenciones a Emergencias mientras llego.- ordenó calzando sus pies apresuradamente.

-Sí… ¡Date prisa, por favor!- con esa última súplica del azabache, concluyó la llamada. Desocupando la recamara con pasos acelerados.

-¿Piensas salir a estas horas, hija?- interpeló Mara en cuanto vislumbró la rapidez de su andar. Si el reloj de pared no estaba averiado, la noche se hallaba avanzada.

-Alguien necesita mi auxilio con urgencia. Mamá, ¿dónde guardaste el botiquín de primeros auxilios?-

…

La apreciación de los adornos fragmentados en el suelo que pisaba fue más que suficiente para apesadumbrar su ya compungido corazón. Turbada, arribó la lujosa habitación, siendo recibida por un ofuscado menor.

-¡Yura!- proclamó inmediatamente la vio llegar, acometiéndola con un conmocionado abrazo.

Dirigió la mirada de sus ojos al hombre postrado en la desaseada cama, reprimió el gemido que atragantó su esófago y el incesante anhelo de refugiarlo entre sus brazos…

¡NO!

Ese hombre desgarró su corazón y menospreció sus valiosos sentimientos. No merecía ni aun la más ínfima proporción de su compasión. Si se encontraba allí, era a causa del cariño que albergaba por el menor. Sólo por él, por Mokuba.

-Intentaré comunicarme con el Servicio de Emergencias desde la línea que conecta el teléfono de la sala. Tal vez esa se halle menos conglomerada.- comunicó Mokuba, desplazándose al anunciado lugar.

Con el menor ausente, analizó la situación frente a sus ojos, incluyendo el nudillo lastimado. El conocimiento que adquirió, durante su estadía en el último orfanato, dictaba que existía una alta probabilidad de que la inconsciencia de Seto fuera el producto de la pérdida de sangre, al menos ese era el cuadro médico de los niños que sufrían una vicisitud similar.

Se acuclilló en el borde de la ensangrentada cama. Con sumo cuidado, empezó a extraer el vidrio incrustado en el nudillo, encogida de temor ante la idea que él abriese los ojos y tener que enfrentarlo. El raído trozo cristalino dejó como secuela un cóncavo hueco ensangrentado.

Abrió el botiquín de auxilios médicos que había estacionado en el suelo. Vertió una porción del contenido almacenado en el frasco de alcohol isopropílico en un trozo de algodón. Despacio, frotó el trozo por el contorno de la herida, desinfectado la mano perjudicada. Una vez concluida la acción, desenrolló la gasa médica y procedió a enrollarla en la agraviada y gélida mano, un impetuoso escalofrío sacudió su interior cuando la rozó con la suya.

Vigiló el adormecido semblante del castaño para confirmar que no había despertado. Contempló la belleza de cada facción relajada, una de sus manos detuvo la envoltura del material curativo, paulatinamente se acercaba a la golpeada mejilla, propulsada por el deseo de acariciarla…

A una mínima distancia contuvo aquel estúpido deseo, tan estúpido como ella misma lo era. Volvió a concentrar sus manos hasta que finalizó la acción que había iniciado. Cerró el maletín despacio y se puso de pie con un sobresalto, debía salir lo más pronto posible de allí o correría el riesgo de llevar a cabo una estupidez como la que segundos atrás pensó cometer.

Centímetros la separaban de la puerta cuando una sudorosa mano la cerró con rapidez. El cuerpo se tornó trémulo, la respiración se desbocó, las piernas se desequilibraron y el botiquín que sostenía descendió al suelo en cuanto observó la mano en cuestión asegurar la puerta. Palidecida, se abstuvo de mirar a sus espaldas, indispuesta a corroborar que su más grande temor era una realidad.

-Yura, la ambulancia…- escuchó la voz de Mokuba filtrarse por la puerta.

-¡Estoy bien, Mokuba! ¡Llama al servicio y pídeles que soliciten el regreso de la ambulancia!- vociferó la aguda voz a su espalda, confirmando la aterradora hipótesis.

¿Cómo se recuperó a tal velocidad? ¿Habrá fingido estar inconsciente todo ese tiempo?

Colocó sus nerviosas manos en el picaporte con la intención de librarse de aquella circunstancia, su organismo se electrizó ante el contacto de la fría mano que rodeó su cintura y el cálido aliento que penetró su oído.

-No iras a ningún lugar.- la rauca voz del castaño perdió la firmeza que utilizó para ordenar a Mokuba y la mano que aseguró la puerta empuñaba tenazmente la que procuró rodar el picaporte.

-¡Hermano, estas despierto! Pero aun así deberías…- trató de sugerir el menor detrás de la puerta.

-¡Haz lo que te digo!- decretó por segunda vez, afianzando el agarre de la cintura que sujetaba y percibiendo el asentimiento de su hermano.

Podía sentir la tensión recorrer el cuerpo que acorralaba y el regocijo que invadía al suyo por el hecho de tenerlo entre sus brazos.

-¡Suél-tame!- exigió revolviéndose, proyectando cejar el agarre.

Tiró de la mano posada en la cerradura de la puerta y, con la ayuda de la mano vendada que sostenía la cintura, giró aquel cuerpo por completo, forzándolo a compaginar con la posición del suyo.

-Tú no… ¡No pondrás un pie fuera de este cuarto hasta que me escuches!- demandó con titubeo en su voz, sorprendiendo en sobremanera a la ojiazul.

Sólo en aquel instante fue capaz de entrever el denigrante aspecto del castaño. Su cabello completamente despeinado, el moretón en la mejilla derecha, los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos componían la apariencia de un ser que parecía estar totalmente fuera de sí.

Deseó lazarse sobre él y besarlo con toda la pasión que contenía su interior, borrar la expresión que imperaba su rostro y volverla firme como aquella que la enamoró…

'' _-¡NO!-''_

-¡No necesito escuchar absolutamente nada, todo quedó bastante claro!- reclamó, batallando la libertad de sus manos que eran fuertemente asidas a la pared por las del castaño.

-¡Lo que viste fue un espejismo de la verdad! ¡Ishizu…!-

-¡¿Ishizu fue quien te besó?, ¿todo fue un malentendido, una alucinación de mi retorcida imaginación?! ¡Ya no soy tu juguete, Seto! ¿Sabes?, he cometido un terrible error. ¡Debí haberle dicho a Mokuba que llamará a Ishizu!- gritó con toda su energía vocal y el rostro carmesí a raíz de la fuerza que empleaba en deshacer la opresión del castaño.

La entonación del nombre femenino dislocó sus cabales, sustituyó las muñecas que presionaba de la ojiazul por sus brazos, permitiéndole golpear su espalda contra la pared y escuchar un quejillo de dolor brotar de aquellos labios. Desestimó la sangre que germinaba por la gasa medicinal.

-¡NO ERES MI MALDITO JUGUETE! ¡¿CREES QUE SI ASÍ FUERA, TE HUBIESE DEJADO ENTRAR A MI CASA Y RELACIONARTE CON MI HERMANO?! ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE ENAJENADO MENTAL SUPONES QUE SOY?!- contrarrestó con vigor, chocando ambas frentes, avistando sus enfurecidos ojos las lágrimas que desembocaban en los de la ojiazul.

Soltó los brazos que empuñaba con ahínco y se alejó dos pasos de ella, conmocionado al verla sollozar y abrigarse a sí misma.

-¡MIRAME, MIRAME!- se señala con el dedo pulgar- ¡ES ÉSTE EL SETO KAIBA QUE VISTE ENTRAR A LA CAFETERÍA ESA MAÑANA! ¡ES ÉSTE EL SETO KAIBA QUE SALE IMPRESO EN LOS TITULARES DE LOS PERIÓDICOS! ¡ES ÉSTE EL IMPERIOSO Y ARROGANTE SETO KAIBA QUE MANEJA UNA EXITOSA COMPAÑÍA! ¡NO! ¡ÉSTE NO ES MÁS QUE UN ESTÚPIDO, UN MOCOSO ENAMORADO QUE SE ENTREGÓ POR UN SENTIMIENTO QUE ANTES LLAMABA ABSURDO!- exclamó cual si fuera un desquiciado mental, como si nadie comprendiera la importancia de aquellas palabras y necesitara gritarlas para ser escuchadas.

Cada oración parecía ser una antorcha encendida que se lanzaba a su pecho e incineraba su corazón. Constreñida, intensificó el abrazo a sí misma, como si se protegiera de la agonizante sensación que inmovilizaba todas sus facultades. La suave caricia de la mano, ahora cálida, estremeció todo su ser, rozando la ruborizada piel de su rostro.

-Mira lo que soy… de sólo imaginarme sin ti…- matizó la voz en un tenue susurro, alzando su rostro por el mentón y frotando la nariz con la suya, dejando palpable la agonía y acuosidad que desbordaban aquellos profundos ojos azules.

Entonces…

Toda la materia en derredor se esfumó…

Su cerebro no generaba conjunción alguna…

Su voluntad se desvaneció con el eufórico beso que sus labios correspondían, quedando sólo ellos dos, besándose como dos animales sedientos.

Desesperado, apega por completo su cuerpo al de ella y acaricia frenético la esbelta cintura, arrugando la tela del vestido con la fricción de sus manos. La abraza corpulento, sus bocas se abren hasta donde es posible para recibir las caricias de la lengua contraria. Enardecido, comprime sus glúteos, los labios combinan suspiros de placer.

Excitado, la eleva cargándola a horcajadas, ella se aferra a su cuello con devoción sin detener el exuberante beso. Aparta los largos cabellos que ocultaban la cremallera del vestido, comenzando a desabrocharla mientras dirigía los cuerpos a la espaciosa y ensuciada cama.

Acopla su cuerpo al de ella, que reposaba debajo del suyo, en el lívido colchón, obviando el olor metálico de la sangre ya seca en el. Separa los labios ya hinchados y los alinea en un sendero imaginario de besos hasta llegar al delicioso cuello, mordisqueándolo entretanto sus manos descendían las mangas del vestido en conjunto con los tirantes del sostén. Redirige los labios a los contrarios para besarlos intensamente, termina de deslizar la prenda de vestir hasta retirarla en compañía de las zapatillas que calzaban los pies. La despoja por completo del molesto sostén.

Los carnosos labios del castaño se adueñan de su busto desnudo. Lame, succiona y endurece el pezón de su seno izquierdo mientras estimula con sus dedos el derecho, enloqueciéndola al punto de arquear la espalda y arrugar con fuerza las sabanas. Suspende la sesión de placer a sus pechos e invade nueva vez sus labios. Ella suelta las sábanas y, junto al castaño, elimina el pantalón que cubría parte de la ansiada desnudez.

Sutilmente, comienza a desprender la braga que obstaculiza la consecución del anhelo que palpita en su ser…

La necesita…

Necesita poseerla, hacerla suya una vez más, borrar todo rastro que aquel estúpido mediocre hubiera alcanzado a plasmar en ella…

Necesita…

Saber que no la ha perdido…

Que aún le pertenece…

Tal como él a ella.

El deseo abruma sus entrañas cuando ella imita su acción y retira el bóxer que custodia su miembro erecto y ansioso de placer. Incapaz de resistir un milésimo segundo más, copula los cuerpos e inicia las embestidas con las uñas de la ojiazul arañando su espalda.

-Seto… ¡Seto!... ¡SETO!- gemía ante la penetración cada vez más fuerte, ávida, profunda, frenética.

'' _-Sí, Yura… Sólo yo…-''_

'' _-Seto… tu Seto.-''_

La besa como un demente, sus lenguas separan los labios para combinar solapados gemidos, asciende el ritmo de las embestidas y el placer se distribuye en los espacios más recónditos de su esencia masculina. Se aferra impetuoso al cuerpo de la ojiazul, envolviéndose en una vorágine de placer.

La víspera del clímax encoge los cuerpos al punto de ebullición, los cuales revientan cuando este hace un acto de presencia. Convulsos, se mueven por breves instantes, hasta que los espasmos encalambran sus cuerpos.

-Te amo, Yura.- susurró en el oído un extasiado castaño, antes de acurrucar su cabeza justo en lugar donde se situaba la clavícula de la ojiazul.

Las lágrimas se mezclaron con las gotas de sudor…

-Te amo, Seto.-

…

El crepúsculo de la noche se apreciaba con hermosura desde la ventana del lujoso automóvil rojo. A su lado, el conductor mantenía la vista fija en las calles que recorría y, a su espalda, un menor azabache dormía plácidamente.

No sentía remordimiento alguno por lo acontecido minutos atrás. La detallada explicación de Seto bastó para convencerla de la errónea interpretación que había realizado. Sin embargo, la reconciliación no eximió la certeza de una duda.

-Seto, ¿Qué piensas hacer con…?

-¿El préstamo de Ishizu? –alza una ceja y sonríe- Mañana a primera hora encargaré a Isono todo lo relacionado con ese empréstito. No quiero tener ningún tipo de contacto con esa mujer.- el CEO respondió despectivo la última oración, recordando el amargo momento que tuvo vivir gracias a la estupidez de la egipcia.

La grácil sensación de sosiego la hizo suspirar, mentalmente, aliviada. No concebía la idea de otro incidente que la separara del castaño, no después de escuchar aquellas hermosas palabras. La felicidad fue interrumpida por la imagen de la gasa ensangrentada que reposaba en la mano que piloteó el volante hasta estacionar el vehículo frente a la residencia de su madre Mara.

-Seto, deberíamos ir a un hospital, tu mano puede necesitar una sutu…- sus labios son silenciados por los del castaño.

-Tú eres lo único que necesito.- musitó rozando el aliento entre ambos labios, ruborizando la mejilla que tiernamente acariciaba.

La entristecía en sobremanera tener que romper el contacto pero la cúspide de la noche lo ameritaba. No quería causar una preocupación más a su madre Mara.

-Tengo que irme, mamá debe estar preocupada.- anunció con pesar.

El castaño asintió resignado, posesionando nueva vez sus labios antes de recitar las palabras de despedida.

-Te amo.- declaró mirándola a los ojos con un brillo nunca antes visto en ellos.

La felicidad que la embriagaba no cabía dentro de sí, calando hasta la medula de sus huesos y provocando un titubeo en su cuerpo.

-No más que yo, Seto.- refutó correspondiendo con ternura la mirada, desplazando sus caricias en el perfilado rostro.

-Eso es imposible.- ratificó con mesura, volviendo a besarla efusivamente.

El sonido que emitieron los labios al separarse fue el indicador que confirmó la nostálgica despedida.

…

Miró estupefacta al apuesto hombre que estaba de brazos cruzados y recargado en el costoso vehículo, al parecer, en espera de su llegada. Aseveró la indumentaria inusual, ahora compuesta por una gabardina larga de color blanco, con correas azules en la parte superior de las mangas, portaba una camiseta negra lisa debajo en contraste con los pantalones negros ajustados y las botas oscuras con correas abrochadas al igual que las que se hallaban en la parte superior de las mangas.

-Buenos días.- saludó y, en una acción inmediata, aquel hombre besó fugazmente sus labios.

-Buenos días. He venido a llevarte hasta el trabajo.- correspondió después de haberse separado, intuyendo que ella podría interrogar la razón de su presencia.

-No es…-

-Si es necesario. Ahora sube si no es que deseas llegar tarde.- agregó con una divertida sonrisa socarrona.

…

-¿Están totalmente seguros de que aquel comercio es el lugar donde ella trabaja? No quiero malgastar las balas en caso contrario.- puntualizó expandiendo el humo que previamente había inhalado del puro.

-Sí, señor. No existe un punto de error en la ubicación.- añadió con firmeza el subordinado.

-Entonces, preparen todo.-

…

-Gracias por traerme.- agració al castaño con una afable sonrisa.

-No agradezcas algo tan insignificante.- se acerca y acaricia su mejilla- Llámame en cuanto salgas, pasaré a recogerte y retornaremos juntos a tu casa. Quiero formalizar nuestra relación con tu familia.- comunicó seriamente el ojiazul.

La sorpresa rebosó cada espacio de las facciones de su semblante y la enmudeció por completo.

-¿Hablas… en se-rio?- tartamudeó al hablar, conmovida a raíz de la sorpresiva decisión.

-Como nunca antes en mi vida. No quiero que nada se interponga entre nosotros. Nada.- reafirmó sin poder contener más el deseo de besarla.

Las personas alrededor ya no significaban una restricción para él. Estaba dispuesto a gritar que amaba a esa mujer aun hasta los confines del universo de ser necesario.

-Te amo, Seto.- musitó entre los brazos del castaño que aprisionaba su cuerpo en un abrazo, sintiendo el calor que emanaba del bien formado pecho y las lágrimas de felicidad que adornaban sus pómulos.

 _-¡Dispara! ¡Ahora!-_

El silenciador enroscado a la potente arma de fuego impide que individuo alguno perciba la bala que avanza velozmente…

Un mortífero proyectil de metal quema la ropa y traspasa la piel de un ser amado…

* * *

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

Hasta aquí la actualización de capítulos. No sé cuándo volveré a actualizar, el incidente que me ocurrió hace poco y el borrón a esta historia pasmaron mi inspiración por completo. Agregándose el hecho de las asignaciones y trabajos de la universidad.

TsukihimePrincess: ¡Muchas Gracias por el apoyo que le has dado a esta historia a través de tus comentarios! (Tal vez rodarás los ojos y pensarás _''-Esta chica no se hartará de agradecer-''_ XD). Siento la corazonada de que este capítulo tal vez no haya sido mucho de tu agrado porque no soportas la sangre y mutilaciones (Lo leí en tu perfil, perdón por ser tan curiosa y tal vez hasta imprudente, pero es que me gusta conocer y familiarizarme con mis lectores, por eso lo leí) Y en este capítulo hay sangre, pero es sólo un incidente para que Yura y Seto se reconciliaran, a mí tampoco me agrada mucho eso de sangre y cosas por el estilo pero en este episodio lo consideré ligeramente necesario. En el próximo (Como en este sucedió un disparo) no describirá ni enfatizará mucho este tipo de cosas, así que descuida. :D

Aclarare algunas cosas por si las dudas:

Según los datos de la web, Jounouchi tiene 16 años y Mai tiene 24, pero no estoy de acuerdo con la edad del rubio así que en este Fic él tiene 19 y Mai los mismos 24, por eso ella hizo mención de los 5 años de diferencia. El capítulo donde Jounouchi se interpone al ataque del Dragón Alado de Ra (por si lo tiene en el vagón de los recuerdos XD) es el 92. En el manga (que por cierto tuve que leer en inglés), Mai reconoció estar enamorada de Jounouchi en ese episodio (es decir el 92 pero en el manga) y tenía planes de confesar sus sentimientos después de acabar el torneo de Ciudad Batallas pero sucedió lo de Marik y el resto ya lo saben…

La parte del duelo de Marik que Yugi recuerda es el capítulo 139 de la serie. En la versión japonesa, Seto e Ishizu se miran cuando Atem coloca la carta boca abajo que le dio Seto, sin mirarla. De ahí me surgió la idea del papel de Ishizu en el Fic. Además, siempre pensé: ¿Por qué Ishizu le entregó la carta de Dios egipcio a Seto (el eterno rival de Atem) y no a Atem, que era el inminente y poderoso Faraón?

A Hiro lo mencioné en el Capítulo 9, donde Jounouchi recuerda su pasado con Yura (por si las moscas les hicieron olvidar XD). Y lo de la Ley que regiría a las compañías lo mencioné en el capítulo 23 y 24.

Les recuerdo que este Fic es _**rated M**_ (Lo digo por el Lemon)

¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LEER: MIRIALIA PAOLINI, TSUKIHIMEPRINCESS, MIRAI-96, KIA-CHAN KUCHIKI Y TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LEEN AUNQUE NO DEJEN UN REVIEW!

¡GRACIAS!

¡FELIZ DÍA, TARDE O NOCHE!

¡JA NE!


	28. Chapter 28

**Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.**

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

¡Konichiwa, lectores/lectoras! ¿Cómo ha ido todo en estos, casi dos meses, sin leernos? Espero, de todo corazón, que las cosas hayan fluido bien para cada uno de ustedes. ¿Aún recuerdan este Fic después de todo este tiempo sin actualizar? Anhelo que un _sí_ , sea la respuesta.

Bien, tal como advertí en el capítulo anterior, tardé mucho tiempo en actualizar. Las asignaciones en la universidad, la inspiración que a veces tomaba vacaciones y un resfriado severo me impidieron publicar esta capitulo a una fecha más temprana. ¡Pido mucho, mucho perdón por la tardanza!

Porciones de éste fueron escritas en la universidad, otras en medio del resfriado, así que ya pueden hacerse una idea de las condiciones en que lo redacté. Pero, como recompensa, lo he traído extenso, tan extenso como el tiempo que tarde en publicarlo XD.

 **hinatakurosak115: ¡No te imaginas lo feliz que me hace tu comentario! XD XD XD XD XD ¡Salte de felicidad en cuanto lo leí! ¡En serio! ¡MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS! ¡MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TUS AMIGAS! Espero, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, que el capítulo sea de su agrado y que cumpla con todas sus expectativas. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR!**

Creo que ya he escrito demasiado _ _U ¡Comencemos el capítulo!

Pido disculpas por las posibles faltas ortográficas. Espero que sea de su agrado.

 _ **He cambiado mi nombre de usuario, ahora soy ''Kaiba-Girl96''**_ Me parece un nombre más corto (cuando ingresé a la página puse un nombre al azar. XD) Como siempre, mi obsesión por Seto Kaiba reluce. XD

* * *

 **Capítulo 28: ¿Sin Ti?... ¡Caos!**

El cuerpo que fascinaba cada poro del suyo perdió el equilibrio desplomándose entre sus brazos. Su rostro palideció, sus labios temblaron al compás de los parpados cuando, hallándose al punto de cuestionar el motivo del flaqueo, observó como aquellos cautivadores ojos azules orbitaron hasta quedar cerrados y como la estilizada camisa blanca se teñía de rojo a la altura del pecho. Sus fuerzas comenzaron a extinguirse…

-Yu-ra… ¡YURA!- gritó sosteniendo aquel cuerpo para evitar que tocase el suelo, su respiración se densó, sus manos temblaron al sentir la piel gélida.

Entonces…

Supo que debía actuar con prontitud.

Acaparando una porción de la fuerza casi extinta, logró sostener el cuerpo estilo nupcial. Gruñó irritado, mordió su labio inferior al deducir la imposibilidad de sus manos para abrir la puerta del automóvil e introducir a Yura en el.

-¿Señor Kai…?-

-¡Abre la puerta! ¡Rápido!- ordenó con voz endeble y el semblante horrorizado, suspendiendo la pregunta de uno de los empleados que se disponía llegar hasta la tienda de variedades Hayami y refiriéndose a la puerta del asiento trasero del vehículo rojo del cual se hallaba contiguo.

El empleado parpadeó dos veces denotando su confusión, pero en segundos comprendió la situación al visualizar el carmesí dibujado en la camisa de la joven que recién se había convertido en su compañera de trabajo, por ende, se aproximó velozmente al vehículo y abrió la puerta.

Atestiguó el momento preciso en que el afamado ejecutivo introdujo a la joven dentro y como abordó el asiento del piloto con innegable desesperación.

…

-Un poco más… Yura… sólo un poco más.- susurró con el ápice en que se había trasformado su voz. La acuosidad de sus ojos empezaba a nublar la visión de la vía que con ilícita velocidad transitaba.

La impotencia acalambró sus manos al punto de afianzar el agarre al volante, la desesperación hizo que los latidos del corazón golpearan ferozmente su pecho cuando el olor metálico de la sangre comenzó a expandirse por todo el vehículo. Una maldición, seguida de un carraspeo de dientes, escapó de sus labios. Más vehículos conglomeraban las calles y le impedían acrecentar la velocidad.

-¡Háganse a un lado!… ¡Burdos conductores!- insultó esquivando uno de los vehículos que demoraba la llegada al lugar de auxilio, el que Yura requería con urgencia.

-Ya casi, Yura… Sólo resiste un poco más… sólo un poco más.- musitó quebrando la voz, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener la cordura y retener las lágrimas que amenazaban salir de sus orbes azules.

Sus ojos dilataron esperanza desde que divisó el Centro Médico a unos pocos metros de su ubicación.

-Ya llegamos, Yura… Todo estará bien… Ahora todo estará bien.- recitó, distribuyendo nueva vez las posibles lágrimas a sus ojos con dos parpadeos y una fuerte sacudida a su nariz.

Desestimó el hecho de parquear adecuadamente el vehículo y lo situó justo al frente de la entrada del Centro. Con la rapidez auspiciada por sus piernas extrajo el cuerpo inerte del automóvil, conduciéndolo al interior de la institución médica.

-¡Necesito un médico! ¡Rápido!- exclamó en los pasillos. Casi de inmediato, unos enfermeros con una camilla lo cercaron, permitiéndole depositar el cuerpo ensangrentado en el mobiliario médico.

-Llévenla a la sala quirúrgica y preparen todo para una intervención inmediata.- escuchó ordenar al doctor mientras observaba afligido como aquella camilla alejaba a Yura de él.

Miedo…

El miedo que sentía era tan espeluznante que un escalofrío recorrió su columna, dejando su cuerpo estático. En milésimos segundos, todo parecía suceder en cámara lenta…

Contemplaba todo absorto, asustado.

Su alrededor comenzó a circular con normalidad cuando reconoció al doctor que ordenó transportar a Yura a la sala quirúrgica de pie en la recepción del Centro.

Con zancadas se aproximó hasta él y le arrugó las solapas de la gabacha.

-¡¿Qué demonios hace aquí parado como un inútil?! -lo zarandea bruscamente.- ¡¿No acaba de ver la gravedad del estado de Yura?! Si no le salva la vida… ¡Le aseguro que no me detendré hasta que su licencia sea cancelada y no vuelva a pisar un hospital en los años que de vida le restan!- amenazó con el semblante encolerizado, con una mirada tan gélida y sombría que el galeno parpadeó desconcertado, tartamudeó antes de responder.

-¡Tran-tranquilícese, Señor Kaiba! ¡Estoy solicitando la llave de mi casillero para poder cambiarme de ropa e ingresar al quirófano!... Si no me suelta en este instante... ¡Sólo estará retrasando la intervención médica que la joven amerita!- concientizó el especialista en medicina, tratando de aligerar la tensión que impulsaba la acción del ejecutivo y resaltar las consecuencias que podía acarrear su exasperado comportamiento.

-Por favor… sin importar lo que cueste… sálvela.- suplicó masticando cada palabra, ocultando su mirada tras los flequillos castaños de su frente mientras, lentamente, aflojaba el agarre a las solapas hasta liberarlas por completo.

El galeno encajó sus lentes y miró perplejo al castaño. Ni siquiera en el altercado que protagonizó su hermano menor había percibido el grado de angustia que con nitidez palpaba en él. Aquello sólo podía significar que esa joven acabada de ingresar era tan importante para él como los rumores decían que era su hermano menor. Tal vez era algo más que una simple amiga como ella expresó en aquel entonces.

-Es ése mi trabajo, Señor Kaiba.-da una palmada en su hombro izquierdo.- Es en éstas precisas circunstancias donde la paciencia y la serenidad son una ayuda de vital importancia. No soy yo quien las requiere, es la joven que usted mismo depositó en la camilla.- orientó, recibiendo silencio y una postura neutral como respuesta.

-Le ruego que por favor facilite los datos personales de la joven que estén bajo su conocimiento a la recepcionista, como sabe, son necesarios para su registro formal en el Centro. Por favor, confíe en mí y sea paciente, la señorita es quien más lo necesita.- fueron las últimas palabras que expresó el doctor antes de marcharse apresuradamente.

Dejándolo allí…

Desconcertado, perturbado, aturdido…

Sin tener una mínima idea de qué hacer.

-¿Conoce usted el nombre de la paciente?- la pregunta de la recepcionista lo conectó con la realidad.

-Mutou Yura.- respondió secamente, sin cambiar la postura.

Concedió la razón al doctor, en esos momentos debía mantenerse cuerdo y sensato. Sin embargo, la paciencia no era una de las características que definían su personalidad.

-¿Sabe usted la edad?- volvió a cuestionar la mujer.

-Veintiún años.- respondió sin expresar emoción alguna. Esas cosas le parecían una total pérdida de tiempo.

¿Eran esos datos tan importantes como la atención médica al ingresado e inclusive la vida del mismo?

Estupideces protocolarias.

-¿Es usted algún familiar cercano de la paciente?- indagó por tercera vez aquella mujer, redactando las informaciones en un tablilla de referencias.

-Soy su pareja.- la única respuesta firme y con acentuada seguridad que ofreció. Lo llenaba de tanta satisfacción poder decirlo a rienda suelta.

Su imagen pública era la cuestión más irrelevante y de menos importancia para él en ese momento.

La recepcionista pausó las anotaciones y abrió los ojos con gran estupefacción. Miró al ojiazul por el rabillo del ojo. ¡No podía creer que acababa de escribir el nombre de la novia del famoso, guapo, millonario y arrogante SETO KAIBA!

Se preguntaba qué cuantiosa suma de dinero los diarios de la ciudad estarían dispuestos a pagar por esa primicia.

Sacudió disimuladamente su cabeza y volvió a colocar el bolígrafo en la tablilla, emitió una pequeña tos para clarificar la voz y camuflar su asombro. No deseaba recibir uno de los ' _'insultos diplomáticos''_ por los que era reconocido el CEO.

-¿Co-conoce usted algún familiar cercano de la paciente que pueda ser contactado? Aunque usted sea su… pareja, por razones de ética es preferible que un familiar esté al corriente del estado del paciente ingresado.- agregó la recepcionista, esperando que el empresario pasara por desapercibido el asombro que se le dificultaba ocultar.

Preveía que ese momento no podría ser postergado...

El momento en que debería enfrentar el juicio de la familia de Yura.

Su relación con la familia Mutou había iniciado con el pie izquierdo desde un principio. No podía esperar algo más que la rotunda oposición de los miembros a su relación con Yura.

Y aunque le hubiese gustado que las circunstancias fueran distintas, estaba dispuesto a defender con uñas y dientes lo que Yura y él habían consumado…

-Sí… conozco muy bien a su hermano.-

Sin importar lo que suceda…

Defenderá ese Amor a costa de lo que sea.

…

El silencio sepulcral tan propio de un examen de Matemáticas ejercía su reinado en cada rincón de una de las aulas de la Escuela Domino. Estudiantes cabizbajos miraban casi sin pestañar la hoja llena de números estacionada en el pupitre mientras movían los lápices velozmente sobre el papel, otros observaban con desgano algún punto de la ventana del salón y, la mayor parte de ellos, contemplaba con horror los números y símbolos matemáticos plasmados en la hoja.

Yugi llenaba despacio el ejercicio matemático requerido en la prueba. La carencia de ánimo lo obligaba a deslizar el lápiz con absoluta pereza y cierta porción de indiferencia. Los cálculos que desarrollaba eran los que recordaba haber repasado con su hermana…

Detuvo el movimiento del lápiz en cuanto recordó el estado emocional en que estaba y se preguntó como estaría en ese preciso momento.

Centró nueva vez su atención en los números frente a él, no volvería vano el tiempo que ella había gastado instruyéndole.

Anzu observaba de soslayo a Yugi, con la mirada entristecida procuraba llenar todo cuanto su cerebro podía procesar y resolver.

Honda hacía muecas de disgusto e irritación, pasaba el borrador sobre la hoja una y otra vez.

El profesor vigilaba atento el accionar de cada estudiante hasta que el crujir de la puerta del salón hizo fruncir su ceño.

El sonido aprisionó la atención de los estudiantes. Yugi, Honda y Anzu miraron con un asombro mezclado de preocupación al rubio de pelo enmarañado que, con la mejilla derecha amoratanada y la barbilla enrojecida, entró en el salón.

-Joven Katsuya, permítame recordarle que el examen ¡era a las ocho de la mañana!- recriminó el docente, señalándolo con el dedo índice.

No le sorprendió el aspecto físico de su estudiante. El expediente académico, anexado a los documentos que consolidaron la trasferencia del alumno, refería su rebelde comportamiento y las constantes peleas en los recintos de la escuela de donde había provenido.

El alumno se acercó a él y, sin modular palabra alguna, extendió una de sus manos, al parecer, pidiendo su examen.

El docente inspeccionó al estudiante con una intrigada mirada, el verlo cabizbajo ocultando su mirada, en lugar del puchero y la expresión cómica de enojo que usualmente gesticulaba al recibir un regaño como el que acababa de hacer, era un motivo de preocupación. Incluso los estudiantes abstuvieron la expulsión de las acostumbradas carcajadas.

Algo realmente grave, que justificara su extraño comportamiento, debió haberle ocurrido a su hiperactivo estudiante. No obstante a sus razonamientos, tomó de su escritorio el examen que restaba y lo colocó en la mano del alumno, sin desviar de él la mirada.

-Estudiantes, el joven Katsuya no es el examen.- corrigió el maestro, dirigiendo su atención a Jounouchi luego.

El mensaje fue algo más que claro para los alumnos, quienes volvieron a ubicar los lápices en la respectiva hoja, incluyendo a un Yugi, Honda y Anzu preocupados.

Tomó asiento en su pupitre habiendo ignorando las miradas posadas en él, incluso las de sus inseparables amigos. Apuntó el lápiz en dirección a la hoja, transcribió en ella únicamente sus datos de estudiante. Se puso de pie y, sin regalar a nadie la mirada, entregó el examen al profesor que lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero que no se rehusó a recibirlo. Abandonó el aula con el lápiz en sus manos, el único objeto que llevó consigo.

Su reprobación era tan segura como la muerte misma una vez que se nace.

Yugi, Honda y Anzu movieron los lápices con agregada velocidad cuando observaron a Jounouchi distanciarse, ansiosos por seguir su rastro.

Un estudiante miró a Jounouchi mientras se marchaba y rió por lo bajo, Honda se percató de la acción, su mirada lo fulminó de tal manera que el estudiante tragó en seco y desvió la vista hacia la prueba en su pupitre.

El segundo examen que el profesor acogió entre sus manos pertenecía a Honda, quien desocupó el aula como un prófugo que huye de la justicia. Tras él, siguieron las pruebas de Yugi y Anzu, quienes se retiraron del aula dando voces a su amigo, procurando alcanzar sus pasos.

Cual si fuera un destello, llegó hasta la salida de la escuela y miró en dirección a las calles buscando la figura de Jounouchi en alguna de ellas, sin lograr distinguirla. El rubio se hallaba bastante distanciado.

Detrás de él, escuchó los jadeos de Yugi y Anzu, quienes apoyaban las manos en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento que habían perdido en la acelerada persecución.

-Ya debe ir demasiado lejos.- habló. Avizorando la desolación de las calles.

-De seguro está en la heladería, busquémosle allá.- agregó Yugi, después de haber recuperado una vasta porción de aire en un último jadeo.

-No. Hoy es su día libre.- recordó Honda.

-Cierto, lo había olvidado. ¿Hacia dónde habrá ido entonces?- se cuestionó en voz alta Yugi, intentando predecir el lugar que arribaría su mejor amigo.

Aunque la última vez que lo escuchó hablar de su Padre había narrado el ingreso del mismo a un centro de rehabilitación para tratar su alcoholismo, dudaba el hecho de se hubiera dirigido a su propio hogar.

-Tenía el rostro golpeado, ¿qué le habrá sucedido?...- murmuró Anzu, con un perceptible deje de preocupación y colocando una mano sobre su pecho.

-No lo sé pero… Un extraño augurio me da la sensación de que... Si no lo encontramos pronto… Puede cometer un grave error.-

…

Carcajadas malévolas capaces de erizar la piel hasta producir un tiriteo retumbaban en las blancas paredes formando un eco ensordecedor.

Un hombre de cabello negro azulado, propietario de unos orbes verde esmeralda y vestido cual si fuera la noche, contemplaba el júbilo de aquel hombre con el pesar expresado en cada facción.

-¿Qué ocurre, Yamazaki?- seca la lágrima en su pómulo y trata de normalizar la respiración que le costó reír por un tiempo prolongado.- ¿No te llena de gozo cumplir satisfactoriamente tu trabajo?- se acercó al refrigerador, extrajo de el una botella de licor que contenía una bebida exótica.

El hombre apretó con fuerza el arma de alto calibre que sostenía con su mano derecha. Cerró los ojos con palpable indignación.

-Con todo el respeto que merece, señor… Pensé que ese disparo… Tenía por nombre Seto y el apellido Kaiba plasmado en el.- respondió con los ojos clavados en el piso y las cejas curvadas.

Había sido un francotirador a sueldo de innumerables personalidades delictivas que, sin el más mínimo de los decoros, asesinaban e incluso infligían crueles torturas a sus víctimas. Pero…

Nunca, en sus veintiocho años de vida, había calibrado un arma para disparar a una mujer.

-¿Persigues tener el mismo destino que Nozomi, Yamazaki?- preguntó con la sorna expresada en una sádica sonrisa e ingiriendo de un único sorbo el contenido de alcohol que se había servido en una cristalina copa.

-No, señor…- contestó curvando las cejas hasta casi unir el extremo de una con el de la otra. Incrementó la fuerza con que sostenía la potente arma de fuego, procurando apaciguar el deseo de tirar del gatillo y dar un punto final a la existencia de aquel hombre.

-¡No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso, Yamazaki!- exclama dejando evidente un incisivo sarcasmo.- Hoy no es el día de despilfarrar unas preciosa balas, ¡es el día de celebrar el sufrimiento de nuestro aclamado Seto Kaiba!- profirió volviendo a emitir aquellas fastidiosas carcajadas. Llenó, por segunda vez, la copa con el alcohol que podía contener.

-Si tal es el caso, mi presencia es innecesaria. Me retiro, si no es que desea algo más.- anunció inclinando la cabeza en una reverencia que enmascaró sus instintos asesinos.

-¡No seas aguafiestas, Yamazaki!- mofó.- Quédate y celebremos juntos. Después de todo, el crédito es tuyo.- otorgó con cinismo.

-Agradezco su consideración...- cruje la mandíbula.- Pero realmente deseo retirarme.- comunicó sin cambiar la inclinación de su cabeza, incapaz de permanecer un segundo más en presencia de aquel insoportable hombre.

-Te pierdes todo un manjar de bebida, Yamazaki.- escucha sus pasos dirigirse a un lugar, retorna extendiéndole un maletín de mediano tamaño.- Aquí está tu recompensa por tan admirable trabajo, espero poder contar con tus servicios en futuras ocasiones.- espetó, dando un sorbo a la bebida alcohólica luego.

Sólo en ese momento levantó su cabeza y tomó con su mano libre el maletín.

-Gracias, con su permiso.- agradeció dando la espalda en un acto continuo.

Por supuesto que jamás volvería a disponer sus servicios para aquel hombre. Era cierto e irrefutable que su habilidad en las armas había arrebatado la vida de muchas personas, pero todas ellas merecían o habían encaminado sus acciones a tales resultados. Pero esa mujer…

Era un ser puramente inocente.

Las imágenes de ella, desvaneciéndose entre los brazos de Seto Kaiba, torturaban su consciencia, le hacían sentirse el ser humano más infame jamás nacido e indigno de volver a tocar un arma de fuego.

No necesitaba un minuto más de la compañía de aquel experimentado francotirador para ser capaz de intuir su desagrado ante el pasado acontecimiento. No era de su importancia tal inconformidad, él había pagado por sus servicios y por consiguiente tenía pleno derecho a exigir lo que se le viniera en gana.

Fácilmente, podría sustituir sus servicios por otros de mayor calidad en caso de ser necesarios en situaciones futuras. El dinero, que tan oportunamente poseía, era la sustancia que movía el universo y las egocéntricas acciones del ser humano.

Condujo sus pasos hasta el desayunador de la cocina, colocó allí la copa para tener la facilidad de sacar el puro del cabinet y encenderlo con los cerillos que extrajo de sus bolsillos. La esencia del puro era una inigualable compañía.

-Acribillarte no estaba en mis proyectos…- habló mientras palpaba la fotografía que la cámara de su subordinado había capturado.

Aquella en donde Seto y Yura se besaban tiernamente en las inmediaciones de la Mansión.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace ya desde que perdí tu rastro? ¿Tres, cuatro, seis años tal vez?…- tomó con una de sus manos la fotografía, situó el puro en el cenicero para poder tocar la imagen de Yura con uno de sus dedos.

-Nunca pensé que el tiempo te concediera semejante atractivo. Admito que, en cuanto observé esta fotografía, vacilé el hecho de involucrarte en esta venganza... Pero…- frotó la yema de sus dedos por aquel perfilado rostro.

-En cuanto permitiste que las sucias manos de Seto te tocaran…-arruga la fotografía.- Te volviste la más repugnante de las zorras.- recitó con el entrecejo fruncido. Soltó la fotografía enrollada, propició un sorbo brusco a la copa dejándola sin una gota de alcohol y, en una acción inmediata, la impactó contra el suelo fragmentándola en trozos de cristal.

Su risa malévola volvió a golpear las paredes.

-Si tanto lo amas, te concederé el más especial de los deseos…- acoge entre sus dedos el puro, inhalando la esencia convertida en humo.- Me aseguraré de que lo acompañes en su viaje al infierno.-

…

Las calles adyacentes a la escuela, la plaza del reloj y la vivienda misma de Jounouchi habían sido recorridas en su totalidad sin obtener como resultado un encuentro con el rubio. Los uniformes empapados de sudor, y las piernas entumidas por el largo trayecto deambulado, se detuvieron frente a la casa de un tricolor exhausto.

-Tomemos un descanso en mi casa, estoy agotado.- propuso. Secó una parte del sudor en su frente.

-Yugi tiene razón. Descansemos, Honda.- sugirió Anzu, apartando los mechones de cabello que el sudor había pegado en su frente.

Honda miró las calles próximas a su ubicación, sintió el impulso de no acoger la sugerencia de sus amigos y encaminarse él solo en la búsqueda del rubio. La sensación de que Jounouchi podría cometer una estupidez de formidable tamaño lo urdía en sobremanera. Sin embargo, la apreciación de los fatigados rostros de Yugi y Anzu lo movió a asentir en contra de sus deseos.

Tan sólo dos pasos habían sido trazados cuando la puerta del hogar se abrió, dejando entrever el semblante apesadumbrado del Abuelo y las lágrimas en los ojos de la Madre de Yugi.

-¿Mamá, Abuelo, qué…?-

-Acaban de llamarnos desde el Centro Médico Domino… ¡Tu hermana ha sido ingresada en un grave estado!- gritó su Madre expandiendo las lágrimas.

Cada minúscula facción del rostro de los jóvenes perdió su color natural.

-¡Ma-Mamá!- vociferó Yugi, lanzándose a las calles cuando su progenitora se echó a correr como quien huye de un despiadado verdugo.

En pos de él, se escuchaba el galopar de los pasos de Honda, Anzu y Sugoroku.

…

El desdén en sus pasos era tan predecible como la lluvia cuando se ennegrecen los cielos. El desaliño en su rostro era el espejo en donde se reflejaba su corazón. Su pelo revuelto y desordenado, tal como el aposento de sí mismo.

Pero…

A pesar de todo aquello…

Allí estaba ella…

En sus labios, en cada rememoro del corto beso que él mismo ocasionó…

En sus pensamientos, en toda ocasión que aquella declaración hacía eco en su memoria una y otra vez…

En su corazón, destrozado, desmenuzado, moribundo por un amor que, gracias a la inmensidad de su cobardía y estupidez, no era correspondido.

Sí, él era un estúpido, un cobarde, el más hilarante de los seres concebidos en el mundo.

Sí, era un estúpido porque estaba allí…

Justo al frente de la tienda de variedades Hayami…

Odiándose a sí mismo por buscarla, por rehusarse a la idea de que ese repulsivo castaño la tuviera entre sus brazos, por no poder desarraigarla de su corazón…

Por amarla.

Trazó un paso en dirección a la puerta, estando al punto de entrar, sus oídos captaron una conversación…

-¿Estas seguro de lo que dices, Hadashi?- escuchó la voz del encargado de la tienda cuestionar, al parecer, a uno de los empleados.

-Por supuesto, jefe. Yo mismo abrí la puerta trasera del vehículo y observé como el Señor Kaiba entró a la señorita Mutou en el. Se veía muy mal, tenía la camisa ensangrentada.-

Detuvo un segundo paso, sus ojos dejaron de ocultarse tras sus flequillos dorados y miraron la puerta con desconcierto.

-Llamaré a la corporación para investigar al respecto.- volvió a escuchar detrás de la puerta.

Se giró absorto, debatiendo el hecho de permanecer allí y escuchar el resto de la información. Sus pupilas se encogieron de temor, un ardor invadió el pecho provocando un vuelco doloroso en su corazón cuando el color miel de sus ojos distinguió las gotas de sangre casi secas en el pavimento.

Las piernas trotaron al compás de los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

'' _-¡YURA!-''_

…

La mañana avanzaba al sincronizado ritmo de las manecillas del reloj de pared que adornaba la oficina presidencial.

Jugaba con la lapicera del escritorio, ya había vencido todos los niveles de su videojuego favorito en el computador de su hermano. Dirigió su vista hacia el reloj, contando las horas que se había retrasado. Según él, una vez que dejara a Yura en el trabajo, estaría de regreso en la compañía, hecho que no había ocurrido. No le extrañaba su prolongada ausencia, Yura era su pareja. El inconveniente radicaba en la pila de papeles que yacían en el escritorio y en los proyectos que debían ser revisados.

Las labores empresariales no eran su punto fuerte. Sus habilidades se centraban únicamente en el área de mantenimiento informático y en la supervisión de los proyectos tecnológicos que se llevaban a cabo en la compañía. Sólo su hermano era capaz de realizar ambas labores a la vez. En ocasiones se preguntaba cómo lograba asumir ambos roles y conducir hacia el éxito todas las actividades.

El timbre del teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Bueno?- contestó.

-Joven Mokuba, la señorita Ishtar…-

-Díganle que mi hermano no está y que yo no puedo atenderla.- sentenció, impidiendo a Isono concluir la oración.

-Como ordene, joven.- respondió Isono antes de colgar el teléfono, cuestionando el molesto tono de voz que utilizó su segundo jefe para designar aquella orden.

Parece ser que el menor comenzaba a imitar la actitud de su hermano.

Milésimos segundos pasaron desde que colgó la llamada cuando el timbre del teléfono resonó por segunda vez.

-¿Sí?- atendió con cierto grado de fastidio. Sólo esperaba que su hermano no extendiera aún más su ausencia.

-Joven Mokuba, el encargado de la tienda Hayami pide hablar con el Señor Kaiba, le he expresado que no está y él ha solicitado comunicarse con usted en su lugar. ¿Desea atender la llamada?- detalló una de las encargadas del servicio al cliente.

-Sí, transfiere la llamada.- ordenó. Si su memoria no erraba, la tienda Hayami era el comercio en donde Yura laboraba.

Un mal presentimiento hizo acto de presencia. ¿No había ido su hermano a dejar a Yura allí?

-Buenos días, Joven Mokuba. Me disculpo si, de alguna manera, he interrumpido su trabajo pero deseo hablar con usted respecto de un incidente que acaba de relatar uno de mis empleados.- expresó, cortésmente, el Señor Tsukumo.

-Lo escucho.- accedió intrigado y, después de escuchar la explicación, se levantó del asiento con sobresalto.

-¡¿Qué ha dicho?!-

 _..._

Recorría el pasillo de un extremo a otro en forma periódica, deslizaba la mano por sus cabellos hasta llegar a la nuca una y otra vez. Por instantes, tomaba asiento en la sala de espera, movía sus piernas con un tic nervioso mientras apoyaba los codos en sus rodillas para poder cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos y desprender un suspiro de fastidio. Terminaba halando sus cabellos y poniéndose de pie, recorriendo el pasillo con un movimiento constante.

Las cosas habían sucedido a tal rapidez que el tiempo no fue suficiente para generar una explicación lógica.

Se recordó con Yura entre sus brazos; embriagado por el exquisito perfume que de su piel emanaba, anonado por las dulces palabras que expresaron amarlo…

Y en un instante...

En un sólo parpadeo…

Ella se desvaneció entre los mismos brazos que tan tiernamente la abrazaban.

-¡¿Dónde está mi hija?! ¡Quiero ver al doctor, exijo hablar con él!- escuchó una voz desesperada que clamaba en la recepción, aquella que lo expulsó de su ensimismamiento.

Una mujer de tez blanca, con una mediana estatura, dueña de unos cortos cabellos color magenta, reclamaba entre gritos y sollozos a la recepcionista.

Procuró acercarse lentamente cuando reconoció su identidad, se hallaba tan angustiada que no percibió la discreta aproximación.

-Mamá… ¡¿Qué haces aquí, Kaiba?!- cuestionó un encolerizado Yugi, desafiando al nombrado con el furor en sus ojos amatistas, deteniendo las intenciones del ojiazul.

Ashita giró el rostro en dirección al costado que Yugi miraba enfurecido, notando así la presencia del castaño.

Jadeos anunciaron la llegada de Honda, Anzu y Sugoroku.

La pregunta de Yugi fue reformulada en los semblantes de Anzu y Sugoroku.

Honda examinó con los ojos abiertos en demasía el moretón en el pómulo del castaño.

'' _-¿Será acaso que Jounouchi…?-''_

-No es el momento de discutir, Yugi…- su afligida mirada colindó con la ira que se desbordaba en la del tricolor.- Yura… tu hermana nos necesita.- aconsejó más para sí mismo que para ser escuchado por su antiguo eterno rival.

-Necesita de Mamá, del Abuelo y de mí. ¡De un canalla como tú no necesita absolutamente nada!- vociferó adoptando una postura ofensiva, con la rabia distorsionando el amatista de sus ojos.

El ojiazul crujió la mandíbula y convirtió sus manos en dos grotescos puños, conteniendo el vocablo ofensivo que pensó proferir con un ceño fruncido, procurando retener la sensatez que empezaba a evaporarse.

-Joven Kaiba...- la madre de Yugi interrumpió la tensión que regía el momento.- Usted vio a mi hija, ¿no es así?...-solloza.- Ella estará bien, ¿verdad?... Mi hija estará bien.- cuestionó con un quiebre de voz, arrugando con sus manos la prenda de vestir que cubría su pecho, mirándolo con aquellos ojos amatistas enrojecidos por las lágrimas.

La impotencia que sintió fue tanta que lo inhabilitó para si quiera devolver la mirada. Mordió su labio inferior hasta que hubo dejado las marcas de sus dientes en el, escondió sus ojos bajo la sombra de sus flequillos castaños, la fuerza que ejercía en los puños enrojecía la piel de sus manos, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, encogido de temor a la respuesta de aquella cuestionante.

¡¿Quién más que él deseaba poder afirmar aquella pregunta?!

¡NADIE!

-¿Son ustedes los familiares de la señorita Mutou?- indagó la nostálgica voz del doctor.

-¡Soy su madre!- exclamó Ashita, asediándolo de inmediato.

-¡Yo soy su hermano!- prorrumpió Yugi, imitando la acción de su madre.

-¡¿Cómo está mi nieta?!- se sumó con igual actitud Sugoroku.

Entonces…

Toda atención fue centrada, toda boca silenciada, toda acción detenida.

Los oídos, las esperanzas, las plegarias y los corazones, fueron depositados en las palabras del doctor.

…

'' _-¡Maldición!-''_

¡¿A qué condenado hospital se le habrá ocurrido a Kaiba llevar a Yura?!

Llevaba recorrida una considerable distancia y ningún hospital en particular lo ayudaba a decidir el rumbo de su trayecto.

Frenó la carrera de un sólo golpe al divisar un vehículo rojo estacionado justo al frente del Centro Médico más cercano a la plaza del reloj.

Sin vacilar, corrió en la dirección que destinaba aquel lugar.

…

-Por favor… cálmense. Es lo más necesario ahora.- rogó la sumisa voz del galeno, persiguiendo con ello la serenidad en los familiares, aquella que era crucial antes de explicar el cuadro médico de cualquier paciente.

Contrario a sus intenciones, las palabras tuvieron un efecto contraproducente, manifestándose en el traslúcido pavor que horrorizaba cada rasgo facial de las personas frente a él.

Instintivamente, inspeccionó el derredor buscando la presencia del castaño que había ingresado a la paciente, ubicándolo a una distancia prudente. Con la faz entristecida, percibió la angustia y aflicción que intentaba ocultar manteniéndose cabizbajo.

Cerró los ojos e inhaló una corta porción de aire que exhaló casi de inmediato en un suspiro melancólico, los aperturó nueva vez para conducirlos a observar los rostros de los presentes.

-Logramos extraer la bala de su cuerpo…- inició la explicación despacio, recibiendo la primera reacción en unos semblantes asombrados.

-¿La bala…?- inquirió Ashita en compañía de un mascullado quejido.

Yugi, Anzu, Sugoroku y Honda miraban al doctor con las pupilas disminuidas por el asombro, aturdidos en su totalidad.

El ojiazul alzó el rostro, mirando al doctor con el terror y la perplejidad que hacían parpadear sus ojos.

'' _-Un disparo…-''_

-Pero…- otorga silencio cerrando los ojos por segunda vez, sintetizando las palabras más adecuadas para dar término a la oración.- Ésta provocó una hemorragia interna que logramos detener... Sin embargo… dejo a la paciente sumida en un estado de inconsciencia y... desgraciadamente… La señorita Mutou…- frunció el ceño con los ojos aún cerrados, incapaz de colindar la mirada con los presentes.

-Está en coma.- finalizó con la calma que pudo acopiar.

Ashita sucumbió en un desmayo, siendo socorrida por la rápida acción de los brazos de Honda.

Yugi se arrodilló en el pasillo, dos enormes lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

Sugoroku tambaleó dos pasos con una expresión de dolor, apretando con furor su pecho, recargándose en la pared y, en un acto continuo, deslizándose lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el piso del pasillo.

Una Anzu aterrada cubrió su boca con ambas manos. Las lágrimas se adueñaron de sus mejillas en cuanto vio a Yugi arrodillarse.

Un rubio palidecido, con los labios entreabiertos de estupefacción y los ojos abiertos con todo el ensanche de los parpados, miraba incrédulo las espaldas de los presentes así como el semblante del doctor.

La respiración del castaño se detuvo…

Su cuerpo parecía evaporarse lentamente…

Toda función de su organismo fue congelada…

Todo en él… quedó petrificado.

Un cólera de espantoso tamaño enrojeció los ojos color miel que distinguieron la característica gabardina blanca que portaba el castaño absorto.

Pasos agigantados lo aproximaron hasta él, permitiéndole tirar de su hombro bruscamente.

-¡ERES UNA MIERDA KAIBA!- ofendió como si escupiera aquel apellido. Giró el cuerpo del ejecutivo, sujetó una de las solapas de la gabardina y propinó un estruendoso golpe en la mejilla que la noche anterior Hiro no le permitió agraviar.

La sangre de la boca del castaño salpicó su rostro, antes de que el cuerpo cayera estrepitosamente al suelo.

Su ira no fue mitigada. Sostuvo, esta vez, ambas solapas de la gabardina, levantando la mitad de aquel cuerpo.

-¡¿Estuviste a su lado y no fuiste capaz de protegerla?!- lo sacude repetidas veces, las venas alteradas pueden distinguirse fácilmente en las escleróticas de sus ojos.

El ojiazul conservó su mirada escondida tras sus flequillos, no replicó ni intentó defenderse. Parecía un cuerpo inerte, sin vida.

-¡Joven! ¡Deténgase en este instante o me veré obligado a llamar la seguridad!- advirtió el doctor mientras se acercaba.

-¡Jounouchi, detente!- gritó Anzu, siguiendo los pasos del doctor.

-¡Una camilla, traigan una camilla rápido!- vociferó Honda, buscando la manera de liberar sus brazos e intervenir en la pelea.

Yugi permaneció arrodillado en el suelo, con la mirada perdida en un punto del mismo.

Sugoroku sudaba, su respiración se escuchaba entrecortada y mantenía la mano ocupando el pecho.

El rubio ignoró las voces que gritaban su nombre. Sacudió los hombros cuando Anzu intentó detenerlo, soltó una de las solapas de la gabardina para empujar hacia atrás al doctor con el antebrazo.

-¡¿Sólo deseabas usarla, no es así?! ¡Por eso no intentaste evitar las cosas!…-arruga nueva vez la solapa.- ¡PORQUE SÓLO QUERÍAS TENERLA EN BANDEJA DE PLATA EN TU CAMA!- liberó por segunda vez su mano, formando un puño para asestar otro golpe.

Gotas de saliva mojaron la gabardina cuando el castaño hundió el nudillo en su estómago. Desvaneció el puño. Sus ojos se desorbitaron, sus labios desprendieron un gemido ahogado.

En un movimiento casi imperceptible, el ojiazul se puso de pie mientras él abrazaba su abdomen. Ahora era él quien sostenía las solapas de su chaqueta escolar. Alzó su cuerpo como si fuera un objeto de poco peso, golpeó con ímpetu su espalda contra la pared del pasillo.

-¡UN SER HUMANO TAN INSIGNIFICANTE Y ABSURDO COMO TÚ NO TIENE NINGÚN DERECHO A JUZGARME!- ladea el rostro y escupe la sangre que empezaba a escurrirse por su barbilla.- ¡¿ESTARÍA ELLA MEJOR A TU LADO?! ¡¿PUEDES TÚ OFRECERLE ALGO MUCHO MEJOR DE LO QUE YO PUEDO?! ¡¿TÚ?! ¡¿UN PERRO CALLEJERO QUE HUSMEA LA COMIDA EN LOS ZAFACONES?!- unos sombríos ojos azules revelaban una furia asesina, aquella que cualquier verdugo expone a la víctima que aborrece, antes de ejecutarla.

El rubio balbuceó un insulto, a pesar de la expresión de dolor que el golpe en el estómago suscitaba en su rostro, de ser cada vez más fuertemente asido a la pared, no cesó el desafío reflejado en su mirada.

-¡¿Dónde demonios están los malditos enfermeros?!- exclamó airado Honda, con el desmayado cuerpo de la madre de Yugi entre sus brazos.

Debía interferir pronto o la pelea rebasaría los extremos.

Anzu intentó aproximarse con la pretensión de refrenar la contienda. La mano del doctor obstaculizó su intención.

-No te acerques, puedes salir lastimada. ¡Miyuki llama a seguridad!- ordenó el especialista en medicina.

La recepcionista asintió en medio del asombro, pulsó frenética las teclas del teléfono.

-¡Hermano! ¡Hermano!- la voz del menor de cabello azabache anunció su llegada a los pasillos. Se aferró a la espalda de su hermano, presto a detener aquel arranque de cólera.

-¡DETENTE! ¡REACCIONA, POR FAVOR!- exclamó a todo pulmón, reforzando el agarre.

Las palabras parecían carecer de sonido, su hermano no se inmutó ante ellas.

El doctor abrió la boca para advertir al menor el peligro de estar cerca de su hermano en medio de aquella riña. La silenció de inmediato, recordando el vínculo que las especulaciones describían existir entre ambos hermanos, depositando en él la detención de aquel alboroto.

En una mínima brecha de tiempo, los enfermeros hicieron su aparición con dos camillas y un tanque de oxígeno. A una velocidad extrema, Honda depositó el desfallecido cuerpo de la madre de Yugi en una de las camillas, la restante, en compañía del tanque de oxígeno, fue utilizada para auxiliar al anciano Mutou.

Mokuba fue impelido hacia atrás cuando su hermano hizo lo mismo y lanzó el cuerpo de Jounouchi en dirección a Honda, que velozmente trataba de llegar hasta ellos. Los cuerpos de ambos amigos de antaño tocaron el suelo ante la improvista acción.

Miró a Jounouchi con aborrecimiento corrosivo, como si fuera él la cosa más abominable que jamás hubiese visto.

-Por favor, hermano… Ya basta.- sólo la apacible voz de su hermano y las manos que aún abrazaban su espalda lograron suavizar aquella temible mirada, mas no desaparecerla.

Los guardias del Centro invadieron el pasillo, con armas de fuego en mano y buscando la razón de aquel repentino llamado. El doctor, considerando más manejable la situación, pidió disculpas insinuando que todo había sido una alerta falsa. No deseaba generar un mayor escándalo.

Los asistentes de seguridad miraron suspicaces al galeno. Los dos jóvenes que empezaban a ponerse de pie, el golpeado rostro del castaño, el maltrecho semblante del rubio, el nerviosismo dilatado en una castaña de ojos azules y el tricolor en estado shock arrodillado en el piso refutaban en sumo grado aquella justificación. Sin embargo, obviaron cualquier criterio subjetivo y se marcharon siguiendo las órdenes tal cual dictaba el protocolo de seguridad.

Predominó un silencio.

Miradas fueron evadidas, otras ocultadas.

-Doctor.- el sonido de la varonil voz del castaño quebró el mudo momento.

El galeno otorgó su atención.

-¿Me permite hablar a solas usted?- solicitó, el azul de sus ojos difundía una melancolía abrumadora, tal como la de un mendigo cuando ve a alguien comer el alimento que el estómago le suplica con un gruñido.

Asintió doblegado ante aquella expresión de dolor. Pareciéndole familiar, antes vista en alguna otra ocasión.

-Mokuba, aguarda aquí por favor.- pidió al menor que ya había soltado su espalda, volteándose para mirarlo y percibiendo su tímido asentimiento.

-Joven, le encargo al hermano de la señorita Mutou hasta mi regreso.- asignó el doctor a Anzu, quien asintió secándose las lágrimas y centrando sus ojos en Yugi.

Honda no expresó discrepancia alguna, sostenía los hombros de Jounouchi por la espalda, aseverando preocupación por él y por Yugi más que por la conversación que con el doctor proyectaba el castaño.

-No la mereces…- masculló el rubio, con la mirada oculta y una entristecida sonrisa.

El castaño detuvo sus pasos, con ello, los del doctor.

-No mereces su amor… no mereces nada de ella.- finalizó sin modificar su expresión.

El ojiazul, dándole la espalda, expulsó unas estruendosas e irónicas carcajadas.

El doctor, parado a su lado, lo miró desconcertado. Honda y Anzu fruncieron el ceño, no hallando un punto de gracia en la situación.

Mokuba bajó la mirada, entristecido al reconocer la ironía en cada carcajada.

-¡Es lo más coherente que has dicho en toda tu vida, estúpido mediocre!- reconoció con voz lacrimosa. Sorprendiendo a los presentes, incluyendo al mismo Jounouchi.

-Pero aunque tengas razón… Aunque no la merezca…- su timbre de voz indica las lágrimas reprimidas.- La necesito…-expresa, hay fervor en aquella voz.- Por eso no permitiré que tú… ni nadie la aparten de mí…-

-Ella es mía.- culminó con imperiosa firmeza, mirando a los dos jóvenes por encima de su hombro. Una advertencia se cernía en el azul de sus ojos.

El rubio descubrió unos airados ojos color miel. Proyectó arremeter contra el ojiazul pero fue inmovilizado por los brazos de Honda.

Gritó enfurecido que ella no había nacido con su nombre para pertenecerle, siendo ignoradas sus palabras.

…

-Doctor, quiero ofrecerle mis disculpas por el número que he acabado de protagonizar.- se disculpó cabizbajo. El galeno había salvado la vida de su hermano y hecho un esfuerzo por conservar la de Yura.

Le debía un profundo respeto.

-Pierda cuidado. He alcanzado una vasta experiencia en todo mi trayecto profesional y sé que no es tarea fácil mantener la calma en circunstancias similares. Además, fue el joven quien inició la disputa.- concedió el doctor.

La familiaridad que antes había distinguido en el afamado empresario, reapareció. Sintiendo aquel _Déjà Vu_ por segunda ocasión.

-Agradezco sus palabras. Yo… quisiera pedirle un inmenso favor.- prosiguió, esperando la respuesta cabizbajo aún.

-¿Cuál?- cuestionó, aunque ya imaginaba cual sería aquella petición.

-Yo…-levanta la mirada.- necesito ver a Yura. Por favor… Déjeme verla.- rogó, sin importarle el atisbo de debilidad presente en sus ojos.

El médico analizó conmovido aquella expresión, abismalmente distinta a la que hace sólo minutos observó en aquella pelea, a la que anteriormente había visto impresa en los diarios de la ciudad, a la que las personas calificaban de fría y calculadora.

-Sígame.- comunicó poniendo sus pies en marcha.

-Gracias… Muchas gracias.- agradeció mientras seguía sus pasos.

…

Aquel pasillo tenía el título de ser más largo que cualquier otro que alguna vez hubiera podido recorrer, parecía un sendero interminable.

Después de lo pareció ser una eternidad para él, se detuvieron frente a una puerta que tenía un cartel con un legible _''Sólo Personal Autorizado''_ en ella. El médico extrajo de la bata azul una llave y la introdujo en el cerrojo.

-Espere aquí por favor.- musitó, introduciéndose en el aposento cuando abrió la puerta. Él asintió, esperándolo fuera.

Unos enfermeros pasaron frente a él rodando una camilla, un cuerpo cubierto con la distintiva sábana blanca yacía sobre ella. Un ser humano más que aumentaría la tasa de mortalidad en las estadísticas del año en curso.

El contemplar la escena, trajo consigo un recuerdo que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, el tiempo no le había ayudado a olvidar.

 _FLASH BACK:_

 _-Hermano...- su pequeño hermano de tan sólo 3 años de edad se aferraba a su antebrazo arrugándole la camisa, sus ojos púrpura grisáceo delataban el temor que lo invadía y suplicaban que permaneciera a su lado._

 _Se acuclilló frente a él, colocó ambas manos en cada uno de sus pequeños hombros._

 _-No te preocupes, hermano. No tardaré mucho.- aseguró figurando una sonrisa, una que pudiera tranquilizarlo._

 _El menor miró escéptico a su hermano mayor, luego dirigió la vista a los dos hombres altos y de facciones grotesca que estaban a sus costados. Frunció el ceño y volvió a concentrar su mirada asustada en el rostro de su hermano._

 _-Tengo miedo… Hermano.- agregó con los ojos acuosos._

 _-Todo estará bien pequeño, tu hermano regresará muy pronto. Yo estaré contigo hasta vuelva.- observó a la mujer de tez de blanca, ojos color miel y cabello largo rojizo que habló mientras se situaba al lado de su hermano._

 _Asintió levemente mirando a ambos. Prefería esperar a su hermano en compañía de esa mujer en vez de con esos hombres tan feos y grotescos. Su hermano retiró los brazos de sus hombros y volvió a sonreírle, aunque había algo extraño en su sonrisa. La mujer también le sonrió, lo tomó de la mano alejándolo de su hermano, quien se aproximaba a ese lugar que parecía horrible en pos de esos hombres de gran tamaño._

…

 _-Niño, ¿estás seguro de que puedes hacer esto?- cuestionó uno de los policías que lo acompañaba en los pasillos del hospital._

 _Se limitó a asentir, el entorno de ese horripilante lugar quitaba hasta las ganas de hablar. El policía asintió con pesar. Tanto él como el segundo permanecieron el resto del camino en silencio._

 _-Aquí es. Aún puedes elegir no entrar, pequeño.- añadió por segunda vez el agente policial._

 _-No.- negó con la cabeza.- Quiero entrar.- decidió a pesar del fétido olor que se desprendía de aquella puerta blanca y que le provocó náuseas en el estómago._

 _El policía suspiró y abrió la puerta. El olor era tan desagradable que se vio obligado a taponar su nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar. Los policías fueron los primeros en entrar, él sólo los siguió hasta que se detuvieron frente a una camilla y…_

 _Allí yacía el cuerpo de aquel hombre…_

 _Con el rostro totalmente ensangrentado y desfigurado, con la piel y ropa rasguñada… Totalmente irreconocible._

 _Sus ojos se abrieron en demasía, cubrió su boca con los dedos libres que no tapaban la nariz._

 _Estuvo a punto de negar que conocía la identidad de aquel hombre pero…_

 _El avión de juguete en su mano derecha sólo la confirmó, el mismo avión de juguete que dejó admirado a su hermano Mokuba y que aquel hombre había prometido llevarle en cuanto regresara del trabajo._

 _Los agentes policiales miraron con preocupación al niño castaño frente a ellos._

 _-Sí... Es mi Papá.- identificó ocultando el azul de sus ojos tras las hebras castañas posadas en su frente. Sintió la mano de uno de los policías posicionarse en uno de sus hombros._

 _-Lo siento mucho, pequeño.- agregó con melancolía el agente._

 _El castaño no respondió._

 _-No hay nada más que hacer aquí. Vamos afuera.- añadió con autoridad el segundo policía. Era psicológicamente dañino para un niño de esa edad el apreciar tal tipo de imagen, suficiente atrevimiento de su parte había sido dejar que reconociera el cuerpo fallecido en aquel accidente automovilístico. Empero, se vieron obligados a hacerlo debido a la imposibilidad de reconocer la identidad del occiso._

 _-Disculpen…- el niño habló estando el oficial a punto de halarle el brazo izquierdo y sacarlo lo más pronto posible de aquel inapropiado lugar. Su atención se centró en el menor que daba la espalda a ambos._

 _-¿Puedo tomar el avión?- preguntó sin devolverles la mirada._

 _Los agentes se miraron confusos ante el otorgamiento de la petición._

 _-Por supuesto, pequeño.- concedió uno de ellos. Accediendo al recordar que se trataba del Padre del niño._

 _-Gracias.- agradeció el niño castaño y, consecuentemente, se acercó al cuerpo inerte de su progenitor, soltó de sus manos el juguete que extrañamente no estaba ensangrentado. Lo acunó en su pecho y se dirigió a la salida cabizbajo._

 _Los policías lo siguieron en silencio, con las manos hechas unos puños, sintiéndose los más viles criminales al haber permitido que el menor fuera partícipe de tan sobrecogedora escena._

 _El recorrido del pasillo hasta la salida del hospital parecía suceder con extremada lentitud, los gritos de las personas que ingresaban y los cuerpos heridos que transportaban en las camillas parecían pasar por su lado lentamente._

 _Al llegar a la salida, se encaminó hacia la encargada de Asistencia Social que había enviado el resto de sus parientes, que tenía en su regazo a un adormilado Mokuba._

 _Corrió hacia su pequeño hermano menor y le extendió el avión, el menor anonado por el sueño lo sostuvo entre sus brazos con una sonrisa antes de que su hermano lo cargara y abrazara, quedando profundamente dormido entre sus brazos, sujetando el juguete._

 _La encargada aseveró una mirada interrogativa a los policías, quienes inmediatamente desviaron hacia el piso la mirada, expresándole que el Padre de ambos hermanos yacía muerto en una camilla del hospital._

 _Lo abrazó, abrazó con fuerza a su hermano mientras silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas._

 _Había perdido a su Madre, había perdido a su Padre…_

 _Pero no perdería a su hermano._

 _Protegería a Mokuba mientras quede en su cuerpo el último aliento de vida._

 _Protegería el único tesoro que aún posee._

 _END OF FLASH BACK_

-Colóquese esto.- el doctor lo expulsó de su recuerdo, extendiéndole una bata azul, un barbijo y un gorro médico-quirúrgico.

Tomó la vestimenta médica entre sus manos. Poco fue el tiempo que tardó en ponerse cada prenda.

El doctor volvió a indicarle que siguiera sus pasos. Caminó en pos de él sin fijarse en los detalles del lugar, no quería despertar otro fatídico recuerdo.

Finalmente, el galeno se detuvo frente a una segunda puerta. Colocó una mano sobre la cerradura y se dirigió a él antes de abrirla.

-Tiene cinco minutos. Aún debo atender al joven Mutou.- refirió y, cuando él asintió, abrió de golpe la puerta.

Entró en aquel cuarto, con el corazón desgarrándose en cada latido, en cada paso. El doctor cerró la puerta una vez que él estuvo dentro.

Sus ojos temblaban, ansiosos por expulsar las lágrimas reprimidas todo aquel tiempo. Llegó hasta la camilla, el lugar donde ella estaba…

Postrada con aquel aparato respiratorio anexado a su boca, conectada al electrocardiógrafo, el único indicador de que su corazón seguía latiendo.

Se postró ante ella. Su tenue piel había perdido el blanco vivaz, cediendo el paso a un albo palidecido, sus cautivadores ojos azules… antes rebosantes de vida, colmados de amor y ternura… ahora cerrados, ocultando su hermosura detrás de los parpados. Sus labios… antes carnosos, matizados en un rojizo color que lo enloquecía de deseo… ahora resecos y agrietados.

-Eres una estúpida, sabes.- musitó. Acarició su pálida mejilla, su mano tembló ante el tacto.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre estar así?… Hacerme sufrir de esta manera.- colocó detrás de la oreja un mechón de cabello blanco que se había desencajado. Tomó su gélida mano entre la suya, llevándola hasta el pecho que cubría la bata médica.

Lágrimas se deslizaron hasta humedecer el barbijo.

-¡¿Qué demonios supones que sea capaz de hacer sin ti?!- solloza fuertemente.- ¡Te necesito!…- sus sollozos se convierten en gemidos ahogados, las lágrimas se derraman como un grifo abierto.- ¡Me enamoraste como un demente!... ¡Me volviste un adicto a tus besos, a tus caricias, a tu compañía… a ti!... ¡Tienes que despertar, Yura!... ¡Debes asumir la responsabilidad de haberme enamorado, de haberme hecho amarte con todo el corazón!…-aprieta la mano que acuna en su pecho.- ¡Porque te amo, Yura!... ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡Te amo, te amo!- exclamó a pesar del quiebre en su voz, del dolor que cernía en su estómago el golpe que el rubio asestó la noche anterior, el que aún se hallaba en proceso de sanación.

¿Arrogancia? ¿Prepotencia? ¿Sarcasmo? ¿Despotismo?

Todos esas máscaras habían desaparecido, Yura las destruyó, dejándolo indefenso… sin nada con qué ocultar su verdadero ser… Dejando descubierto al niño que realmente era…

Un niño sensible, traumatizado, herido…

Que se asusta cuando alguien intenta lastimarlo y se esconde detrás de cualquiera de las máscaras.

-Te amo tanto, Yura.- desligó la mano de su pecho y la condujo hasta su rostro. Cerró los ojos ya hinchados por las lágrimas, imaginando que aquellos dedos se movían a voluntad, acariciando tiernamente sus pómulos.

Sonrió con melancolía, sin detener la alucinada caricia. Había descubierto que la amaba, pero sólo hasta entonces sabía cuánto.

-Tienes que despertar, Yura. Aún debemos gritar a tu familia lo mucho que tú y yo nos amamos… Además,- mira el pálido rostro con una atribulada sonrisa.- hay tantas cosas que nos faltan por compartir…-

-Señor Kaiba, el tiempo ha expirado.- informó el doctor desde el otro lado de la puerta.

No respondió.

Regresó la mano al lugar de donde la tomó. Retiró, parcialmente, el barbijo de su boca, sus labios regalaron un corto beso a la frente de la ojiazul. Su semblante se contorsionó de dolor cuando se puso de pie, anhelando desobedecer la condición del doctor y permanecer allí con ella. Sin embargo, dicha acción era inapropiada, especialmente para el bienestar de Yura.

Secó rápidamente sus lágrimas. Con el dolor elevado a una cifra incalculable, dio la espalda a la única mujer que en su vida había amado y orientó los pasos hasta que hubo abierto la puerta.

Despojó la indumentaria médica de su cuerpo, entregándola al doctor de inmediato y agradeciendo el gesto por segunda vez. El galeno aprobó sus palabras e iniciaron nueva vez el recorrido por los extensos pasillos.

Después que el doctor retornó, a su lugar de origen, la ropa médica que le había facilitado y él le hubo esperado como un detalle cortés, sintió a través de sus ropas la vibración que su móvil emitía cuando recibía una llamada. Tomó el aparato entre sus manos y pensó rechazarla, no estaba en las condiciones adecuadas para atenderla. Pero, un extraño presentimiento lo incitó a tomarla a pesar de que el número no había sido identificado.

-¿Bueno?- contestó.

-¿Lo sientes, Seto?- escuchó una voz rauca, desconocida.- ¿Sientes como la aflicción invade hasta lo más ínfimo de tus entrañas y cala tus huesos?- la voz cobró cinismo, volviéndola malévola.- ¿Sientes como el corazón se enrolla de dolor hasta incinerar tu pecho? ¿Sientes como toda materia que compone tu alrededor se destroza a tu pies? ¿Sientes como el dolor petrifica todo de ti, te martiriza, te tortura hasta hacer crujir tus dientes antes de consumirte por completo, de dejar tu ser vacío, sin vida?- finalizó con deje burlón, mofándose.

La fuerza con que apretó el móvil enrojeció sus dedos, escuchándose a la vez el crujir de su mandíbula.

Si su expresión hubiese podido ser materializada, una muerte súbita sería el resultado.

-¡¿Qué sucede, excelso Señor Kaiba?!- agrega con un sarcasmo que eleva su ira a una potencia indefinida.- ¿Los ratones han devorado su lengua?- profirió con el más siniestro de los humores negros.

No tenía necesidad alguna de indagar la identidad de aquella voz, los engendros de esa índole jamás lo revelaban. No era necesario ser un individuo dotado de una inhumana inteligencia para deducir que el propietario de la voz, era el perpetrador de los sucesos recién acontecidos.

-Creo que he hecho una extraordinaria elección.- continúa, refiriéndose al destino del disparo.- Aunque he de admitir que, pese al error de aquel nimio peón, me divertí en sobremanera con aquel accidente.- espetó, antes de prorrumpir en ruidosas carcajadas.

La rabia alteró las venas en las escleróticas de sus ojos.

'' _-El accidente de Mokuba…-''_

-Has cavado tu propia tumba… Repugnante aborto concebido.- respondió con sorna no sólo escupida, siendo también expresada.

Las carcajadas ascendieron de volumen, haciendo fruncir su ceño de una manera nunca antes exhibida.

-¡Empezamos a hablar el mismo lenguaje, Señor Kaiba!- la hipocresía es tan evidente.- Precisamente por ello, quiero que tratemos asuntos de negocios.- agregó con tono siniestro.

-No suelo invertir en negocios que no otorgan la garantía de un beneficio.- correspondió con una entonación ladina. No sucumbiría fácilmente en los juegos de aquel hombre.

-¿Conoce usted el terreno baldío situado en las afueras de la ciudad?- el castaño respondió con un gruñido.- Si se dirige allí esta noche, le explicaré los términos de la negociación. Le aseguro que cuando escuche los beneficios, no vacilará en aceptar. Esperaré impaciente su llegada.- refirió antes de finalizar la llamada, sin dejar a un lado el cinismo en cada palabra.

Se quedó observando el móvil tras haberlo despegado de su oreja. Estaba solo a la mitad del pasillo. Al parecer, el doctor no percibió los pasos que detuvo para atender la llamada y prosiguió sin su compañía.

Analizó las palabras expresadas en la llamada.

El peligro era inminente.

Su determinación inmensa.

Observó la hora en la pantalla del móvil, asombrándose ante el avance de la misma. El ocaso estaba en su apogeo.

No era mucho el tiempo con que contaba para tomar una decisión.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró, guardo el móvil nueva vez en su lugar. Reanudó los pasos hasta llegar al pasillo inicial, gesticulando su acostumbrado porte serio e imperioso. Utilizando una de las máscaras.

-¿Es cierto… hermano?- con lágrimas en los ojos, Mokuba lo circundó de inmediato.- ¿Es cierto que Yura…?- no dio termino a la pregunta. La impotente mirada que desvió su hermano fue una clara respuesta.

-Hermana… Mamá… Abuelo… Hermana… Mamá… Abuelo…- en medio de los sollozos de Mokuba, escuchó la trastornada repetición de Yugi, mientras un enfermero lo transportaba en una silla de ruedas.

Anzu lloraba a mares, Honda fruncía el ceño impotente y Jounouchi golpeaba las paredes expulsando maldiciones.

-Mokuba…- se arrodilla para compaginar con su altura.- Te necesito fuerte. ¿Qué crees que será de mí si tú también te derrumbas?- alentó con una sonrisa compungida. Recordando al menor lo importante que era para él.

-Tienes razón, hermano.- seca rudamente sus lágrimas.- Debo ser un apoyo para ti.- expresó determinado, recitando las palabras más para sí mismo que para su hermano mayor.

El ojiazul asintió conmovido, poniéndose de pie más tarde.

La rabia volvió a posesionarse de él en cuanto recordó el motivo del pasado accidente donde peligró la vida del menor.

-¿Quién te trajo hasta aquí?- preguntó receloso. Después de los recientes acontecimientos no confiaba a nadie la seguridad de su hermano. Más aún, por aquella llamada enemiga.

-Le pedí a Isono que lo hiciera. Ahora que lo recuerdo, le dije que esperara por mí afuera hasta que comprobara el relato del empleado de la tienda Hayami. Debe estar preocupado, iré a avisarle que...-

-No es necesario.- detuvo los pasos del menor.- Yo lo haré.- figuró una expresión calmada, la cual hizo asentir a Mokuba.

Con aquella aprobación, desplegó los pasos hacia la salida. Se encontró con Isono al pie de ella.

-Señor, ¿se encuentras usted bi…?

-Quiero que dentro de una hora lleves a Mokuba a la Mansión sin importar que se oponga. Una vez que esté allí, llamaras a todo el cuerpo de seguridad y les darás estrictas órdenes de que rodeen la Mansión por completo. Así mismo, designaras a una parte de ellos a este hospital como refuerzo. No permitirás que Mokuba tome llamada alguna o que trace un sólo paso fuera de la Mansión. Si no ejecutas mis órdenes, estás despedido.- sentenció con una autoridad nunca antes expuesta.

La cortante frialdad en su mirada, hizo que el empleado tragara en seco y respondiera con un nervioso asentimiento mientras lo veía abordar el vehículo mal estacionado.

Una decisión había sido tomada.

…

Adornos de admirable escultura, artefactos lustrosos, artículos de encarecido valor exaltaban el lujo en aquella Mansión.

Personas de escasos recursos, de seguro ahorraban una considerable porción de su sueldo para obtener objetos de esa clasificación. Si tan sólo supieran la estupidez y el nulo valor de cada objeto.

Él los poseía y, ¿despertaría Yura por ello?, ¿sus padres no hubiesen muerto?, ¿Gozaburo jamás lo hubiese adoptado, maltratado y humillado como el más insignificante de los seres cuando lo obligaba a usar un collar de perro, forzándolo a estudiar hasta altas horas de la madrugada?

La ignorancia humana podía llegar a ser tan inmensa.

Era fascinante como, en un sólo segundo, en un fugaz destello, cada logro alcanzado se volvía mísero…

El éxito y reconocimiento mundial de su compañía…

Las más altas cifras de dinero contenidas en los estados de cuentas bancarias…

Las sonrisas de los niños que se divertían en sus atracciones...

Tal vez la felicidad era el único logro del cual jamás se jactaría.

Cesó momentáneamente sus vacilaciones e inclinó hacia fuera uno de los libros ordenados en la espaciosa hemeroteca. El estante se hizo a un lado para ceder el paso a una clandestina base de control, equipada con enormes supercomputadoras.

Delineó los pasos en dirección al costado derecho. Después que el Software de seguridad reconoció su retina, abrió la puerta de un segundo lugar. Una singular caja fuerte estaba frente a él. Retiró de su cuello el relicario con la foto de Mokuba, lo desplazó por el lector de códigos y, automáticamente, la cerradura de la caja rodó hasta ingresar la clave de seguridad.

Volvió a colocarse el relicario cuando la caja fue abierta, extendió la mano y extrajo de ella aquel objeto…

El arma de fuego que hace años Gozaburo le obligó a licenciar.

Había estimado su uso de innecesario, al igual que los entrenamientos de disparo. Sin embargo, en ese momento, era el único detalle que agradecía a su Padrastro.

Salió de aquel aposento con el arma calibrada, oculta entre sus ropas.

…

La luna estaba en su cenit, iluminando su vehículo, el único que surcaba las calles más aisladas de toda la ciudad.

Las imágenes de cada grato momento vivido con Yura y Mokuba no dejaron de relumbrar su memoria. Incrementado su determinación e insaciable sed de justicia.

Frenó de repente el automóvil, estacionándolo en el frente exacto de la única vivienda, hallándose esta al borde del colapso. La pintura turquesa totalmente descolorida, la madera blanda, carcomida y gastada, las ventanas rotas, el cerrojo de la puerta plenamente oxidado…

Sin lugar a dudas, aquel lugar debía ser el punto de encuentro.

Se desmontó del vehículo con paso firme, desvaneciendo cualquier rasgo mínimo de debilidad, expresando sus golpeadas facciones el cólera siniestro que lo henchía.

Él no era un asesino, en su vida no había proyectado serlo. Empero… Aquel hombre tocó dos teclas prohibidas, dos botones rojos que, al ser pulsados, alertan un peligro ineludible... En él, la liberación de un monstruo con espeluznante tamaño.

Las nubes cegaron el esplendor de la luna, ensombreciendo todo…

El crujido de la puerta se escuchó, una sombra empezó a adquirir complexión…

-Bienvenido, Señor Kaiba.-

Un tétrico azul, desbordó un furor asesino…

Una vida sería extinta.

Y la de él…

No sería dispuesta.

* * *

Blue-Eyes-White-Girl:

Quiero aclarar algunos puntos de este capítulo:

No sé, prácticamente, nada de medicina. El poco conocimiento que tengo, lo he constado en el capítulo. Así que, pido disculpa si hay alguna incoherencia y, en caso de que así sea, por favor háganmelo saber para corregirla.

Sí, lo sé _ _U. Jounouchi ha sufrido mucho y usa un lenguaje muy inapropiado. Pero, respecto del sufrimiento, lo recompensaré, ¡así que descuiden! Concerniente al lenguaje, les recuerdo que este Fic está basado en la versión japonés del anime, tanto allí como en el manga, Jounouchi suele usar un lenguaje un tanto… ofensivo. Usa mucho la palabra ''teme'' que traducido significa ''Bastardo''. En el manga usa palabras mucho más bruscas. Por lo anterior, en este Fic, el emplea un lenguaje de tal manera. En la serie japonés, Seto ha llamado a Jounouchi ''make Inu'' que traducido significa ''perro perdedor'' ¡Odio cuando le dice así! Pero si Seto no lo expresa en este Fic, no estaría basado en la versión japonés del anime y Seto Kaiba dejaría de ser Seto Kaiba _ _U Por eso, cuando lo insulta, suele decirle ''Perro''

La parte donde Seto recuerda la muerte de su Padre, fue un mero capricho mío XD. Imaginaba así la muerte de su él y no pude evitar expresarlo en este capítulo. Y el avión, es el que unos brabucones arrebatan a Mokuba cuando residía en el orfanato, la misma ocasión en donde Seto pelea con ellos para devolvérselo. La escena sucede en el capítulo 19 del anime como momento que Mokuba recuerda, tanto en la versión latina como en la japonés. En ese episodio me inspiré para escribir ese Flashback.

Seto llama a Yugi _''Antiguo eterno rival''_ porque para mí su único rival fue Atem, no Yugi. Además, en la versión japonés, en la Batalla Ceremonial, Seto dice a Yugi que confía en él después de verlo derrotar a los dioses egipcios. Así que, en lo personal, no creo que Seto lo vea con rivalidad. Además, en el manga sucede algo similar: Seto sabe diferenciar a Atem y Yugi. A Yugi lo trata con cierto respeto pero a Atem lo insulta y rivaliza constantemente con él.

Otro punto, para mí el más importante, es la personalidad de Seto. La verdad es que, desde antes de iniciar el Fic, la personalidad que planteé para Seto era un semi-IC, ósea, pensé dejarlo sarcástico y prepotente pero un poco más humano y sensible. La razón es que en la versión japonés sucede eso con él, sigue siendo arrogante y mordaz pero a la vez más comprensible y tratable.

Además, Yu-Gi-Oh! tiene tres versiones: la latina (altamente censurada), la japonesa (un poco más acorde con el manga) y el manga que es la obra original. En todas, Seto tiene una personalidad parecida y distinta a la vez. No tenía ni la más remota idea de en cuál versión fundamentar la personalidad de Seto, por lo que, creo, hice un Fruit Punch, ósea, ¡Mezcle todas las personalidades! XD o al menos eso creo. Pero, ¿ustedes que opinan? ¿Está Seto semi-IC (In Character) o OOC (Out Of Character) en este Fic?

Seto no es tan cruel como lo pintan en el anime. En el manga, la obra original, las cosas son muy distintas: En el capítulo donde Marik obliga a Jounouchi a tener un duelo a muerte con Yugi (me estoy refiriendo al manga) en realidad a Anzu (Tea) no le caería un contendor como sucede en el anime, Marik también la controlaba y ella se bebería una pastilla toxica, eso lo hizo para evitar que Yugi frenara el duelo. Por consiguiente, Seto no intervenía porque Anzu peligraba, en realidad no intervenía porque los cazadores raros tenían a Mokuba con cuchillo en mano, amenazándolo con matarlo si intentaba frenar el duelo.

En el manga, Shizuka (Serenity) en realidad no salvó a Jounouchi cuando se estaba ahogando, ¡Quien lo salvó fue Seto! Arrojándole la llave para que soltara la cadena de su pie y pudiera nadar a la superficie. Al final, Jounouchi con una cara de enojo le dice: "Te debo una Kaiba'' XD XD

Se preguntaran: ¿Por qué digo todas estas cosas? Pues por la escena de Yura, donde Seto llora por ella. Creo que se vio muy… cursi para tratarse de él y estoy tratando de justificar su accionar en esa parte.

Lo del collar de perro que Seto expresa es totalmente cierto, pero sólo ocurre en el manga. Realmente, Gozaburo le colocaba un collar de perro mientras estudiaba.

¡Santos! ¡He dejado unas notas demasiadas largas! _ _U Perdónenme pero es que los extrañaba mucho, por eso me he desbocado escribiendo. Además, el próximo capítulo tendrá la misma suerte que este: tardará en ser publicado. Me disculpo enormemente por ello pero me es imposible especificar el tiempo que demoraré. Pero, les aseguro que haré todo mi esfuerzo por no tardar en demasía.

 **¡Por favor! No me fusilen por haber destinado a Yura el disparo DX**

 **Amo los finales felices, el de esta historia no será una excepción.**

Si tienen alguna duda respecto del capítulo, alguna que otra sugerencia, crítica, por favor háganmelas saber que con gusto estaré dispuesta a responderlas y acogerlas.

¡Siempre espero ansiosa sus impresiones!

¡Millones, Billones, Trillones de GRACIAS por leer: **Mirialia Paolini, TsukihimePrincess, Kia-Chan Kuchiki, hinatakurosak115, Miari-96, Oryem91 y todos aquellos que leen aunque no dejen un Review!**

Gracias a ustedes lo que antes creía que era una loca imaginación de mi mente y algo que no agradaría a nadie, hoy es uno de las cosas que más atesoro.

 _ **He cambiado mi nombre de usuario, ahora soy ''Kaiba-Girl96''**_ Me parece un nombre más corto (cuando ingresé a la página puse un nombre al azar. XD) Como siempre, mi obsesión por Seto Kaiba reluce. XD (se los recuerdo, por si las moscas.)

¡Muchas Gracias!

¡Feliz día, tarde, noche o madrugada!

¡Ja ne!


	29. Chapter 29

**Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.**

 **Kaiba-Girl96:**

¡Konichiwa, hello, hola, lectores/lectoras! ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Cómo han sido las cosas en estos, casi dos meses, sin leernos? Espero que todo esté bien con cada uno de ustedes. ¿Aún recuerdan este Fic después de todo este tiempo sin actualizar? Espero que un enérgico ¡SI! sea la respuesta, de lo contrario, me pondré a llorar. ToT

Tal como amonesté en el capítulo anterior, tardé cierto espacio de tiempo en publicar este nuevo capítulo. Empero, de la misma manera, me esforcé porque la demora no fuera tan extendida. **¡Perdónenme por la ausencia!**

 **¡Gracias por su paciencia!**

 **Ale: ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! xD. Creo que, como seguro has de haber notado, ese detalle me hace saltar de felicidad. En verdad muchas gracias por tus palabras, las aprecio enormemente. Solo espero que el capítulo cumpla con tus expectativas y que siga siendo de tu agrado.**

 **Me gustaría que por favor leyeran las aclaraciones que hago al final de cada capítulo. Sé que suelen ser largas pero justifican muchas cosas que tal vez ustedes no lograron comprender a lo largo de la lectura.**

 **¡Espero que disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 29: Jaque Mate**.

Melancolía impregnaba el oxígeno difundido en cada extensión del pasillo, estructurado en el interior de la institución médica. La tensión mantenía contextuada la atmósfera pese al lúgubre silencio alargado por los presentes allí.

Jounouchi apaciguó su rebeldía, conservándose inmóvil en uno de los asientos de la ocupada sala de espera. Anzu cesó el llanto, doblegada ante el insistente llamado de los pulmones que pedían ser auxiliados del dolor que los consumía en cada sollozo. El semblante de Honda delataba su pesadumbre, manifestándose en la mudez de sus labios. El joven de apellido Kaiba reservaba la expresión de su nostalgia, ahogándola dentro de sí mientras ocupaba uno de los asientos.

-Todo es culpa de Kaiba…- una voz acusó con precisa indignación.- Ese disparo debió ser para él… Es él a quien le corresponde estar en el lugar de Yura.-

-¡Mi hermano no es culpable de nada!- la perspectiva fue refutada por alguien fácilmente deducible, de quien por razones obvias se esperaba una defensa de tal índole.

-¿Estuviste tú allí, Mokuba? ¡¿Puedes asegurar que el imbécil de tu hermano no utilizó a Yura como escudo?!- inquirió, una patente mueca de desprecio imperaba en su semblante.

El azabache desocupó el asiento con gran sobresalto. Con una mirada fulminante, acompañada de un puño alzado, formó una postura desafiante.

-¡Tú tampoco estuviste allí, Jounouchi! ¡Tú tampoco estás en condiciones de afirmar que él haya hecho semejante barbarie! Mi hermano…- desciende el puño, ubicándolo en forma paralela al que en su otra mano se había ceñido. El cristalino púrpura grisáceo de sus ojos palpa el suelo con amargura.- ¡Mi hermano está perdidamente enamorado de Yura!... ¡Él no es capaz de siquiera pensar en cometer una atrocidad similar!- reafirmó receloso, un desafío latía en sus ojos.

La mandíbula de Jounouchi emitió un sonoro crujido.

-¡Oh sí!- agregó con plena entonación sarcástica.- ¡La ama tanto que se revolcó con Ishizu frente a sus ojos!- culminó la exclamación; el espeso miel de sus ojos recriminó al menor.

-¡Ésa no es la verdad!- la faz del menor se tornó carmesí, evidenciando con ello la intensidad de su enojo.- ¡Ishizu se desmayó en la oficina de mi hermano, cuando él fue a socorrerla, ella lo besó! ¡ELLA LO BESÓ! Coincidencialmente, Yura y yo arribamos la oficina en ése preciso momento, ¡por ello malinterpretamos todo!- aludió ofuscado.

-¡Por Kami, Mokuba! ¡¿Creíste ésa artimaña tan absurda?!- profirió con el entrecejo duramente fruncido, abandonando el mobiliario médico para tener fluidez en la expresión de sus palabras.- ¡Ya no eres un niño! ¡¿Hasta cuándo piensas encubrir todas las… porquerías de ése pedazo de estiércol que tienes por hermano?!- ofendió sin manifestar consideración alguna, sin estimar el parentesco de la persona frente a él con aquella que blasfemó de tan vil manera.

-¡Suficiente, Jounouchi! ¡Cierras la boca o mi puño se encargará de romperla!- amenazó tajante Honda, erigiendo el nudo tornado en una grotesca empuñadura.

-¡Aquí el único estiércol hediondo eres tú!- imprecó sagazmente el menor, acaparando bocanadas del aire que le costó exclamar aquel insulto.

El rubio procuró acercarse peligrosamente al menor. Refunfuñó en los brazos de Honda cuando éste obstaculizó su pretensión.

-¡Retira la venda que ciega tus ojos, Mokuba! ¡No permitas que Kaiba te convierta en un miserable como él!- vociferó en medio de las sacudidas que eran banalizadas por Honda.

-Todos lo juzgan…- el murmullo quedó escondido en los labios del menor cabizbajo. Los presentes otorgaron su atención, incluyendo a la castaña que hasta el instante se había mantenido al margen de la discusión; en un intento de escuchar a plenitud las palabras del menor.

-Todos dicen lo mismo de él…- en la segunda ocasión, la oración sí fue percibida, igual que las lágrimas filtradas en las mejillas.

Los oyentes conservaron el silencio necesario para captar el mensaje que proyectaba comunicar el menor.

-Que es un engreído que disfruta humillar a los demás, burlarse de sus incapacidades… Que con el dinero tergiversa las cosas a su conveniencia… Que es un ser ruin, carente de sentimientos… Que es el sublime egoísta que sólo se preocupa por sí mismo… Que posee todo lo que muchos anhelan tener… que es feliz por ello…- las manos transfiguradas en dos ajustados puños temblaban convergidas con la ira ocasionada por la expresión de cada palabra.

Liberó de sus labios un rezongado quejido, catapultando las lágrimas expuestas a simple vista.

-Pero… ¿Si una persona no expone sus lágrimas… significa aquello que no tiene sufrimiento alguno?- engulle una porción de saliva procurando suavizar el nudo estacionado en su garganta.- ¿Si alguien no manifiesta sus sentimientos… significa que carece de ellos?- intenta ahogar los quejidos sigilosos que se escapan al término de cada oración.- ¿Si un individuo posee dinero, fama, y la prosperidad de una exitosa compañía… tiene todo lo necesario para ser feliz?-

-Mokuba…- el débil pronunciamiento de la castaña reflejó su consternación ante el mensaje que intentaba transmitir el menor.

-¡PUES NO! ¡TODOS YERRAN!- sus ojos alterados por el enojo enfocaron los rostros contrarios.- Aunque mi hermano no expone sus lágrimas… ¡SÍ SUFRE! Aunque él no manifiesta sus sentimientos… ¡SÍ LOS TIENE! Aunque tiene en su poder el dinero, la fama y el estatus social que muchos anhelan tener… ¡NO ES AQUELLO QUE LO HACE FELIZ!- gritó con el auspicio de una vital cantidad de aire hasta entonces reservada en los pulmones.

Las miradas enfrascadas en el pavimento prolongaron el mutismo con anterioridad ofrecido.

-Jounouchi, tú… luchaste en el Reino de los Duelistas hasta obtener el dinero necesario para costear la operación de tu hermana…- constantes inhalaciones acompañan las exhalaciones en búsqueda de una respiración normalizada.- Con gallardía enfrentaste a los mejores duelistas en Ciudad Batallas para merecer ser llamado un _Verdadero Duelista…-_ encara nueva vez a las personas frente a él.- ¿No posee mi hermano el mismo derecho?... ¿Acaso no merece luchar por Yura, tal como tú lo has hecho en cada duelo?- cuestionó sin desviar la mirada del rubio, que con un ceño ampliamente fruncido estancaba su mirada en el suelo.

-Joven, si mantiene esa rebeldía me veré obligado a solicitar su expulsión de este Centro Médico.- la amenaza del galeno alertó a los presentes de su inesperada presencia; discerniendo la insurrecta actitud que el rubio volvió a demostrar.

El aludido forcejeó una última vez con Honda hasta conseguir la libertad de su cuerpo, dando la espalda a los presentes sin la exposición de alguna palabra.

-Doctor… ¿Cómo está Yugi?- la interrogante de la castaña centralizó las miradas en el médico de edad no tan avanzada.

-Le administramos unos somníferos por vía intravenosa para revisar su estado con más facilidad. Afortunadamente, el shock fue emocional; por consiguiente, no afectó de manera significativa la circulación de la sangre y su nivel de volemia. Lo más factible, es que sea consciente de la realidad una vez que despierte. Necesitará la ayuda de todos ustedes.- detalló el especialista, recitando la última oración con cierta nostalgia.

Anzu no pudo reprimir las lágrimas, secándolas de inmediato en compañía de un enérgico asentimiento.

-La tendrá… No tenga duda de ello.- aseguró Honda mientras la fuerza que ejercía en sus puños le ayudaba a contener las lágrimas.- ¿Y su madre?, ¿cómo está la Señora Mutou?- indagó preocupado, recordando la ocasión en que la susodicha fue socorrida por sus brazos.

El doctor contrarrestó la mirada del joven con una melancólica, dilatada en el oscuro color café de sus ojos.

-La señora despertó...- inclina levemente su mirada antes de proseguir.- Debido a sus agudos sollozos, le concedí el permiso de ver a la Señorita Mutou custodiada por dos de los mejores enfermeros de este Centro. En estos momentos está con su hija.- culminó con expresa tristeza.

-¿Y ella…?- cuestionó una voz al punto del quiebre.- ¿Cómo está Yura?- la atribulada voz de Jounouchi completó la oración, guardando en todo momento su postura.

El galeno desvió en dirección al piso la mirada.

-Para nuestro infortunio… la Señorita Mutou no ha experimentado cambio alguno.-

La tristeza se adueñó de las facciones de los presentes.

-Con su permiso…- la intervención de una nueva voz reconocida por el menor de apellido Kaiba cautivó toda atención.- Joven Mokuba, debemos regresar a la Mansión.-

…

La noticia de que Isono sería el mediador entre las obligaciones financieras con el castaño, y ella, aumentó en una porción considerable su necesidad de saber lo ocurrido en la oficina del CEO. La acción que fundamentaba su hipótesis adquirió una solidez inesperada, aturdiéndola en sobremanera.

Aunque la crítica situación financiera de la mesa arqueológica era un hecho verídico, su interés era no sólo enmendar dicha posición. Pese a las reprimendas exclamadas hacia su propia persona, fue imposible eludir el hecho de que lo único que perseguía era una cercanía con el castaño, por más mísera que ésta fuera. Sus intenciones se habían extendido más allá de la erradicación de una crisis financiera, más allá de lo que ella misma alguna vez pensó poder controlar.

Volvió a personarse en la reconocida Corporación en horas vespertinas, decidida a clarificar los hechos que desconocía y, comprobar o impugnar su hipótesis. Retornó a su domicilio con la duda carcomiendo su consciencia en cuanto la recepcionista le informó la ausencia del ejecutivo, esta vez acompañada de la del menor, eliminando en su totalidad las posibilidades de esclarecer su inquietud.

-¿Será que yo… realmente besé a Seto?- preguntó al silencio que ocupaba su habitación, entristeciendo su semblante ante la conjunción de una respuesta afirmativa.

Analizando la actitud del castaño, lo más admisible es que desaprobara tal acción con sumo desprecio. Él no era consciente de sus sentimientos, calificaría aquel acto de ilógico. Absurdo.

Sin embargo, no era tal calificativo lo que abrumaba su interior, pues en cierta medida, aquel razonamiento era certero. La única razón que desolaba su ser, era la simple idea de perder la cercanía que hasta entonces había fomentado con el castaño.

A pesar de las respuestas despectivas que él solía ofrecer a cada uno de sus comentarios, para ella, era más que un privilegio la simple oportunidad de verlo, de tener una nimia relación con él aunque fuese por asuntos exclusivamente financieros.

Sabía de antemano que no podía esperar sentimientos recíprocos de parte del ojiazul. Pero, al parecer, su necio corazón se negaba a aceptarlo.

Levantó, de entre las sábanas, la mitad de su cuerpo con sobresalto; impelida por un súbito estremecimiento en su pecho. Con las sábanas cubriendo aún la parte restante de su cuerpo, dirigió su vista hacia la ventana que reflejaba el manto de la noche.

Con la mano derecha invadiendo su pecho, abandonó la comodidad de su lecho para apreciar el velo de la noche a través de la ventana.

Sus ojos azules contemplaron las nubes grises que privaban de su esplendor a la luna.

Una gélida ventisca meció con brío las copas de los árboles, arrasando consigo una premonición abrumadora…

-¿Por qué existe en mí… este extraño presentimiento?-

…

-¡Vaya, Señor Kaiba! Veo que antes de nuestro encuentro, ha resuelto ciertos inconvenientes.- sarcasmo aunado a un pleno regocijo resaltaron el tono de aquellas palabras que, sin lugar a titubeos, hacían referencia a los golpes visibles en su rostro.

Sonrió con excelsa arrogancia ante tal comentario, logrando desvanecer la risa previamente curvada en la faz de aquel hombre.

-Los _hombres_ enfrentan los problemas cara a cara, cuerpo a cuerpo. Los _cobardes_ como tú se esconden tras la sombra de los verdaderos hombres capaces de enmugrecer sus manos para lograr cualquier objetivo. Son más repugnantes que una inmunda cucaracha.- contrarrestó la sorna expresada con una ladina sonrisa.

Irónicas carcajadas anunciaron el fastidio perpetrado por aquellas mordaces palabras. Discernir la ironía, amplió satisfactoriamente su ensalzada sonrisa.

-Hace usted un gran honor a su apellido, _Señor Kaiba_.-elogió después de haber cesado las carcajadas; afinando cínicamente la última oración.- Tengo la certeza de que entenderá a la perfección los términos de la negoción.- finalizó con lisonja, haciendo crujir la madera gastada que componía la puerta cuyo cerrojo oxidado abrió. Incitándolo a introducirse en el deteriorado lugar.

El filo de su mirada inspeccionó el entorno que contextuaba el lugar antes de si quiera trazar un paso. Buscando algún punto que indicara la planeación de cualquier fullería.

-Pierda cuidado, Señor Kaiba.- expresó, percibiendo sus intenciones.- En este _acogedor_ espacio, sólo seremos usted y yo.-

…

La visión carecía de nitidez. La pesadez en su cuerpo le impidió realizar movimiento alguno.

Cuando la visión comenzó a dilatarse, pudo distinguir la potente luz de una lámpara, misma que lastimó sus ojos hasta entrecerrarlos.

-¡Chicos, creo que ya despertó!- escuchó cual si fuera una eco lejano la femenina voz de Anzu.

En medio de una óptica turbia, vislumbró el azul de los ojos de Anzu, así como los empañados rostros de Jounouchi y Honda.

Parpadeó repetidas veces para calificar aquella imagen, sonriendo débilmente cuando lo hubo conseguido.

-Chicos…- murmuró extendiendo la sonrisa. Intentó dar batalla a los pesados parpados que amenazaban cubrir nuevamente sus ojos.

-Descuida, Yugi… Todo estará bien. No es necesario que te esfuerces.- alentó Jounouchi, figurando una calmada sonrisa.

-¿Fue un sueño… verdad?- cuestionó de inmediato aunque débilmente.

Jounouchi ocultó su mirada bajo la sombra de sus rubios flequillos.

Anzu emuló la acción del rubio para ocultar las lágrimas que se esforzaba en suprimir.

Honda desvió su mirada con el ceño fruncido.

-Mi hermana… no está en coma…- agregó con dificultad.- Mamá está bien…- gotas salinas volvieron a nublar su visión.- El Abuelo se encuentra bien…-

-No, Yugi…- percibió nostalgia en la voz de Jounouchi.- No fue un sueño.-

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?-

…

La madera rugió como una bestia feroz cuando su pie hizo contacto con ella. El hedor a carcoma húmeda, las heces de las ratas y la presencia de las cucarachas daban al lugar un nauseabundo aspecto.

La vivienda al borde del colapso debió ser construida varios años atrás, explicando la deducción el piso de madera y el antiguo diseño de las ventanas.

El espacio era recorrido no sólo por sus piernas. Sus ojos complementaban la inspección, aseverando atención al detalle más mínimo.

Lo que antes parecía ser la sala de estar, era una sección cabalmente desolada, en donde insectos asquerosos circulaban libremente.

Divisó, al fondo del sendero, una luz parpadeante irradiada por lo que parecía ser una lámpara colgada en el techo.

El azul de sus ojos miró escéptico la ancha espalda del execrable hombre cuyos pasos había seguido, sintiendo el impulso de portar el arma resguardada por su gabardina blanca. Retuvo el pensamiento cuando el hombre cesó los pasos.

Más allá de aquella espalda, pudo distinguir una mesa adornada con un singular Tablero de Ajedrez que poseía las piezas perfectamente ubicadas. Dos sillas de madera se hallaban situadas en las extremidades de la mesa donde las piezas estaban ordenadas; una en contraposición de la otra.

Confundido por la percepción de tal escenario, condujo sus pasos hacia delante, situándose a un lado distante del hombre.

Ensanchó los parpados cuando la luz parpadeante de la lámpara facilitó la concepción de un peculiar detalle…

Al lado de aquella mesa se encontraba otra contigua de un tamaño más reducido. Encima de ella, reposaba un arma de temible calibre.

La risilla expandida por aquel repugnante hombre, provocó que sus ojos lo miraran con el ceño fruncido.

-He aquí nuestro tablero de negocios, _querido sobrino_.-

…

Acariciaba con mesura la pálida mejilla humedecida por sus lágrimas. Toscos hipidos revelaban su dolor, impregnando de amargura su pecho mutilado por la desgarradora visión del germinado fruto de su vientre.

-¿Por qué… hija mía, corazón mío?- musita el hilo que aún queda de su voz.- ¿Por qué justo ahora que te tengo a mi lado…?- cesó la caricia maternal que tiernamente deslizaba por la húmeda mejilla. Depositó un corto beso en ella.

Los enfermeros, ubicados a una distancia prudente de la escena, procuraban no contemplarla a plenitud; temiendo derramar lágrimas de conmoción.

-¿El Joven Kaiba es el Príncipe Azul de quien temías estar enamorada, no es así?- su quebrada voz expresa ternura, conjugada por una sonrisa a penas distinguible.- ¿Temías que desaprobara tus sentimientos hacia él, verdad hija mía? Por eso no me confesaste su identidad ese día.- sus manos frotaron con delicadeza las suaves hebras albinas.

-No te preocupes, cariño.- expulsa un ahogado sollozo.- ¡Mamá no está enojada contigo!- los hipidos aumentan, la mano que acaricia los albinos cabellos tiembla en sincronía con los labios.- ¡Mamá acepta tus sentimientos hacia el Joven Kaiba! ¡Mamá sólo quiere que despiertes!- el estruendo de los sollozos formó un llanto desgarrador.

Los enfermeros trazaron dos pasos resueltos a finalizar aquel encuentro, previendo que el estado de la madre podría tornarse insalubre. Contuvieron un tercer paso cuando ésta, en una acción repentina, detuvo el llanto.

-¡El doctor! ¡Llamen al doctor!- exclamó arqueando el rostro y mirando a los enfermeros con el semblante horrorizado.

Pasos consecuentes llevaron a los asistentes médicos hasta la camilla que ocupaba la joven.

Rostros estupefactos constataron el estado de la paciente.

-¡Doctor Tsuda! ¡Doctor Tsuda!-

…

Sus estrepitosas carcajadas opacaron el chillido de los insectos deambulantes. Por primera vez, aquel hombre frunció el ceño.

-¡¿Pretendes apostar nuestras vidas en una partida de Ajedrez?!- profiere con burla evidente, mirando al hombre con cierta diversión.- ¡¿Con tanta urgencia deseas morir?!-

El hombre de sombrías facciones frunció aún más el ceño. Para su desconcierto, curvó los labios en una sonrisa socarrona casi de inmediato.

-Preví que tal elección sería de _tu_ agrado.- respondió ignorando la solapada amenaza exclamada previamente.

Endureció sus rasgos faciales al distinguir el brusco cambio de apelativo dirigido hacia su persona.

Con una expresión de tranquilidad que anudó sus puños, se acercó a las mesas enfrente.

-Ocupa la silla situada en las piezas que quieras dirigir, _por favor._ -

…

-¡Te exijo una explicación, Isono! ¡Exijo que me digas el motivo por el cual la Mansión está circundada de policías y el lugar donde se encuentra mi hermano!- bramó enfurecido, cuestionando los hallazgos omitidos por el subordinado que lo condujo engañado hasta la vivienda.

-Joven Mokuba, si existiera una explicación, sería el primero en referírsela. Sin embargo, desconozco las razones por las que el Señor Kaiba ordenó tales medidas. Le confieso que, cuando emitió las órdenes, su expresión era un tanto… siniestra.- informó Isono, mostrando el pavor que sintió cuando la fría mirada de su jefe se posó sobre él.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Hasta dónde llegará tu sobreprotección, hermano?!- exclamó ofendido por la, según él, exagerada protección auspiciada por su consanguíneo.

Buscó el móvil guardado en uno de los bolsillos internos que portaba su chaqueta azul, tomándolo entre sus manos luego.

-Lo lamento mucho, Joven Mokuba. Pero, conociendo al Señor Kaiba, cortamos la línea telefónica y colocamos un dispositivo que impide la cobertura de señal a los aparatos móviles. El señor ordenó impedir que usted realice llamada alguna.- explicó detalladamente Isono.

-¡Por Kami, hermano!- prorrumpió antes de estampar el aparato contra el suelo; desconcertado.

Una sobrecogedora hipótesis surcó por su mente aturdida cual si fuera un fugaz destello, aterrando su cuerpo hasta el punto de inducir temblor en sus ojos.

Obviando su nombre gritado por Isono, corrió en dirección a la hemeroteca cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

Observó meticuloso las características de cada libro sostenido por el estante, centrando su atención en la singular posición de uno…

…

Sin consumir tiempo en una decisión, tomó asiento en la silla cuya extremidad de la mesa se hallaban organizadas las piezas blancas. El hombre se posicionó al frente de las piezas contrarias con una jactada sonrisa.

-En calidad del educado anfitrión que soy, procederé a explicar las reglas de esta peculiar partida.- aduló con una expresión sombría. Aquellos ojos negros envolvieron de lóbrego a la oscuridad enigmática.

El oscuro color de aquellos orbes colisionó con el destellante azul de sus ojos.

Ambas miradas se batieron en un duelo feroz, tal como los valientes gladiadores en el antiguo Roma.

-Las reglas del Ajedrez Tradicional se mantendrán intactas para esta partida. Sin embargo, el ganador tendrá el derecho de utilizar el artefacto que a nuestro lado se encuentra...-

-Creí haber dejado claro que no suelo invertir en negocios donde no es precisa la garantía de un beneficio. La ventaja de portar un arma de fuego es un privilegio insignificante.- puntualizó cínicamente, denigrando la prerrogativa.

-No lo sería si, haciendo un uso efectivo de los modales, me permitieras finalizar la explicación.- agregó encorvando los labios en una incisiva sonrisa.

Expandió la sonrisa cuando escuchó el gruñido que emitió como respuesta.

-Quien logre tomar el arma, es el único con posibilidades de sobrevivir. Si resultas ser aquél, entonces tendrás el privilegio de vivir sin incertidumbre, sin el desasosiego que podrían causar mis posibles acciones. Porque, en caso de que mi persona sea ese aquél, te aseguro que ni siquiera quedaran vestigios de todo cuanto te pertenece… de todo cuanto amas.- expuso con acento perverso.

La imagen de la ojiazul desplomándose entre sus brazos suscitó un puño ajustado que enrojeció su piel. La empuñadura temblaba, ansiosa por manejar el arma de fuego hasta fenecer la existencia de aquel ser inmundo.

La rabia ensombreció su mirada. La mandíbula crujió advirtiendo su insano deseo.

-Deberías mostrar gratitud.-adujo con macabra sutileza.- Te serviste de artimañas poco ortodoxas para conducir al incompetente de mi hermano hasta la muerte; pese a ello, formulé un método equitativo para _resolver nuestras cuentas pendientes._ En este lugar no existe otra presencia más que las nuestras, de modo que no es viable la posibilidad de que alguien nos perjudique o beneficie. Estamos en iguales condiciones.- una sonrisa teñida de satisfacción resaltó el planteamiento.

-Con todo lo previamente aclarado, considero que estamos en posición de iniciar la partida.-

-Peón _E4._ \- anunció su voz acentuada de seguridad; teniendo la osadía de ejecutar la primera jugada sin haber sido estipulada por mutuo acuerdo.

Una sentencia profanó el mar hirviendo en sus ojos.

…

Desmedida curiosidad lo impulsó a cometer una imprudencia nunca antes realizada en sus años como médico especializado.

La documentación de los pacientes era estrictamente confidencial, no debía ser accesible a personas inconscientes de su relevancia. Aunque tal no era su caso.

La obtención de una respuesta al _Déjà Vu_ experimentado con el magnate de apellido Kaiba, había influenciado sus pasos hasta el interior de la recamara que custodia los expedientes médicos.

La única vía de información, hasta entonces deducida, era la referencia médica del menor de ambos hermanos. Pese a que la vía no era sinónimo de una fuente ampliada de información, suponía una estratagema para generar conjunciones.

Aperturó con sumo cuidado el cajón que reservaba los registros de los pacientes de ingreso más reciente. Trashojó varias carpetas hasta leer el nombre del azabache plasmado en un archivo.

Revisó empedernido las referencias médicas adjuntas a las personales redactadas en el documento, clamando su especial atención la fecha de nacimiento del joven. Su memoria instigó la sensación de haber palpado la fecha en otra circunstancia.

 _-Por favor, Doctor Tsuda… Permítame ingresar al parto…-_

El asombro disminuyó el tamaño de sus pupilas cuando el recuerdo atestó su memoria con un resplandor efímero.

Pasos apresurados e insistentes lo situaron frente a un almacenador de archivos arcaicos, conservando el expediente del menor sujeto a su mano. Utilizando su mano desocupada, abrió el cajón empolvado.

Las hojas contenidas en las carpetas que husmeó se hallaban teñidas del amarillo corrompido por el transcurso de los años.

Retuvo entre sus manos un archivo de avanzada edad. Con la intriga propulsando sus acciones, comparó una fecha en ambos expedientes…

El hallazgo entreabrió de estupefacción sus labios e inmovilizó su cuerpo conmocionado.

-¡Doctor Tsuda! ¡Doctor Tsuda!- la exclamación de su nombre atenuó la conmoción que lo invadía.

Con pasos inexactos guardó cada expediente en su respectivo lugar de origen, los agilizó para salir de la recamara y recorrer los pasillos de donde provenían las exclamaciones, encontrándose con los emisores en un corto lapso de tiempo.

-Doctor Tsuda,- nombró un enfermo entre jadeos.- Debe ir a la habitación de la Señorita Mutou cuanto antes.-

…

-Peón _E5._ -recitó su contrincante; colocando el peón en el cuadro negro a un paso del blanco donde estaba situado el suyo, posicionando las piezas una enfrente de la otra.

-Peón _F4._ \- declaró movilizando un segundo peón, acomodándolo al lado del que inicialmente había jugado. Un jugador no experimentado hubiera calificado aquel movimiento como uno arriesgado, debido a la susceptibilidad de un ataque del peón contrario.

Sin embargo, tal era su intención.

-Peón _E5_ por _F4.-_ anunció el hombre con oscura satisfacción, atacando a su recién jugado peón y guiándolo hasta su lado fuera del tablero. Colocó el peón vencedor en el cuadro desocupado.

Sonrió intrínsecamente al contemplar el movimiento.

Había mordido el anzuelo.

-Alfil _C4._ \- manifestó disponiendo la blanca pieza a un cuadro de distancia de su peón blanco.

El peón negro vencedor había dejado libre un camino en diagonal, el movimiento característico del alfil. En dicho camino estaba oportunamente localizado un peón negro en _F7_ , delante del rey. Si el desplazamiento del alfil era materializado y, por consiguiente, el peón atacado, el rey estaba expuesto a un inminente _Jaque Mate._

-Dama _H4._ \- acentuó el hombre con las facciones relajadas en una expresión de diversión, colocando la anunciada pieza a un cuadro distante del peón negro que había atacado al suyo.

Analizó contrariado la jugada, intentando predecir el motivo de su ejecución. Examinó reticente la posición de la pieza.

Alertó con disimulo sus ojos al intuir que, gracias al libre movimiento que destacaba la dama, esta podría emboscar a su rey sin dificultad, el cual se hallaba estacionado de forma diagonal a la pieza.

Esbozó en sus labios una sonrisa petulante al conjeturar un punto frágil en el desplazamiento.

-Rey _F1_.- realzó mientras sus dedos emplazaban a la pieza susodicha en el cuadro inmediato.

Comprobó la presunción cuando su rival endureció sus facciones.

-Peón _B5.-_ exhibió incorporando un nuevo peón. Amenazando su alfil.

Singularizar el propósito de la jugada le hizo expandir una risilla malévola. Fue fácil constatar que el objetivo de la colocación era desviar su atención de la dama e impedir su proyecto con el alfil a la vez. Parecía ser que era consciente del peligro ceñido sobre la dama producto de la actual posición de su rey blanco. Aseveró como una prioridad la protección de la pieza, pues debía suponer su próximo movimiento.

-Alfil _C4_ por Peón _B5_.- arremetió contra el peón ubicando en su lugar el alfil, igualando la ventaja de una pieza contraria.

-Caballo _F6.-_ pronunció mientras trasladaba la pieza, asentándola frente a uno de los peones negros aún lineados. Una sádica expresión amonestó la planeación de una peligrosa estratagema.

-Caballo _F3._ -

…

Llegó al hospedaje médico con la velocidad que sus piernas le ofrecieron. Invadir la habitación le permitió visualizar a la Señora Mutuo sentada en una extremidad de la camilla, admirando a su hija con la faz angustiada.

De inmediato concibió interferir en la escena. La imagen expuesta a la percepción de sus ojos lo enmudeció por completo…

Lágrimas constantes se desprendían de los adormecidos parpados de la joven.

Como todo médico en su posición, su acción se centró en la revisión de la joven, obviando la presencia de la madre que se puso de pie para cederle un espacio.

-Doctor, esas lágrimas… significan que mi hija puede despertar pronto, ¿verdad?- cuestionó Ashita. Un brillo esperanzado relumbraba en su semblante.

-Señora Mutou, le ruego que retorne a su habitación y me permita luchar por la vida de su hija.- imploró aturdido. Con el estetoscopio antes colgado en su cuello, revisó las vibraciones cardíacas de la paciente.

-¡¿Qué quiere decir con eso, doctor?!- pregonó Ashita brutalmente alterada.- ¡¿Mi hija… mi hija está muriendo?!-

-Himoto, Sanosuke, lleven a la Señora Mutou a su recamara. Sédenla, de ser necesario.- ordenó retirando los auriculares del estetoscopio a la vez.

Ashita se resistió a la fuerza de uno de los enfermeros que aprensó fuertemente su cuerpo. En medio de revoloteos titánicos, el enfermero la impelió hacia fuera del aposento donde el compañero aguardaba su llegada con una camilla.

Ausentes los gritos de la madre, procedió a inspeccionar la visión de la hija con el soporte de la linterna médica raída del bolsillo de su gabacha.

Mordió su labio inferior siendo esclavo de la confusión. Los ojos de la joven aún se hallaban despojados del brillo arrebatado por la inconsciencia. No obstante al hecho, las lágrimas emergían sin obstáculos.

Guardó la linterna en su previo lugar, conviniendo verificar el adecuado funcionamiento del electrocardiógrafo. Se colocó frente a la máquina e inspeccionó tanto el orden de los conectores como los signos proyectados.

Los compartimientos vinculados a las pulsaciones se hallaban armonizados en un perfecto estado. Nada fuera de su respectivo contexto.

Giró su cuerpo para observar una vez más la situación que protagonizaba la paciente, escudriñándola. Se acercó por segunda vez a su cuerpo inerte y tomó su pulso. La palpitación era tan débil como la de todo paciente bajo los efectos del coma.

Liberó la mano de donde había tomado el pulso. Turbado en gran magnitud, se mantuvo estático frente al cuadro médico exteriorizado.

Los parámetros parecían señalar que la Joven Mutou aún era súbdita de los efectos del coma.

El estado de inconsciencia se exaltaba de los demás por su similitud con la muerte; en él, los pacientes son víctimas de una pérdida de consciencia que los sumerge en un estado vegetativo. El corazón continúa vivo, sin embargo, el cerebro, ese órgano gestor y locomotor de todas las facultades del cuerpo, desde el punto de vista médico, fallece. Por ello, como el principal administrador de toda acción muere, es clínicamente imposible que un paciente en coma pueda desarrollar alguna actividad fisiológica normal. Si era palpable el caso, como precisamente sucedía con las lágrimas de la Señorita Mutou, era permisible suponer que el cerebro del paciente había sobrevivido.

No obstante al razonamiento y, pese al estímulo consolidado por la Señorita Mutou, el cerebro parecía continuar en letargo. Pues de otra manera, habría despertado a los demás órganos provocando un cambio en los signos vitales trazados en el electrocardiógrafo. Suceso que no había presenciado.

La realidad contemplada desafiaba los estándares de la medicina. Obligándolo a meditar una respuesta extra-científica.

Suspendió momentáneamente sus cavilaciones para actuar en calidad del médico profesional que debía ser. Desconectó a la paciente del aparato sólo llevando el suero consigo. Si no existía una explicación lógica para ese caso, él la formularía. Su profesión le prohibía generar conclusiones tentativas, no comprobables.

Rodó la camilla orientándola hacia el camino necesario para llegar al Resonador Magnético.

Paralizó repentinamente la camilla, asediado por una suposición que de conformidad con su profesión no era consentido idear.

'' _-Señorita Mutou… ¿Presiente usted un fatídico acontecimiento?-''_

…

-Falta poco…- susurró mientras sus dedos se posaban velozmente sobre las teclas alfanuméricas.

'' _-Sólo espera un poco más… Hermano.-''_

…

Jugadas efusivas solemnizaron la partida en una cúspide tal vez nunca registrada en la historia del Ajedrez Tradicional.

Las piezas de dos colores universalmente opuestos no habían alcanzado el _Jaque Mate_ codiciado por ambos jugadores.

La partida fue precursora de un épico empate por ahogamiento del rey.

Azul y negro rivalizaron en un intenso duelo cuando la condición fue ratificada.

-¡Inigualable partida, _sobrino_!- enalteció formando un eco el sonoro estruendo de unas viles aplaudidas.- Empero, a raíz de este imprevisto empate…- una sonrisa cobró cinismo enfermizo.- ¡Ambos poseemos el derecho de utilizar el arma!- una intrepidez sorprendente, llevó la pistola contigua hasta el amparo de la mano derecha de aquel hombre.

Ágiles reflejos revelaron de su escondite el arma calibrada bajo la tela de su gabardina.

Dedos índices prestos a tirar del gatillo.

Orificios de un metal reluciente dispuestos a liberar la bala enfocada en la frente contraria.

-Eres precavido, _sobrino_.- elogió gesticulando placer trastornado. Afianzó el dedo a la parábola del gatillo.

-¡NO SOY TU MALDITO SOBRINO!- su enérgica patada desniveló la mesa estrellando el tablero contra el cuerpo de aquel hombre. Las piezas se fragmentaron en el suelo; la caída provocó la liberación de un disparo que agujeró el techo.

Pasos dinámicos lo acercaron al hombre postrado en el suelo. Hallándose éste al punto de conducir hacia él un disparo, pisoteó con tal ímpetu la mano que el susodicho aulló de dolor y excarceló la pistola, misma que distanció con su pie izquierdo.

Proporcionó una dolorosa patada al abdomen del hombre, hundiendo su pie hasta remover las vísceras de aquel estómago. Sonrió con beneplácito al divisar el rostro contorsionado por el dolor.

El hombre centró la fuerza de sus manos en el pie derecho que acribillaba el vientre, en un vano intento por cejar la opresión.

Enfocó la boca del arma en la cabeza del hombre.

-¡Quémate en el infierno, bastardo!- insultó con el dedo dispuesto a tirar del gatillo.

Una pieza de ajedrez golpeó inesperadamente su hueso nasal, suscitando en él un titubeo que extravió el objetivo del disparo. El hombre no desaprovechó el desvarío, logrando retirar bruscamente su pie, produciendo un flaqueo que lo hizo caer arrodillado en el suelo.

Procuró reincorporarse velozmente pero su espalda fue abruptamente golpeada por la silla de madera en manos de aquel hombre, precipitando su contacto con la madera del suelo.

Gimió compungido cuando la mano con que sostenía la pistola fue víctima de los golpes de una pata de la silla quebrada en su espalda. No pudo persistir el efecto de los golpes y su mano ensangrentada liberó por completo la pistola.

Sintió su cerebro dislocarse de lugar cuando la madera golpeó sin clemencia la parte de la cabeza más cercana a su nuca, cegando su noción del tiempo.

Una fuerza giró su cuerpo entumecido...

Percibió la ensombrecida imagen de una lustrosa pistola…

 _-Jaque Mate, Seto.-_

Un estallido colmó de oscuridad su consciencia…

Escuchó la dulzura de una voz…

 _-Seto…-  
_

* * *

 **Kaiba-Girl96:**

 **POR FAVOR NO ABANDONEN EL FIC POR CÓMO HA CONCLUIDO EL CAPÍTULO. EN EL SIGUIENTE, SABRÁN EL POR QUÉ DE MUCHAS COSAS. ¡NO SE PRECIPITEN, SE LOS RUEGO! ToT**

 **Por aquí, algunas aclaraciones:**

En la versión latina del anime, Jounouchi entra al torneo de Ciudad Batallas para ayudar a Yugi a _**''salvar el mundo''**_ **.** En la versión japonés, ingresa para convertirse en un _**''Verdadero Duelista''**_ **,** por esa razón no acepta de inmediato el Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos cuando Atem lo recupera.

Según mi investigación **(pues en el capítulo anterior aclaré que no es mucho mi conocimiento sobre la medicina)** al perecer existen muchos tipos de Shock, pero en general sólo son dos: uno es emocional (sucede en el capítulo) y el otro es más… clínico por así decirlo. El clínico puede tener consecuencias más drásticas que el emocional, puesto que afecta la circulación de la sangre y el nivel de _***Volemia* que es el volumen total de la sangre que circula por cada individuo.**_

 **Las primeras jugadas de Seto** **y** _**''aquel hombre''**_ **(creo que ya saben quién es, de lo contrario, tendrán que esperar el siguiente capítulo para saberlo. xD) No fueron inventadas. Las tomé como base de una partida llamada** _ **''La Inmortal''.**_ **La partida no termina en un empate como ocurrió en el Fic.** Pueden buscarla en la web si así lo desean.

 **El empate por ahogamiento, en Ajedrez, es una situación que se produce cuando el jugador de quien es el turno no tiene jugadas legales para realizar y el rey no se encuentra en estado de jaque. Es decir, el rey no puede moverse a otras casillas porque quedaría en posición de jaque o porque están ocupadas por piezas propias o piezas ajenas que están defendidas, y además el jugador no tiene otras piezas que puedan moverse o capturar a piezas adversarias**

 **Si me he equivocado en algún aspecto, por favor, háganmelo saber para corregirlo.**

 **Decidí definir todo con una partida de Ajedrez porque fue el mismo modo en que Seto venció a Gozaburo. Además, si analizamos Yu-Gi-Oh!, ¡todo se decide con un juego! xD**

 **No sé si entendieron o no lo que ocurrió en la pelea del final. Cualquier duda, estoy a su disposición para responderles. ;D**

 **El próximo capítulo tal vez sea el final. Si,** _ **''tal vez''**_ **. Tengo algo pensado pero no estoy muy segura respecto de ello, así que no puedo asegurar o denegar que el capítulo próximo será o no el final. ¡Perdón!**

 **¡PERDONENME! Nuevamente, no sé cuánto tiempo tardará la siguiente actualización. Pero descuiden, ¡estoy de vacaciones! xD. Así que, hay muchas posibilidades de que el capítulo no demore tanto. ;)**

 **El fin de semana pasado se anunció el Preview de la película de Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side Of Dimensions, programada para el año próximo. ¡SETO ESTA HERMOSO! Me obsesioné más de lo que estoy cuando vi el Preview (la película se centrara más en SETO. xD xD). ¡Manténganse atentos porque el sábado saldrá el nuevo tráiler!**

 **¡PERDON POR LAS NOTAS TAN LARGAS! DX**

 **¡Millones, Billones, Trillones de GRACIAS POR LEER:** **Mirialia Paolini, TsukihimePrincess, Kia-Chan Kuchiki, hinatakurosak115, Miari-96, Oryem91, Ale, y todos aquellos que leen aunque no dejen un Review!**

 **Siempre espero ansiosa sus impresiones, críticas, dudas, comentarios, tomatazos… ¡Todo lo que quieran expresar! xD**

 **¡Feliz día, tarde, noche o madrugada!**

 **¡Ja ne!**


	30. Chapter 30

_¡Hola a todos los lectores de este fic!_

 _En primer lugar, pido una enorme disculpa por utilizar esta parte para darles un aviso en lugar de ser la actualización de un nuevo capítulo. ¡PERDONENME!_

 _Pido una disculpa del tamaño de Ra por todo el tiempo que he tardado en actualizar la historia. En verdad me carcome hasta el alma no poder obsequiarles una actualización seguida pero no es tarea fácil trabajar con una inspiración tan inconstante como la mía. Entrego todas mis energías en cada capítulo para que ustedes puedan disfrutar una escritura de calidad, digna de ser leída. Tal logro amerita tiempo y un esfuerzo que añado cada vez que escribo._ _Sin embargo, existe una escritora con una vida y responsabilidades detrás de cada historia, y esa vida trae consigo ciertas vicisitudes que suelen impedirle escribir por más grande que sea su deseo de hacerlo... Como es el caso de ésta que les ama en un grado inmedible._

 _Nuevamente me disculpo. Pero, desgraciadamente, mi computador está averiado y dentro de él se halla bastante avanzado el capítulo número 30 de la historia. No sé cuanto tardará descompuesto, pero me temo que eso retrasará aún más la publicación del capítulo. Espero poder gestionar cielo, mar y tierra para repararlo lo más pronto posible._

 _¡TAL VEZ ESCAPA DE SU IMAGINACIÓN LO MAL QUE ME SIENTO!_

 _¡HE LLORADO MAGDALENAS Y AÚN AHORA ESTOY DERRAMANDO LÁGRIMAS DE TRISTEZA!_

 _¡ESPERO QUE PUEDAN PERDONARME!_

 _*Imploro su paciencia como el mendigo pide alimento.*_

 _*Les agradezco infinitamente el apoyo que me han dado con todas sus lecturas y reviews*_

 _*Les amo hasta la locura y espero su más sincero perdón.*_

 _¡Les amo!_

 _~Kaiba-Girl96~_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.**_

 _ **Capítulo largo, tan largo como el tiempo que tardó en ser publicado. Mi manera de disculparme.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 30: Preludio.**

Disputaba con sus párpados la concepción de una visión por más difusa que pudiera ésta ser. Los pliegues desafiaron la resistencia bélica finalizada con su victoria, exhibiendo como galardón una óptica imprecisa.

El fulgor albino de una luz escaldó sus ojos entumidos por los fármacos laxantes diluidos en su cuerpo por un tiempo desconocido a su consciencia. Rozó sus pestañas en más de una ocasión, buscando claudicar el escozor de la luz irradiada. Los orbes azules fueron dilatados al extremo de consentir la imagen de una lámpara fluorescente.

Su cuerpo gimió protestando el instintivo movimiento que procuró realizar, puntualizando el dolor vigente en cada una de las extremidades. Discrepó la objeción sin miramientos, conteniendo el dolor con sonoros carraspeos.

Inclinar el cuerpo hacia delante suscitó una punzada de dolor contraído en su espalda, subyugando la sincronía de sus fuerzas en la conservación del equilibrio amenazado por un consecuente mareo. Conjugó una porción de la sincronizada fuerza en su mano derecha, designando colocarla en su sien para contrarrestar un advenido dolor de cabeza.

La confusión aturdió los rasgos de su semblante cuando visualizó el vendaje adherido a la mano en cuestión.

Imágenes volátiles cruzaron frente a sus ojos como ráfagas de un viento invernal, helando su consciencia perturbada.

Dirigió su mirada turbada hacia el techo, contemplando la luminosidad fluorescente que sustituía el parpadeo emitido por la lámpara que recordaba colgada en un techo desteñido.

Sus ojos remozados de desconcierto admiraron la blancura innata de una recamara médica cualquiera con el olor higiénico caracterizado; en lugar de la sección lúgubre bordada en una densa oscuridad como ornamento de la hediondez protagonizada por la carcoma húmeda que servía de refugio a los insectos cuyas heces apreció con asco.

Confuso en un grado inmensurable, miró por segunda vez su mano vendada, rememorando la pistola antes tutelada en ella. Detrás de la mano saneada, palpó azorado la sábana blanca cubriendo su cintura. La gabardina ausente como indumentaria, reemplazada por el uniforme distintivo de un paciente asistido.

La clasificación de los hallazgos como una elucubración de su mente trastornada, fue desacertada cuando, en medio de su regazo cubierto, descansaba una cabellera negra que sería capaz de distinguir aunque kilómetros hubieren de distancia.

– Mo…ku…ba. –

Como si el portador hubiese percibido las palabras musitadas a regañadientes, la cabellera se organizó revelando el adormilado y juvenil rostro de su hermano menor; adornado por unas escleróticas inflamadas en un vivo carmesí.

Los ojos púrpura grisáceo se humedecieron al contactar el azul de los suyos.

– Hermano… ¡HERMANO! – la exclamación precedió al acto continuo de lanzarse sobre él a sollozar en su pecho. Inconsciente del dolor multiplicado en su espalda cuando tocó el respaldo de la camilla.

– ¡Creí que la angustia explotaría mi corazón, hermano! ¡TREMOLABA DE MIEDO, HERMANO! – pregonó con exagerada rapidez, intensificando el agarre precursor de su aullido de dolor. Obstruyendo el camino a las sílabas refugiadas bajo la resequedad de su garganta. - ¡La unidad castrense confirmó haber recibido las coordenadas del terreno baldío, pero no tu estadía en el! ¡Un caracol era más veloz que esos policías de…! –

'' – _¿La policía…?_ – _''_

– ¡¿Recurriste a la policía, Mokuba?! – deslió la inmediación presente en ambos rebujando las mangas azules de la chaqueta encajada en los antebrazos del menor, coaccionando su voluntad a eludir el dolor remunerado por el impulso.

Pánico traslúcido en lágrimas genuinas fue la única respuesta concebida.

– Calma, Señor Kaiba. – la voz del doctor llegó de súbito a su oído, en igual proporción la imagen del galeno aproximarse con las palmas ensanchadas clamando su serenidad.

La identidad del médico alimentó su confusión.

Apaciguó su mirada compungida al dirigirla por segunda vez a su hermano; conceptuando el pánico robustecido. Libertó los antebrazos de la opresión infligida por sus fuerzas contristas.

Cabeceó siendo víctima del golpe que liberó el mareo nacido de los descubrimientos palpados. Posó sus manos en la sien respectiva, exponiendo su desasosiego con el masaje frustrado que desmelenaba las hebras castañas enraizadas más arriba.

– Este… este no es aquel lugar…– recita profundizando el despeine. – La mugre… El tablero… La pistola… ¡EL DISPARO! – vociferó halando sus cabellos pese al nulo cambio de postura, en pos del calambre situado en la mano vendada.

– Hermano…– llamó el azabache, alzando las manos en un claro intento de sosegarle con la fricción de las mismas.

– ¡¿A DÓNDE FUERON?! – despojó las manos de sus cabellos, posicionándolas de improviso en los cortos hombros del menor, quien observó con nerviosismo el desaliño en su mirada.

– Conocerá la respuesta si logra serenarse. – la sumisa voz que el galeno acompañó con una palmada en la mano cuya gasa comenzó a teñirse del típico rojo sanguíneo, centró el enfoque de su mirada.

Examinó la calma curvada en los labios del médico. Le permitió retirar con placidez las manos estacionadas en aquellos hombros; tumbarlo despacio hasta respaldar su cuerpo en la camilla mientras la conmoción trastocaba su semblante absorto.

– ¿Doctor Tsuda, necesita nuestra intervención? – resonó una voz oculta en el reverso de la puerta.

– No es necesaria pero sí conveniente. Pueden entrar. – confirió, enfatizando la necesidad de información referente a los hechos acaecidos que perturbaban la consciencia del castaño.

Los rasgos constatados insinuaban huellas pálidas de un _Trastorno de Estrés Postraumático_. Un diagnóstico fácil de dimitir si endosaba la mediación implícita en el otro extremo de la puerta.

– Tranquilo, hermano. Todo está bien. – consoló Mokuba secando las lágrimas presentes en su faz juvenil. Sonriendo pusilánime.

No respondió al gesto. Miraba alelado un punto fantasma en el contorno existente, indagando entre sus memorias turbias algún indicador que remontara los sucesos por los cuales terminó en el hospedaje médico.

– Buenas noches. – irrumpió la cortesía del primer agente policial, traspasando el umbral de la puerta.

Mokuba y el doctor correspondieron al saludo. Él, sin embargo, gesticuló estupefacción cuando desvió hacia el agente la mirada.

– Ustedes son… – el dolor resurgido por impelerse hacia delante silenció las palabras complementarias cuando reconoció un segundo agente, murmurando un resquebrajado carraspeo en su lugar.

– No debe esforzarse, Señor Kaiba. Según el diagnóstico, sus costillas no están fracturadas, pero sí severamente lastimadas. – reveló el agente con facciones maduras más no envejecidas.

– Doctor, la mano del Señor está sangrando. – señaló el agente con aspecto juvenil.

Mokuba comprobó el señalamiento horrorizado.

– Descuiden, es un sangrado leve debido al poco tiempo transcurrido desde que se suturó la herida. Estimo que el Señor Kaiba está en aptas condiciones para escucharles. – justificó el doctor, regresando a su lugar de origen la exclamación angustiada que pensó recitar el menor.

El ojiazul miró expectante a los dos policías anteriormente recibidos en su oficina por una causa distinta.

El agente de menor edad dirigió una mirada interrogativa al de años más extendidos. Dando credibilidad a las palabras del galeno con un enérgico asentimiento mutuo.

Mokuba tocó suavemente sus hombros frontales, empujándolo nueva vez en el respaldo de la camilla con suma cautela.

– El Joven Mokuba se infiltró en nuestro sistema operacional burlando la seguridad de todas las redes informáticas e interconectadas con la unidad policial esparcida en esta ciudad. La intrepidez del joven fue tan extrema, que logró una comunicación vídeo-web con todo nuestro equipo, expresándonos el peligro cernido sobre su vida. –

– Mokuba… – nombró, conmovido por el accionar del azabache. Presenció la vergüenza dibujada en un leve sonrojo cuando le miró enternecido.

– Sin conceder una brecha de tiempo para cuestionar lo sucedido, nos envió los códigos programados en el pequeño transmisor que usted utiliza para comunicarse a través de la gabardina. Ordenó con desespero el uso de los códigos como una brújula para localizar su paradero y la garantía de mantenerlo informado vía radial. –

Escuchó el detalle manifestando una perplejidad insoluble. Maravillado por la sagacidad hasta entonces subestimada en su perspectiva del menor. Enorgullecido de él.

– No diferimos las órdenes de su hermano porque carecíamos de tiempo. Movilizamos nuestros hombres con la mayor velocidad posible. No obstante, las coordenadas eran inconstantes debido a la distancia del terreno baldío considerado el punto focal. – el oficial pausó la explicación; una mirada bastó para indicar a su semejante la continuación del relato.

– Los gritos insistentes de su hermano iracundo precipitaron nuestro arribo a la vivienda envejecida. El arma sostenida por el criminal estaba en posición para liberar la bala en su cabeza cuando derribamos la puerta e iniciamos una secuencia de disparos que aniquiló la posible ejecución del crimen…–

'' – _Entonces, aquel estallido…– ''_

– El homicida fue asistido por los paramédicos a nuestro servicio. Usted, transportado a este Centro. –

– ¿Murió? – cuestionó, realzando el interés una de sus cejas. La intriga enseriando sus facciones.

– Desgraciadamente… No, Señor. – informó el oficial más joven, cabizbajo.

La ira publicada en el rostro del castaño sugirió el apurado regreso de las palabras explicativas.

– Sin embargo, su condición es más degradante que la muerte misma. Uno de los disparos se atascó en su columna, dejándola inservible. Los reportes médicos afirman su minusvalía irreversible, sentenciándolo a sobrevivir lo que resta de sus días en la cárcel y postrado en una silla de ruedas. –

Gozo se curvó en la sonrisa socarrona expuesta en el antes encolerizado rostro del ojiazul.

– Exijo cadena perpetua para ese vómito pestífero. – escupió contumaz. Acentuando el comentario con una expresión indómita.

– ¿Quién es el criminal, hermano? – indagó Mokuba.

El ojiazul mostró la intención de responder, pero la voz del oficial mayor se escuchó con antelación.

– El responsable del fraude ocurrido hace ocho años en la Corporación Kaiba, la mente maestra detrás del accidente que usted, Joven Mokuba, sufrió. La mano que pagó el disparo destinado a la Señorita Mutou: Seichiro Kaiba. –

Mokuba ensanchó en demasía los párpados declarando su sorpresa, siendo ésta impelida por el apellido del malhechor.

– ¿Un Kaiba? – masculló impresionado.

– Esa lacra es el hermano menor de Gozaburo. No le conocí porque dediqué mi tiempo al cumplimiento de la prueba impuesta por Gozaburo cuando nos asignó el 4% de la compañía. – confesó, maldiciendo sus ansias de poder en aquel tiempo, aquellas que lo cegaron hasta obviar los movimientos de aquel hombre.

– ¿Qué relación guarda la Señorita Mutou en todo esto? – intervino por primera vez el doctor, abandonando la posición de oyente. Deseando conocer los motivos propulsores del acribillo a la paciente.

El ojiazul mordió empedernido su labio inferior, refunfuñando carraspeos furibundos luego.

– Esa escoria… Adoptó a Yura persiguiendo convencer a Gozaburo de otorgarle el 4% de la compañía que nos cedió. Cuando sus planes fueron desplomados… esa abominación repulsiva… – arruga las sábanas blancas con la mano sana. – La masacró a golpes cual si fuera un saco de boxeo y la esclavizó privándola de alimentos por mucho tiempo. Como si aquello no fuera vasto… intentó abusar de ella. – concluyó exhibiendo la consternación oriunda de sólo imaginar el sufrimiento vivido por _su_ ojiazul.

El doctor calló. Otorgando crédito a los insultos proferidos.

– Maldito bastardo… – injurió Mokuba, formado dos puños expositores del cólera presente en él.

– Seichiro Kaiba no sólo es acusado de los delitos ya mencionados. Son atribuidos, además, la dirección de una organización mafiosa; traficante de numerosos lotes de drogas. La violación y muerte posterior de ciertas jovencitas con rasgos físicos similares a los de la Señorita Mutou. – informó el policía mayor.

– ¡¿Cómo diablos no lo capturaron antes con todos esos delitos imputados?! – vociferó exaltado el Kaiba más joven.

– El malnacido era cauteloso. Fingió su muerte más de una vez con identidades distintas; cortesía del dinero que, suponemos, adquirió en sus negocios ilícitos. – agregó casi de inmediato.

– En esta ocasión pudimos aprehenderlo, así como esclarecer su verdadera identidad, gracias a la declaración del francotirador que disparó a la Señorita Mutou habiéndole, Seichiro, pagado por el servicio…–

– ¡¿Quién fue ésa maldita porquería excrementada?! – vilipendió pese al dolor palpitando en sus costillas por la cantidad de aire gastado en la exclamación del insulto que acompañó con una sacudida hacia delante, siendo ésta detenida por los brazos de Mokuba.

– ¡Cálmate, hermano! Terminarás hiriendo gravemente tus costillas. – recordó el azabache, logrando volver a ubicar su espalda en el respaldo de la camilla. Cerró su ojo izquierdo buscando un soporte al dolor acrecentado por sus esfuerzos.

– Continúe, por favor. – solicitó el médico.

El agente inspeccionó la expresión de dolor en el castaño antes de proseguir.

– El experto en disparos confesó su delito, entregándose voluntariamente. Reveló el escondite de los cómplices de Seichiro al equipo segregado en otra parte de la ciudad y confirmó su identidad. Nos extrañamos de no hallar a dichos cómplices en la vivienda donde seguro le citó, Señor Kaiba. Suponemos que predijo su renuencia a solicitar nuestra ayuda, viendo aquello como un beneficio oportuno y apto para ser aprovechado exclusivamente en persona. – finalizó el policía.

– El joven parecía estar arrepentido de haber disparado a la Señorita Mutou, puesto que se aventuró a preguntar si seguía con vida…–

'' – _Yura…_ – _''_

– ¿Despertó…? – preguntó interrumpiendo al agente, mirando a Mokuba con ojos trémulos. – Yura… ¿Yura despertó? – inquirió una segunda vez. Miedo tildó su voz.

– Hermano… – el menor sollozó cabizbajo. – Ella... ¡Hermano! –

Ensordó sus oídos evitando percibir la exclamación cuando se levantó a refunfuños. Caminó dos pasos tras haber combatido el dolor en su espalda y cuerpo entumecidos, sustentándose en la pared blanca más cercana.

– Señor Kaiba, no debe…–

– ¡No me toque! – ordenó al policía aproximado en un deducible intento de refrenarlo. Con dificultad tanteó pasos zancados e inexactos, arrimándose cada vez más a la puerta.

– ¡Hermano, por favor de...! – la palma del doctor en su hombro derecho suspendió el vocifero, impulsándolo a mirarle; de la misma forma que los policías llevaron a cabo.

– Merece saberlo por sí mismo. –

 **-.-**

Los minutos trazados en el reloj digital cimbraron la madrugada embellecida por luceros resplandecientes. Cesó el conteo de cada revoloteo suyo entre las sábanas a medida que el número indicaba un sólo minuto transcurrido. Cubrió su cuerpo en la tela carmín, lanzando maldiciones mentales al sueño no conseguido.

'' – _¡Yura está bien! ¡Debe haberle sucedido alguna peripecia que no le permitió venir a despedirse! ¡Ahora regresa y hazme dormir!_ – _''_

Recordó el número de las llamadas realizadas al domicilio de los Mutou, la inexistente contestación de las mismas.

'' – _¡¿Acaso no pueden haber dado un paseo familiar?! ¡Ven aquí ya!_ – _''_

Un duodécimo remolque entre las sábanas, un número cambiado en el reloj; partidario del nuevo insulto mental.

– ¿Mamá, estás despierta? – pausó los vituperios al reconocer la voz casi suplicante de su hijo más pequeño.

Abandonó la cama de inmediato, lineando los pasos conducidos hasta rodar el picaporte.

Su pequeño retoño la miró con timidez, tranzando en ella una expresión dulcificada.

– Sí, cariño. ¿Tú tampoco alcanzas el sueño? – el niño negó ladeando el rostro frenéticamente. – Descuida, mamá te ayudará a dormir y tú a ella. – regaló una caricia maternal a los verdosos cabellos lisos de su hijo, antes de sonreír tiernamente y guiarlo hasta la cama sujetando su mano.

Lo acunó entre sus brazos tibios, sintiendo los del pequeño corresponderle.

– Tuve una pesadilla, mamá… – murmuró en tono decaído.

– No tienes por qué temer, Shogo. Mamá ahuyentará ésas fastidiosas. –aseguró desbordando ternura en su voz.

– Entonces hazlo, mamá. No quiero repetir la imagen de mi hermana ensangrentada. –

Abrió los ojos en un embate furtivo, aturdida por la revelación.

– No pasará, hijo… No pasará. – musitó afianzando la muestra de afecto, esperando mermar el pavor en su hijo con ello.

Una vez rayada el alba inminente, visitaría la tienda Hayami.

 **-.-**

El corazón obstaculizaba el camino con cada latido frenético dispersado en sus costillas. Prevalecer en pie forjó el martirio más crudo. Las gotas, sudadas en el sacrifico, engomaban el cabello a su nuca y frente, empañando la visión que clarificaba retirándolos de vez en cuando.

Forzaba sus recuerdos a pormenorizar el sendero eterno recorrido como un pasillo en su último deambulo por el Centro. Maldijo al dolor por no transigir un incremento a la velocidad cedida en sus piernas. Gruñía sin escatimo por el nulo avance a su parecer, vigorizando las zancadas motivado por la erradicación del hecho.

Su semblante mostró la extrañez de no haber tentado la dureza propia en una pared; pareciendo, más bien, la madera de una puerta que pronto valoró no cualesquiera cuando se soportó en el cerrojo de la misma. El legible _''Sólo Personal Autorizado''_ la distinguía.

Sonrió esperanzado, evocando la ocasión en donde recordó haber leído la frase. No debía ser extensa la distancia entre ambos.

'' – _Debes cumplir tu obligación…_ – _''_

Prosiguió. Soportado en la pared próxima, transpirando severamente. Insultó la gasa adherida por causarle dolencias, cuestionando la necesidad de la sutura que el doctor expresó haber efectuado. Rememoró los golpes dados en mano más no una gravedad extrema. El vidrio de un adorno clavado en su nudillo acompañó el rememoro, cobrando incidencia en el requerimiento quirúrgico.

'' – _Debes asumir esta responsabilidad, Yura…_ – _''_

Tambaleó un paso más, cohibiendo un segundo al divisar un enfermero rodando la silla ocupada por Sugoroku. Pudo discernir una lágrima escurridiza en las arrugas de su semblante.

El miedo catapultó los pasos inyectando más dolor, agilizándolos bajo furtivas maldiciones. Ignoró el rojo tonificado en la gasa, los gemidos de sus costillas, las fuerzas mutiladas, los reclamos del corazón…

Las lágrimas retenidas en su párpado inferior.

'' – _¡Debes enmendar la osadía de haberme enamorado, Yura! …_ – _''_

Gimió, tocando a su vez otra puerta. Se auxilió en el picaporte con la escasa firmeza de sus fuerzas y el amparo de la mano sana. Exhaló e inspiró el aire disperso en todo el pasillo, coordinando la poca fuerza aún reservada.

Miró la puerta condolecido, temiendo la verdad incógnita tras ella.

'' – _¡DEBES DESPERTAR!_ – _''_

Giró el picaporte trasladando sus últimas fuerzas.

El equilibro desplomó sus rodillas al suelo…

La conmoción enajenó su rostro…

 **-.-**

 _Reliquias pétreas componían la gloria de un templo enmarcado en ruinas. Las tinieblas eran tan gélidas como nieve de invierno, los escombros tan grandes como la hegemonía de Ra._

 _Una piedra maciza en forma tabular custodiaba la entrada del templo colapsado. Un jeroglífico singular tallado en ella._

 _Tyet, el nudo de Isis._

 _En el cielo lúgubre brilló una luz fascinante, emanada de la figura escultural de un imponente Dragón._

 _El Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules._

 _Planeaba gallardo sobre el cielo doblegado ante su fulgor, meciendo sus alas en un centello majestuoso._

 _Un haz de luz oscura brotó desde la infinidad, transfigurado en una flecha que hirió mortalmente el pecho del Dragón._

 _Cayó herido rugiendo su dolor, gimiéndolo en la tierra húmeda._

 _Cadenas agrietaron el suelo con su asomo, encarcelando al réptil con plena vehemencia._

 _El Dragón Ojiazul bramó su tribulación destrozando la piedra tallada de Tyet, el nudo de Isis con su alarido. Floreciendo del suelo una balanza gigantesca en su lugar._

 _La balanza dorada se desplazó al pie de la cabeza del Dragón, oscilando los platillos; Maat tendida en uno de ellos._

 _Una bestia con cabeza de cocodrilo, hombros y patas delanteras ceñidas como la piel de un león, desde el estómago hasta las patas traseras cutáneas de hipopótamo, emergió de la tierra plegándola sin clemencia._

 _Ammyt, la devora corazones._

 _Se irguió altiva frente al Dragón, aplastando sus alas con ambas patas._

 _Abrió sus fauces descubriendo el filo de unos colmillos…_

 _Codiciando devorarle el corazón…_

Despertó con el sudor perlando humedad en su piel morena. El cuerpo convulso hasta en la extensión más diminuta, los ojos henchidos de un temor abrupto.

Tocó su faz horrorizada, verificando su autenticidad. Persiguiendo la certeza de que lo proyectado había sido un sueño. Sonrió calma cuando identificó la oscuridad en su habitación, las sábanas azules que cubrían su cuerpo.

Un exhalo melancólico decoró la recamara en penumbras.

Posó su mano en el antiguo reposo del Collar Milenario.

Abandonó las sábanas arrugadas buscando serenarse con el aún esplendor de la madrugada expuesto en la ventana.

– ¡Oh, Ra! ¿Será que tu voluntad aún descansa en someter a esta súbdita tuya a la tortura de visionar un futuro enmarañado? – clamó fervorosamente. – Si es así, ¡oh, dios del Sol!, suplico tu misericordia para entender el porvenir que me has mostrado en ese sueño. – rezó, cerrando los ojos en espera de la señal que su corazón aseguraba recibir del dios.

El Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules cayendo herido destelló su memoria.

'' – _Seto…_ – _''_

La balanza dorada oscilando los platillos, Maat yacida en uno de ellos.

'' – _El Juicio de Osiris, mediador entre la inmortalidad y la segunda muerte._ – _''_

Con ambas manos apretó su pecho. Abrió sus amedrentados ojos azules cuando Ammyt invadió su mente.

'' – _Ammyt… Sólo devora el corazón de aquellos sentenciados a la segunda muerte._ – _''_

 **-.-**

– _Seto… –_

Escuchó aquella voz, tan clara como el restallido que bombeó su corazón.

– Seto… – nombró por segunda vez, percibiéndola más cerca; calando todo su cuerpo.

– Seto… – tembló al palparla frente a él, arrodillarse como él. Miró el azul inmutado por las lágrimas…

Se heló al sentir el tacto de aquella piel rozar su mejilla, el torrente cálido incinerador de su esencia congelada.

Levantó la mano todavía saludable, tocando la piel nívea como si fuera un ensueño fantástico. Un mito espectacular.

– Bésame. – suplicó la única prueba de que todo era corpóreo, verídico, material… Real.

Vivió.

La danza de aquellos labios le devolvió la vida.

Los besó saciando su sed. Los lamió, queriendo degustar la exquisitez a plenitud. Los succionó, anhelando devorar su esencia hasta consumirla junto a la suya. Fusionó las lenguas en un ritmo eufórico, bañándolas en la humedad de una saliva cálida.

Desplazó la mano en dirección al tronco de cabellos blancos, añorando un contacto más profundo. El antebrazo de la mano engazada sujetó la cintura con frenesí, acoplándola desesperado.

Sintió las manos de la ojiazul desgreñar su cabello húmedo en una caricia frenética; cercar sus rostros de improviso, ahondar las bocas incitando ronroneos placenteros y asfixiantes.

Saboreó lágrimas propias vertidas de impropias. El sabor se condimentó al beso enloquecido.

El chapotear de los movimientos ávidos formó un eco en la habitación. Suspiros anunciaron la excitación y falta de oxígeno.

Encaró la necesidad del aire, rehusándose a separar sus labios de los contrarios. Perdió la disputa, liberando despacio el labio inferior cautivo entre los suyos.

Los ojos aún se hallaban cerrados por las emociones desencadenadas. Una frente se recargó en la otra mientras nariz y boca gestionaban la circulación normal del oxígeno.

– Yura… – susurró el nombre cual si fuera una caricia tenue. La mano se trasladó del cuero cabelludo a la tersa mejilla, frotándola con entera devoción.

Aperturó los ojos lentamente, asustado. Temiendo ser un arlequín de quien se mofaba su subconsciente.

– _Mi Yura…_ – musitó, hechizado por el azul que comprobó su estancia en la realidad. El azul que sólo ella poseía.

La ojiazul separó repentinamente sus frentes, trazando una distancia escasa entre los rostros. Aisló las manos de sus cabellos castaños, utilizándolas para tallar las lágrimas escurridas.

Una expresión indignada supuso el vestíbulo de la estruendosa bofetada que ruborizó su mejilla izquierda.

– ¡Pero qué demonios…! – el abrazo furtivo, póstumo al agravio, suspendió las palabras. Impidiéndole siquiera componer su rostro ladeado. Las manos de la ojiazul recorrían su espalda con ansiedad, repartían caricias desesperadas e idóneas para erizar su cuerpo de dolor y regocijo.

– ¡Eres el Padre de los Idiotas, Seto! ¡Entraste a la boca de la fiera sin protección previa! ¡Olvidaste a los vasallos que necesitan de ti para vivir! ¡Olvidaste a Mokuba! ... – lágrimas mojan la curvatura de su hombro. El abrazo se acrecienta provocando un gruñido de dolor, envuelto por una felicidad inmedible. – Me olvidaste, Seto… – inhaló el aroma de la piel blanca en lugar de responder los reclamos. Fundiéndose con el abrigo de aquel cuerpo cálido.

Las fuerzas sucumbieron agotadas, entregando su cuerpo desfallecido en los brazos de la ojiazul. Entreabriendo sus ojos con una sonrisa plácida.

– Seto… ¡Seto! – la escuchó proclamar sobresaltada, zarandeando sin brusquedad su cuerpo magullado. En un fisgo alzó su rostro descansado en el hombro derecho de la albina.

Procuró reunir sus fuerzas para contemplar eternamente aquel azul exótico, aunque su brillo pareciese un halo débil. Enfrentó a los párpados reanudando la batalla, esta vez con la derrota prevista.

No sintió algo más que su cuerpo al ser sostenido, elevado a duras penas, renovando el dolor sin previo aviso. Jadeaba descaradamente como filtro anestésico, airado clamó a sus fuerzas cuando sintió el esfuerzo que hizo la ojiazul por recargar la mano sana en su hombro derecho.

Endureció su expresión maldiciendo al dolor en sus adentros, restregando superioridad ante él. Producto de aquel proclamo, consiguió llegar hasta la camilla presente en la recamara gracias al soporte de la ojiazul.

Ella lo recostó paulatinamente, posando la mano, antes recargada, en su abdomen.

Serenó su rostro al sentir el colchón del mobiliario, respirando en proporciones vertiginosas.

– No sólo eres el Padre de los Idiotas, también lo eres de los necios. Porque gracias a tu necedad, el doctor tuvo que suturar la mano derecha. Cirugía innecesaria si tan sólo me hubieras escuchado aquella noche. – recitó habiéndose tumbado a su lado, peinando los cabellos remojados por el sudor en su frente. Colocó ciertos mechones tras su oreja, secando el rastro de sus lágrimas después.

– Son gotas de sudor. – buscó _justificación_ a sus lágrimas.

– ¡Oh, sí! ¡Claro que sí! – concordó en un gesto de burla, presagiando sus intenciones.

– ¿Así tratas a los convalecientes? – preguntó, fingiendo enojo en medio de los jadeos, como si retozara con una niña pequeña.

– No, sólo a los engreídos como tú. – rió perpetuando la intención, frotando ambas narices perfiladas.

– Estúpida. – insultó riendo socarrón, cercando sus labios.

– Insolente. – correspondió la ofensa. Acarició sus pómulos mientras los labios se tocaban sutilmente.

– Te amo. – murmuró, aprisionando el labio inferior contrario en un roce dócil.

– Te amo, Seto. – la única oración permitida decir. Las demás, bailaron al compás de sus labios.

 **-.-**

La sensación asfixiante, producida por el desconocido trayecto de su hermano mayor, lo urdía enormemente. La radiología mostró contusión en los huesos pese a una carente fractura, lesiones hábiles para generar dolor explícito según los informes médicos.

No era motivo de preocupación el destino supuesto por su hermano, pues él, esclavizado por la desesperación, no le permitió narrar el despertar de la ojiazul. Asimilando lágrimas de emoción como lágrimas de sufrimiento. Su preocupación se concentraba en la efectiva reunión de ambos, en la seguridad de que su hermano había llegado hasta Yura.

Seto no sólo tenía las costillas afligidas, se añadía un hematoma cercano a la nuca y la sanación del golpe violáceo en el abdomen. Sin tomar los moretones visibles en el rostro y la sutura en la mano derecha como dos puntos desapercibidos. Tales aspectos mezclados podrían imposibilitar terriblemente a su hermano mayor.

– Doctor, buscaré a mi hermano. – refirió mirando al médico con determinación.

– Él está fuera de peligro. La preocupación es innecesaria. – agregó el nombrado, de manera queda.

– ¡Como puede garantizar eso cuando usted mismo detectó las masacres que tiene! – argumentó encolerizado.

Respondió agachándose hasta obtener una estatura similar a la propia.

– Joven Mokuba, ¿no vislumbró la mirada de su hermano antes de marcharse?– indagó confundiéndolo, motivándolo a perseguir una respuesta.

– Sus ojos eran el espejo de una determinación nunca antes palpada por éste _servidor suyo._ Le certifico que su hermano, en este momento exacto, se halla en brazos de la Señorita Mutou. Es el fármaco que más necesita. – contestó ajustando su altura consecuentemente, destilando una mirada confiada.

''– _No es necesario que conozcan mi identidad como aquel médico… –''_

Observó pasmado la faz del médico, sorprendido por la inteligencia demostrada al conjeturar la relación entre su hermano y Yura.

El policía joven se mantuvo distante para expresar con más libertad el asombro florecido de la pareja hipotética reflexionada en su mente.

– Joven Mokuba. – llamó el policía mayor, pregonando su aparición tras haberse ausentado para tomar una llamada. – Me disculpo de antemano por el oprobio tal vez surgido de la petición que haré a continuación. Empero, nuestro equipo ha confirmado un hallazgo exclusivo… sólo admitido comprobar con la declaración del Señor Kaiba. De modo que ameritamos entrevistarle de inmediato. – informó en tono desconcertado, pareciendo aturdirle el hecho anónimo.

Enfocó su mirada en el galeno, pidiendo su criterio al respecto. La mirada de los oficiales instigó un pedido semejante.

El hombre apellidado Tsuda inspiró levemente antes de ofrecer su dictamen.

– De acuerdo, pero antes, solicito su permiso para buscar unos analgésicos. –

'' – _No fue vano tu sacrificio… Hoy día, tus hijos son dos formidables guerreros._ – _''_

 **-.-**

– Veo que estas al corriente de los sucesos. – destacó entonando curiosidad, con la ojiazul recostada en su hombro frontal.

– Desperté susurrando tu nombre. La mirada turbada del doctor fue quien me recibió. Pregunté por ti pero él me ordenó mantener reposo sin referirme nada más, revisó mis signos vitales pareciendo sorprenderle mi reincorporación. – narró, acurrucándose más a él. – Minutos después un enfermero entró despavorido, vociferando que necesitabas atención médica urgente. Enloquecí e insistí que me concediera verte, sin embargo, él se negó alegando mi necesidad de reposo. Prometió que me dejaría estar contigo si me tranquilizaba, si esperaba. –

– Cuando no estoy a tu lado eres una mocosa berrinchuda. – bufó, sonriendo al imaginar una expresión enojada como respuesta.

– ¡Cállate! ¡Todo es tu culpa! – refunfuñó divirtiéndolo, provocando un carcajeo esporádico. – El doctor regresó después de auxiliarte… – prosiguió callando su risa. – Inspeccionó nueva vez mis signos vitales antes de retirar el suero. Ignoró mis preguntas sobre tu estado, llamó a unos policías sin responder nada… –

– ¿Los dos agentes policiales? –

– ¿Los conoces? – cuestionó Yura, alzándose para ver su rostro.

– Sí, conversé con ellos antes de venir a por ti. –

– Ya veo… – resopló, volviendo a recostarse en su hombro. – Ellos narraron las circunstancias en que te hallabas con… – percibió un temblor en el cuerpo de la albina. – él… Citaron tu rescate y pidieron mi declaración. – finalizó, hundiendo el rostro en la tela del uniforme clínico.

– ¡Hermano! – el clamor de Mokuba sobrepujó las palabras proyectadas, asediándolos en un simple parpadeo.

Yura se desacomodó rápidamente, utilizando el respaldo de la camilla para incorporar su espalda.

– Eres demasiado precipitado, no me dejaste concluir la respuesta. – replicó.

– Estoy bien, Mokuba. Gracias por preocuparte. – retribuyó una respuesta sarcástica destacando la poca relevancia con que recibió el argumento.

– Eso es indiscutible. – agregó cruzando los brazos. Guiñó un ojo a la ojiazul con una sonrisa delineada en picardía.

Yura contuvo la risilla elevada por el gesto de Mokuba cuando presenció la llegada del doctor con los agentes ya conocidos.

– Señorita Mutou, Señor Kaiba, ofrecemos nuestras disculpas más íntimas por ser voceros de las exigencias de la ley en un momento tan inapropiado como este. No obstante, es indispensable la confirmación de una evidencia hallada en el lugar de los hechos. – principió el oficial mayor con la cabeza inclinada, exponiendo respeto inculcado.

– ¿Cuál es dicha evidencia? – alegó suspicaz, manifestando desconfianza.

El policía levantó la cabeza mostrando sus rasgos endurecidos.

– En el perito fueron encontradas dos armas de fuego. Las huellas dactilares de Seichiro Kaiba trazadas en una… La restante… marcada por sus huellas, Señor Kaiba. –

Todas las miradas se hospedaron en el castaño de manera inquisitoria.

– En efecto, aquel trozo metálico responde a mi pertenencia. –

Mokuba expuso desconcierto.

El médico declaró confusión.

Los policías enunciaron culpabilidad.

Yura gesticuló incredulidad.

– Gozaburo Kaiba me obligó a licenciarla recién cumplidos los dieciocho años de edad. En periódicas ocasiones recalqué mi desinterés al respecto pero él no eximió la responsabilidad. Aún conservo los documentos que acreditan la licencia del arma, los cuales pueden ser de utilidad sustancial en mi defensa, pues, la manipulé en legítima defensa propia. – confesó erigiendo satisfacción, patentizando el orgullo de la perfección en su accionar con una mirada firme.

Los presentes exclamaron alivio relajando, simultáneamente, los hombros a excepción de Yura; quien permaneció mirando al ojiazul escéptica.

– Trataremos eso en otro momento. – aseguró mirándola de soslayo, en un volumen a penas distinguible.

– Ese testimonio es más que convincente para los efectos del juicio. – reforzó el policía.

– ¿El juicio? – destacó Yura, reflejando su amnesia al respecto.

– Será celebrado dentro de dos semanas por tratarse de un imputado con alta jerarquía criminal, y la precisión en las evidencias. Recibirán la carta citatoria en horas vespertinas del día próximo. El testimonio de ambos es irreemplazable para condenar a Seichiro Kaiba. – detalló el policía más joven.

Yura mostró pavor en sus facciones, aquel inducido por la simple imaginación de un reencuentro con quien fue su padrastro.

– Pueden garantizar nuestra presencia. – sintió la mano sana del castaño entrelazar una de las suyas tras el comentario. Mirarla destilando seguridad, apoyo.

Toda atención se centró en ella, deseando una respuesta.

Contempló los orbes azules insegura todavía. El agarre afianzado indicó la protección constatada en el azul tan profundo como las entrañas del océano.

Dirigió un asentimiento leve a los oficiales, confirmando su asistencia, y aún temor, con ello.

– Agradecemos infinitamente su colaboración. Si nos permiten, debemos retirarnos. – alegó el policía mayor, cumpliendo su palabra luego de cedido el permiso.

– Señor Kaiba, es favorable que le administre estos analgésicos, las energías gastadas en llegar hasta aquí deben recuperarse o el dolor será insoportable. – diagnosticó el galeno, aproximándose con una jeringa hasta entonces notada.

Asintió recibiendo al médico con el brazo izquierdo extendido, facilitando la inyección del líquido a su _fosa cubital_. El galeno contrarrestó la punzada con un parche medicinal.

Mokuba raptó la atención de los presentes con un bostezo retumbante.

– Doctor, ¿puedo dormir en la camilla de mi hermano? Él es tan _persistente_ que aunque usted se lo ordene no volverá al dormitorio, casi amanece y no he dormido ni un ápice. Además, él está en manos pulcras. – justificó, mirando a la _pareja_ de manera traviesa.

Yura compensó una sonrisa delgada, llamando el interés de Seto.

– Por supuesto, Joven Mokuba. Sólo espere que las enfermeras cambien las sábanas por otras más adecuadas, si no es molestia para el Señor Kaiba. –confirió el doctor Tsuda, expectante a la contestación del nombrado.

– Descansa, Mokuba, porque mañana debes rendir una larga explicación. –consintió Seto, dando al menor una mirada reprobatoria.

El Kaiba más joven rezongó abatido. Asintió con un bufido mientras se distanciaba seguido por el doctor.

– Doctor Tsuda. – frenó el ojiazul, ganándose la mirada del aludido.- Gracias por todo. –

– No agradezca, es mi trabajo. – respondió cruzando la puerta, cerrándola posteriormente.

Tomó la cintura entre sus manos, flexionando su cuerpo débilmente para reposar su cabeza en hombro de la ojiazul; abrazarla como un peluche recién comprado.

– No estarás sola ni en el milésimo segundo del juicio. Protegeré hasta tu sombra. – musitó revelando fervor, acunándose en la curvatura del hombro.

– No reservo dudas sobre ello, Seto. Sólo… No quiero verlo… – profirió, abrazándolo con ansiedad repentina. – Por cierto, ¿me explicas por qué ocultaste tu licencia…? – calló al observar el rostro maquillado por un sueño profundo. La misión de los analgésicos se había cumplido.

Desplazó lentamente su espalda respaldada procurando no despertarlo en todo momento. Buscó acoplar su cabeza en la almohada, comodidad suficiente para transmitir más calor. Cruzó uno de sus brazos tanteando la sábana engurruñada en una esquina, la regó en el cuerpo del ojiazul. Regaló caricias a las hebras castañas cobijadas en su hombro.

'' – _Seto… ¿Qué otras cosas no conozco de ti?_ – _''_

 **-.-**

Ráfagas doradas pregonaron el rayar del alba. El sol irradió su gloria sobre todo indicio de vida, ostentando elegancia y hermosura en cada destello.

El insomnio no le permitió concertar el sueño durante los minutos previos al amanecer. Sin embargo, la expresión del castaño mostraba una situación viceversa.

Sintió un ligero escozor hincar su pecho, llevó su mano al mismo buscando la causa. La humedad en el vendaje señaló una eventualidad en la cirugía, quizás resultante de la fuerza empleada en conducir a Seto hasta la camilla.

Frotó el lugar tal vez afectado, reflexionando pedir la inspección del doctor más tarde. Clandestinamente.

Una persona se anunció rodando el cerrojo. Miró la madera pintada, esperando presenciar la llegada.

– ¡Yura, hija! – gritó su madre Mara, corriendo hacia ella con lágrimas derramadas.

– Mamá…– reconoció elevándose a medias, intentando no despertar a Seto con el movimiento.

– ¡Por Kami, Yura! ¡No conoces el tamaño de mi angustia! … En la tienda Hayami… – hizo un ademán pidiendo el volumen conciso para mantener a Seto dormido.

En minutos subsiguientes la escuchó sintetizar los hechos que justificaban su presentación, narrar la preocupación e incertidumbre del Señor Tsukumo. Para ella, los causales de un despido justificado.

– Buenos días, hermana… – saludó Yugi, neutralizando su rostro cuando distinguió a Seto.

El doctor había facilitado un reencuentro entre su familia transcurridos minutos escasos desde la declaración policial. El llanto fue un poderoso tumulto que debió circundar por todo el Centro de no suceder la ausencia de Sugoroku, a quien recibió más tarde.

– Buenos días, chicos. – correspondió al ver semblantes familiares. Obvió los gestos de Yugi queriendo postergar una posible discusión.

Una sonrisa retorcida caracterizó el saludo recíproco de Anzu y Honda, intuyendo la tirantez manifiesta en Yugi.

La tristeza contorsionó su expresión al visualizar una figura singular recargada en el marco de la puerta.

– Buenos días… Jounouchi. – recitó divulgando inseguridad. Culpa diáfana.

El rubio cabizbajó sin emitir respuesta.

– ¿No tienes apetito, hermana? Mamá está en casa preparando el desayuno, no creo que demore… – explicó Yugi, trazando una línea divisoria en el triángulo amoroso perfilado a simple vista.

– No… No tengo apetito, hermano. – respondió en un deje falto de ánimos que agachó su cabeza a la vez. Percibió la removida súbita en Seto, sus manos y cuerpo aferrarse más a ella.

Temió su despertar por las consecuencias propensas a suceder.

Levantada a medias, se trasladó nuevamente al respaldo de la camilla sin desvanecer la unión entre ambos, con sumo cuidado le abrazó hasta impelerse completamente, ofreciendo la imagen de estar sentada con él entre sus brazos.

Inspiró aliviada cuando verificó los rasgos aún adormecidos.

– Chicos, mamá... Estoy sumamente agradecida por toda la preocupación que he recibido de ustedes, tendrán mi gratitud mientras viva. Empero, quiero pedirles un tiempo a solas… Con Jounouchi. –

Un pasmo invadió los rostros dirigidos instintivamente al castaño dormido, incluyendo a Jounouchi.

Yugi redirigió la mirada hacia ella cuestionando el porqué.

– Hija… ¿estás totalmente segura? – interpeló Mara tras rememorar la pelea ocurrida hace cierto tiempo.

– Sí. – asintió fijando su mirada entristecida en el rostro asombrado de Jounouchi.

Los presentes comenzaron a desalojar el lugar con pasos inseguros, afiliados en silencio meditativo.

Honda detuvo su andar repentinamente, permaneciendo en pie frente a Jounouchi.

– No cometas una estupidez. – reprendió, su mirada despectiva recalcó las palabras antes de proseguir los pasos.

Jounouchi no respondió a la expresión dedicando a Yura toda su atención. Reservó la mirada tras los mechones rebeldes en su frente, pretendiendo ignorar la incisiva presencia del ojiazul.

– Acércate, Jounouchi… Por favor… – pidió, realzando pesar en su voz.

El rubio no realizó movimiento alguno, contuvo su posición aunque abandonó el soporte del marco.

– Descuida, Seto no despertará en minutos cercanos. El doctor le inyectó unos analgésicos anoche. Si no despertó con el grito de mi madre al verme dudo que nuestras voces lo hagan… Quiero esclarecer la situación entre nosotros, Jounouchi… – recitó, su voz modulando la culpa reflejada en sus ojos.

El rubio contestó dando la espalda.

– Has decidido. Nada necesita ser clarificado, Yura… –

– Jounouchi, yo… –

– Lo sé… – reconoció con amargura tildada en la entonación utilizada. – No existe lógica para explicar cómo te enamoraste de él… No quieres herirme… No deseas perder mi amistad… Todas ésas cosas las conozco ya… –

Inclinó la cabeza buscando un escondite a sus ojos humedecidos por las dagas lanzadas en aquellas palabras.

– Lo sé porque no soy capaz de explicar cómo me enamoré de ti… – continuó, cerrando los labios que abrió para comunicar una respuesta. – Lo sé porque no me importó que destrozaras mi corazón ofreciéndome sólo tu amistad… Lo sé porque aun en estos momentos, a pesar de las circunstancias… me niego a perder mi único vínculo contigo… – declaró, fomentando sorpresa en ella.

– Veces infinitas me he preguntado las razones por la cuales tu corazón eligió a Kaiba, las cualidades por las que me rechazó… – prosiguió sin variar la postura. – Entonces descubrí una conexión invaluable, un lazo que quiero nos una tanto como el que tal vez has formado con Kaiba… Una fuerza tan poderosa como el Amor… – calló, otorgando un silencio asfixiante.

Meditó cada palabra intrínsecamente, no hallando una respuesta interpretada.

– _Algo que puedes y no puedes ver a la vez…_ –

– ¿Qué intentas decir…? – cuestionó apesadumbrada, mirando la espalda fornida en todo momento.

– Dame tiempo, Yura… – dijo, suspendiendo la pregunta. – Dame tiempo para fenecer este amor… Sólo así… Volveré a mirar tus hermosos ojos azules. – declaró lineando los pasos conducidos hacia el pasillo, dejando palabras cumuladas en sus labios entreabiertos.

'' – _Esperaré tu perdón, Jounouchi…_ –''

– He subvaluado la estupidez de ése mediocre. – su corazón palpitó espasmódico al reconocer la voz rauca del Seto que creía dormido. El aliento dispersado en su voz erizó toda coyuntura del hombro frontal.

Miró aquellos zafiros incrustados en ella, exteriorizando miedo en sus gemas aguamarina.

– ¿Hace cuánto estás…? –

– Desde que tu otra madre gritó tu nombre. – respondió alzando a la vez su rostro, compaginándolo con el suyo.

– Sólo intenté… – un beso tosco impidió cualquier procesión gramatical.

– Espe-ra … Set… – una lengua furiosa selló las sílabas con un ágil movimiento, saliva desembocada en la comisura indicó reciprocidad mínima.

Seto emplazó los dedos sanos en el tronco rebozado por sus cabellos albinos, hendiendo sus bocas hasta chocar las dentaduras osadamente; proyectando introducir la lengua en su garganta.

Golpeó su pecho para intentar detenerlo cuando sintió la escasez del aire, preguntándose si había enloquecido.

La necesidad pareció golpearle igualmente, pues desunió sus labios habiéndolos teñido de un rojo escarlata.

– ¡¿Qué- demo-nios te…?! –

– ¿Te arrepientes?... – musitó acallando sus jadeos, uniendo sus frentes con la mirada oculta, expulsando los mismos jadeos aunque paulatinos.

Le miró escéptica por segunda vez, notando en él una expresión distinta. Melancólica.

– ¿Te arrepientes de haberme elegido? – concluyó finalmente, revelando indecisión en sus profundos ojos azules.

Aquel gesto desvaneció el insulto que pensó exclamar.

Rozó con delicadeza su pómulo herido.

– No, Seto. Eres tú a quien amo. – susurró mientras sus narices compartían caricias. – Pero… me lastima ser el látigo que tortura a Jounouchi… Que mi felicidad sea su martirio… – confesó apartando su mirada entristecida.

 _Su_ castaño la tomó del mentón regresando aquella mirada.

– Serías la verdugo más frívola si entregaras sentimientos falsos. Pese a ser un mediocre carente de raciocinio, no merece tal bajeza. – argumentó sin vacilación en su mirada.

Abrió disimuladamente los ojos tras escuchar el planteamiento. Seto no sólo la consoló, defendió los sentimientos de Jounouchi.

No hizo referencia al hallazgo imaginando que él lo negaría, tal vez arguyendo que no debería fustigarse por algo tan irrelevante.

– Tienes razón. – prefirió seguir acariciando aquel pómulo, sentir el aliento cálido frotar sus labios.

– Ahora que el mediocre no es un obstáculo, recae en ti asumir la responsabilidad de haberme enamorado. – sentenció depositando un corto beso en sus labios.

– ¿En qué consiste dicha responsabilidad, Señor Kaiba? – ronroneó con deje burlón, ganándose otro beso efímero.

– Debes amarme sin un límite admitido… Debes estar conmigo sin estimar las circunstancias... Debes entregarme todo tu ser en su sustancia…– regaló un tercer beso mínimo. – Tienes prohibido pensar en otro hombre que no sea yo. Admirar a otro hombre que no sea yo. Confiar en otro hombre que no sea yo. Entregar tu corazón a otro hombre que no sea yo. Tienes la obligación de recibir los sentimientos de mi corazón sin reproches u objeciones. Es tu deber ser fiel a mi corazón, amarlo desenfrenadamente. – el cuarto beso tuvo duración más larga, comenzado a hinchar sus labios.

– ¿Estás dispuesta, Yura? – inquirió, deshaciendo el ósculo. – ¿Aceptas condenarte a ésa cadena perpetua? – reanudó la unión entre sus labios cuando los abrió para emitir una contestación. – Si la respuesta es afirmativa, no te dejaré ir aunque así me lo pidas, grites o intentes. Si es negativa, seré la sombra que no cesará de perseguirte doquiera que vayas, el León que no para de acechar hasta que devora su presa, el demente capaz de ejecutar cualquier incoherencia. El aire que respires, el suelo que pises y el entorno que percibas… Seré todo lo que te rodea hasta que me entregues tu corazón sin contemplaciones.– aseguró fervorosamente, mirando empedernido aquel azul tan semejante al propio.

Contempló la seguridad punzante derramada en aquel azul profundo, sintiéndose intimidada por minutos cortos.

Los labios contrarios volvieron a posesionar los suyos expurgando cualquier pensamiento coherente.

– Aceptaré bajo una condición. – musitó en tono ligero, el permitido por los labios ajenos.

– ¿Cuál? – preguntó mezclando suspiros.

– Que la condena sea compartida. – gimió siendo torturada por el aliento de la boca húmeda.

– Te declaro culpable. –

 **-.-**

Caminaba trazando zancadas lineales. Profiriendo insultos psíquicos a las ansias de volverse hacia atrás, matar a Kaiba con golpes indefinidos y llevar a Yura consigo desdeñando su voluntad.

Dos lágrimas confesaron sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pausó la caminata en medio del largo pasillo aprovechando la desolación en el mismo, alzó su cabeza con los ojos cubiertos por los párpados mientras las lágrimas fluían libremente.

No podía exigir los sentimientos de Yura, él mismo los abandonó cuando huyó sin amarlos lo suficiente como para luchar. Se justificó asumiendo el papel del cachorro herido, el amigo frágil que merecía amor por lástima.

Tal vez si no hubiera desistido…

Quizás si no hubiera cedido al impulso…

Él…

Ocuparía el lugar de Kaiba.

'' – _Gracias, Yura… Tu rechazo me fortalecerá… será el motor inoxidable que no permitirá una derrota sin haber luchado… Es ése el camino de un verdadero duelista. – ''_

 **-.-**

Observaba la ventana del automóvil como punto recreativo para evitar perder la paciencia. El hombre con los años marcados conducía en lentitud extrema, suscitando un tic nervioso en sus piernas.

Alertó sus ojos reconociendo la cabellera de Mokuba ondeada por el viento rebelde soplando un Centro Médico, el más cercano a la concurrida Plaza del Reloj.

Ordenó al taxista detenerse, pagándole velozmente mientras su tacón blanco tocaba el asfalto situado a metros del Centro.

Caminó la rapidez alcanzable queriendo platicar con Mokuba, no logrando su cometido cuando éste abordó un vehículo negro.

Quedó el Centro Médico como único medio de comprobación a sus intuiciones respecto al Kaiba mayor.

Se sumergió en la localidad con pasos titubeantes, atemorizada en cada espacio recorrido.

Llegó a la recepción donde se hallaba una joven de cabellos cobrizos y expresión simpática.

– Buen día, Señorita. _–_

La joven recorrió el vestido egipcio, así como todo su diseño, gesticulando extrañez.

– Miyuki Hyata, estoy a sus órdenes. – saludó mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa, tal vez avergonzada debido a la forma peculiar con que admiró su vestido.

– Gracias, me gustaría saber si… Seto Kaiba está hospedado aquí. – solicitó manifestando educación.

''– _Lo siento, amiga. Una tal Yura ganó el partido… ¡Cómo envidio a_ _é_ _sa zorra!– ''_

– Así es, Señora. El Señor Kaiba se encuentra en una de nuestras habitaciones, ¡el Centro está jubiloso! – exclamó un grito comunicando inmadurez; tapó su boca con ambas manos al instante, mirando a todos lados como si hubiese dicho algo censurado. Hizo un ademán pidiendo cercanía discreta. – La policía corrió a la prensa esta madrugada y prohibió comentar su estadía en el Centro. En estos momentos se halla en _Cuidados Intensivos_ , así que sólo puede visitarse con la autorización del Doctor Tsuda. – le susurró al oído, desconcertándola en sobremanera. – Pero esa no es la cereza del pastel… Seto Kaiba tiene nov… –

– Buenos días, Señora _, Miyuki._ – aduló el mentado Doctor Tsuda, deduciendo la imprudencia cometida por la empleada.

– Bue-Buenos días, Doctor Tsuda. – tartamudeó alejándose velozmente, riendo con nerviosismo intensificado.

– ¡Se lo ruego, Doctor! ¡Permítame ver a Seto! – clamó los sentimientos recónditos en tanto tiempo, reverenciando al médico intrigando por la acción tan repentina.

'' – _Pobrecita… Di adiós al Spa, a las secciones de belleza, las tarjetas de crédito, los cruceros, las suite más caras, los hoteles más prestigiados, los viajes por el mundo, las joyas importadas, los diseñadores exclusivos, la gigantesca Mansión Kaiba… ¡Despídete de toda esa fortuna! –''_

El Doctor Tsuda reprendió a la empleada indiscreta con una mirada reprobatoria que la joven ignoró fingiendo recibir una llamada.

– Ofrezco mi disculpa, Señora, pero no puedo cumplir tal petición. El Señor Kaiba no está… –

– En las inmediaciones exteriores pude ver salir a Mokuba, él y Seto son inseparables... ¡Por favor, se lo imploro! – rogó inclinando más la cabeza.

Tsuda percibió suspicaz el gesto desesperado en aquella mujer.

Sintetizó sus palabras notando la seguridad con que justificó la estadía del paciente. Con un paso hacia delante eliminó cierta distancia.

– Señora, ¿es usted alguien estrechamente relacionado a los Kaiba? Si la respuesta es una negación, no atenderé su demanda. – siseó.

Las órdenes policiales habían sido concretas. Los Kaiba y la Señorita Mutou eran _Testigos Protegidos_ aunque el término no estuviera redactado en los expedientes del caso. El Joven Mokuba fue escoltado tenazmente hasta la Corporación donde alegó dirigirse.

Policías con físico intimidante circundaban hasta la ubicación más estrecha de todo el Centro, espantando a los reporteros que intentaban acercarse.

La mujer parecía haber desapercibido dichas particularidades.

– Sí, juntos hemos combatido vicisitudes importantes. ¡Por favor, déjeme verlo! – agudizó la súplica sin levantar la mirada.

La insistencia turbó aún más su análisis.

Las especulaciones giradas en torno al CEO no referían un vínculo simbólico con nadie a excepción del Joven Mokuba y, recientemente, la Señorita Mutou. Pese a la poca credibilidad gozada por los medios, el poco tiempo compartido con el empresario reseñaba su actitud firme y conservadora. Las aseveraciones desacreditaban lo afirmado por aquella mujer.

Miró a la fémina con cautela significativa recordando su piel morena en un anuncio publicitario.

– Sígame. Tiene menos de cinco minutos. – decidió, suponiendo que las vicisitudes mencionadas referían crisis empresariales.

Consideró la situación adecuada para inspeccionar el cuadro médico imperante en la pareja, además de querer separarlos. Les había permitido estar juntos durante la noche por el bienestar psicológico del Kaiba mayor, sin embargo, eran casos que ameritaban un tratamiento segregado.

Sólo escuchó un profundo agradecimiento porque ofreció la espalda tras la decisión, guiándola en dirección a la recamara, transitando los pasillos en compañía del silencio.

Un enfermero ahuyentó el tercer acompañante.

– ¡Doctor Tsuda, el Señor Kumamoto está convulsionando! –

Ishizu miró la tensión aparecida en el rostro redirigido hacia ella.

– Continúe hacia delante y deténgase en la última puerta, debe estar sin asegurar ya que _estaban_ a punto de ser _trasladados_ a las habitaciones comunes. En cinco minutos enviaré a unos enfermeros para _reubicarlos._ – instruyó alejándose con el enfermero.

Asintió a pesar de no ser vista por el médico, justificando el uso plural con la tensión del caso informado.

Ejecutó las instrucciones, sobrecogida en cada paso cercano a la última puerta.

Se detuvo frente al marco escuchando únicamente los latidos retumbantes llorados por su corazón.

Allí estaba Seto.

No afligido como había temido.

Lúcido como no había imaginado.

Incorporado como jamás pensó.

Besaba desbocado los labios de una mujer cuya identidad desconocía. Ambos ignoraban su presencia por entregarse mutuamente, precisando la obstrucción que suponían las prendas médicas.

Sus ojos húmedos miraron como desamparó la boca para dirigirse al cuello contrario, besándolo apasionadamente. Una lágrima cayó al observar los ojos cerrados por el placer obsequiado a la mujer, escucharle gemir que se detuviera pidiendo respetar el lugar.

Posó una mano en su boca silenciando el quejido dispuesto a salir.

Su mirada se revistió de amargura más una sonrisa melancólica tersó sus labios cubiertos.

Retiró la mano perfilando la sonrisa y tomó precavida el cerrojo. Tiró de él hasta cerrar la puerta cuidando el sonido.

Escurrió sus lágrimas perdiéndose en el pasillo.

 _El Dragón Ojiazul bramó su tribulación destrozando la piedra tallada de Tyet, el nudo de Isis con su alarido._

 **-.-**

Exponía su entero aburrimiento recargada en el mostrador, silbando una melodía desentonada. Avizoró el cielo sintiendo la ausencia del rubio, extrañando las risas que sólo él podía propiciarle. Suspiró buscando distraerse con algún otro detalle de la naturaleza mientras aguardaba la llegada de algún cliente.

– Buenos días, Mai. – una voz ampliamente conocida desvió su mirada del pájaro que daba comida a sus retoños.

– ¡Por Kami, Jounouchi! ¡¿En qué lio te metiste?! – prorrumpió tras ver los golpes en su rostro. Desocupó el mostrador dirigiéndose a él.

Se detuvo con intrigada explanada cuando levantó su brazo izquierdo portando un Disco de Duelo.

– Te reto a un duelo, Mai. – desafió con una calma nunca antes vista en él.

– ¡Estás loco si pretendes duelear con esos gol…! –

– Estoy bien, Mai… Sólo necesito un duelo contigo… Un duelo en donde la carta más rara no será el premio… – comunicó, esta vez ocultando la mirada.

– ¿Qué… pretendes ganar, entonces? – cuestionó en tono moderado, preocupada por el accionar tan inusual en el rubio.

– Una oportunidad, Mai… –

 **-.-**

– ¡No me prestaré a semejante humillación! – gritó embravecido, sus ojos azules mirando indignados a la peticionaria.

Había predispuesto formalizar su relación con Yura, sin embargo, pedir perdón a Sugoroku era tan denigrante como desposeer el título de Rey de los Juegos.

– ¡Bien! ¡Entonces me niego a formalizar esta relación! – argumentó colérica. Separó sus cuerpos y tomó asiento en el límite del colchón dando la espalda.

Sonrió desenfadado cuando percibió aquel chantaje. Abrió la boca pensando expresar con afinación socarrona que no le importaría mantener las cosas tal cual estaban previo a los acontecimientos. No obstante, meditó los _beneficios_ y _maleficios_ acarreados por dicha formalidad, cobrando incidencia la satisfacción de presumir abiertamente su victoria ante Jounouchi.

– Cobraré ese insulto a una tasa inflacionaria, Yura. – carraspeó frunciendo el ceño.

La nombrada se volteó mirándolo con satisfacción.

– Cobra los intereses que quieras. – concedió tras recordar el término siendo definido en el curso de Comercio y Finanzas que realizó hace algún tiempo. Uno de los pocos que aún recapitulaba.

– Graba en lo más íntimo esas palabras. –

 **-.-**

 _En minutos posteriores un enfermo se personó en la habitación arguyendo cumplir las órdenes del Doctor Tsuda, separándolos para practicar inspecciones médicas individuales._

 _El abuelo casi padeció un verdadero infarto cuando le fue contada su relación con Seto. Él, Yugi, Honda y Anzu presenciaron estupefactos las disculpas ''ofrecidas'' por el ojiazul. Ashita había deducido la relación por lo que fue innecesario referírsela._

 _Yugi no apeló expresando que, conociendo la terquedad del castaño, sus reclamos eran inútiles. Agregando el respeto a su decisión consecuentemente._

 _Anzu y Honda se mantuvieron al margen en toda ocasión, aunque pudo discernir el reproche y desagrado con que la miraba el último._

 _Los motivos decretados por Seto precipitaron ambas altas, quedando éstas firmadas con los medicamentos asignados._

 _-.-_

 _El juicio se llevó a cabo tal cual fue comunicado en la carta citatoria. Seto contrató a todo un cuerpo de seguridad que los escoltó hasta llegar a la corte y repelió los comunicadores insistentes. Su relación fue motivo de numerosos artículos especulativos aunque él no emitió declaración al respecto._

 _La primera sesión bastó para testimoniar las miradas homicidas que Seto y Seichiro lanzaban mutuamente. Ella sólo se aferraba al antebrazo del ojiazul cada vez que Seichiro la miraba con sorna._

 _La sesión más difícil fue aquella donde narró el infierno vivido, siendo interrumpida por las carcajadas estrepitosas de Seichiro. Ante tal gesto, Seto imprecó vilmente y tuvo que ser obstruido porque intentó arremeter contra Seichiro desde la audiencia. Ella sufrió un arrebato de pánico que pospuso la sesión por tiempo prolongado._

 _Durante el período recesivo, los guardaespaldas contratados por Seto no dejaron de asediarla doquiera que transitaba. Él no le permitía desplazarse a ningún lado sin su compañía o previa información. Medidas un tanto exageradas a su parecer._

 _El litigo se reanudó cumplido el plazo establecido. Seichiro Kaiba fue sentenciado a Cadena Perpetua, para deleite y satisfacción de Seto. Vida en armonía para ella._

 _Su ojiazul la instó a celebrar el logro alcanzado, cuyo festejo culminó en las sábanas revueltas de la habitación suntuosa._

 _Seto le hizo una propuesta laboral habiendo ''platicado'' un ''despido pacífico'' con el Señor Tsukumo. En el convenio, el CEO se comprometió a pagar todos los estudios requeridos para emplearla en la Corporación a cambio de su trabajo sin remuneración u ocupación de un puesto significativo. Ella debía compensar el dinero invertido en su educación con trabajos simples en las áreas indicadas por él, sin recibir ningún pago hasta la finalización del ciclo educativo. Según él, deseaba que la enseñanza fuera complementada con las experiencias paulatinas que se fomentarían de los trabajos simples asignados por él._

 _Leyó la proposición en el contrato pues él pidió a un abogado redactar dichos términos en un documento legal. Se molestó ante la precaución, exponiendo que no era una irresponsable. Él se justificó aludiendo buscar nula vacilación, amonestando que una vez transcrita la firma no eran recibidos arrepentimientos._

 _Firmó inmediatamente, restregando ser una mujer de palabra. Confirmó la amenaza sólo después, cuando tras leer más sumida encontró una cláusula que señalaba el carácter irrevocable del contrato. Reprochó a sí misma el despiste, mientras Seto presumía su manipulación concretada._

 _-.-_

Golpes periódicos al escritorio labrado con la madera más fina presagiaban la ira cumulada en su hermano mayor. El bolígrafo utilizado comenzó a trazar sus huellas en la madera, depreciando su tal vez vida útil.

– Habla con ella, hermano. – sugirió desde el sillón colocado a cierta distancia.

– No es obligación mía. – respondió, continuando los golpes.

Suspiró, era la quinta pelea librada entre su hermano y Yura. En tan sólo una semana.

– Una discusión se sostiene entre _dos_ personas. –

Él vigorizó los golpes.

– Ella es quien lejos de tener veintiún años parece contener veintiuna cucarachas en el cerebro. –

Resopló nueva vez, su hermano era un experto profiriendo insultos degradantes.

– Veintiuna cucarachas que enamoraron hasta tus huesos. – contrarrestó, reprimiendo una risilla burlona.

Su hermano mayor frunció el ceño a grandes escalas y tiró el bolígrafo con tal ímpetu que acabó hecho trizas en el suelo.

Parpadeó sorprendido. Decidió reservar las palabras dirigiendo su atención a la partida mostrada en el monitor del computador posicionado en su regazo.

Miró con el rabillo del ojo cuando Seto abandonó la silla ergonómica y salió de la oficina lanzando tremendo portazo.

Redirigió sus ojos al reloj en la pared. Sonrió tras ver las manecillas ubicadas.

''– _Pasará a recogerla del Instituto. –''_

-.-

– Señor Kaiba, me gustaría hablar con… –

– ¡Ahora no, Isono! – bramó encolerizado, cerca de su automóvil rojo.

Decidió retener sus servicios en honor a los años trabajados en la Corporación.

– Es sobre la Señorita Mutou... –

La simple mención detuvo su mano abriendo la puerta. Encaró al nombrado con una ceja alzada, señal que indicaba su interés en lo pensado decir.

– Ayer le ofrecí un recorrido por las áreas que usted ordenó. La Señorita Mutou frecuentó el baño repetidas veces, en la última pregunté si se encontraba bien, ella se excusó respondiendo que _las pastillas indicadas por el doctor parecían empezar a surtir un efecto secundario en su organismo._ –

''– _Esas malditas pastillas… –''_

– Gracias por informarme, Isono. –

-.-

Yura circundaba su mente una y otra vez formando un bucle infinito. En los últimos días su comportamiento había experimentado un cambio sustancial, tan drástico que parecía desconocerla por completo…

''– _¿O jamás la conocí? –''_

Yura no era Yura.

Discutía por nimiedades, alzaba la voz por cualquier estupidez. Emitía juicios sin conocer causas y actuaba molestos berrinches por celos infundados, aunque la última característica ya era innata.

Momentos esporádicos parecía regresar, pero en la mayoría se marchaba dejando a una Yura extraña.

Algunas veces cariñosa, otras plenamente sarcástica.

En ocasiones sensible, en otras indiferente.

Aquellos cambios bruscos de humor entorpecían su relación a niveles alarmantes.

Esa mañana reventó su ira y discutieron como recordó jamás haber acaecido. Todo por un mísero labial, barato para colmo.

Maldijo el cosmético veces incontables. Condenando su existencia por germinar una discusión _ese día._

 _Justo ese día._

Estacionó el vehículo a una distancia prudente del Instituto especializado en doctrinas empresariales; aguardando su salida.

La recordó prendada con una falda de tubo roja bien ceñida a las caderas, matizada por una camisa blanca cuya mitad era omitida dentro de la falda. Unos tacones blancos añadían centímetros a su altura, entretanto su cabello libre caía en cascadas.

Su rostro no poseía maquillaje salvo un ligero toque labial.

 _El maldito labial._

Frunció el ceño viéndola salir acompañada de un hombre trajeado, con años mozos en cabellos rubios y ojos verdes. _El malnacido_ le sonrió encandilado, extendiendo la mano que ella no rechazó.

Refunfuñó groserías cuando acercó sus rostros y pareció despedirse rozando ambas mejillas simultáneamente.

Tiró de la manija dispuesto a desmontarse, pero avizorar la mirada insípida que _Yura_ expandió al reconocer su automóvil le hizo desistir.

Aguardó su llegada impaciente, deseando tenerla cerca para expulsar los mil demonios recargados en cada hombro suyo.

 _Yura_ abordó el asiento copiloto descaradamente.

– August Petrovisch. Hijo del empresario más reconocido en toda Italia, Argus Petrovisch. A sus 20 años fue inscrito en el Instituto gracias a su padre. Es mi compañero de trabajo en _Mercados Bursátiles y, debido a su cultura, se despide rozando las dos mejillas._ – explicó apenas movió los labios, causando gran sorpresa en él; anteponiendo sus exigencias.

Le miró con aquellos ojos erguidos, tal cual hacían los suyos cuando patentizaba orgullo.

La expresión, más allá de incurrir molestia, desató una excitación que propulsó sus labios a besarla enloquecido.

Yura correspondió cada movimiento frenético; posó las manos en sus pómulos como él había hecho en su cuello, abriendo más las bocas queriendo devorarse.

– Dile a ese tal August… – susurró entre jadeos. – Que no utilice tales costumbres contigo. – gruñó separándose.

''– _Tramitaré tu inscripción a otro Instituto… – ''_

– Lo que usted disponga, Señor Kaiba. –

 _-.-_

– Doctor Tsuda, perdone esta visita forzada e innecesaria… –

– Cambie las pastillas que indicó a Yura. Están distorsionando por completo su personalidad. –

– ¡¿Quieres decirme loca de una manera más _formal_ , Seto?! –

– ¡Lo ve, sólo dice incoherencias! ¡Reemplace las pastillas ahora mismo! –

– ¡No eres el Doctor Tsuda! –

– ¡Como quisiera serlo para no tener que soportar tus malditos berrinches! –

– ¡SUFICIENTE! – calmó golpeando su escritorio ferozmente, hastiado.

 _La pareja_ cesó los gritos desviando miradas en puntos contrarios. Él cerró los ojos presionando el hueso de su nariz con sus dedos índice y pulgar. Calló en minutos breves, resoplando un alargado suspiro.

– Señorita Mutou, – habló, transcribiendo un recetario. – Diríjase al laboratorio y solicite unos análisis con estas indicaciones. – extendió la receta.

El ojiazul se carcajeó sin escrúpulos.

– Doctor… – siseó, mirándolo incrédula. – ¡¿Creerá las exageraciones de Seto?! – increpó, abandonando la silla.

– Sea una exageración o no debe practicarse los análisis. Tal vez los componentes del fármaco sí provocan un impacto negativo a su organismo. En dado caso, su salud corre riesgos probablemente significativos. Salvaguardar su salud es mi prioridad. Además, los análisis disiparán las dudas beneficiando la relación entre ustedes. –

El CEO silenció las carcajadas y le miró contrariado.

La albina relajó sus facciones alteradas. Tomó la receta extendida notablemente ofuscada.

– En… un momento regreso. – informó marchándose.

– Doctor Tsuda, ¿en cuánto tiempo estarán disponibles los resultados? – indagó Seto, acercándose a él bajo discreción.

– Esta misma tarde. –

– Perfecto. Escuche, Doctor Tsuda, no conozco a Yura como creí hacerlo pero puedo asegurar que, si los resultados denuncian algo grave, no lo dirá hasta cuando el problema sea terminal. Para evitarnos dicha vicisitud, le sugiero enviar los resultados a mi correo electrónico y decir a Yura que no estarán disponibles hasta mañana... Protegerla es mi prioridad… –

''– _Hace sólo minutos gritó no querer soportarla… Vaya pareja. –''_

– Confiaré en usted. Escriba en este recetario su dirección electrónica, por favor. –

-.-

La conducción silenciosa parecía incitar un sueño profundo en Yura. La ojiazul cabeceaba procurando batallar con él, venciéndola éste al dejarla dormida en el asiento contiguo.

Aparcó el automóvil frente a la vista de las estatuas cinceladas en sus dos Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules. Contempló a la ojiazul, deseando no interrumpir su estadía con Morfeo. No obstante, zarandeó sus hombros levemente.

– Yura, despierta. – murmuró.

– Seto… – bostezó. – ¿Llegamos? – preguntó, tallando sus ojos a la vez.

Asintió con simpleza mientras ambos evacuaban el vehículo. Mudos llegaron a la recepción de la Corporación.

Pausó su caminar al sentir un tirón en el borde posterior del traje negro que vestía. La acción le recordó a Mokuba cuando solía seguirle asustadizo.

– Perdóname, Seto… Por gritarte… –

Un calorcillo invadió su pecho al soslayar una mirada tímida.

La Yura que sí conocía.

– Más tarde hablaremos al respecto. Hay mucho trabajo por continuar. – sentenció, acopiando sus fuerzas para ignorarla.

Inclusive los pálpitos del corazón prorrumpían su nombre, pero no por ello se dejaría maniobrar como un títere gastado. Ella debía padecer las consecuencias de su inadecuado comportamiento.

– Pero al principio sí era una consulta innecesaria porque… – prosiguió. Engurruñó la tela cara después. – Hace dos semanas que no ingiero esas pastillas. –

Abrió los ojos proclamando la confusión y preocupación volcadas.

– Intenté aclararlo durante todo el trayecto hacia el Centro pero tu necedad me silenció a cada instante. Desconozco tus razones para señalar a las pastillas como causa principal de mi supuesta _Distorsión de Personalidad_ pero… Los medicamentos no son la razón... –

''– _¡¿Entonces qué carajos es?! –''_

– Sea lo que sea, pronto se descubrirá… Ahora cohíbe tus _bríos_ e incursiona el área del personal, unos documentos necesitan clasificación urgente y el auxiliar es más lento que una tortuga. – ordenó, figurando hostilidad.

– _Como decrete, Señor Kaiba._ –

-.-

Filtros vespertinos dibujaron su oficina organizada. Tocaron las teclas pulsadas en veces reiteradas persiguiendo una contestación electrónica. Las maldiciones se colaron tal como los rayos opacos del sol.

Cesó la profanación cuando el buzón advirtió un nuevo mensaje. Desplegó el cursor encima del remitente comprobando la identidad ya predispuesta.

Sus labios temblaron más no de frío.

Las fuerzas se esfumaron como el humo de un cigarro.

Su rostro se volvió una hoja en blanco.

– Hermano, el servidor C tiene… ¿Hermano? –

''– _Yo… –''_

– ¿Estás bien, hermano? –

El mayor no se inmutó. Permaneció absorto frente al computador.

Lineó los pasos hasta él, colocándose a su lado.

– ¿Qué sucede…? – su boca quedó abierta cuando leyó un párrafo específico en el monitor.

Observó al castaño conmocionado, tartamudeando las oraciones posibles.

Miró la pantalla otra vez, luego a su hermano. Repitió la escena una y otra vez.

Expulsó carcajadas de júbilo entretanto saltaba por toda la oficina.

– ¡Voy a ser tío! ¡Voy a ser tío! ¡Voy a ser tío! –

-.-

– ¿Te sientes bien, Seto? – consultó. Era inusual que él concluyera las labores corporativas en horas previas al crepúsculo.

– ¿Parezco muerto en vida, hermano? –

Mokuba exhaló resignado desde el asiento trasero. Ignoró la pregunta y encajó los auriculares a sus oídos.

– _Perdona mi preocupación._ – respondió molesta. Socializar con el castaño era una Odisea cruenta donde se blandían insultos y miradas gélidas.

Pensó que su relación ostentaría progresos destacables una vez formalizada. Sin embargo, dicha ventaja parecía originar un efecto contraproducente.

– Estoy bien, Yura. – dijo más calmado. Siguió transitando las calles interceptadas con la Mansión.

Arribaron la vivienda siendo Mokuba el primero en desmontarse, dando brincos de felicidad.

– Al parecer Mokuba sí tuvo un buen día. – opinó desmontada.

Seto rodeó su cintura disparando roces eróticos. El cambio súbito generó suspicacia pero decidió ignorarla, quería recuperar los momentos perdidos en discusiones absurdas. Reposó su cabeza en el hombro ancho y cruzó una mano en la espalda hercúlea, frotándola.

– Vamos a casa. – ronroneó.

Asintió embobada por la fricción entre sus pieles.

Con tal posición invadieron la sala cruzada velozmente por Mokuba, el azabache sonrió travieso antes de marcharse a su propia recamara.

''– _¿Qué tramas, Mokuba? –''_

– Seto, – inició separándose. – Llamaré a casa para evitar futuras preocupaciones. –

– No es necesario. – besó sus labios fugazmente. – Yo lo haré… – musitó, enarbolando sorpresa descomunal en ella. Asintió confundida mientras le veía retirar el saco negro. – Tú sólo ve a mi habitación y deposita esto allí, por favor. – instruyó extendiendo la prenda.

''– _Seto… Seto… Acaba de decir por favor… –''_

Tomó la ropa con indecisión, bosquejando dirigirse al cuarto, no sin antes mirarle por última vez. Había calma en su forma de sostener el teléfono. Quietud enigmática.

Diluyó sus pensamientos al sentirse agotada. Los tumultos del día habían sido vastos como para invitar otros más.

Giró el cerrojo del aposento hasta quedar éste accesible. Tanteó el interruptor de la luz que dispersó iluminación en todo derredor.

El saco cayó al piso.

Su corazón retumbó cual tambores folclóricos.

La voz murió súbitamente.

 _Rosas azules bordaban un ''Cásate Conmigo'' tintando las sábanas blancas. En el centro, un lustroso anillo de compromiso encarecía la decoración volviéndola suntuosa._

Las caricias tenues repartidas en todo su abdomen invocaron la realidad percibida.

– Mokuba planeó todo. – le susurró al oído, erizando aun el vello más corto.

– No… – masculló conmocionada. Escuchó un quejido de sorpresa brotar del ojiazul. Se giró, frotando sus narices tras el acto, jugueteando con los cabellos castaños.

– De haber sido Mokuba, la petición estaría redactada como una interrogante. Sin embargo, está en modo imperativo, pareciendo más una orden que una solicitud. – sonrió victoriosa.

''– _¡Maldición! –''_

– ¿Aceptas o no? – protestó enojado al verse descubierto.

Haló el cuello de la camisa blanca para besarlo fervientemente. Él correspondió su atrevimiento friccionando su espalda.

– A… cep… to… –

-.-

La hermosura crepuscular fascinaba sus ojos azules. Presenciar la luna rodeada de luciérnagas flamantes era un anhelo incesante desde que arribó el balcón por vez primera.

Pese a los besos plagados de deseo, las caricias derramadas por todo su cuerpo semidesnudo, el ojiazul no la hizo suya esa noche. La dimisión le desconcertó pero no insistió en refutarla, debía considerar todo las actividades y disputas libradas ese día. Él necesitaba descanso profundo.

Desatendió el paisaje nocturno para mirar el anillo incrustado en su dedo anular izquierdo. Podría haber imaginado miles propuestas de matrimonio, todas ellas románticas pero ninguna hecha por Seto, él era tan circunspecto que jamás idealizó un acto semejante.

''– _Eres una caja de sorpresas, mi gruñón ojiazul. –''_

Una ventisca gélida meció sus cabellos, así como la camisa blanca que minutos atrás Seto vestía en su lugar. Encogió las manos en su pecho sintiendo el frío estremecerla.

Unas manos cálidas menguaron el frío en su vientre.

Sonrió.

Buscó el calor de aquellas manos posando las suyas, enlazándolas con ahínco.

Besos cortos en su cuello irradiaron más calor. Las manos entrelazadas giraron su cuerpo, tomaron su cintura.

Allí estaba él.

Su ojiazul.

Su castaño.

Su Seto.

Con los ojos azules tan hermosos como el esplendor de la luna.

Con una expresión tan cálida como su cuerpo.

Tocó su pecho firme, desnudo.

Lo besó.

Lo besó para que la luna fuera su testigo más íntimo.

El testigo de su Amor.

Un Amor que no sólo florecía cuando los labios se unían, las palabras se escuchaban o las pieles se rozaban.

 _Un Amor Blanco…_

 _A Través De Unos Ojos Azules._

 _-.-_

 _ **Un final feliz es el preludio de una nueva historia.**_

 _ **-.-**_

* * *

 _¡Concluyó! ¡Finalizó! ¡Acabó! ¡Feneció! … ¡Ha llegado a su fin mi primer Fic!_

 _¡Santos! ¡Aún no puedo creerlo! ¡Estoy conmocionada!_

 _Haré las acostumbradas aclaraciones antes de expresar mis sentimientos:_

 _*_ _ **Un Trastorno de Estrés Postraumático**_ _es un estado psicológico surgido, por lo general, tras presenciar un acontecimiento perturbador o frustrante (violaciones, muertes, secuestros, etc.) El doctor consideró ese diagnóstico en Seto debido a su reacción inicial_ _ **pero él no padeció uno en concreto (recuerden el término ''huellas pálidas'')**_ _Personalmente, sufrí ese trastorno hace unos años y puedo asegurarles que no tiene punto de comparación con la reacción de Seto._

 _ ***La fosa cubital**_ _es aquella zona de transición entre el brazo y el antebrazo._ _ **Es la parte del brazo más utilizada para extraer sangre.**_

 _ ***La decisión de Ishizu**_ _la justifico con los argumentos previos a este capítulo._ _ **Ella ya se había planteado el rechazo de Seto. La escena sólo fue la comprobación de su teoría. Con Jounouchi sucede un símil aunque terminó en mejores condiciones (o eso quiero creer. xD)**_

 _ ***La adivinanza de Jou y el sueño de Ishizu los dejo a su libre imaginación, pero pueden consultar mi opinión en los comentarios. ;)**_

 _ ***La práctica de enviar resultados clínicos por correo no es algo aún comprobado del todo. Lo agregué en el fic porque en la guerra, el amor y los fanfics todo es válido. xD (sino me creen, busquen el término Tabloidshipping para quienes no lo conozcan. Tal vez no les causa náuseas como a mi…) (¿?)**_

 _¡Bien! Creo que eso fue todo. Si olvidé algún término o no comprendieron algo durante la lectura aquí me tiene para servirles. ;)_

 _La historia terminó pero no para Seto y Yura, pues, como pudieron leer, ellos a penas se conocen. Además, Yura desconoce su estado. xD_

 _El final, a mi parecer, fue un tanto… ¿seco, tal vez?_

 _Pero bueno, querían un final distinto a aquel donde los personajes principales se cansan y sucede el_ _ **''… Y vivieron felices para siempre en un castillo de cristal habiendo sellado la maldad que alguna vez posesionó sus corazones… '' (¿?)**_

 _Hubo compromiso pero no boda. Con lo que hizo Seto fue suficiente, ¿no creen? Sólo espero que les guste. :')_

 _Tenía planeado hacer un Epilogo pero he desistido, o_ _ **¿quieren ustedes que escriba uno? Respondan en los comentarios, es opcional. ;)**_

 _De igual manera, tengo proyectado otros fics con esta pareja, con Atem incluido. Me he encariñado con Yura por alguna razón y pienso hacer de ella una Heba, es decir, un personaje creado por algún fan pero que luego se convirtió en Canon del mundo de los Fanfics de Yu-Gi-Oh!_

 _ **No puedo asegurar que esos fics lleguen a materializarse pronto por ciertas circunstancias personales… Pero no se preocupen, aún están bien presentes, si es que desean volver a leer una de mis locuras con puntos justificables. ¿Les gustaría o no? Espero su sinceridad. ;)**_

 _ **Ahora sí puedo escribir mis sentimientos:**_

 _ **Cualquier término, conjugación o coherencia gramatical no es idónea para expresar el agradecimiento que palpita en mi corazón por todo el apoyo y comprensión que he recibido de ustedes, mis lectores.**_

 _ **Mis dedos están enmudecidos pues las palabras, por más hermosas que perezcan, son nimias en comparación con toda la felicidad que hace temblar mi cuerpo. Sí, estoy temblando en estos instantes aunque tal vez pocos me crean, lloro como magdalenas mientras escribo esto porque jamás pensé que esta idea, antes visualizada como una teoría demente que tal vez agradaría a pocas personas, llegaría tan lejos.**_

 _ **La RAE aún no ha conceptuado un término más amplio que el ''Gracias'' para expresar agradecimiento, de modo que no existe otra manera de expresarlo.**_

 _ **¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS!**_

 _ **Gracias por todas las veces que apartaron un milésimo segundo de su tiempo para leerme…**_

 _ **Gracias por el tiempo que excluyeron para expresarme sus impresiones en los comentarios…**_

 _ **Gracias por todo los comentarios constructivos y positivos…**_

 _ **¡GRACIAS POR TODO! :**_

 **Mirialia Paolini**

 **TsukihimePrincess**

 **Kia-chan Kuchiki**

 **hinatakurosak115**

 **Ale**

 **Miari-96**

 **Oryem91**

 **Iromi Koreto**

 **UnicornioKawaii**

 **marysabelrc**

 _ **¡Y todos aquellos que leen aunque no dejen un review!**_

 _ **¡MILLONES, BILLONES, TRILLONES, CUATRILLONES DE GRACIAS!**_

 _ **¡LES AMARÁ SIEMPRE,**_ _ **海馬**_ _ **•**_ _ **ガール**_ _ **96!**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi. Mía es esta obsesión por personajes ficticios, la carencia de oxígeno en cerebro y un desvarío llamado Yura.**_

 _ **Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios por haber tratado 5 meses en publicar esto, pero créanme cuando les digo que realmente amerite ese retraso.**_

 _ **Mil perdones, espero aún me recuerden.**_

 _ **Epílogo no tan largo como el último capítulo, en cuyas letras el amor, las lágrimas y la emoción se escabullen para pasar desapercibidas…**_

 _ **Puedo descender a la tumba en paz.**_

* * *

 **Epílogo: Interludio**

 _Blanco._

 _Tan blanco como porcelana frágil es el techo que mis ojos azules perciben gracias al ensanche de los párpados. Aún cautivos por los vestigios del sueño, ejecutan cada orden dictada por mi cerebro ya impuesto a encenderse a las seis de la mañana sin la necesidad de algún despertador o la perturbación del silencio._

 _Mis coyunturas empiezan a desentumecerse con el movimiento sutil que trazo, mientras a una velocidad no muy disímil de la luz, las neuronas se entrelazan formando las conjeturas que se despliegan como imágenes borrosas de su piel blanca siendo azotada por mis labios ansiosos._

 _Mi cuerpo padece un ligero estremecimiento al rememorar mi propio deseo. La ansiedad de perderme en su piel blanca como en los caminos turbios de un laberinto o sucumbir al placer como el esclavo se doblega ante el látigo del torturador._

 _Pero dominar mis concupiscencias es un mérito del cual aún deseo poder jactarme._

 _Extiendo una mano tentando las sábanas, buscando su calor. Deseándola con el mismo fervor que en la madrugada. Anhelando contemplar su rostro maquillado por el sueño._

 _Disfrutarla en silencio._

 _Pero mi ensueño cede paso a la tensión que me alarma cuando mi piel no encuentra la suya y, en su lugar, mis dedos tocan la tela de la camisa antes prendada en su cuerpo, resplandecido por la luz de la luna que nos acunó en el balcón._

 _Flexiono mi cuerpo para erguirme a medias, observando suspicaz la camisa así como las arrugas de las sábanas por la ausencia de su cuerpo._

 _¿Qué tan temprano despertó?_

 _Entre besos ardorosos le ordené tomarse el día el libre por lo que no existe un motivo significativo para justificar el haberse levantando casi al rayar el alba._

 _¿Estará en el baño?_

 _La hipótesis me hace abandonar la cama en un santiamén, sin importarme un posible resfriado por hacerlo descalzo. El frio que aminora el calor de las horas entre las sábanas, no alcanza mi intimidad por estar cubierta con el bóxer._

 _Turbado, camino hasta el baño, donde las gotas en la tina y otra minúscula que cae de la ducha son las huellas de su presencia._

 _¿Ha de haber bajado a desayunar?_

 _Es lo más factible._

 _La pequeña semilla plantada en su vientre necesita mucho abono y ser regada con sumo cuidado._

 _¿Cuál será la naturaleza de ese retoño?_

 _¿Varón? ¿Hembra?_

 _¿A cuál de los dos se parecerá más? ¿A ella o a mí?_

 _La emoción me colma con tal magnitud, que mi piel se eriza de sólo imaginar a esa vida entre mis brazos llamándome "Papá"._

 _Recuerdo entonces que ella ignora la existencia de esa pequeña semilla que ambos hemos plantado._

 _Retiro el bóxer exponiendo mi desnudez, siendo el preludio de mi habitual rito matutino._

 _Ocupando la tina y con el agua de la ducha invadiendo todo mi cuerpo, medito los métodos más fehacientes para revelarle su calidad de Madre._

 _La Yura que conozco, expresaría su felicidad hipando de tanto llanto y me abrazaría con todas sus fuerzas para sellar el acto con un beso que yo correspondería apasionado._

 _La Yura embarazada, sin embargo, debido a sus constantes cambios de humor, podría reaccionar de múltiples maneras, tantas que me provocan un lacerante dolor de cabeza._

 _Cabe la posibilidad de que se torne histérica, que prorrumpa en llanto por desconocer el sexo del bebé y la indefinición de un nombre para cuando nazca; que se abalance sobre mi pregonando lo mucho que me ama, que inicie una disputa reprendiéndome por no habérselo dicho con anterioridad o… Por el contrario…_

 _Todas las variables en conjunto…_

 _Meso los mechones de mi cabello hacia atrás, buscando que la mezcla entre agua y jabón disminuyan la jaqueca que se asoma._

 _Debo pensar en un método con eficacia equitativa para ambos casos. Uno que prolongue mi poca paciencia sobre todo._

 _¿Auxiliarme del Doctor Tsuda?_

 _Es una opción conveniente._

 _Pienso saliendo de la tina, tomando la toalla del toallero para secarme la cara y el cabello. Posteriormente, la anudo en mi cintura._

 _Los resultados me fueron enviados por correo electrónico pero en físico, están en posesión del doctor. Bien puedo aparentar un desconocimiento total del asunto hasta que juntos abordemos el consultorio donde el galeno confesaría la revelación cubriendo así mi lugar._

 _El lavadero está a mi disposición. Las cerdas del cepillo son embarradas de la pasta dental tan pronto ubico ambos instrumentos, quienes higienizan mis dientes con un movimiento mecánico. Rutinario._

 _Mirando mi reflejo en el espejo enfrente, percibo el ligero crecimiento de mi cabello, uniéndose al detalle un análisis de la validez en el acto hipotético de recurrir al Doctor Tsuda para cumplir con una obligación mía._

 _Evadir las responsabilidades es una acción de cobardes pero…_

 _Me siento realmente frustrado en ese aspecto…_

 _Desalojo el baño con la frescura de la pastal dental en mi boca._

 _Al abrir el armario, un traje negro combinado a una camisa blanca y corbata roja, llama mi atención, pues está emperchado al frente de las demás prendas. Cuando lo extraigo, percibo el perfume masculino que emana de la tela._

 _Sonrío._

 _¿Acaso desea verme con este atuendo el día de hoy?_

 _Le daré el gusto mas no le dejaré acostumbrarme a ello. Me lo pondré para no perder más tiempo del invertido en seleccionar mi ropa interior y peinar mi cabello._

 _Con el traje ajustado a mi figura así como los zapatos negros trazando mis pasos, me dirijo al desayunador con la mayor premura, encontrando a Mokuba en pijama mientras conversa con la empleada más longeva a mis servicios._

– _¡Bueno días, hermano! – me saluda con el mismo ánimo de todas las mañanas. Excepto cuando pierde alguna partida de videojuego en la noche anterior, claro está._

– _Bueno días, Joven Kaiba – agrega la empleada con las canas ya visibles en su cabello gris. De toda la mayordomía, ella es la única en llamarme "Joven" y no "Señor"._

– _Buenos días – correspondo – ¿Yura no está? – me cuestiono pensando en voz alta, comenzando a invadirme el escozor de la duda._

– _Exactamente eso acabo de preguntarle a Nanami. – tomo la declaración de Mokuba como una advertencia._

 _Frunzo mi ceño, exteriorizando mi preocupación con ello al observar a Nanami de manera inquisitiva._

 _La anciana me devuelve la mirada mostrándose confundida._

– _La señorita me saludó hace aproximadamente treinta minutos atrás, le invité a desayunar pero ella se negó alegando carecer de apetito. Se despidió casi de inmediato. – informó, activando todos mis sensores de alarma._

– _¿No te dijo a dónde iba? – preguntó Mokuba, arrebatándome las palabras de la boca._

– _No. Consideré prudente no preguntárselo. Pensé que el Joven Kaiba lo sabía con antelación. – contestó, disculpándose con los ojos._

 _La tensión viaja por mis venas tras la consecución de aquel testimonio. Escuchando los latidos de mi propio corazón como si de los golpes a un tambor se tratase, me encamino hasta la sala tomando el teléfono rápidamente. Pulsando las teclas numéricas con exasperación, marcó el número de la residencia Mutuo._

 _El sonido de la llamada en espera de ser contestada, colisiona con el retumbar de los latidos del corazón ahora palpitando en mis sienes, suscitándome un exorbitante dolor de cabeza que hierve toda mi sangre y aumenta mi ansiedad e impaciencia derramadas en cada gota de sudor cumulado en mi frente._

 _¡Maldición! ¡Contesten el maldito teléfono!_

– _¿Bueno? – reconozco la voz queda de Sugoroku._

– _¿Yura está con ustedes? – indago con prontitud, procurando tranquilizarme imaginando una respuesta afirmativa._

– _No, ¿acaso no pasó la noche con usted? ¿Le sucedió algo malo a mi nie...? – corto la llamada en cuanto escucho la negación._

 _Espasmódico e intentando acopiar la serenidad que he perdido a fin de puntualizar con más claridad otras posibles opciones, pulso los números de la línea telefónica de la Corporación._

– _Corporación Kaiba, ¿en qué podemos servir…? –_

– _Comuníquenme con Isono. – le interrumpo a sabiendas de que ha reconocido mi voz y mi expectativa se cumple cuando, después del sonido de transición, Isono me da los buenos días que dejo a medias. En estos momentos, corresponder la cortesía es una pérdida de tiempo._

– _Isono, ¿Yura se encuentra allá? – cuestiono, los nervios vuelven mi voz más tosca e iracunda de lo ya innato._

– _Eso pretendía informarle… – esas palabras son como un anestésico que relaja todo mi cuerpo – La señorita llegó hace unos diez minutos o menos, me imploró que le prestara la llave de emergencia de su oficina y yo accedí. Se ha encerrado allí desde entonces. –_

 _El desasosiego se esfuma pero entonces la duda es plantada._

 _¿Hace diez minutos o menos? ¿Dónde estuvo durante los treinta minutos que Nanami refirió haberla visto por última vez?_

 _¿Por cuales motivos se encerró en mi oficina?_

– _Bajo ninguna circunstancia le permitas salir de la Corporación hasta que llegue. – ordeno antes de colgar, recibiendo de Isono un enérgico asentimiento._

 _En su estado, Yura es capaz de actuar o reaccionar de diferentes maneras. Todas impredecibles._

– _¿La encontraste? – me interroga Mokuba poniéndose a mi lado, con un vaso de jugo de naranja en la mano y una Nanami preocupada tras él._

– _Sí, está en la Corporación. Iré allá de inmediato, después le pediré a Isono que pase a recogerte. – le digo. Mi hermano menor asiente y luego repara extrañado el hecho de que Yura haya arribado la compañía tan temprano._

 _Le aseguro descubrir el por qué una vez llegue a la Corporación. Me despido sutilmente._

-.-

 _Mi oficina está impecable, un tanto más organizada de como recuerdo haberla dejado anoche. El aroma a café se inmiscuye, llevándome a observar la taza que reposa en mi escritorio, al lado de un sobre con las siglas de un laboratorio._

 _El halo de luz que se filtra por el vidriado de la angosta ventana, hace resplandecer su cabello blanco dándole un brillo casi angelical. Ella se da la vuelta y nuestros ojos se encuentran, puedo percibir un titubeo escondido._

– _Buenos días, Seto. – me recibe con una sonrisa. Una calma que finge a la perfección – Te pusiste el traje, es mi favorito. – agrega, forzando aún más la sonrisa – ¿No desayunaste antes de venir, verdad? Al menos debes tomar una taza de café, el desayuno es una de las comidas más importantes de… –_

– _¿Dónde estabas? – profiero. Seco y cortante._

 _Examino todo en ella. La falda de tubo roja se ceñía a sus caderas como en el día de ayer, junto a la camisa blanca cuya mitad era omitida dentro de la falda. Los tacones blancos conservan sus pies y su cabello libre aún mantiene su forma en cascadas._

 _Dado que el día de ayer arribamos la Mansión en cuanto partimos de la Corporación, ella no tuvo tiempo de pasar a recoger nuevas ropas a su casa. Mas por capricho mío que por un simple descuido._

 _Ella se ha encogido, como si quisiera poder esconderse dentro de sí misma tal cual un caracol se encierra en su caparazón. Su sonrisa desaparece a la par que sus ojos se clavan en el suelo._

– _Yo… Llamé al Doctor Tsuda para pedirle una consulta especial y poder buscar los resultados de los análisis… – confiesa, manifestando cada vez más sus nervios. Se muerde el labio inferior._

 _Empiezo a tensarme tanto o más que ella incluso, pero me rehúso a demostrarlo. Uno de los dos debe mantenerse firme o ambos colapsaremos._

 _Me acerco con pasos inseguros, quedando frente a mi propio escritorio. Tomo el sobre entre mis dedos, notando que, al parecer, aún está sellado._

– _¿No lo has abierto? – le pregunto alzando una ceja, un tic que me ayuda a mitigar la tensión. Camuflarla, al menos._

 _Siento el aire denso, sofocándome…_

 _Nuestras miradas vuelven a encontrarse._

– _Sin ti a mi lado no fui capaz… – sus mejillas se tiñen del carmín que me apasiona y sus ojos brillan destilando tal ternura que mi cuerpo reclama el suyo a gritos._

 _Sonrío. Hay tanta felicidad en esa simple curvatura._

 _Coloco el sobre nueva vez en el escritorio, aproximándome a ella en un acto continuo. Observa mis pasos contrariada, a la expectativa._

 _Mis manos rodean su cintura con brío, entretanto las suyas se posan sobre mi pecho. Dubitativa por mi acción imprevista, entreabre los labios para decir algo, el momento clave que aprovecho para unirlos a los míos en un beso suave._

 _Nuestros labios danzan juntos al mismo ritmo, el compás que comienza a enardecerse. Nuestras bocas se abren para desprender un suspiro y luego volver a fusionarse._

 _La apego a mí, ella correspondiéndome con sus manos al trasladarlas del pecho a la nuca, llevando a cabo la caricia que disloca mi raciocinio._

 _La deseo._

 _¡Kami! La deseo tanto que quiero lanzarla sobre el escritorio y hacerle el amor cuantas veces mi cuerpo así lo demande._

 _Jadeo, desuniendo nuestros labios para evitar ceder a ese impulso. Ella emula mi acción. Nueva vez parece querer expresarse pero yo empiezo a besar su mejilla, volviendo las palabras unos quejidos sutiles que aumentan cuando, entre besos martirizantes, mis labios aprisionan el lóbulo de su oído._

 _Es ahora o nunca._

– _Vamos a tener un hijo. –_

 _-.-_

– Según los montos arrojados en los balances del mes pasado, esa inversión propone un caudal sustancioso, Señor Kaiba. –

– Refuto tu corriente, Yamaguchi. Es verídica la rentabilidad impresa en las cantidades pero ha de analizarse el costo. ¡La cuota requerida para mantener esa inversión es sumamente alta! –

Mi mentón se soporta de mis dedos entrelazados mientras escucho con el ceño fruncido las opiniones de los accionistas comunes respecto a continuar o desistir la inversión en una negociación pasada.

He escuchado diversas opciones así como justificaciones en todo el transcurso del debate. El número ha incitado un aburrimiento colosal que me llevó a recordar esa escena hace nueve meses atrás.

El momento preciso en que Yura se desmayó entre mis brazos cuando se enteró de su embarazo.

Recuerdo haber llegado al Centro Médico bramando un sinfín de insultos contra todos los enfermeros antes de la aparición del Doctor Tsuda, quien me explicó grácilmente _(y conteniendo la risa)_ que el desmayo había sido _algo normal_ puesto que, usualmente, precede a los vómitos y mareos. Justificó ese en específico con una baja de presión por recibir la noticia, aclarando después que era el primero de los muchos en turno.

El resto… No quiero si quiera recordarlo…

Los antojos, las jaquecas, los trasnochos, las comidas extrañas… El frasco de aspirinas renovado cada semana.

Aquellos meses han sido el martirio más crudo que he vivido en toda mi vida… Superando incluso las torturas de Gozaburo a mis tiernos diez años.

Las secuelas pueden apreciarse en las dos enormes orejas que ensombrecen mi semblante y en los trajes que ya no se ajustan a mi anatomía un poco más delgada.

La boda es uno de los pocos recuerdos ameno que conservo de esos meses.

Se llevó a cabo en la Mansión, decorada ésta con el matiz entre los colores blanco y azul. Parecía un castillo de ensueño.

En el balcón _(por una petición de Yura que no contradije)_ el Juez nos declaró Marido y Mujer bajo la luz de la luna y ante los rostros conmocionados de Yugi, Ashita, Sugoroku, Mazaki, el Doctor Tsuda, Isono, toda la Mayordomía y mi hermano Mokuba quien, por negligencia mía, se emborrachó.

El mediocre no asistió pese a estar invitado _(otra petición de Yura y un capricho mío para presumir mi victoria),_ supongo que Hiroto tampoco lo hizo en señal de apoyo.

– ¡Pero el Señor Kaiba es un Accionista Preferente! Los volúmenes de rentabilidad son ecuánimes para cubrir ese coste e invertir en algunos cinco proyectos más. –

Permitiré que pierdan el tiempo. De todas formas, las decisiones emanan de mi mano.

Sin embargo, todos en la sesión centramos la atención en el estrépito imprevisto que expanden las puertas al ser abruptamente abiertas por un Mokuba ofuscado.

– ¡Hermano! ¡Ya vienen en camino! –

Me pongo de pie al instante con el rostro contorsionado por una vorágine de sentimientos.

Miedo, asombro, emoción, felicidad… Todos me asedian con ímpetu. No obstante, alcanzo a declarar con voz turbia la cancelación del conceso.

Evadiendo las felicitaciones de los accionistas, junto a Mokuba abordo mi vehículo rojo, lanzándolo a las calles quedando solo una densa cortina de humo en mi partida.

– Estaba en casa de Yugi cuando se le cortó la fuente. Jounouchi fue quien la montó en la ambulan… ¡WOA! – grita Mokuba cuando rebaso un vehículo con ferocidad, agitándonos repentinamente.

 _Condenado mediocre… Ahora te debo un favor…_

Puedo divisar el Centro Médico, por lo que aceleró sacándole otra exclamación a Mokuba. Inmediatamente mal estaciono el vehículo, él se desmonta suspirando en alivio.

Irrumpo en la sala de espera, donde todos exclaman mi nombre al verme. Ashita se come las uñas, Sugoroku no deja de repetir la palabra _bisnieto_ , Yugi suda bañado en nervios sentado al lado de Mazaki quien le sonríe forzado y el mediocre se jala los cabellos.

– ¡¿Dónde la han ingresado?! – estallo en nervios, mirando a los presentes con gran frustración.

– En la Sala de Partos. El Doctor dijo que fueras allá tan pronto llegaras porque... – no alcanzo a escuchar lo demás pues corro en medio de los pasillos. Favorablemente, veo al Doctor Tsuda salir de la habitación con la bata, el barbijo y el gorro médico-quirúrgico.

Me confronta de inmediato.

– ¡La señorita le necesita! – exclama, quitándose el barbijo – Teníamos programado practicarle una cesárea pero uno de los mellizos alcanzó los diez centímetros de dilatación. –

Grito eufórico que me lleve con ella, sin embargo… Me congelo en cuanto escucho un grito desgarrador en una voz que rápidamente distingo como la de Yura.

"– _¡SETO! ¡DUELE, DUELE DEMASIADO! ¡TENGO MIEDO! ¡TENGO MUCHO MIEDO!–"_

El aire me abandona…

Volviendo sólo cuando el Doctor Tsuda tira de mí brazo e introduce en la Sala de Partos, lugar donde contemplo horrorizado el como la intimidad de _Mi Mujer_ es expuesta ante los ojos de dos médicos más con la misma indumentaria que la de él, quienes le ordenan que sobrepuje con todas sus fuerzas.

Absorto, miro a Yura. Su rostro podría compararse a una manzana jugosa por el carmín que lo atestaba; de sus ojos cerrados brotaban las lágrimas como una cascada de vigoroso caudal.

 _¿Qué debo hacer?_

 _¿Qué debo decirle?_

– ¡SETO! ¡DUELE! ¡DUELE! ¡NO PUEDO MAS, NO PUEDO MÁS! –

– ¡SI PUEDES! ¡VAMOS! ¡YA FALTA POCO! ¡UN POCO MÁS! ¡SOLO UN POCO MÁS! –

 _¿Qué hago?_

 _¡¿Qué hago?!_

– Señorita, el Joven Kaiba está aquí. Ha venido a darle sus fuerzas. –

Esa oración…

Esas palabras tan propias de la situación… Son los detonadores que avivan todos mis sentidos, perturbados por nunca antes haber sido testigo de un parto.

Sin colocárseme la bata, el barbijo y el gorro médico-quirúrgico como lo infiere el protocolo, me ubico al piel de la cabeza de Yura; quien me mira con una devoción inusitada.

– Seto… No poseo más fuerzas… Necesito la tuya para continuar… – susurra con los ojos hinchados por el esfuerzo y las lágrimas.

La beso al borde del llanto. Un ósculo, un nimio roce entre labios.

Uno mis manos a las suyas, alzándolas. Sincronizo nuestros sentimientos con una mirada y entrelazando nuestros dedos con toda la fuerza de mis facultades.

Entonces ambos lanzamos un grito ensordecedor.

Una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla.

Un llanto se deja oír.

-.-

Las agujas del reloj en mi muñeca indican que sólo restan quince minutos para ser las siete de la noche. Me he precipitado en llegar a la Mansión porque me es imposible soportar un segundo con el estómago vacío.

Pero claro, para mi hermano la comida es simplemente un _mal necesario_.

Llevo el saco blanco doblado en mi antebrazo. Aflojo el nudo en la corbata purpura mientras bostezo, estamos en las postrimerías del mes por lo que el cierre de las cuentas así como la confección de los balances son una tortura donde se gastan horas y horas de trabajo.

Al irrumpir en la sala, soy el testigo unánime de una reñida partida de videojuego en la que mis dos sobrinos se hallan enfrascados, a tal punto, que no han notado mi presencia siquiera.

 _El Legado del Tío Mokuba ¡Estoy orgulloso de mis pequeños diablillos!_

– ¡Toma esto, Ryūsei! ¡En esta revancha te haré lamer el polvo! – prorrumpe Ryōsuke a su mellizo, pulsando el control remoto a una velocidad vertiginosa. De los dos, es quien más se parece a mi hermano físicamente, por tener el pelo castaño y los ojos azules.

– ¡Y cuando despiertes de ese sueño llorarás como la niña fea de la vecina! ¡Esta partida es mía! – contraataca Ryūsei, el espejo de Yura pero la viva imagen de mi hermano en cuanto al carácter se refiere.

– ¡La niña de la vecina no es fea! –

– ¡¿Ah, no?! ¡Entonces por qué le falta un diente! –

Ambos continúan la disputa sin desatender el monitor, haciendo reír a mis adentros. Más aun por el toque cómico que agrega la pijama de cada uno: Mientras la de Ryūsei es blanca con estrellas azules, la de Ryōsuke es azul con estrellas blancas. Por nacer mellizos, es fácil distinguirlos, empero, por manía de Yura _(y aceptación de mi hermano aunque siempre recalca lo absurdo del detalle)_ las prendas de ambos se seleccionan como si de gemelos idénticos se tratase.

Emito una ligera tosecilla con el propósito de capturar la atención del par, logrando mi objetivo cuando ambos voltean a verme al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Buenas noches, tío Mokuba! – exclaman al unísono, olvidándose de la partida que, según el monitor, ambos pierden.

Les respondo señalando el reloj en la sala con mi cabeza. Los dos siguen mi indicación percatándose así de la misma hora que avizoré en mi reloj de pulsera con unos cuantos minutos de diferencia.

– ¡AHH! ¡Faltan once minutos para las siete! ¡Mamá y Papá están por llegar! – gritan mirándose mutuamente con gran espanto.

Mis carcajadas retumbaban en las paredes entretanto les veo ponerse de pie en un respingo e intentar organizar todo para ocultar evidencia alguna de la partida que ambos habían protagonizado.

– ¡Papá nos castigará! – clama Ryōsuke, llorando a cantaros mientras desconecta su control remoto de la consola.

– ¡En vez de llorar como la niña fea de la vecina, apresúrate en sacar la cinta del juego! – ordena Ryūsei, apagando el emulador que permite proyectar el juego en pantalla grande.

– ¡Ya he dicho que la niña de la vecina no es fea! –

Las lágrimas se acumulan en mi párpado inferior de tanto reír, no obstante, ceso las carcajadas tras atestiguar como han terminado de limpiar toda huella de sus hechos.

 _¡Han superado a su tío! ¡Esos son mis sobrinos!_

Un ruido en el exterior despega mi mirada de Ryōsuke cargando la consola para guardarla en el cuarto. Entonces Ryūsei corre las cortinas de la ventana y me ahorra la pregunta al gritar que mi hermano y Yura finalmente han llegado.

Ryōsuke regresa limpiando sus lágrimas al tiempo que Ryūsei se coloca a su lado, los dos se enderezan como si fuesen a recibir a un militar de alto rango cada vez que los pasos de mi hermano y Yura están más próximos a la puerta.

– ¡Bienvenidos a casa, Mamá, Papá! – anteceden previo a lanzarse sobre ellos tan pronto cruzan el umbral.

Ryōsuke abraza la cintura de Yura, Ryūsei las caderas de mi hermano.

 _Somos una familia._

-.-

 _Hermoso._

Hermoso es el halo angelical que irradian sus rostros bajo la dulzura de un sueño placentero. No deseo ser la pizca de amargura que arrebate tal encanto, pero las mantas pulcras esperan por sus cuerpos para brindarles más arrullo que el de este sillón acolchonado.

Mis brazos toman con suma cautela a Ryōsuke, quien yacía dormido en el regazo de Yura. Su cabeza reposa en la curvatura de mi hombro, poso una mano en su espalda mientras le cargo hasta su propia habitación, donde las sábanas le reciben. Termino de acunarlo removiendo un poco su almohada para que su cabeza quede más cómoda y… No me marcho sin antes acariciar sus hebras castañas.

Regreso a la sala, observando curioso la forma en que Ryūsei sujeta el brazo de Yura con una línea de baba en la comisura de sus labios.

Procuro separarlo siendo tan cauto como lo fui con su hermano, consiguiendo mi designio. Repito el mismo procedimiento, deteniéndome cuando le siento removerse.

– _¡Mamá es mía!_ – murmura entre sueños. Una explicación contundente del por qué sujetaba el brazo de su Madre. Me mantengo inmóvil no queriendo despertarlo, continuando mi camino hacia la recamara al no evidenciar otro movimiento.

Concibo depositarlo sutilmente en la cama compañera de la de su hermano pero, en medio del acto, él me abraza postergando su caída entre las mantas.

– _Te amo, Papá_ –

El vigoroso latido en mi corazón es un golpe letal que me priva de toda fuerza. Mis ojos se humedecen, anunciando lágrimas genuinas.

Este sentimiento…

No puede ni debe ser definido…

Debe grabarse a quemarropa en el corazón.

Ser fundido en las arterias para que ni aun el polvo del sepulcro pueda cubrirlo.

Las manos de mi pequeño abandonan el cuello, gracias a ello, contemplo una sonrisa en su rostro adormecido. Lo entrego a las sábanas con las mejillas húmedas.

 _Hace nueve años atrás, el Amor no era mi amigo pero tampoco mi enemigo: era mi rival._

 _Un ente abstracto del cual debía cuidarme por poseer las facultades suficientes como para doblegarme según sus deseos._

 _Desviarme de mis objetivos._

 _Someterme a su voluntad._

 _Ahora, nueve años después, no existen palabras idóneas para definirlo._

 _Sólo sé que es sin principio de días ni fin de años._

 _Sólo sé que lo siento…_

 _En cada beso de Yura, en cada abrazo de Mokuba y cada vez que mis hijos me llaman "Papá"_

Inclino la cabeza para que mis labios rocen su pómulo, le regalen un tierno beso.

– _Y yo a ti, mi pequeño Dragón._ –

* * *

 _Este Epílogo no me ha dejado mucho que decir… Salvo unas cositas:_

 _ ***Ryūsei**_ _significa_ _ **"Estrella Fugaz"**_ _pero con los con Kanji significa_ _ **"Dragón Azul". (¿Les suena? xD)**_

 _ ***Ryōsuke**_ _significa_ _ **"Buena Ayuda"**_ _. Opté por usarlo gracias a su similitud con_ _ **Ryūsei**_ _pese a no tener vinculación con los Dragones como éste último._

 _*_ _ **Ryōsuke y Ryūsei son mellizos NO gemelos.**_ _La particularidad de los mellizos, radica en que, al ser la fecundación de dos óvulos y dos espermatozoides la carga genética es diferente, con lo cual, los niños pueden ser o no del mismo sexo. Por lo mismo, tampoco son idénticos._

 _ *****_ _No pude evitarlo, me enamoré de esos mellizos. T—T_

 _*No tengo perdón por la entrega la tardía de este Epílogo. Tenía la firme convicción de regarlo el día de mi cumpleaños pero se me presentó un imprevisto que me lo impidió. De todas formas, espero que lo acojan como un regalo aunque haya sido yo la cumpleañera (hace dos días)._

 _ ***Llevo sus leídas, follows, favoritos y Reviews, como bien dijo Kaiba, grabados a quemarropa en mi corazón donde ni el polvo del sepulcro puede cubrirlo. ¡LES AMO CON LOCURA! ¡MILLONES, BILLONES, TRILLONES DE GRACIAS POR TODO EL AMOR EXPRESADO EN CADA LEIDA Y COMENTARIO!:**_

 _Mirialia Paolini_

 _TsukihimePrincess_

 _Kia-chan kuchiki_

 _Ale_

 _Mirai-96_

 _Hinatakurosak115_

 _Oryem91_

 _Iromi Koreto_

 _UnicornioKawaii_

 _ **¡Y TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LEEN AUNQUE NO DEJEN UN REVIEW!**_

 _ **¡Los espero gustosa en mi nuevo Fanfic "Trauma"!**_


	33. Especial: Drabbles, 1

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi.**_

 _ **Un ameno saludo para todos aquellos luceritos resplandecientes que donarán un poquito de su luz a esta historia con una leída, voto o comentario más.**_

 _ **Por sugerencia de mí querida Sensei y hermana mayor (así la veo) Carrox, he decidido publicar un especial sobre esta historia pero de manera muy peculiar: Con una colección de 4 Drabbles de menos de 300 palabras. Serán 4 pequeñas escenas sobre las situaciones con las que, por lo general, se encontrarían Seto y Yura con sus hijos mellizos.**_

 _ **¡Agradezco inmensamente su apoyo! ¡Espero les agrade este Especial y Primer Drabble!**_

* * *

 **Drabble: El Adorno**

* * *

– ¡Fue él! – sucesivo al grito mutuo, el dedo índice de Ryūsei señala a Ryōsuke y éste se defiende con el viceversa.

Cierro los ojos, así dejando de observar los trozos del adorno roto, el que compré hace sólo dos días porque a Yura fascinó mientras concurríamos el Centro Comercial en busca de, precisamente, unos juguetes para compensar el buen comportamiento que ellos habían demostrado en los últimos días.

Cruzándome de brazos, mi mirada se reapertura con el semblante endurecido antes de dictar el veredicto.

– Una semana entera sin helado, postres y videojuegos. –

– ¡BUAAAA! ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡NO ES JUSTO! –

Entonces Yura, quien estaba a mi lado, se acuclilla sonriéndoles de manera dulce.

– Pero si cumplen el castigo al pie de la letra, Papá les dará una vuelta en el Dragón Jet de Ojos Azules. –

– ¡¿EN SERIO, PAPÁ?! – los dos me incrustan esa mirada ilusionada pero a la vez muy parecida a la del borrego a medio morir que tanta lástima inspira.

Odio esa mirada porque me es difícil evadirla. Yura los ha entrenado con demasiado profesionalismo. No obstante, conozco las intenciones de ella, les ofrece una recompensa para motivarles a cumplir el castigo sin verlo como un acto injusto de mi parte.

Ella de mi ha aprendido los métodos más sutiles para manipular. No por nada es _Mi Mujer._

– Serán dos si también obtienen un diez en sus próximas calificaciones. –

– ¡YEI! ¡YEI! ¡YEI! –

* * *

 **Personalmente, he amado este Drabble. *-* ;)**

 **¡MILLONES, BILLONES, TRILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LEER/COMENTAR!**


	34. Especial: Drabbles, 2

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi. Mío es el doloroso anhelo de querer robarle a Seto Kaiba y Jounouchi Katsuya. *-***_

 _ **Aquí otra vez, pedacitos de cielo. ¡Espero que puedan disfrutar este Drabble! Tiene más de 300 palabras porque las consideré oportunas para que conozcan un poco mejor a los mellizos Kaiba.**_

* * *

 **Drabble: "El Electrocutado"**

* * *

El reguero de hojas dispersas en la alfombra es el principal ornamento de mi estudio, esa sección de la Mansión donde acostumbro a meditar o gozar de la lectura exquisita de algún autor con renombre, como lo es el artífice de estas letras frente a mis ojos. Leo sumergido en el riachuelo de intrigas solapadas en cada párrafo pese al sonido del lápiz de color sobre la hoja que Ryōsuke dibuja y el pequeño clic que emiten las piezas del avión desarmado que Ryūsei se afana en armar.

Ryōsuke ha descubierto su pasión en un arcoíris de papel, pues se ha dedicado a crear, diseñar y dibujar cartas del Duelo de Monstruos en la primera hoja que encuentra en blanco. En sus inicios los dibujos fueron amorfos pero hoy en día pueden admirarse los resultados de su empeño a su corta edad.

Ryūsei, por el contrario, es amante de la mecánica y la tecnología, siendo los aviones su mayor fascinación.

Yura y yo nos hemos cohibido de influenciar en la selección de sus gustos. Les hemos dado el albedrío de escoger sus preferencias pero bajo la disciplina cautelosa que todo Padre o Madre tiene la obligación de imponer sobre los hijos. Sin embargo, no era de extrañar el hecho de que, llevando el apellido y la sangre de un Kaiba, ambos compartieran una afición en común: La pasión por el Duelo de Monstruos y la predilección por los Dragones.

– Oye, hermano, ¿Qué carta dibujas? – escucho preguntar a Ryūsei sin despegar mis ojos de la lectura.

– Es una carta mágica de juego rápido, se llama _"Rugido de Dragón"._ –

– ¡Oh! ¡Suena interesante! ¿Y cuál es su efecto? –

– Pues, sólo podría ser activada cuando haya un monstruo tipo Dragón en tu lado del campo. En cuanto se activa, el Dragón en cuestión ruge permitiéndote convocar de manera especial cuantos Dragones estén en tu cementerio dependiendo del número de cartas de monstruos que descartes de tu mano. –

 _No esperaba menos de mi hijo. Estoy orgulloso._

– ¡Wow! ¡Es genial, hermano! – exclama Ryūsei – Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, ¿alguna vez has pensado dibujar una carta inspirada en el tío Yugi? Como él es el Rey de los Duelos… –

– ¡No lo había pensando antes! Pero… En caso de crearla, no se me ocurre un nombre y diseño particulares… –

– Hum… En el diseño no puedo ayudar mucho. En cuanto al nombre… A ver… ¡Ya sé! ¡Que se llame _"El Electrocutado"!_ –

 _¿"El… E-lec-tro-cu-ta-do"?_

– ¿"El Electrocutado", dices? –

– ¡Sí! Es que el cabello del tío Yugi es tan picudo que parece como si hubiera recibido muchos voltios de electricidad. A veces me pregunto qué gel usará para mantenerlo así...–

Soy incapaz de reprimir un segundo más las carcajadas sórdidas que me cosquillearon el estómago una vez escuchado el término y el libro que leía acabó estampado en mi regazo.

Mis dos hijos me miran con ojos confundidos.

– ¿No te parece un buen nombre, Papá? – me pregunta Ryūsei con gestos tímidos.

Seco las lágrimas arrinconadas en mi párpado inferior. Respiro hondo para poder responder.

– Todo lo contrario, mejor nombre no pudiste haber ideado Ryūsei. –

* * *

 _ **¡MILLONES, BILLONES, TRILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LEER/COMENTAR!**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos mañana en el tercer Drabble!**_


	35. Especial: Drabbles, 3

_Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi._

 _Penúltimo Drabble, ¡espero de todo corazón que lo disfruten! Si, dije que serían de menos de 300 palabras pero la inspiración me constriñe a hacerlos un poco más larguitos._

* * *

 _ **Drabble: "La Niña de la Vecina"**_

* * *

Firmo el último Estado Financiero reposado en mi escritorio bajo el manto de la luz matutina. Según los números, la Corporación se ha mantenido estandarizada respecto a las ganancias, las cuales han ascendido casi al doble de la cantidad impresa en el penúltimo reporte.

– _Seto, ¿puedo pasar?_ – cuestiona Yura detrás de la puerta. No sé cuántas veces más deberé repetirle que, si de ella se trata, puede irrumpir sin solicitar ese permiso.

– Adelante – no obstante, respondo como siempre. De inmediato se persona con la falda de tubo azul cubriéndole hasta poco más arriba de las rodillas, el saco de vestir blanco con el pequeño broche de siglas _KC_ en una solapa, el cabello lacio atado por un listón azul formando un rodete a medias y con el tintineo de sus tacones platinados rebotando en las paredes de la oficina.

Pese a los casi diez años de matrimonio que nos entrelazan, ella no es mi asistente, por el contrario, es la Directora del Departamento de Personal. Su responsabilidad es regentar todo lo relacionado a los empleados de la Corporación; ella es quien recluta, selecciona y evalúa a todo el personal antes y después de empezar a trabajar en la Corporación.

– Aquí está la Nómina de Empleados de este mes. ¿Serías tan amable de firmarla? – coloca el documento sobre el escrito no sin antes coquetear guiñándome un ojo.

– Si tus labios son la garantía, tal vez lo considere… –

Ella sonríe. Se da la vuelta por el escritorio para llegar hasta mí. Le recibo acomodándola en mi regazo, como solían sentarse Ryōsuke y Ryūsei cuando apenas alcanzaban el año de edad.

Sin preámbulos, le beso como si fueran sus labios un trago de agua fría entre las arenas de un desierto.

Tras la pausa del beso, quedan nuestros alientos entremezclándose y leves vestigios del labial rosa pastel antes intacto en sus labios ahora yacen sobre los míos.

– _¿Papá, estas muy ocupado?_ – la voz de Ryōsuke esfuma nuestras intenciones de reanudar el beso.

Una vez por semana, mis mellizos se dan cita en la Corporación. No se involucran directamente en los asuntos empresariales pero han adquirido desde ya una breve noción de los mismos.

Yura vuelve a sonreír mientras procura disuadir el ligero tinte de su labial en mis labios, desplazando su dedo pulgar sobre los mismos.

Beso su mejilla antes de ella ponerse de pie y dar la aprobación de entrada a nuestro hijo, quien hace acto de aparición con señas de timidez.

– ¿Qué sucede, cariño? – le pregunta Yura con una expresión dulcificada.

– Etto… Yo… Quería pedirle a Papá que me tradujera lo escrito en este trozo de papel… Está en Alemán… – extiende lo dicho e intenta controlar los nervios que yo noto pese a su esfuerzo.

– ¿De dónde sacaste esto y por qué está en Alemán, Ryōsuke? – le interrogo ignorando el papel.

– ¡Es el nombre de una película! – porrumpe, dejando en evidencia sus nervios robustecidos – El profesor de idiomas me la recomendó pero escribió el título en Alemán para que precisamente me afanara más en aprender el idioma… –

No otorgo mucho crédito a sus palabras, aun así, tomo de sus manos el papel.

– Aquí dice: " _Me gustas"_ –

– Que extraño… – habla Yura – Nunca he escuchado una película con ese nombre... –

– ¡G-Gracias por traducirlo, Papá! ¡Lamento haberte interrumpido! – inclinando la cabeza para que Yura y yo no percibiéramos el sonrojo que le colmó el rostro, salió despavorido de la oficina olvidándose del papel en mis manos.

– ¡Creo que nuestro hijo ya tiene su primer admiradora! – exclama Yura, emocionada.

Justo cuando pienso decir mi opinión al respecto, la estruendosa risa de Ryūsei se escucha detrás de la puerta.

– _¡JAJAJA! ¡TE LO DIJE, HERMANO! ¡LE GUSTAS A LA NIÑA FEA DE LA VECINA! –_

Entonces recuerdo que nuestros vecinos son un matrimonio de alemanes que se mudó hace poco…

– Seto… Debemos tratar más a los vecinos… –

– Sí… Esta misma noche haremos una _visita cordial…_ –

* * *

 _ **¿Recuerdan a la "niña fea de la vecina" que Ryūsei mencionó en el Epílogo, verdad? ¡JAJAJAJ! ¿Menuda sorpresa no? xDD**_

 _ **¡MILLONES, BILLLONES, TRILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR!**_


	36. Especial Drabbles: Drabble, 4

_Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi, NO de esta Prófuga del Hospital Psiquiátrico._

 _Llegamos al último Drabble, el cual, curiosamente, posee la misma cantidad de palabras que el primero. De modo que, así como empezamos así terminamos._

 _Aclaro que, cuando inicié este Fanfic, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que eran los AU. Ahora, teniendo plena consciencia de ellos, aclaro que_ _ **esta historia es un AU y NO una expresa continuación del Anime como anteriormente quise plasmar. ¡Mil perdones! Con esta aclaración queda justificado el Porqué del suceso plasmado en este último Drabble.**_

 _Les informo que un lector de otra plataforma me pidió escribir un One-Shot sobre las vivencias de Kaiba con los mellizos de bebés y mi proyección de publicarlo en una fecha cercana, no la especificaré porque suelo ser muy volátil además de mis castos deseos de darles una sorpresita: es decir, publicarlo el día que menos se lo esperen. 3_

* * *

 _ **Drabble: "Kaibaman"**_

* * *

– ¿Esto es…? – el papel coloreado por los trazos firmes del bosquejo singular de esta carta, es como un arma letal que dispara sobre mi pecho unas balas de conmoción cuya herida instantánea es este asombro inusitado.

– ¡Es una carta basada en ti, Papá! – ni siquiera la entonación de ese grito eufórico me desprende del embeleso al mirar, casi, sin parpadear la carta – Tal vez sus doscientos puntos de ataque y los setecientos de defensa sean nimios ante los ojos del oponente, pero esa debilidad es recompensada por el efecto. – Ryōsuke sonríe guiñando a la vez un ojo _(gesto heredado de Yura sin duda alguna)_ y el que atestiguo tras desviar el foco de mi mirada hacia él, habiendo colocado el dibujo de la carta sobre el escritorio de la espaciosa hemeroteca bien organizada.

No necesito modular palabras pues la intriga en mi mirada formula de inmediato por sí sola la pregunta.

– ¡Cuando esta carta es convocada, puede ser sacrificada para convocar de manera especial un Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules desde la mano! – exclama con gran júbilo, maravillándome aún más con su ingenio.

 _Más orgulloso de él no puedo estar._

– Y además… Se llama _"Kaibaman"_ porque… Porque… – se encoje, pareciendo avergonzado.

– Porque tú eres mi Superhéroe, Papá… –

Le cargo de improviso, acomodándolo en mi regazo para luego abrazarlo fuertemente. Acaricio con ternura sus prolijos cabellos castaños.

– Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo mío. –

* * *

 ** _Y con esta coshita bonita me despido hasta la publicación del One-Shot, no sin antes agradecer con_ _las arterias del corazón todo el apoyo que ha quedado plasmado en cada leído y comentario. ¡Les agradezco infinitamente! Pero no haré menciones particulares para no aburrirles con tanto sentimentalismo pues ya de antemano saben lo mucho que les AMO. *-*_**

 ** _¡Nos leemos! *-*_**


	37. Primera Viñeta: El Pañal

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! NO me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi.**_

 _ **Aunque tarde pero seguro, decidí dividir el One-Shot, de Seto en convivencia con los mellizos, en cinco viñetas a fin de que la lectura sea directa, corta y tan puntual como sucedió con los Drabbles. La diferencia entre un Drabble, Viñeta y One-Shot es la siguiente:**_

 _ **Drabble: 100/600 Palabras**_

 _ **Viñeta: 600/999 Palabras**_

 _ **One-Shot: 1000/infinitas**_ _ **Palabras**_

* * *

 **Primera Viñeta: El Pañal**

* * *

 _He visto cosas peores._

He visto monstruos de duelo con aspectos más nauseabundos que mis hologramas se encargan de recrudecer hasta llegar al extremo de confundir la realidad en las mentes de duelistas débiles.

He visto el desfigurado rostro de mi Padre al cual tuve que reconocer en aquella magullada cama de hospital. He visto el cuerpo de Gozaburo perforado de vidrios en medio del chirrido insoportable de las ambulancias acompañadas del vehículo forense e incluso he visto a sangre fría el parto de Yura.

Pero nunca —NUNCA— me había conmocionado tanto un reguero de caca cuyo color verdoso tapaba por completo los pequeños genitales de mi hijo Ryūsei, quien llora como si le desagarraran el alma.

 _Es mi hijo_ , me digo.

 _Es mi hijo_ , me repito.

 _Es mi hijo,_ me recalco.

 _¡Es mi hijo!,_ me grito.

Mordiéndome el labio bajo para poder soportar la hediondez, extiendo la mano que tienta los pañuelos húmedos encima del gavetero con la lámpara encendida, extraigo uno mientras con la otra mano junto sus piecitos antes de alzarlos, retirando parte de la caca pasando el pañuelo por sus nalgas. Una vieja táctica, aprendida cuando Mokuba tenía sólo tres meses fuera del vientre. Con otro pañuelo retiro la parte restante no sin antes desplazarlo por el medio justo entre ambas nalgas, después tirándolo a un lado del otro en el piso.

Con cinco pañuelos más procuro limpiar sus cortos genitales y, para mi suerte, de tanto llorar acabó durmiéndose. Lo agradezco infinitamente o mis tímpanos se hubieran desangrado así como mi mente derramado la última gota de cordura.

Despacio, abro el primer cajón del gavetero, sacando de allí un pañal nuevo y dejando ahí mismo el sucio por el momento. Lo prendo a él con la misma cautela que si fuera su cuerpecito una caja de cristal.

Meticuloso, lo cargo entre mis brazos para después depositarlo con mesura en la cuna donde Ryōsuke duerme con el chupete en la boca.

Sé que debo recoger los pañuelos sucios tirados en el suelo mientras me vuelvo a la cama, pero no lo haré. Se los dejaré a Yura para impartir justicia.

Bostezo al mismo tiempo en que me lanzo a las frazadas, no bien me acomodo entre la tela cuando el llanto de Ryōsuke se desata. Sonrió en tanto me acomodo, dándole la espalda al bulto a mi lado.

—Tu turno, esta vez no negociaré.

—Allá voy… Allá voy…

* * *

—.—

* * *

 _ **¡Pobres Kaiba y Yura! xDD**_

 _ **¡Espero que les haya gustado esta primera viñeta! ¡No se pierdan la segunda mañana! *-***_

 _ **¡MILLONES/BILLONES/TRILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LEER/COMENTAR!**_


	38. Segunda Viñeta: La Mamila

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi hasta el fin de los tiempos.**_

 _ **¡Esta viñeta es casi un One-Shot! *-***_

* * *

 **Segunda Viñeta: La Mamila**

* * *

— ¿Cuál fue la causa de muerte?

— _VIH, Señor Kaiba. El recluso con quien compartía la celda se imputó haberlo contagiado tras una sucesión de violaciones por vía anal. Los detalles fueron repugnantes…_

Mi estómago es un revoltijo. Sólo cuidar bajo el celo de una mirada a mi hijo Ryōsuke quien parece divertirse con un plushie de mi Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, aminora el malestar transformado en náuseas. Empero, se curvilínea en mis labios una sonrisa socarrona.

Otro punto final no podría terminar mejor la existencia de aquel aborto concebido: violado, minusválido y con SIDA.

—Agradezco la información.

— _Es nuestro trabajo, Señor. Como podrá deducir, es usted el único "familiar" aunque sea postizo, de modo que no hemos procesado los trámites de sepultura sin consultar con usted las indicaciones para…_

—Que los gusanos sean su sepultura, pese a que incluso ellos son compañía inmerecida.

— _Comprendo…_

—Buenas noches.

Cierro la llamada, indispuesto a escuchar cualquier otro posible alegato. De súbito la rabia me enfogona la sangre. Gracias a ese pedazo de excremento, Yura está postrada en cama y siendo nebulizada.

Las secuelas de la hemorragia interna suscitada por el disparo, cobraron la eficiencia de los pulmones más que de cualquier otro órgano enmarcado en la zona del pecho. El Doctor Tsuda, a quien dicho sea de paso he condecorado como el médico de la familia, me reprochó con sabiduría el haber solicitado el alta prematura que acentuó, entre otras cosas, como la causa principal de la detección tardía de aquel fallo pulmonar.

Me culpé de todo donde ningún ojo pudiera observarme y le pedí perdón a ella cuando la única luz nocturna era el brillo de nuestras miradas.

Ella contestó no tener nada de que perdonarme, atribuyéndole toda la culpa a quien en este instante debe estar siendo devorado por los gusanos de la carne. Seguí culpándome de todas maneras, llegando al extremo de no atreverme a mirar, por casi una semana, su rostro.

Pero la Yura que conocí no es la misma mujer que duerme en mi cama todas las noches.

Me obligó a confrontarla. Nos gritamos, nos insultamos, nos echamos en cara algunas culpas, nos quitamos el peso de otras y al final hicimos el amor como si esa madrugada hubiera sido nuestra primera noche bodas.

Ryōsuke muerde las fauces del plushie, llenándolas de baba, verle me pone al corriente de la realidad. Miro el reloj en la sala cuyas manecillas señalan las seis de la tarde. Tiene hambre, por ello babosea el peluche.

Cruzo la sala para llegar hasta el andador donde él juega, agachándome consigo empujar las ruedas, llevándolo conmigo a la cocina. Abro la parte superior del refrigerador, donde ya están preparadas tres mamilas con antelación. Extraigo la de tapa color azul previo a volver a cerrar la puerta de la nevera, mientras la agito, siento las manitas de Ryōsuke tironear la tela negra de mi pantalón. Cortesía del andador se me acercó, habiendo dejado el plushie tirado en el suelo.

Me mira con ojos cristalinos, los labios chorreando de baba y alzando las manos me pide que lo cargue. Quito la tapa azul antes de obedecer su súplica enternecido, dándole la mamila que él succiona como si la boquilla fuera su mañana. En verdad tenía mucha hambre.

Alimentándolo escucho los pasos del doctor Tsuda asomándose por las escaleras. Desalojo la cocina con Ryōsuke en brazos queriendo saber si la nebulización finalizó.

—Todo salió bien, Seto. —Después de todo lo que ha hecho por mi familia, lo premié con el derecho de llamarme por mi nombre—. La Señora _Kaiba_ se encuentra en perfecto estado.

— ¿Puedo subir a verla?

— Por supuesto, y el pequeño también— procura hacerle un gesto cómico a mi hijo—. Llámame en caso de cualquier otra emergencia.

—Gracias, quería preguntarte…

— ¿Cuántas veces pueden hacer el amor?— bromea guiñándome un ojo, calentándome las mejillas con la pregunta.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!— Miento. _¿Acaso fui tan evidente?_

— Tranquilo, hijo, esa pregunta no te hace un enfermo sexual. Es tu esposa, hombre. —Se avecina, palmeándome un hombro—. Si bien el sexo equivale a una o más horas de ejercicio corporal, la liberación de endorfinas durante el orgasmo no sólo constituyen un analgésico para la relajación, sino también un bálsamo para todo el cuerpo. Tener intimidad no es un riesgo. — Me sonríe con placidez.

—Gracias por todo.

— A tu orden siempre, hijo. Ahora ve, tu esposa espera por ti y el nene.

Asintiendo a modo de reverencia, me encamino hacia los peldaños en cuyo tránsito Ryōsuke se termina la mamila pero se queda jugueteando con el chupete, por eso no lo retiro ni cuando llego a la habitación, donde el semblante cansado de Yura me apuñala el pecho.

— Seto… — murmura mi nombre con tanta devoción—. Le has dado de comer, qué alegría, estaba algo preocupada— sonríe, pero yo sé que todavía está algo mareada—. Ahora que se terminó la mamila, debes virarlo sobre tu hombro y darle unas palmaditas en la espalda para que eructe los gases.

Le quito la mamila a fin de colocarla sobre el gavetero, hago todo tal cual me lo ha indicado. Dándole las palmaditas me siento a su lado en la cama.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Algo mareada pero mucho mejor.

Justo cuando pienso estamparle en los labios un beso sutil, Ryōsuke eructa su primer gas al tiempo que siento en mi hombro el desliz de un líquido frío.

— Seto, ¿revisaste las onzas de leche en la mamila antes de dársela?

—… No…

— Eso lo explica todo…

* * *

—.—

* * *

 _ **¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Primero Ryūsei y ahora Ryōsuke! xDDDDDD**_

 _ **Twins vs Kaiba xDDD**_

 ** _Aclaro nada mas que no fue el disparo la causa principal del pequeño fallo pulmonar de Yura, digamos que las secuelas del disparo aceleraron la aparición del mal pero, recalco, NO fue la causa principal. Pues como bien dice Seto: "... entre cosas..." , hubieron otros factores._**

 _ **¡Pero lo hice larguito para compensarlos por el tiempo que tardé en publicar estas viñetas! *-*9 Es casi un One-Shot (Tiene 920 palabras, pero NO 1000).**_

 _ **Por cierto, si les agrada Jonouchi (Joey) y les gustaría conocer una historia donde, a modo transversal, Yura (cambiada en personalidad) estuviera con él (en otra plataforma, el JouxYura es OTP... x'D ¿Irónico, no?) ... ¡Les invito a leer mi Fanfic "Trauma"! *-* Kaiba, Yugi y Atem también estarán... ;) Nada más que al ser Jounouchi el protagonista, sus apariciones tardarán.**_

 _ **Para quienes gustan leer sobre Yami Bakura, ¡les invito a leer mi Fanfic "Empatía"! Tiene un final un tanto inesperado para mi pues no lo**_ ** _planee al principio. x'D_**

 ** _—PERDONEN EL SPAM—_**

 _ **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER/VOTAR/COMENTAR! ¡Esperen la otra viñeta mañana, si Dios quiere! *-***_


	39. Tercera Viñeta: La Primera Mueca

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi hasta el fin de los tiempos.**_

* * *

 **Tercera Viñeta: La Primera Mueca**

* * *

El sorbo a la taza de café, con una sola cucharada de azúcar, es lo único que mantiene mis ojos abiertos. No he dormido nada. Ryōsuke me lo impidió lloriqueando toda la noche por el reverendo chupete que Yura y yo amanecimos buscando, luego hallándolo en un lugar tan expuesto a la vista como lo es debajo de la almohada.

Poco me faltó para llorar de rabia.

Si no le deshabitúo esa condenada manía para la próxima semana, juro destruir mis tres cartas del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules.

La silla ergonómica de la hemeroteca ya no me es lo suficiente cómoda en tanto reestructuro mi Imperio de Negocios a través de los tecleos vertiginosos en los botones alfanuméricos del computador.

He agradecido, en mi mente, algunas mil veces la compañía de Mokuba en el sofá a mi lado, pues de otro modo Ryūsei trabajar no me hubiera dejado al menos hasta que Yura llegara de su visita a la residencia Mutou con Ryōsuke en brazos.

—Oh, mira hermano, Ryūsei quiere que le hagas reír.

Desprendo mi atención de los gráficos a fin de estocar la mirada en él. Mi pequeño agita las manitas y me sonríe como pidiendo alguna respuesta.

Respondo sonriendo por igual, con tanta placidez que incluso cierro los ojos buscando que la sonrisa se perciba más endulzada que mi café.

Pero los abro de golpe cuando escucho su llanto.

Contrariado, frunzo el ceño.

Entonces él vuelve a sonreír.

 _Vaya ironía._ Una tan cruda que me hace sentir alrededor de la cabeza un aura oscura que ensombrece mi mirada y se desliza por mi sien a mi modo de sudor frío en cuanto escucho a Mokuba explotar de la risa.

Lo que me hace preguntarme: _¿Debo sonreír o fruncir el ceño más a menudo?_

* * *

—.—

* * *

¡JAJJAJAJAJJJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡LA SONRISA DE KAIBA ASUSTÓ A SU PROPIO HIJO! ¡JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJJA! xDDD

 _ **Aclaro nada más que al ser estos escritos unas viñetas, debo respetar un límite de palabras y por ello son muchos los detallitos omitidos. Precisamente, por esa razón son viñetas, a fin de que con pocas palabras se puedan decir muchas cosas. Bueno… No tantas pero sí las suficientes para entender lo que ocurre.**_

 **¡Mañana esperen la actualización, si Dios quiere! *-***

 _ **¡MILLONES/BILLONES/TRILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LEER/COMENTAR!**_


	40. Cuarta Viñeta: Los Primeros Pasos

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi hasta el fin de los tiempos.**_

* * *

 **Cuarta Viñeta: Los Primeros Pasos**

* * *

— ¡Vamos, cariño! ¡Tú puedes!

Yura ovaciona ante la inseguridad de Ryūsei, todavía temeroso de que suelte sus caderas para dejarle llegar solo hasta donde ella quien lo espera a un trecho de distancia con los brazos abiertos.

Ryōsuke, en brazos de Mokuba _,_ imita mi hermano inocentemente flexionando el bracito hacia delante tal cual hacen los espectadores cuando intentan animar a los duelistas envueltos en la euforia de la batalla.

— ¡Vamos, sobrino! ¡Ve con mamá!

— ¡Buubuububababa! ¡Buubuububababa!

Me mantengo acuclillado pese a vislumbrar en Yura el guiño de ella característico, el que Ryūsei parece interpretar pues empieza a removerse de mi agarre.

Yura asiente con la emoción haciendo de sus ojos un polvo de escarcha, avisándome que lo suelte.

Lo hago.

Con los ojos acuosos, y el sincronizado grito de júbilo entre Ryōsuke y mi hermano, atestiguo como mi hijo tambalea en sus primeros pasos pero logra lanzarse a los brazos de Yura para después jugar con ella rozando sus narices.

 _Es hermoso._

* * *

—.—

* * *

 _ **Recalco que al ser estos escritos unas viñetas, debo respetar un límite de palabras y por ello son muchos los detallitos omitidos. Precisamente, por esa razón son viñetas, a fin de que con pocas palabras se puedan decir muchas cosas. Bueno… No tantas pero sí las suficientes para entender lo que ocurre.**_

 _ **¡El día de mañana se publicará la última viñeta, si Dios quiere! — Shora Kawaimente— ¡No se la pueden perder! *-***_

 _ **¡MILLONES/BILLONES/TRILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LEER/COMENTAR!**_


	41. Quinta Viñeta: Las Primeras Palabras

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi.**_

* * *

 **Quinta Viñeta: Las Primeras Palabras**

* * *

Estoy agotado.

Hoy fue una odisea cruenta en la compañía pues era fin de mes, la temporada en la cual se resume todo un ciclo de operaciones en los montos organizados al momento de la confección de los Estados Financieros.

Abro al fin la puerta luego de un hondo suspiro que sintetiza todo mi cansancio. Cruzando el umbral, lo primero que inunda mis ojos son los pasos cortos de mi hijo Ryōsuke quien, tratando de llegar hasta a mí, cae al suelo bocabajo. Yura, que intuyo le soltó para que viniera a recibirme, procura de inmediato socorrerle pero yo lo alcanzo primero desperdigando de golpe mi maletín así como el saco que llevaba perchado del antebrazo.

Entre mis brazos reviso su cuerpecito espasmódico, nervioso por el miedo de que se haya dado algún golpe letal.

Para sorpresa de Yura y mía, él no llora, ríe por el contrario.

— ¡Bapapu! ¡Ba…Pababu! — Mis piernas son ahora lo más parecido a una gelatina, por mi cuerpo siento un enorme hormiguero y Yura nos mira con el llanto a roce de pestaña.

—¡Bapapu! ¡Bapapu! ¡Ba…Pa…! ¡Ba… Pa! ¡PAPA!— Seguido de la palabra que me hace un eco en la cabeza junto al zumbido del corazón en mis oídos, se acerca a mi rostro y me babea la mejilla.

Lloro. Lloro mientras esto que me colma el pecho no me deja hacer más que abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas que, por el ardid del momento, hasta pocas son.

Yura se une a nuestro abrazo, sollozando igual que yo. Por entre el abrazo, besa los cabellos de nuestro hijo.

 _Te amo, mi pequeño Dragón._

 _Los amo tanto a los dos._

* * *

 _¡Y con esta coshita bonita finalizamos la publicación de las Viñetas! *-*_

 _Ustedes merecen que se les agradezca UN MILLÓN DE VECES Y JAMAS ME CANSARE DE HACERLO! ¡LOS AMOOO!_

 ** _¡MILLONES, BILLONES, TRILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LEER!_**


End file.
